I knew you were trouble when you walked in
by Orsika Orsolya
Summary: A második évad után a dolgok felpörögnek - Damon és Elena kapcsolata meginog és nem lesz könnyű helyrehozni, a többiek pedig összezavarodottságukban képtelenek helyes döntéseket hozni.
1. A felhőket felhő követik

Az élet jön, megy, különböző pillanatokat élünk meg benne és jók. Jók, boldogak, érzelemmel teljesek és emlékezetesek. De mi van, ha végül nem minden végződik boldogan? Mi van, ha valóban létezik a gonosz, a rossz, az a vég, ami nem jóval fejeződik be? Történhet ilyen emberekkel? Vagy minden befejezés jó? Sokan azt állítják, hogy a jók is, rosszak is megkapják, amit érdemelnek. De felborulhat-e a világ rendje és a rosszak jót, a jók pedig gonoszságot kapjanak?

Caroline Forbes a hálószobájában ült. Lassan két órája elméletlenül ücsörgött az ágyon és gondolkodott. Nem értette, hogy miért, de eszébe jutott a gyerekkora. Bonnie és Elena mellett nőtt fel, ők hárman örökké barátok voltak. Mindig együtt voltak, még ha néha úgy tekintettek egymásra, mint vetélytársakra. A szőke lány már sajnálta, hogy régen annyit veszekedett Elenával. Nem kellett volna annyiszor megbántsa, hiszen elég gyötrő sorsa volt neki anélkül is. Elveszítette a szüleit, majd kiderült, hogy nem is ők a valódi szülei. Caroline arra gondolt, milyen lenne most a helyében lenni. Egy vámpír barát, leendő vőlegény és férj, majd egy váratlanul érkező vámpírbaba, ami félig vámpír és félig ember. Eszébe jutott Damon kristály kék szeme és elmosolyodott. Tökéletes szemek egy tökéletes babának. Azok a gének nem lehetnek gyengék, kétség kívül olyan tökéletes szemekkel születik meg az a gyerek. Amint eszébe jutott Elena gyönyörű haja, elképzelte a babát, ami néhány hónap múlva már itt lesz velük: ászvesztően kék szemek, mint az apjáé, tökéletes, fényes, erős haja, mint az anyjának. Vajon fiú lesz-e vagy lány? Vajon sikerül-e világra hozni? Egyáltalán sikerül-e kihordani azt a lényt, akiről olyan kevesen tudnak valamit?

Ő maga soha nem gondolt gyerekre. Tudta, hogy vámpírok nem tudnak szaporodni, nem lehet gyerekük, semmilyen módon, ez az eset azonban elgondolkodtatta. Még csak 18 volt, de már duplájának érezte magát. A sok stressz és aggodalom, amit érzett, megviselte. Neki nem lehetett gyereke. Tyler már alig beszélt vele, Matt pedig szinte senkiről nem vett tudomást mostanában. Nem tudta, hogy miként, de nagyon egyedül érezte magát. Egyedül maradt, ő, akinek mindenhol barátai voltak, és ez fájt. Most is irigy volt Elenára, vágyott az ő életére, szeretett volna tökéletes pasi jelöltet és gyereket is, meg hatalmas esküvőt mellé. Szánalmasan nézett a tükörbe, ahogy megsajnálta magát. Ekkor szólalt meg a telefonja az ágyon, mellette.

-Haló. - válaszolt az ismeretlen szám hívására. Néma csöndben hallgatózott, hátha meghall valamit a vonal másik felén, de csak egy mély lihegést hallott. Csak akkor szólt újra bele, amikor megismerte a háttérben kiabáló hangot. - Damon?

-Caroline, édesem, itt Klaus! - szólt végre bele rémülten a vonal másik felén a hibrid. - Hívd a mentőket és gyere amilyen gyorsan csak tudsz a Salvatore villába! Most!

-Mi történt? Miért kiabál Damon? - kérdezte megijedve Caroline, majd fel is pattant az ágyról és elindult kifelé a házból. Még az előszobában elállta az útját az anyukája, amint látta, hogy zaklatottan siet kifelé.

-Csak hozd már azt a mentőt, Caroline! - ezzel a kétségbeesett kéréssel Klaus hangja megszűnt a vonal másik felén majd elnémult a telefon is és Caroline is. Hatalmas szemekkel nézett az anyjára, aki érthetetlenül figyelt a válaszért.

-Valami történt Elenával. Hívj mentőt a villához. Én megyek Alaric után. Siess, ahogy csak tudsz! - kiáltotta rémülten és elviharzott, útja a Gilbert ház felé irányult. Néhány percet tett a hatalmas házig, de óráknak tűnt. Őszintén remélte, hogy az anyja minél hamarabb elküld egy mentőt a Salvatore házhoz és sikerül segíteni, bármiben is kellett. Leginkább Damon iszonyatosan szenvedő kiáltásai rémítették meg a szőke vámpírt, mert nem értette, miért volt az idősebbik Salvatore ilyen kétségbeesett.

-Caroline? - kérdezte érthetetlenül Jeremy, amikor kinyitotta éjszaka az ajtót. Nem vártak senkit, Elena órák óta elviharzott, Damon elvitte a csomagokat és ő meg Ric söröket iszogattak a tévé előtt, kiélvezve azt, hogy egyetlen nő sincs most a házban.

-Hívd Ric-et és amilyen gyorsan tudtok, siessetek a Salvatore villához! - zihálta, amikor besietett az ajtón. Gyorsan kiáltott egyet Alaric után, mire a férfi megérkezett a lépcső felső fokához és onnan nézett le érthetetlenül. - Valami nincs rendben.

-Hogy érted azt, hogy valami nincs rendben? - kiáltotta eszeveszetten Jeremy.

-Felhívott Klaus. KLAUS! - mondta kihangsúlyozva a szavakat. - Azt mondta, küldjünk gyorsan egy mentőt, majd siessünk, ahogy tudunk.

-Mi történt?! - dühöngött Alraric, lesietve a lépcsőn, ahol állt. - Mi van Damon-nel?

Alaric gyorsan elvette a kocsikulcsot és kisietett a hát verandájára. Jeremy és Caroline vele együtt kilépett a házból, miután bezárták az ajtót, bepattantak a kocsiba. Alaric soha életében nem indított ilyen gyorsan autót, még ő is meglepődött, hogy mire képes egy ember, ha bajban van valakije.

-Csak kiabálni hallottam a telefonban. - válaszolta Caroline, bekötve magát és türelmetlenül ütögetve az ajtó szélét, ami az őrületbe kergette Jeremy-t a hátsó ülésen.

-Abbahagynád?! - rivallt rá a fiú hátulról. - Te is ideges vagy, én is az vagyok, mind azok vagyunk, csak hagyd abba ezt mert kilöklek az autóból, ha tovább folytatod!

Caroline akarata ellenére abbahagyta a zakatolást, de nem tudta, mit tegyen, hogy megnyugtassa magát. Általában a villáig az út fél órát vett fel autóval, 20 percet vámpírként, egy órát gyalog. Most szinte egy egés napnak tűnt, amíg odaértek a ház elé. Már világosodott, a nap lassacskán felkelt. Caroline kiszállt az autóból és körülnézett. Alig bírt mozdulni, hiába volt vámpír, a teste elgyöngült. Látták, ahogy két mentőautó is parkol a villa előtt, mindkettőnek fénye vakító. Valami más aggasztotta a vámpírlányt és ez az iszonyatos zörej volt, ami bentről hallatszott. Összenézve Alaric-kal, besuhant az ajtón, de megtorpant. A kiabálás szörnyű volt, a mentősök sokasága rémisztő és az ismerős arcok eltorzulva figyeltek előre, egy pontba.

Előbbre lépve, hogy Alaric és Jeremy is beférjen, Caroline megtorpant. Stefan, Bonnie, és Caroline édesanyja mozdulatlanul álltak, mellettük Klaus, arcán csalódottság és aggodalom. A szörnyűbb kép azonban Caroline számára is sok volt. Elena a földön feküdt, de nem Elenaként, hanem egy másik, ismeretlen nőként, aki tiszta vér volt és nem mozdult, bármennyire is kínozta őt Damon.

-Elena, kérlek, maradj velem! - kiabálta Damon, zokogva, szemei vörösek voltak a sírástól és mindkét keze véres. Körülbelül félpercenként harapott bele éles fogával a húsába, majd odanyomta az ömlő vért Elena ajkához, de a terv nem sikerült. Elena torkán egy csepp vámpírvér sem folyt le, a lány szíve nem vert és képtelen volt nyelni. Körülötte hatalmas vértócsa, Damon és Elena is csupa vér volt mindenütt.

Caroline érezte, ahogy a lába elgyengül és képtelen tovább önállóan lábon maradni. Bár vámpír volt, szörnyen érzékeny volt és ez a látvány, ami néhány órája még virágzó szerelem volt, kiborította. Elgyengülve zuhant, amikor Klaus odarohant mellé és az ölébe vette. A kanapéra fektette a vámpírlányt, aki eszméletlen volt, és odaült mellé, megfogva a kezét és simogatva homlokát, arcát.

-Damon, kérlek engedd, hogy elvigyék! - kérlelte Bonnie, közelebb lépve a vértócsához. - Még megmenthetik, ha kórházba visszük!

-Fogd be és hátra! - kiáltotta rémülten Damon és tovább erőszakolta Elenába a vámpírvért. Néhány másodperc után pumpálni kezdte a mellkasát, hátha újra dobogni kezd a szíve, de semmi nem történt. - Elena, nem teheted ezt velem!

-Damon, ne légy ostoba! - lépett oda Ric, félrelökve a vámpírt, aki olyan erősen fellökte a férfit, hogy Stefan minden erejével megpróbálta kifogni.

-Hagyjátok, hogy visszahozzam! - szólt Damon, majd simogatni kezdte, zokogva, Elena arcát. - Ne vegyétek el tőlem. Elena! Elena!

-Damon, meg fogod ölni őt is, és a babát is, ha most nem engeded elvinni. - lépett közelebb Stefan. Segíteni akartak, de a bátyja megállíthatatlan volt. - Hé, haver!

Damon zilálni kezdett, olyannyira elfáradt, hogy az ereje elgyengült. Megpróbált megpihenni néhány másodpercig, majd újrakezdte.

-Hé. Damon! - szólt Stefan, amint egyre közelebb és közelebb lépett. - Damon, kifutunk az időből!

Damon erőtlenül harapott újra a csuklójába, de arra már nem volt ereje, hogy Elena szájához nyomja azt. Könyörögve nézett fel öccsére, aki odaguggolt mellé, megpróbálva segíteni. Stefan úgy döntött, hogy átveszi az irányítást. Tudta, hogy ha hamarosan nem kerül mentőautóba Elena, meghal. De ismerte a testvérét is, és tudta, hogy képtelen elhagyni azt a lányt. Odanyomta Damon erőtlen kezét a lány szájához, majd néhány másodperc múlva elvette.

-Ne, Stefan! - könyörgött Damon, már az eszméletvesztés legszélén. - Ne add fel! Tartsd életben!

Stefan tudta, hogy a következő próbálkozás után Damon végleg elveszíti az eszméletét, és akkor végre Elena orvosi segítséget kaphat. Beleharapott a saját csuklójába és odanyomta Elena szájához, majd néhány másodperc után látta, hogy Damon lassan pislogott. Elvette a csuklóját és intett, hogy vihetik a lányt, mire legalább 8 mentős ember lépett oda, orvosokkal körülvéve. Stefan arrébb húzódott.

-Hova viszik? - rémült meg Damon, utolsó erejével is megmozdulva, de képtelen volt újra Elena közelébe férkőzni. Hangja remegett, ruhái vértől izzadtak, teste vörös vércseppekkel volt tele. - Nem vihetik el. Nem halhat meg. Nem..nem..

Stefan odaült az erőtlen vámpír mellé, átölelte a testvérét és magához szorította erősen. Évek óta nem történt ilyen pillanat és értékes volt. Stefan erősen szorította Damon-t, odaszorítva magához. Egyedül azt hallotta, ahogy Damon halkan szipog és mondogatja a szavakat, értelmetlenül, össze vissza.

-Nem... meghalt...meghalt..nem halhat meg, nem mehet el..

-Ssshhh. - szorította tovább bátyját Stefan, elhatározva, hogy amíg szükséges, ott fog ülni mellette. Tudta, hogy rengeteg idő, amíg ebből felgyógyul, legyen bármi Elenával, de fel volt rá készülve, hogy örökre mellette marad.

Miután Jeremy elment a mentősökkel a kórházba, Alaric is autóba ült, hogy Elena mellett legyen, ha szüksége lenne rá. Bonnie felajánlotta, hogy kicsit rendet tesz, feltörli a földet és a szobát összeszedi, amíg hírt nem kapnak Elenáról.

-Damon, gyere szépen. Felmegyünk az emeletre. - mondta Stefan, majd sikerült felköltenie Damon-t a padlóról, ami csupa vér volt az egész nappaliban. Felcipelte az emeletre, de nem akarta bevinni véresen a zuhanyzóba. Néhány ruhát levetett róla, majd bekísérte a mosdóba, ahol bemászott a vámpír a zuhanyrózsa alá.

Mozdulatlanul ült. Mintha soha nem is lett volna Damon. Nem lehetett ráismerni, annyira kifordult magából, hogy eszméletét vesztve ült a zuhanyzóban, ruhástól, csak nézve a semmibe, mint egy őrült. Ilyen látvány után képtelen volt normális lenni. Képtelen volt hírt fogadni Elenától, mert ilyen látvány után el sem hitte, hogy bármi jó történhet az életében. Jó nem történik vámpírokkal. A jó olyan emberekkel történik, akik megérdemlik, a vámpírok pedig csalnak a halállal, tehát nem érdemelnek jót, soha, egyikük sem!

-Ah. - sóhajtott Caroline, miközben kinyitotta a szemeit. Az első, akit meglátott, az Bonnie volt, aki a kanapé mögött mosta a földet. - Elena..Ő..?

-Meghalt, igen. - válaszolta Bonnie, megpihenve a munkából. - Megállt a szíve, ahogy lezuhant és terhes volt. Leállt a szíve, Caroline.

Bonnie zokogásban tőrt ki, erőtlenül, meg sem moccanva, mire Caroline felkelt és odarohant, hogy megölelhesse barátnőjét. Épp a minap gondolt arra, hogy mennyire összetartóak voltak, még ha összerezdülések is jelen voltak a kapcsolatukban, most meg itt vannak, és arra várnak, hogy Elena életben maradjon.

-Hé, csajok! Elég legyen. - sietett le Stefan a lépcsőn, majd odament és átölelte a két lányt. - Legyetek erősek. Nincs szükség több sírós barátra. Elég egy. Legyetek erősek és reménykedjünk a legjobbért!

Bonnie most először mosolygott a nap folyamán, majd megölelte Stefan-t.

-Hogy van Damon? - kérdezte, amint összeszedték magukat és Caroline elment egy üveg limonádé után.

-Ül a zuhany alatt és vár. - húzta a száját Stefan, leülve a legalsó lépcsőfokra. Maga előtt megpillantotta a vörös foltot a fapadlón, ott, ahol Elena feküdt. - Megállt a szíve...

-Ha egy kis vámpírvér is került a szervezetébe.. - reménykedett Bonnie, de Stefan jól tudta, mi történik.

-Egy csepp vámpírvért sem nyelt le. - válaszolta elkenődve. - Halott volt, amikor Damon vámpírvérrel itatta. És amúgy sem hatott volna a vér, ha halott. Halottakat nem hoz vissza semmilyen vér. Dobognia kellett volna a szívének ahhoz, hogy hasson a vér.

Bonnie szemei könnyel voltak tele, ahogy Stefan lassanként minden apró reményét porrá zúzta. Miért volt ilyen nehéz elfogadni, hogy Elena talán soha nem jön vissza? Ezt kapta volna azért, amiért itt hagyta őt gyászolni szinte egy évig? Visszatérhetett volna Stefan-nel, amikor Klaus újjáélesztette, de nem tette. Elfordult Elenától, amikor a legnagyobb szüksége lett volna és most hiába jött vissza, hogy jóvá tegyen mindent. Esélye sem volt jóvá tenni mindazt, amiből kimaradt, amikor a barátnőjének szüksége volt rá. Most pedig lassacskán elveszíti őt és még bocsánatot sem tudott kérni azért, amit tett.

Caroline körülnézett a nappaliban. Bonnie abbahagyta a takarítást, amikor ráébredt, hogy szinte reménytelen az eset. Stefan bámult a semmibe, mint nemrég Damon tette a lépcső legalján, a különbség az volt, hogy Stefan embernek nézett ki. Hatalmas különbség volt a két Salvatore testvér között és ez most látszott a legjobban, amikor Elena védtelenül feküdt a padlón. Stefan odament a bátyjához és átölelte, segíteni próbált neki, még akkor is, ha eddig csak dühöngtek és veszekedtek egymással. Damon csak vámpírként reagált. Vámpírként próbálta megmenteni a nőt, akit mindketten szerettek.

-Talán legjobb lenne, ha lepihennél, Bonnie. - ajánlotta Caroline, odasétálva hozzá és közelebb hajolva. Nem igazán tudta, hogyan segíthet ilyen helyzetekben, de valószínűleg senki nem tudta körülötte, mert soha nem kerültek hasonló helyzetbe. - Ha van valami új hír, mi majd szólunk!

-Oké.Azt hiszem az lesz a legjobb. - válaszolta Bonnie, felkelt, és felsétált az emeletre, hogy keressen magának egy szobát, ahol néhány órát pihenhet. Egyszerűen képtelenség volt ilyen helyzetben pihenni és mindenki tudta jól, hogy nem lesz képes egyikük sem aludni, de azért megpróbálták.

Amikor Bonnie elment, Caroline odalépett Stefan elé. Előttük a padló vörös foltokban fénylett, ami semmiféleképpen nem tűnt el Stefan szemei elől.

-Hé, minden rendben lesz! - mondta Caroline, erőltetve egy mosolyt. Olyan jó lett volna kissé felvidítani Stefan-t, de nem sikerült. Bizonyára neki is szörnyen fájdalmas lehetett, hogy az a lány, akit egykor szeretett és most sem közömbös iránta, haldoklik, talán már soha nem ébred fel.

A következő fél másodpercben, amíg Caroline választ várt a mondatára, megcsörrent Stefan telefonja.

-Alaric? - szólalt meg Stefan, türelmetlenül várakozva arra, hogy jó hírt kapjon a vonal másik végéről.

-Hozzatok néhány tiszta ruhát és egyéb cuccokat, fogalmam sincs mire van szüksége egy lánynak. - sietve hadarta el Ric azt, amit szeretett volna.

-Elena jól van? - tért a lényegre a vámpír.

-Újraélesztették, még a mentőben újra verni kezdett a szíve és magától lélegzett. Most bent van a műtőben, de kritikus a helyzet. Nem tudni, kibír-e egy műtétet. Csak siessetek.

Ezzel a mondattal Ric letette a telefont és Caroline rögtön felpattant a helyéről.

-Én átmegyek Elenához, összeszedek néhány cuccot, amire szüksége lenne, abban az esetben ha...

-Fel fog ébredni! Caroline, te mondtad, hogy felébred majd! - intett Stefan, hogy siessen, majd ő is felsietett az emeletre. Nem tudta, hogy Bonnie vagy Damon legyen az, akinek hamarabb szól, végül Bonnie mellett döntött, akit kevesebb időbe telt rávenni, hogy siessenek. Bonnie gyorsan összeszedett mindent és készen állt indulni, amikor Damon még mindig a zuhany vize alatt ücsörgött, egymagában. Ruhái vizesek voltak, a fürdő párába burkolózva gőzölgött a hatalmas szobában, amikor Stefan belépett az ajtón. - Damon, be kell mennünk a kórházba.

-Elena jobban van? - fordította oda a fejét Damon. A szemei nem kékek voltak, hanem feketét, éhes volt és dühös volt, csalódott és szerelmes egyszerre. Stefan nem csodálta, hogy már képtelen önmaga lenni.

-Még nem tudjuk. Műtik. - válaszolta egyszerűen, szerényen Stefan, majd elhúzta a zuhanykabin ajtaját. - Öltözz át és menjünk.

-Magától dobog már a szíve? - ahelyett, hogy megmozdult volna, az idősebbik Salvatore kérdést kérdésre halmozott érdeklődve szerelme után.

-Igen. - Stefan látta, ahogy hatalmas kő esik le Damon válláról, de tudta, hogy a következő mondat után egy szikladarabot kell cipelnie. - De nem tudjuk meddig.

Damon üres tekintete visszaszegeződött a falra, némán és gondtalanul ücsörgött továbbá is a kiáramló víz alatt, míg Stefan oda nem lépett és fel nem állította a zuhanyzó padlójáról.

-Gyerünk, Damon! - megpróbálta kihurcolni, de nehezebb volt, mint amilyennek hitte. Természetesen, ez nem okozott gondot számára, mert vámpírként bármennyi nehézséget elbírt. - Öltözz át és menjünk.

* * *

A Gilbert ház üresen tátongott a reggeli fényben, amikor Caroline belépett az ajtón. Nem volt kulcsa, ezért durván belökte az ajtót. Majd később bocsánatot fog kérni Alaric-tól, de most nem számított, hogy mit tesz azért, hogy Elenának jobb legyen. Amikor azonban a nappaliba ért, megrettent. Felkiáltott, majd visszafogta lélegzetét, és dühösen bámult az ott álló vámpírra.

-Mit a francot keresel itt? - kérdezte Caroline, miközben elindult felfele a lépcsőn, Elena szobájának irányába.

-Sajnálom, ami Elenával történt! - mondta Klaus, odasuhanva a lépcső aljához és onnan várva arra, hogy Caroline visszaforduljon hozzá. Ez meg is történt, de nem abban az értelemben, ahogy ő várt rá.

-Mégis mit sajnálsz? Azt, hogy talán soha nem kapod már meg a véred? - vágott vissza Caroline, dühösen visszalépve néhány lépcsőfokot.

-Caroline, aranyom, ne legyél ilyen dühös. - próbálta oldani a hangulatot a hibrid, de nem járt sok sikerrel, Caroline ugyanis olyan állhatatos és nagyfejű volt, hogy soha nem bocsátott volna meg senkinek, aki megbántotta a barátját.

-Ne aranyozz engem! - dühösen újabb néhány lépcsőt lépett közelebb Klaus-hoz, egészen, míg szinte átölelhette volna. - Sajnálod, hogy Elena talán meghal és nem lesz több hibrided. Azt sajnálod, nem egyebet, úgyhogy ne gyere nekem ide és sajnáltasd magad. Tudod miért? Mert nem vagy sajnálható. Tönkretetted két ember életét és talán még sok másét, szóval nem, nem sajnállak és eszem ágában sincs elhinni, hogy bűntudatod van!

-Én csak együtt akartam érezni veletek. Nektek is szükségetek van valakire.

-De nem rád. - mondta szánalmasan Caroline. Hangja gyöngébb lett, de határozott. - Nincs rád szükségem és nekik sincs! Klaus, tönkretetted az életüket. Elena terhes volt, egy vámpír gyerekét hordta a szíve alatt, ami valószínűleg soha többet nem fog megtörténni vele, ha egyáltalán túléli ezt az egészet! És ott van Damon, aki már rég feladta a vágyakozást is arról, hogy egy gyereke legyen, most mégis megtörtént és a világ legboldogabb embere volt. Ne próbálj tőlem bocsánatot kérni. Kérj tőle bocsánatot, amiért valószínűleg meggyilkoltad az egyetlen dolgot, amit soha többé nem fog visszakapni. Imádkozz, hogy Elena túlélje, mert ha esetleg meghalna, Damon az élete árán is kitépi a szívedet a helyéről és átdöfi a fehér tölgybe kevert karóval, még mielőtt ráeszmélnél!

Caroline egy lélegzetvétellel odacsapta ezt a mondatot Klaus orra alá, majd felsietett a szobába és pakolni kezdett. Hallotta, ahogy a hibrid elmegy a házból, becsapja maga mögött az ajtót és eltűnik a Gilbert ház közeléből és őszintén Caroline örült, hogy így történt, mert nem hitte magát képesnek arra, hogy újra megküzdjön vele.

Húsz perc alatt mindent összeszedett, amire Elenának valaha is szüksége lehet egy kórházban. Ezután már csak az a rész jött, amikor reménykedett. Azért imádkozott, hogy mire odaér, Elena szíve még dobogjon és még életben találja legjobb barátnőjét.

-Stefan, itt Caroline! - mondta a telefonba, amikor felhívta a vámpírt. - Ott vagytok már?

-Még nem. Damon most készülődik, hamarosan indulunk, körülbelül 10 perc, amíg odaérünk. - válaszolta nyugodtan Stefan. - Te merre vagy?

-Most hagytam el a Gilbert házat. - a vámpírlány ugyanolyan gyorsan válaszolt Stefan kérdésére, ahogy ő. - Elenáról van hír?

-Még nincs. Beszélj Ric-kel. Figyelj, Caroline, most le kell tennem. Mindjárt indulunk.

-Rendben. Szia. - Stefan már letette a telefont, amikor Caroline elköszönt, de nem hibáztatta őt ezért a szőke vámpír. Tudta, hogy rengeteg baj van Damon-nel jelen pillanatban és elég az Stefan fejére, nincs szükség egyéb aggodalmas kérdésekre Caroline részéről. Ahogy lesétált a lépcsőn, újra szólni kezdett a telefonja. - Jeremy?

-Caroline. Merre vagytok? - kérdezte izgatottan a fiú és egy percre Caroline megrémült.

-10 perc alatt odaérnek Stefanék. Én mindjárt ott vagyok, csak elhoztam néhány cuccot Elenának.

-Csak siess. - mondta szomorúan Jeremy, majd nagyot sóhajtott.

-Hé, Jeremy. - szólította meg Caroline, választ vára a kérdésére. - Elena hogy van?

-Nem túl jól. Még a műtőben van. - hangzott el Jeremy válasza, de Caroline tudta, hogy ez még mindig jobb, mint amire számított. Letette a telefont és úgy sietett a Mystic Falls-i kórház irányába, mintha az élete függne attól, hogy mikor ér oda.

* * *

-Caroline! - pattant fel Jeremy a székről, odasietett hozzá és Caroline szorosan megölelte őt. Átérezte a rengeteg félelmet és szenvedést, amit Jeremy érezhet, hiszen neki is olyan volt Elena, mintha a saját testvére lenne. Jeremy eszében meg sem fordult, hogy Elena nem az igazi nővére, úgy szerette a lányt, mint saját rokonját.

-Hogy van? Van hír róla? - kérdezte Caroline Alaric-ra nézve.

-Nincs valami jól. Gyenge a pulzusa és nagy sérülései vannak. - érkezett a magyarázat, miközben Caroline megpillantotta Matt-et és Tylert is Alaric-tól nem messze a várakozásra kitett székeken. - Több műtétre is szüksége lesz majd, de nem biztos, hogy túléli.

Caroline érezte, ahogy Jeremy szorosabban átöleli őt, majd ő is nagyot nyelt, amikor elhangzottak a válaszok. Elena nem halhat meg, nem ilyen tökéletes orvosok kezei között! Nem veszíthetik el pont őt, aki az egészüket összetartotta.

Miután Jeremy kissé megnyugodott, odaült a fiúk mellé, akik mindhárman magukba zárva, gondolkodva bámultak a semmibe. Caroline is csatlakozott Alaric-hoz, türelmetlenül vártak, hátha valaki valamilyen hírt hoz Elenáról. Senki nem érkezett. Senki, kivéve a Salvatore testvéreket és Bonnie-t, akik némán csatlakoztak a többiekhez, kivéve Damon, aki távol a többiektől, az intenzív osztályt elválasztó ajtóhoz közelebb foglalt helyet, egy pohár kávéval a kezében.

-Jobban van már? - kérdezte Alaric, Damon irányába bólintva. Stefan csak nemet intett és lesütötte szemeit a földre. Nem tudott segíteni bátyján, csak rávenni tudta, hogy eljöjjön a kórházba, mielőtt újra önromboló üzemmódba váltott volna és olyasmit tesz, amit megbánna.

-A mentősökkel beszélt valaki? - kérdezte Caroline, arra célozva, hogy az összes orvos és mentős látta, amint Damon Elenába erőszakolja a vért. Nem tudhatták meg, hogy Damon vámpír, ezért meg kellett volna igézni őket, de Caroline egyszerűen nem gondolt erre.

-Amikor jöttünk, beugrottam és mindent elsimítottam. - mondta Stefan, majd hátradőlt, neki a falnak. Tudta, hogy rengeteget kell várni még hírekre, ezért kényelembe helyezte magát. Körülbelül három óra telt el, amikor megjelent az első orvos az intenzív ajtajában. Mindenki olyan gyorsan sietett hozzá, hogy majdnem leverték az összes többi várakozót.

-Kérem, önök nem lehetnek itt. - szólt az orvos elsőnek.

-Dr. Roberts, hogy van Elena? - lépett közelebb Alaric, majd utána Caroline is odasietett. Egyedül Damon volt az, aki továbbra is mozdulatlanul ült a helyén és bámulta a földet.

-Nem jól. - válaszolta az orvos. - Helyretettük a vállát és a kezét. Sajnos mivel egyszer már el volt törve a kara, hosszabb lesz a gyógyulási idő, de rendbe jön. Sajnos még szüksége van néhány műtétre, károsodott a medencecsontja, és plasztikai műtétre is szükség van, hogy helyrehozzuk a sérüléseket az arcán. Csak ezután készítünk egy CT-t és egy MRI-t, hogy megtudjuk, van-e károsabb belső sérülés, valamint fejsérülés. Ezek mellett gerincsérülése,szemsérülése és alhasi sérülései is vannak.

-Rendbe fog jönni? - kérdezte Stefan, amikor mindenkinek elállt a szava a hallottaktól.

-Ha kibírja a következő 8 órát a szíve, elvisszük vizsgálatokra és laborokat készítünk. Utána meglátjuk, hogy milyen egyéb sérülések érték és hogy milyen egyéb műtétre vagy kezelésre van szüksége.

-Milyenek az esélyei, Dr. Roberts? - kérdezett Bonnie is, aki arra gondolt, hogy talán egy kis vámpírvér segítene Elenán.

-Elég jók. Jelenleg stabil és nincs életveszélyben, de soha nem lehet tudni. Még nem tudjuk, hogy érte-e károsodás az agyát eséskor, ezért nem tudjuk, hogy sérült-e az agya, vagy hogy egyáltalán felébred-e még.

Caroline nagyot nyelt újra és érezte, hogy Jeremy újra megszorítja a kezét. Úgy tekintett rá, mint a kisöccsére, szoros kapcsolat volt közöttük, ezért is örült, hogy segíthet neki a lány.

-Lenne egy kérdésem nekem is. - mondta Dr. Roberts komolyan, majd ügyelve, hogy ne legyen feltűnő, körülnézett, tekintete Stefan-re szegeződött. - Elena két hónapos terhes. Tudtak róla?

Mindenki bólintott, Caroline és Stefan szemei Damon-re szegeződtek, aki továbbra is nézett a semmibe és ügyetlenül forgatta az üres kávés poharat. Mindenki kíváncsian nézte az orvost, kivéve a vámpírt, aki borzos, fekete haját néha megborzolta újra és tovább bámult üresen.

-Történt valami a babával? - kérdezte végül Stefan, miközben az orvos úgy nézett rá, mintha biztos lett volna abban, hogy ő az apa.

-Tudnak valamit az apáról? - kérdezgetett óvatosan tovább az orvos, majd türelmesen várt, hogy mit válaszolnak, szemezve Stefan őszinte arcával. Most már Stefan arca is Damon felé fordult, összeszorítva ajkait, várakozva arra, hogy egy mozdulatot tegyen bátyja és felvállalja az apaságát. Az orvos nagyon jól látta, hogy mindenki Damon-t nézi, ezért ő is odafordult, odasétált Damon elé és megszólította. - Elnézést. Ön a gyerek apja, Mr. ...?

-Salvatore. - mondta Damon. Először felnézett, majd felállt és a kezét nyújtotta Dr. Roberts-nek. - Damon Salvatore. Én vagyok az apja.

-Örülök. - mosolygott az orvos, de nem nézett ki túl optimistának. - A baba nincs túl jól és őszinte leszek, az sem biztos, hogy túléli.

Damon összehúzta a száját és szótlanul nézett az orvos szemébe.

-Mond meg az igazat a babáról! - igézte meg Damon a doktort és ezzel kiváltotta azt, hogy Stefan közelebb lépjen hozzá.

-Damon, nem kell ezt csinálni! - próbálta meggyőzni bátyját, hogy a jó úton haladjon, de nem sikerült.

-Halljam az igazat Elena babájáról! - tágult a pupillája az égszínkék szemeknek és az orvos egyetlen pislogás nélkül beszélt.

-A babával valami nincs rendben.

Damon mélyet sóhajtott és visszaült a helyére. Ezt már tudták. A baba egy vámpírgyermek és a vámpíroknak nem dobogott a szíve, nem vert a szívük és ez érthető volt a baba esetében.

-Kérem, várakozzanak kint a teremben. Itt csak a rokonok maradhatnak. - szólt végül az orvos és várakozva nézte, ahogy Stefan megfogja Damon karját és kirángatja a folyosóról. Egyedül Jeremy és Alaric maradtak bent, akik tovább várakoztak a jobb hírekre és tovább tárgyaltak az orvosokkal.

* * *

5 órával a műtét után, délután 1 órakor Dr. Roberts vizitet tartott. Szobáról szobára megnézte a betegeit, megvizsgálta őket és segített, ha szükségük volt valamire,miközben óvatosan lejegyzett mindent a kórlapra. Amikor Elena szobájába ért, meglepődött.

-Miss Gilbert, nyugodjon meg. - mondta, ahogy közelebb lépett az ágyhoz és elővette a kis lámpáját. Gyorsan világított Elena mindkét szemébe, vizsgálva a reflexeit, majd visszatette és meghallgatta a szívverését és légzését. Gyorsan megnézett valamit a kis képernyőn Elena feje fölött, majd leírt valamiket. - Ne idegeskedjen! Biztonságban van. A barátai kint várják.

Néhány utóbbi vizsgálatot elvégezve, gyorsan hívott egy nővért, aki néhány gyógyszert adott be Elenának perfúzión keresztül és lejegyzett több adatot a kórlapra.

-A baba... - motyogta Elena. Alig tudott beszélni, mivel az arca szorosan be volt kötözve gézzel, leragasztva tapaszokkal és nyaka merevítőben volt, hogy gerincét meg ne mozdíthassa. Nehezére esett beszélni, még levegőt is nehezen kapott, ezért csak várt, amíg az orvos rájön, hogy a baba érdekli a legjobban.

-Maga kedves lány, Elena, és sok jót hallottam magáról. - kedveskedett az orvos. - Megpróbálom nem tönkretenni az életét, de a baba egyáltalán nincs jól. Valószínűleg erős ütés érte a hasát, amikor leesett, és minden bizonnyal a CT erőteljes vérzést fog kimutatni. Természetesen műthető, és ha úgy dönt, hogy megtartja a babát, azonnal bevisszük a műtőbe, miután a vizsgálatok tisztább képet mutatnak, de én az orvosaként reális képet szeretnék mutatni a helyzetéről. A baba műtétje sokkal kockázatosabb, mint egy abortusz. Egy ilyen műtétet az anya szinte túl sem él, ezért nem is ajánlom. Viszont ha úgy dönt, hogy nem tartja meg a babát, egy egyszerű abortusz során eltávolítjuk és megműthetjük a medencekárosodásokat. Maga egy erős, fiatal lány, rengeteg gyereke lehet még élete során, de ha most ezt megtartja, biztos, hogy egyikük sem éli túl..

Elena lehunyta a szemét. Nem gondolhatott ilyesmire. Hogy néz Damon szemébe, ha elveszíti a babát? Mit fog tenni, ha mindketten meghalnak? Mégis ez annyira más helyzet volt. Damon soha többé nem lesz képes teherbe ejteni őt, ha ez a baba elvész, akkor soha többé nem fogja azt a Damon-t látni, aki annyira örvendett a babának, mint még soha életében semminek.

-Da..- Elena nem bírt levegőt venni. - Da..mon..

-Mr. Salvatore kint van a váróteremben már reggel óta. - mondta a doktor, hogy megpróbálja megnyugtatni Elenát. - Csak nyugodtan. Pihenjen.

-Én... - motyogott halkan Elena, szinte hallhatatlanul. - a baba...

-Csak nyugodtan, ne izgassa fel magát. Minden rendben lesz. - mondogatta az orvos, de látta, hogy Elena szíve gyorsabban ver.

-Nem... - mondogatta Elena, de az orvos szinte semmit nem értett abból. - a baba...nem...

-Meg akarja tartani? - kérdezte az orvos gyorsan, miközben megpróbálta nyugtatni Elenát és beadott neki néhány gyógyszert gyorsan.

-Nem... - válaszolta Elena, majd elállt a lélegzete. Elveszítette eszméletét és az orvos felpattant.

-Elena, maradjon velem! - mondta, miközben leengedte a betegágyat és megnyomta a kék gombot Elena ágya mögött. - Kék kód! Kék kód!

A szobába rengeteg nővér és orvos sietett be, rengetegen állták körül az ágyát és mindegyikük gyógyszereket adagoltak, számokat méregettek, maszkot nyomtak Elena orrára, hogy lélegezni tudjon, majd méregették a szívritmusát, légzésszámát.

-Tahikardiás. - kiáltotta egyik rezidens.

-Vigyük a műtőbe, most rögtön! - kiáltotta Dr. Roberts és a rengeteg nővér és rezidens csöveket húzogattak, lapokat pakoltak, és a következő pillanatban már a műtő felé száguldottak Elena ágyával.

* * *

Alaric türelmetlenül állt, hírekre várva. Több, mint órája egyetlen hírt sem hozott senki Elenáról, nem tudta senki, hogy mi történt vele, csak szaladgáltak az orvosok egyik szobából a másikba és nem tudtak segíteni Alaric-on.

-Elnézést! - szólított meg egy nővért, aki épp kórlapokat töltögetett a pulton. - Tudna segíteni nekem?

-Hát persze. - mondta a nővér kedvesen, majd letette a lapokat és várta a kérdést.

-Elena Gilbert ma reggel volt behozva és megműtve. Nem tudna valami hírt hozni róla?

-Dehogynem, rögtön utánanézek. - válaszolta a nővér. - Addig üljön le és igyon meg egy kávét.

Ez volt már a harmadik alkalom, amikor erre kérték Ric-et, ezért idegesen sóhajtott és helyet foglalt. Nem kért kávét, már délután negyed 7 volt, annyi kávét ivott, hogy bizonyára egész éjszaka ébren lesz majd tőle.

Jeremy kiment a többiekhez, mert Ric megígérte, hogy amennyiben megtud valamit, azonnal kimegy és szól. Örült Ric, hogy legalább a többiek ott vannak Jeremy-vel, mert látszott rajta, hogy nagyon megviseli az, hogy az utolsó rokonját, Elenát is elveszítheti.

-Mr. Saltzman. - szólította meg Dr. Robert, miközben kisétált az egyik ajtón és odasietett. - Ne haragudjon, amiért ennyit várattuk.

-Elena jól van? - kérdezte Alaric, felállva a székről. - Tudja, doktor úr, egy tucat tini kint ül a váróteremben és arra vár, hogy jó hírt vigyek. Kérlek mondja, hogy van valami jó híre.

-Van, de sajnos jó is meg rossz is. - mondta az orvos, miközben odalépett a pulthoz és egy kisebb várakozás után a kezébe kapta Elena kórlapját. - Üljünk le egy percre.

Odakísérte Alaric-ot egyik közelebbi székhez és helyet foglaltak. A kórlapot gondosan megvizsgálta, kutatott bennük és nézte, hogy milyen újdonság van benne. Aztán nekikezdett.

-Elenát gyorsan a műtőbe kellett vigyük, mert elveszítette az eszméletét. Ne aggódjon, Mr. Saltzman, már jól van és ami jó hír, hogy felébredt délben 1 órakor és beszélgettünk néhány percet. Sajnos a CT belső, alhasi vérzést mutatott ki, ami nagyobb volt, mint hittük. Közöltem Elenával, hogy a műtét kockázatos lenne, ha a babát megtartja, ezért Miss Gilbert úgy döntött, hogy nem tartja meg a babát.

-Tessék?! - kérdezte Alaric megrettenve. Szeme előtt rögtön látta Damon arcát, amint kiderül az információ és nem szeretett volna akkor a vámpír közelében lenni.

-Mr. Saltzman. - nyugtatta a doktor, miközben tovább lapozta a kórlapot. Egy pillanatra letette az ölébe, hogy szembenézhessen a tanárral. - Ha túl esett a műtéteken, Miss Gilbert erős, fiatal lány, később rengeteg gyereke lehet még. Ez volt a legjobb megoldás.

Alaric továbbra is egyetlen szót sem tudott szólni. Hihetetlen volt. Megértette Elenát, hiszen ő ember volt és rengeteg gyereke lehetett volna, de minden egyes alkalommal, amikor ez az eszébe jutott, beugrott Damon, akinek ez volt a legjobb dolog, ami az életében történt.

-Elena jól van? - kérdezte végül Alaric, összeszedve magát. Rájött, hogy a világon semmi nem tudja úgy alakítani a dolgokat, hogy ne ő kelljen a többieknek beszámoljon erről a tragédiáról és tudta, hogy bár a legtöbben örülni fognak, hogy Elena életben van még, Damon lesz az, aki az eset igazi súlyát érezni fogja.

-A vérzést elállítottuk és most stabil egyelőre. - magyarázott Dr. Roberts. - A vizsgálatok kimutatták, hogy vesesérülése volt, de helyrehoztuk a műtét során, miután megejtettük az abortuszt. Végül átnéztem az eredményeket és már csak két nagyobb műtét vár rá és egy nagyon hosszú felépülési idő.

-Felléphetnek komplikációk? Vagy most már végleg rendbe jön, ha a két műtét sikeres? - Alaric aggódva nézett az orvosra. Szó szerint remegett, amikor arra gondolt, hogy Damon kint vár a teremben és ő nem tudta, hogyan mondja el neki az egészet.

-Még egy koponya CT-t várunk, aztán meglátjuk. Azon kívül már csak néhány varrat és jó néhány hét kórházban eltöltött idő és Elena olyan lesz, mint régen. - mosolygott az orvos. Alaric-nak nehezére esett elhinni, hogy ilyen optimista és ennyire csak a dolgok jó oldalát tudja nézni. Hogy lehet ilyen mosolygós és boldog, amikor egy lány elveszített egy gyereket és egy férfi elveszítette az egyetlen gyerekét, aki lehet neki valaha.

-Most bemehetek hozzá? - kérdezte Alaric.

-Még kicsit kábult az altatótól, de már bemehet. Sajnos nem jöhet be mindenki, pihennie kell. Jöjjön velem.

Alaric követte az orvos 5 percen keresztül, amíg felértek a negyedik emeletre és ott megérkeztek Elena szobájához. Csöndesen léptek be a lányhoz, de Ric meglepődve látta, hogy ébren van. Gyönyörű barna szemei nyitva voltak, de az arca többi része bekötve volt a sérülések miatt. Igazából Ric soha nem látta még ennyire gyöngének és törékenynek, mint most. Gépekre volt kötve, gyógyszereket kapott perfúzión keresztül és elveszítette a babát, amelyik benne élt és fejlődött. Tönkrement az élete egy éjszaka alatt. Közelebb lépett a lányhoz és odaült az ágyához, megfogva a kezét. Elena hónapokon keresztül ott volt neki, amikor Jenna elment, bár neki sem volt könnyű. Most rajta volt a sor, hogy fogja a kezét és mellette maradjon, amíg jobban nem lesz.

-Gyönyörű vagy. - mosolygott Elenára Ric, majd látta, hogy Elena szemei megtelnek könnyel. Esze ágában sem volt megbántani a lányt, tudta, hogy most nagyon érzékeny és fájdalommal teli, de nem gondolta, hogy ilyen szavakkal is szomorúbbá teheti. Megszorította a kezét. - Hé, ne sírj! Minden rendben lesz.

Elena lassan bólintott, de a könnyek tovább folytak a szeméből. Örült, hogy itt lehet, de nem ezen az áron. Akarta azt a kisbabát, mindennél jobban. Mégis hogy mondhatott le róla? Szörnyű érzés volt és azzal próbálta nyugtatni magát, hogy legalább ő itt lesz Damon mellett most. Ez még mindig jobb volt, mint az, hogy se a baba, se Elena ne legyen.

-Hozhatok valamit? - ajánlotta fel Ric. - A váróban itt a fél Mystic Falls és híreket vár rólad.

Ric nevetett, mert ő tudta, hogy igaz, de Elena el sem tudta hinni. Pedig rengetegen voltak itt a nap folyamán: a polgármester asszony, Carol Lockwood, Tyler, Forbes sheriff és Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Matt és néhányan az osztálytársak közül, akik érdeklődtek Elena felől. Az este folyamán már csak a közelebbi barátok maradtak, akik szinte beköltöztek a néhány váróhelyre és együtt aggódtak Elena miatt.

-Damon... - mondta suttogva Elena, és remélte, hogy Ric érti, mit szeretne. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan mondja el Damon-nek az egészet. Titokban abban reménykedett, hogy majd Ric elmondja és megkönnyíti a dolgát.

-Beküldöm hozzád, rendben? - nézett az orvosra Alaric, engedélyt kérve arra, hogy bejöhessen a vámpír is Elenához.

-Még belefér, de Miss Gilbertnek pihenésre van szüksége, ezért megkérem, hogy ne nagyon izgassa fel magát. Még lesz néhány műtéte a hét folyamán.

Ric bólintott és odahajol Elenához. Megpuszilta és mosolygott neki, majd kisietett az ajtón, boldogan, mikor pedig a lány már nem láthatta, megtorpant. Érezte a lelkében, hogy most jön a neheze: megküzdeni Damon-nel. Mit mond majd neki? Egyáltalán hogyan kell valakinek elmondani, hogy az egyetlen gyerek, amije születhet, már nincs?

* * *

Caroline távol ült a többiektől. A váróterem másik felében ült, egy hosszabb padon és a semmibe bámult. Kezei gyöngéden jártak. Damon feje ott volt az ölében és a vámpír bal keze végighúzódott Caroline derekán. Körülbelül két órája feküdt ott a Salvatore fiú, Caroline gyöngéden babrálta a fekete, dús haját, bal keze pedig Damon mellkasán feküdt. Két órája egy szót sem szóltak, csak bámultak a semmibe. Caroline felajánlotta, hogy pihenjen egy kicsit a férfi, amíg új híreket nem kapnak Elenáról, most pedig bámultak a semmibe. Ugyan mire számított Caroline? Hogy majd boldogan cseverésznek egyet az élet nagy kérdéseiről? Ezer egy kérdést akart feltenni Damon-nek, de nem tudta, hol kezdje el és valójában meg sem mert szólalni. Olyan békésnek tűnt így, mozdulatlanul, aprókat pislogva és hatalmas, kék szemeit forgatva.

-Szerinted túléli? - kérdezte két óra néma csönd után Damon.

-Elena vagy a baba? - kérdezte Caroline, de azon nyomban megbánta a feltett kérdést. Hogy lehetett ilyen buta, akadékos és ostoba? - Mindketten jól lesznek, meglátod!

Damon ránézett Caroline-ra és az arckifejezése megérintette Caroline lelkét. Szomorú volt, csalódott és úgy tűnt, hogy már minden jóról lemondott. Az egyedüli, aki megváltoztatta, az most talán elhagyja örökre és Caroline is félt attól, hogy mi lesz Damon-nel, ha Elena netán nem élné túl. Kicsit megrázta a fejét, megpróbálva elhessegetni a gondolatokat.

-Jól vagy? - nézte tovább is Damon a vámpírlányt, amikor az újra visszazökkent.

-Ezt én kellene tőled kérdeznem. - válaszolta Caroline, eldöntve, hogy inkább semmit nem mond, ha nem muszáj. Nem akart tapintatlan lenni, de már szomjas is volt és kicsit fáradt, hiszen már egy napja nem pihentek. - Jól vagy?

Damon válasz nélkül fordította a fejét vissza a mennyezet irányába és hosszú idő után most végre lehunyta a szemét. Caroline kezei abbahagyták a puha, illatos hajának simogatását és rámeredt a férfire. Nem tudta, mit néz úgy - talán arra várt, hogy sírjon, hogy kiáltson és dühösen összetörje a kórházat, hiszen Damon részéről ilyenekre számított. Csalódott, amikor fél óra után is továbbra lecsukott szemekkel feküdt ott az ölében, mozdulatlanul. Egy pillanatra Caroline azt hitte, hogy elaludt, de tudta, hogy ilyent soha nem követne el Damon - nem aludna el, miközben Elena bajban van és az élete forog kockán.

-Ric! - hallották a terem másik felén Jeremy-t felpattanni a székről és az ajtó felé sietve, amelyik elválasztotta az intenzív osztályt a váróteremtől. Ric a földre meredve lépett ki a folyosóról és látva Jeremyt, elmosolyodott. Caroline tudta, hogy ez a mosoly Ric azon mosolyai közé tartozik, amik erőltetettek. Nem jelzett semmi jót ez a mosoly, inkább csak dísznek volt ott, hogy Jeremy ne törjön össze újra és újra. A következő pillanatban érezte, ahogy Damon keze megmozdul a derekán és ahogy elhúzza, a hideg megborzongatta az addig melegen tartott részt. A vámpír felkelt a helyéről és ránézett Alaric-ra. Felállt és odanyújtva a kezét Caroline-nak, odasétáltak a többiekhez, hogy meghallgassák, miről beszél az újonnan érkezett.

-Elena jól van? - kérdezte Caroline, elengedve a másik vámpír kezét.

Ric szembenézett mindenkivel. Ott álltak mind, reggeltől estig, várakozva a jó hírre, ami nem úgy érkezik, ahogy ők gondolták. Természetesen tudta, hogy amint kimondja, hogy Elena jól van és talán túléli az egészet, mindenki szívéről leesik a nagy kő, amit egész nap cipeltek, kivéve Damont. Az ő szíve megkönnyebbül, de utána akkora ütés éri majd, amekkorát nem biztos, hogy képes elbírni. Titkon Alaric azért reménykedett, hogy talán ez az egy nap alatt beletörődött a vámpír abba, hogy elveszíti mindkét szerettét és így könnyebb lesz fogadni a rossz hírt, de a józan esze tudta, hogy nem így van. Ismerte Damon-t és a nagy csapások mindig szörnyen megérintették. Újra és újra elveszítette önmagát, amikor hasonló tragédiák történtek körülötte és hónapok kellettek ahhoz, hogy összeszedje magát. Még így is csak Elena volt képes arra, hogy ezt megtegye, most pedig Ric biztos volt benne, hogy a gyerek miatt teljesen átértékelődik majd mindkettejükben a kapcsolatuk.

-Ric! Mondj már valamit! - noszogatta Bonnie a történelem tanárt.

-Elena jól van. - bökte ki Alaric, majd újra a csoportot bámulta, akik hálásan sóhajtottak fel. Bonnie megkönnyebbülve ült vissza a helyére, Tyler és Matt is kissé örömtelin néztek össze. A következő pillanatban, Ric Damon-re nézett. - Téged akar látni.

Bár mindenki tudta, hogy Damon lesz az első, akit látni akar Elena, mégis csodálkozva meredtek a szemek a vámpírra, aki csak bámult előre a barátjára. Nem hitte el, hogy Elena tényleg jól van és már látni is szeretné. Neki azonban csak néhány perc öröm jutott, mert Alaric tudta, hogy muszáj szólnia a babáról, mert Elena nem zaklathatja fel magát.

-Elenát meg kellet újra műteni. - kezdte a magyarázatot. - Délben 1 órakor felébredt és magánál volt. Dr. Roberts beszélt vele és közölte vele, hogy erős alhasi vérzései vannak, amik megkérdőjelezik a baba megtartását.

Damon nagyot nyelt, amikor meghallotta a szót. Vámpír volt, jéghideg, de most elöntötte a forróság és érezte, hogy képtelen magát fékezni. Fájdalom öntötte el az egész testét, szúrta a mellkasát és feszítette az izmait.

-Elena úgy döntött, hogy nem tartja meg a babát. - mondta Ric, majd elcsuklott a hangja, mert könnyek szöktek a szemébe. Nem érezte magát soha ilyen kiszolgáltatottnak és bátortalannak. Rettegett attól, hogy Damon újra elveszíti a fonalat, elfordul tőlük és elmegy, mintha semmi dolga nem lenne itt. Nem akarta elveszíteni a barátját, de már olyan régóta ismerte, hogy tudta, mi lesz ezután.

A szemek kerekre tágultak, mindenki azt nézte, hogy miként reagál az idősebbik Salvatore. Caroline odanyúlt és megfogta Damon kezét, megszorította, majd közelebb lépett hozzá és másik kezével átölelte a derekát. Mindkét kezével szorosan fogta, mert érezte, hogy őrülten remeg a férfi és tudta, hogy egyedül képtelen megküzdeni mindennel.

-Damon, nézz rám! - mondta, majd elengedve a derekát, megragadta az arcát. - Figyelj rám! Minden rendben lesz. Elena jól van. Felépül. Meggyógyul. Ha egyszer sikerült, talán még összejön. Még próbálkozhattok!

Ebben a pillanatban Damon kitépte magát Caroline karjai közül és halkan felmordulva hátrébb lépett. Szemeit nem vette le Alaric-ról, aki továbbra is megrémülve állt velük szemben. Látta, hogy a vámpír szemei elsötétülnek és ekkor már tudta, hogy mi következik - és azt meg kellett akadályozni.

-Damon! - mondta, közelebb lépve. - Elena téged akar látni. Be kell menned hozzá. Veled akar lenni, szüksége van rád.

A vámpír nem tudta elhinni, hogy a gyerek, aki az övé lehetett volna, teljesen az övé, gyönyörű kis baba, már nincs és talán soha többé nem lesz. Dühösen nézett körül, látta az őt sajnáló összes szemet, Caroline aggódó tekintetét és újra és újra megrémült tőle. Megragadta a lány nyakát, szorosan, és rámordult.

-Próbálkozhatunk még, ugye? - mondta, Caroline pedig megrémült Damon mély hangjától. Soha nem hallotta még ilyen dühösnek, ilyen agresszívnak, ilyen emberfelettinek. - Vámpír vagyok, vagy elfelejtetted?

-Damon, engedd el őt. - mondta Stefan közelebb lépve hozzá. - Caroline nem hibás ezért, senki nem az. Megmentették Elena életét és most ez számít.

-És az én életemmel mi lesz? - kiáltotta mérgesen a férfi, jobban és jobban kitöltve a dühét Caroline-on. - Tökéletes volt! Tudjátok mit tett Elena? Mit művelt azzal, hogy lemondott a közös gyermekünkről? Lemondott a közös jövőnkről. Lemondott rólam és a kapcsolatunkról!

-Damon ez nem igaz. - mondta Alaric, próbálkozva, hogy megnyugtassa őt.

-Te pedig... - gyorsan megfordította Caroline-t, odaszorítva kezével a nyakától saját testéhez. A lány belekapaszkodott Damon izmos karába, megpróbálva kiszabadulni, de sikertelenül. - Próbálkozhatunk?! Te idióta szőke tyúk, vámpír vagyok! Vagy már elfelejtetted azóta, amióta olyan hevesen vágytál arra, hogy ez a vámpír ágyba vigyen?!

Damon szemei szikráztak, ahogy ránézett Alaric-ra. Legszívesebben széttépett volna mindenkit, aki körülötte volt. Igazából nem értette azt sem, hogy miért nem teszi, egyszerűen jobban esett neki kínozni Caroline-t, dühöngve. Fogait kimeresztve, a váróteremben mindenki őt bámulta. Tudta, hogy immár mindenki, aki itt van, tud a vámpírokról, mégis olyan hevesen harapott Caroline nyakába, mintha élő húst harapna, majd két tekeréssel kitörte a lány gerincét és nyakát. Caroline eszméletlenül zuhant a földre és Stefan rögtön odasietett, hogy felsegítse. Az idősebbik Salvatore véres ajkakkal vigyorgott, mint az ördög és mielőtt elsuhant, még visszaszólt Alaric-nak.

-Elmondhatod Elenának, hogy vége! Keressen valakit, akinek a gyermeke nem öli majd meg!


	2. Lassú búcsú

Ric Elena szobájában ült és arra várt, hogy a lány felébredjen. Reggel fél öt volt, de a férfi képtelen volt aludni. Figyelnie kellett Jeremy-re és Caroline-ra, akik itt töltötték az éjszakát egyik vendégszobában, és még itt volt Elena is, aki kétszer is rosszabbul volt az éjszaka. Nem is csodálták, hiszen amikor Ric elmondta, hogy Damon elment, Elena két órán keresztül sírt, majd olyan rosszul volt, hogy oxigénmaszkot kellett kapjon, mert alig bírt lélegezni. Ma pedig egy, vagy rosszabbik esetben két műtét is várt rá, mégsem tudott eleget pihenni. Egyetlen szót sem szólt, amióta megtudta, hogy Damon szakított vele. Csak sírdogált néha és pityergett, hallgatott és szundikált, majd rémülten felrettent, Ric után nyújtva gyenge karjait, aki odabújt néhányszor a lány mellé és átölelte, majd órák hosszat énekelt neki és mesélt, hogy pihenni tudjon egy kicsit. Mindenkinek megerőltető és fárasztó volt ez a nap, de most, hogy végre új nap vette kezdetét, remélték, hogy minden szempontból jobb lesz.

-Jó reggelt, Mr. Saltzman! - nyitott be az orvos és magával hozott néhány nővért, aki néhány vizsgálatot, méréseket végeztek, miközben az orvos türelmesen várt, hogy Elena magához térjen. - Elnézést, hogy ilyen korán jöttem. Hogy aludt ma, Miss Gilbert?

-Keveset aludt. Folyton felriadt és többször be kellett hívni a nővéreket. - válaszolta automatikusan Alaric, mert tudta, hogy Elena alig bír beszélni a sebektől az arcán. A lánynak amúgy sem volt kedve beszélni, ezért örült, hogy Ric átvette magára a válaszadást.

-Jók az életjelei. - nézegette a monitort a doktor, miközben Elena szívritmusát és légzését vizsgálta a sztetoszkóppal. Ezután megnyomkodta Elena arcát helyenként. - Ez fáj?

Elena bólintott, hatalmas fájdalommal járt akárhányszor az arcához ért valami. Égett a bőre és a sebei viszkettek, de erőtlen volt és mozdulni sem bírt, beszélni sem tudott. Dr. Robert elővett néhány röntgenlapot az egyik asztalkáról és felcsatolta a fény irányába. Elena hátgerince volt rajta, gondosan vizsgálta és forgatta, cserélgette őket, a tisztább kép elérése érdekében.

-Be kell hívnom egy idegsebészt, ez nem az én szakterületem. - mondta végül és a kórlapba firkált. - Ő majd megvizsgálja és eldönti, mikor kerül sor a műtétre. Ezen kívül egy plasztikai sebész is bejön, hogy megvizsgálja az arcsérüléseit.

-Ma meglesz mindkét műtét? - kérdezte Alaric aggódva, de arra gondolt, hogy valójában nem lehetne ezt a két műtétet kibírni.

-Azt kétlem. - mondta az orvos, majd ránézett a nővérekre. - Kapjon fájdalomcsillapítót. Magas a vérnyomása is, kapjon vérnyomáscsökkentőket, gyulladáscsökkentőket és a kiválasztórendszerre is kiírok néhány gyógyszert. Miss Gilbert, fájt a feje, a torka, esetleg szédült-e vagy hányingere volt?

-A ... - mondta halkan Elena, mert erőtlenül nem tudott beszélni sem. - A fejem...

Dr. Robert elővette a lámpáját és Elena hatalmas, barna szemeibe világított rendre, majd visszatette a zsebébe. Újra meghallgatta a szívét, tüdejét, majd végleg elpakolta a műszereit.

-Kell egy újabb mellkasi CT, hogy kizárjuk a tüdősérülést. Lehet, hogy megsérült, azért kap nehezen levegőt.

Elena lehunyta a szemét. Még csak egy napja volt itt, de már nagyon unta ezt a rengeteg vizsgálatot és műtéteket. Alig várta, hogy kicsit jobban legyen.

-Amíg jönnek az orvosok, pihenjen és igyon sok folyadékot. - mosolygott Dr. Roberts és lassan kisétált a szobából. Alaric összepakolta a cuccokat, amiket behozott magával, egy kis rendet csinálva. Készülődött a fiatalokhoz, hogy behívja Jeremy-t és Caroline-t Elenához, mielőtt a többiek és az orvosok is megérkeznek.

Jeremy és Caroline már félúton voltak, amikor Alaric találkozott velük. Egész éjjel tévét néztek, kártyáztak és felváltva aludtak, miután Caroline abbahagyta a sírást. Nagyon fájt neki, hogy Damon így bánt vele, amikor ő csak segíteni akart megint. Végül, amikor jobban lett, egész jól elütötték az időt Jeremy-vel és még fáradtak sem voltak, mert pihentek is egy kicsit.

-Elena! - kiáltott fel boldogan Jeremy, hogy újra láthatja a nővérét. - Hogy vagy? Jól aludtál?

Elena bólintott, majd odafordult Caroline-hoz. Nem látszott rajta, hogy szomorú, de ugyan mi látszott volna, amikor szinte minden porcikája le volt ragasztva és bekötve. A szőke vámpír átölelte a barátnőjét és remélte, hogy ha boldognak látja, akkor ő is jobban érzi magát. Teljes mértékben átérezte, amit Damon érzett, de nem állhatott senki pártjára. Damon vámpír volt, mint ő, de Elena ember. Soha nem lett volna megfogannia annak a babának, mégis megtörtént és amikor választani kellett, Elena azt tette, ami egy ember számára a biztonságosabb és legjobb. Neki rengeteg gyereke lehet még. Számára ez volt a leghelyesebb döntés.

-Minden rendben van? - kérdezte Caroline Alaric irányába fordulva, tőle várva választ, mert tudta, hogy a beteg most képtelen érthetően beszélni. A válasz azonban nem Alaric-tól jött.

-Most elvisszük egy mellkas CT-re. - mosolygott egy nővér, majd egy kis várakozás után bejött egy fiatalabb orvosnő és kitolták Elenát a szobából röntgenre.

-Rendbe jön? Miért kellett ez a CT? - kérdezte a szőke vámpírlány és leült az üres székre.

-Hogy kizárják a tüdősérülést. - válaszolta Ric és ő is helyet foglalt.

Körülbelül fél óra várakozás után türelmetlenkedni kezdett. Jó esetben nem tart ennyit egy vizsgálat, vagy igen? Megpróbált kizárni minden lehetséges bajt, ami Elenával történhetett az úton vagy a vizsgáló teremben, de tudta, hogy elég, ha a szíve kissé gyengül majd leáll.

-Hol a betegünk? - kérdezte vidáman belépve Stefan, körülnézve az ott jelenlévők körül. Aggódva nézett a legidősebb férfire. - Elena jól van?

-Igen. Vagyis azt mondták. Egy mellkas vizsgálatra vitték körülbelül fél órája. - magyarázta Ric és újra leült, türelmetlenül.

-Ilyen sokáig tart az a vizsgálat? - gondolkodott hangosan Stefan, aki lassan ugyanazt feltételezte, mint Alaric.

Ebben a pillanatban tolták be Elenát a szobájába, teljesen jól volt, mint amikor elvitték, néma és bánatos.

-Szia. - mondta Stefan, közelebb ülve hozzá, betéve a virágot, amit hozott a legközelebbi vázába. - Remélem jól vagy, mert ha újra ránk ijesztesz, nagyon csúnyán csinálok majd!

A többiek kissé kuncogni kezdtek, Elena azonban meg sem próbálta. Kedve sem volt hozzá, ereje sem és az arca napról napra jobban fájt, égett. Néha azon kapta magát, hogy azt kívánja, bár mihamarabb megműtenék már. Megpróbálta kinyitni a száját és szólni néhány szót, de már ennyi sem ment. Arca feldagadt, sebes volt, mozdítani sem tudta magát, fordítani sem tudta a fejét. Mélyet sóhajtott.

-Semmi baj, helyre fogsz jönni! - vigasztalta Stefan mosolyogva. Ő is sokszor bántotta már ezt a védtelen lányt, de most úgy érezte, nagyon itt kell lennie mellette. - Ne erőlködj, van elég időd a beszélgetésre. Most gyógyulj meg, aztán meglátjuk!

Elena pislogott, de nem igazán érintette meg, amit Stefan mondott. Utált néma csöndben ülni és annyi mindent szeretett volna tudni Damon-ról és a tegnap esti eseményekről. Órák hosszat várta, hogy a vámpír visszatérjen, de csak Alaric és Caroline voltak benn nála. Ekkor tudta meg, mit tett Damon és mit üzent neki. A lelke fájdalommal telt meg, amikor megtudta, hogy Damon szakított vele, de itt feküdve, némán a betegágyon, nem is inkább ez aggasztotta. Jobban koncentrált arra, hogy beteg, és ez kiverte néhány pillanatra a fejéből a férfit.

-Helló. - mosolygott Dr. Roberts, belépve az ajtón egy másik orvos kíséretében. - Ő itt Dr. Hook. Idegsebész. Beavatja önöket a mai műtétbe.

-Üdvözlöm. - mondta csábosan az orvos, fiatal volt, de magabiztosnak tűnt és ez feloldotta Elenában a gátlásokat. Dr. Hook röntgenlapokat tett a kivilágítóra és odafordult a többiekhez. - Elena gerince háti-ágyéki tájékon sérült, több csigolyatest tört és ez erősebb fájdalmat okozott, ami szétsugárzott az egész hátán, a nyakig és még előre a bordákra. Így van, Ms. Gilbert?

Elena bólintott és tovább figyelte a jóképű orvost.

-Nem kell aggódni, ez egy egyszerű műtét lesz, remélhetőleg komplikáció nélkül. Mivel Ms. Gilbert-et hasra fektetve műtjük, ezért nem lehetséges megejteni a plasztikai műtétet, ami helyrehozná az arcát. Dr. Davis csak holnap vagy holnapután fogja megműteni önt, Elena.

Elena egy pillanatra hezitált, ránézett Alaric-ra, majd Caroline-ra, hátha segítenek kitalálni azt, amit szeretne mondani. Végül, senki nem mozdult, és Elena összeszedte magát, hogy minden kínnal megküzdve, megszólaljon egy pillanatra.

-Nem... - motyogott, majd összehúzta szemét a fájdalomtól. Szúrást érzett az arcán, égést és fájdalmat. - Lehetne...a másikat...

-A másik műtétet szeretné előbb? - kérdezte végül Dr. Roberts és Elena hálásan sóhajtott, hogy kisegítette.

-Attól tartok, ha tovább halasztjuk a gerincműtétet, akkor károsodás is érheti a gerincet, ami bénuláshoz vezethet és mivel igen fent van a sérülés, nyaktól lefele bénulást is előidézhet. Minél előbb műteni kell. A plasztika még várhat, ha ma műtik meg, vagy holnap, mindenféleképpen gyönyörű marad!

Elena utálta ezt az egészet. Magáért sem tudott kiállni, képtelen volt néhány szót szólni, mert ha beszélt, szörnyű fájdalmai voltak. Minél hamarabb túl szeretett volna esni mindkét műtéten. Miért nem adhatnak neki egy kis vámpírvért, hogy jól legyen?

-Küldök néhány nővért, aki előkészíti a műtétre. - mondta Dr. Hook és a másik orvossal együtt kisétált a szobából.

-Te jó ég, milyen jó pasi! - nevetett Caroline, miközben Alaric mély gondolkodásba kezdett. - Mire gondolsz?

-Elenára. - mosolygott Alaric és ugyanaz jutott eszébe, ami az előbb Elenának. Talán egy kis vámpírvér meggyógyítaná. - Egy vámpír vére meggyógyítaná...

Stefan összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett a vámpírvadászra. Ő is gondolkodott már ezen, de nem tartotta jó ötletnek. Ha bármi komplikáció lett volna, Elena vámpírvérrel a szervezetében halna meg és mikor visszatér, megkeseríti ő is és Damon is az életét. Így sem álltak valami fényesen a kapcsolataik.

-Stefan? - célzott arra Ric, hogy talán meg kellene fontolnia az ötletet.

-Ne haragudj, de rám nem számíthatsz. - vonta ki magát Stefan mindenből. Nem akart újabb gondokat okozni, arra gondolt, ami Caroline-nal történt, amikor Damon a vérét adta neki. Ez volt a megoldás! Damon biztosan meg akarja majd menteni Elenát. - Szerintem Damon-t kell megkérned rá.

-Caroline? - fordult a szőke lány felé Alaric, de az arcán már látta, hogy visszautasítják.

-Ne haragudj, de nem kockáztatok. Amúgy sem ittam napok óta, szinte ki vagyok száradva.

Úgy Alaric, mint Jeremy is nagyot sóhajtott. Elena körül mindenki róla beszélt, ő pedig bele sem tudott szólni. Képtelen volt irányítani innen a saját életét, és még az idősebb Salvatore-vel is meg kellett küzdeni hamarosan. Ekkor érkezett meg két nővér, akik 10 percen belül felkészítették Elenát a műtétre és kitolták a szobából, miután mindenkitől elbúcsúzott.

* * *

Ric belépett a Grill ajtaján. Elena két órája volt a műtőben és úgy tűnt, még legalább kettőt ott tölt, ezért döntött úgy a férfi, hogy benéz a grillbe, hogy néhány italt vigyen a többieknek és harapnivalót.

-Tyler? - kérdezte meglepődve, amikor leült a pulthoz. - Te mióta dolgozol itt?

-Kisegítem Matt-et, amíg Jeremy a kórházban van. - mosolygott, miközben néhány poharat tett egy tálcára és intett a pincér fiúknak, hogy vigyék ki.

-Jól megy! - bókolt Alaric. - Kérek 4 jegeskávét tejszínhabbal, elvitelre.

-A többieknek viszed? - kérdezte Tyler, miközben elkezdte elkészíteni a jegeskávékat.

-Igen. Mi a mai menü?

-Lencseleves, pulykamell tört burgonyával és rakott palacsinta. - vetett egy pillantást a táblára Tyler, miközben feljegyezte a kis lapra, hogy miket rendelt Alaric.

-Három adaggal elvitelre, egyet pedig megeszek itt. - mondta, majd közelebb hajolt. Körülbelül 10 perc várakozás nélkül Tyler odatolta elé a tányért és Ric nekilátott enni. A nyugodt ebédelést megzavarta az, hogy egy ismerős hangra felfigyelve, abbahagyta a kanalazást.

Damon leült az egyik közelebbi székre, egy teljes üveg bourbont rendelt és még 10 perc után, már csak az üveg fele volt tele. Látta még inni a vámpírt, de ennyire agresszíven még soha. 10 percen belül fél liter bourbont ivott meg és egyáltalán nem látszott józannak. Borostás volt és haja borzos, de az nem volt meglepő, inkább megszokott. Megkezdte az önpusztító akcióját. Alaric felkelt és odaült mellé.

-Veled mi van, haver? - kérdezte barátságosan, hogy oldja a hangulatot. Két egymás utáni pohár ital után érkezett csak válasz a feltett kérdésre.

-Semmi.

Nem volt túl meggyőző, erőltetett és halk "semmi' volt, amit az ember akkor mond, ha nem akarja, hogy tovább faggassák. Alaric nem volt az a típus, aki abbahagyta a kérdezősködést, ha a másik fél úgy akarta. Segítenie kellett Elenán és ez volt az egyedüli esély.

-Nem jössz be a kórházba? - érdeklődött Alaric, de óvatosan tapogatózott, mert attól félt, hogy Damon bármelyik pillanatban robban majd.

-Nem. - mondta nyugodtan a vámpír, egy percre sem mozdítva el a fejét. Csak előre bámult és ivott az üvegből.

-Elenának szüksége van rád. - győzködte Damont. - Kellene a véred, hogy gyógyuljon.

-Kérd Stefant! - dobta oda a választ az idősebbik Salvatore.

-Egyikük sem ad vért Elenának, csak nem értem miért. -panaszkodott Alaric, Damon pedig azt nem értette, hogy miért neki teszi.

-Azt hittem elég idióták lesznek ahhoz, hogy adjanak. -mosolygott önelégülten a vámpír és újabb pohár whiskeyt nyelt.

-Elena meggyógyul a vámpírvértől. Te nem akarod? - panaszkodott tovább Ric, de Damon-t ez úgy tűnt, hogy nem érintette meg.

-Nem. - fordult oda a mai nap először Ric felé. - Elena nem fog rendbe jönni az én vérem segítségével. És tudod miért? Mert lemondott róla! Az a gyermek félig az én vérem volt! Elena eldobta, akkor ne várjon segítséget tőlem, mert ha választanom kellene, akkor inkább szívesen hagyom meghalni őt, mintsem segítsek rajta!

-Hogy a fenébe mondhatsz ilyent? - bámult tágra nyílt szemekkel Ric Damon szemébe, aki visszafordult az italos üveghez és tovább kortyolgatott belőle. Mindenki tudta, hogy iszonyatosan dühös, de egyikük sem gondolta, hogy ennyire bosszúálló. Egyik napról a másikra kikapcsolta az érzéseit és most már Alaric is tudott erről.

-Itt a kaja, Ric. - pakolta a pultra Tyler a becsomagolt dobozokat, és odatolta a számlát is.

-Kösz. - mondta gyorsan Alaric, odacsúsztatott egy papírpénzt a fiúnak és egy utolsó pillantást vetve a mellette levő Damon-re, kisétált az ajtón.

Damon tovább ücsörgött a pultnál. Már a második üveg alkoholt itta, de nem érzett különbséget. Megszokta a folytonos ivást, régen hónapokig ivott, felváltva vért és alkoholt, most is elbánik néhány üveg tequilával. Hamarosan fel is cserélte a bourbon-t az erősebb tequilára és tovább ivogatott, a pultnál.

-Te nem kellene a kórházban legyél? - kérdezte Tyler, miközben újabb adag ételt és italt tett egy tálcára, hogy a pincérek kivigyék.

-Ott vagyok, ahol lennem kell. - mondta Damon vidáman, amikor rájött, hogy mindenki azt gondolja róla, hogy mekkora szemét. Elhagyta a nőt, akit szeretett, mert az elveszítette a gyerekét. Damon szemében azonban ennél sokkal többről volt szó: Elena ember volt, nem tudta értékelni azt, hogy annyi gyereke lehetett volna még, amennyit szeretne. Damon vámpír volt és neki meg sem adatott az, hogy értékelje azt az egyet, ami nem lehetett volna, mégis lett. Megfogant az a baba és gyökeresen megváltoztatta az életét a vámpírnak, mert tudta, hogy egy a millióhoz, hogy ilyen történik. Aztán elment, eltűnt és ez mind azért, mert Elena úgy akarta. Nem tudta elfogadni, hogy az ő döntése nem is számított az egészben, csak az, hogy Elena ezt akarta.

-Figyelj. - könyökölt oda Tyler is, hogy túlbeszélje a hangos zenét. - Nem akarok beleszólni ebbe az egészbe, de Elena nagyon szeret téged. Veled akarna lenni, babával vagy anélkül. Ott kellene legyél mellette.

-Kicsi Tyler. - mondta ironikusan a vámpír. - Ha nem akarsz beleszólni, mégis miért teszed?

Ezzel felhörpintette az utolsó kortyot is, majd felállt és köszönés nélkül sétált ki az útra. Nagy megkönnyebbülés volt, hogy friss levegőn lehetett. Mélyet szippantott a levelek friss illatából, majd átkelt az úton és hazavezetett, olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudott.

* * *

Délután fél hat volt, amikor Dr. Hook először jött ki az intenzív osztály ajtaján. Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Alaric és Stefan mind ott ülltek és gyorsan felpattantak, ahogy meglátták az orvost. A műtét négy órát és néhány percet tartott, de már nagyon türelmetlen volt mindenki. Őszintén remélték, hogy Elena jól van.

-Nyugodjanak meg. - mondta az orvos. - A műtét sikeres volt, helyrehoztuk Elena gerincét és most egy nagyon hosszú gyógyulás vár rá.

-Mennyi az a hosszú? - kérdezte Jeremy.

-Körülbelül két-három hónap, amíg ugyanúgy fog tudni járni, mint ezelőtt. Persze, addig részt vesz különböző tornákon és gyakorlatokon, hogy elősegítsük a gyógyulást. De ezt majd később megtárgyaljuk. A lényeg az, hogy Miss Gilbert stabil, nincs magas vérnyomása és körülbelül egy-két óra múlva felébred. - mosolygott Dr. Hook, majd elindult vissza, amikor Caroline újabb kérdést tett fel.

-Doktor úr, a következő műtét mikor lesz?

-Egy-két nap múlva. - válaszolta. - Meglátjuk, hogy hogyan javul Elena állapota.

Caroline hálásan bólintott. Végre egy kis jó hír is jött. Alaric elmesélte a Damon-nel való incidenst a többieknek, akik meglepődve hallgatták. Valójában mindenki nagyon jól tudta, hogy ez tipikus Damon-re, mert a vámpír mindig ezt csinálta, ha az úton egy akadály volt. Ennyire azonban soha nem ment túlzásba. Egyikük sem tudott olyan esetről, amikor a vámpír ne akarná Elenát megmenteni vagy életben tartani.

Néhány perc beszélgetés után úgy döntöttek, hogy csak Alaric és Jeremy marad bent, hogy új híreket halljanak majd Elenáról. A többiek sorra elmentek, Stefan haza, Matt a Grillbe és Caroline is elindult a megszokott úton. Arra gondolt, hogy talán benéz az édesanyjához, de gyorsan meggondolta magát. Innia kellett és egyedül lennie, napok óta nem pihent és egy vámpír is kimerülhet néha, főleg egy lány. Imádta a gondolatot, hogy belép a házba és a forró fürdő után megiszik egy tasak vért, majd belakmározik és alszik egy nagyot, hogy este vissza tudjon menni a kórházba a többiekhez.

-Ennyit az egyedüllétről. - forgatta a szemeit Caroline, amikor meglátta Klaus-t a ház tornácán, a lépcsőre ülve. - Mit keresel itt?

-Rád vártam. Gondoltam nem akarsz most egyedül lenni. - mosolygott flörtölve a hibrid, majd arrébb ült, hogy Caroline is leülhessen. A lány azonban nem ült le, ott állt tovább Klaus előtt, ölbe tett karokkal. - Hogy van Elena?

-Hogy hogy van Elena? - kiabált Caroline. - Őszintén az érdekel, hogy Elena hogy van? Mit gondolsz, hogy van? Pocsékul van, szenzációsan pocsékul. Három műtéte volt és még mindig kell egy és így sem biztos, hogy azt az egyet túléli még.

-Én nem akartam, hogy idáig fajuljon ez az egész, Callie. - mondta Klaus, megbánva az egész dolgot.

-Callie? - húzta össze a szemöldökét Caroline. - Ne becézgess engem!

-Miért? - mosolygott csábosan a hibrid. - A Caroline-t nehéz becézni. Ez eredeti volt részemről!

-Fogd be! - mondta a vámpírlány és besietett az ajtón, Klaus mellett. Klaus gyorsan felállt és utána sietett, de az ajtó előtt megtorpant. Nem tudott belépni, mivel soha nem hívták még be.

-Caroline. - jelezte, hogy kint maradt, de úgy tűnt Caroline arcán, hogy őt ez cseppet sem érdekli.

-Menj haza, Klaus. - mondta unottan, mert alig várta, hogy a forró vízzel tele fürdőkádba ülhessen már.

-Engedj be. - könyörgött Klaus. - Csak jóvá szeretném tenni a hibákat, amiket elkövettem.

-Akkor menj a kórházba. Kérj bocsánatot Elenától. Tedd jóvá ott a hibáid, ne az én ajtómban állj és könyörögj a bocsánatért. Elenától kell kérd, nem tőlem!

Klaus elmosolyodott, ahogy Caroline dühösen pislogott. Tudta, hogy ha nem szólal meg, a lány az arcába csapja az ajtót és akkor hiába könyörög neki, soha többé nem nyitja ki, amíg el nem megy.

-Velem jössz? - kérdezte a hibrid, megpróbálva a komolyságot.

-A kórházba? - kérdezte Caroline, egyértelmű volt a válasz a kérdésre, de nem tudta, mit is mondjon. Azt hitte, hogy Klaus csak viccel, nem olyannak ismerte, aki bocsánatot kérne valakitől.

-Igen. - mondta, nekitámaszkodva az ajtónak. - Elmegyek a kórházba és bocsánatot kérek Elenától, ha elkísérsz.

-Nagyon vicces! - panaszkodott Caroline, majd becsapta az ajtót és bezárkózott a fürdőszobába, belemélyülve a forró vízbe és egyetlen gondolatot sem pazarolva Klaus erőltetett udvarlására.

* * *

Stefan belépve a Salvatore villa nappalijába, azt látta, hogy tökéletes rend van a szobában. Nem számított erre, inkább azt várta, hogy Damon tönkreteszi a házat, amíg ő a kórházban van, vagy hatalmas rendetlenséget okoz majd mindenütt. Ezzel ellentétben minden a helyén volt, semmi meg nem volt mozdítva, a tűz égett a kandallóban, rendszerint, és csak halk beszéd hallatszott az emeletről. Felsétálva a lépcsőn, Stefan fülében kiélesedett a hang, rájött, hogy halk éneklés és nem beszéd. Megtorpant Damon szobája előtt és először nem akart belépni, de úgy érezte, hogy beszélnie kell vele. Miután kopogott, megvárta, míg Damon odasiet és kinyitja. Szörnyen festett. Borzos volt és borostás, alkohol szaga volt mindennek a szobában és szokásos fekete inge kigombolva lógott rajta, öve kibontva, nadrágja poros és mocskos.

-Mit a fenét művelsz itt? - rontott be a szobába Stefan, kihasználva rossz tájékozódó képességeit a részeg vámpírnak. Stefan nem nyúlt semmihez, csak leült az ágyra, és látta, ahogy bátyja visszatér az üveghez, amit félben hagyott és tovább énekel egy kis tánccal ízesítve a látványt. - Meddig akarsz így élni?

-Legalább 50 évet. - nevetett Damon, kissé megtántorodva és megtámaszkodva az asztalban. - Vagy az is lehet, hogy 100. Még nem tudom.

-Vicces vagy, ugye tudod? - próbált barátkozva közeledni a vámpírhoz, aki néhány napja még teljesen utálta őt. Nehéz volt Damon-nel szót érteni, de amikor részeg volt, ilyen nagyon részeg, akkor nagyon barátságos volt.

-Nálad jobban nem. - kacagott újra és nagyot kortyolt a tequilából. Miután képtelen volt tovább két lábon állni, leült a földre, nekidőlve az egyik asztal lábának és fejét hátra hajtotta.

-Adsz egy kortyot? - kérdezte Stefan, odanyújtva kezét, hogy megszerezze a tequilás üveget a bátyjától, de úgy tűnt, hogy a trükk már ismerős számára.

-Ah, Stefan. Kicsi Stefan. - mondta Damon, iszonyatosan kacagva. - Ez a trükk már ősrégi. Valami jobbat is találhatnál már!

Stefan elismerően mosolygott, leeresztve a kezeit. Igaza volt Damon-nek, ez a trükk ócska volt és ómódi, újat kellett kitalálni, de most hirtelen semmi nem ugrott be. Arra gondolt, hogy felbosszantja a bátyját Elenával, de az túl kockázatos lett volna, ezért úgy döntött, hogy inkább egyszerűen elkéri az üveget, hogy ne igyon többet.

-Hagyd abba az ivást, kérlek! - mondta Stefan, arca elkomorodott, hogy megmutassa, valóban komolyan gondolja azt, amit kért. Néhány másodpercig Damon úgy nézett rá, mint egy őrültre, végül letette az üveget maga mellé. Ez is elég volt, ha többet nem veszi fel a következő néhány napban. - Miért csinálod ezt?

-Szólj, ha bánt, hogy letettem az üveget. - mondta undokoskodva Damon. - Visszavehetem!

-Miért iszol? - kérdezte Stefan, majd felkelt onnan és odaült Damon mellé a földre. -Miért iszol ennyit?

-Jól esik. - mondta Damon babrálva az ingét, amelyik folyton lekívánkozott róla. - Te miért nem iszol?

Damon ránézett öccsére és tudta, hogy jelen pillanatban ő az, aki felnőttként viselkedik. Olyan volt, mint egy tini, aki a bajban az ital után nyúlt, de nem akart más lenni. Nem akart jobb lenni, mert akkor az emberek a jót várják tőle és ő nem tud örökösen jó lenni mindenkivel.

-Iszok. - válaszolta Stefan. - Néha én is iszok.

Damon apró kuncogásba tőrt ki, amikor meghallotta, milyen nevetséges Stefan. Vicces volt, hogy Stefan azt állította, hogy iszik, amikor olyan ritkán ivott, hogy egy kezén meg tudta számolni.

-Hé, én is iszok. - próbálta győzködni a bátyját Stefan és örült annak, hogy meg tudta nevettetni. - Csak te többet iszol, mint én. És azt szeretném tudni, hogy miért?

-Segít felejteni. - válaszolta immár komolyan Damon.

-Egy igézés is megoldja. És az hatásosabb. - viccelődött Stefan, de a vicces hangulat kezdett elmúlni. Damon már nem viccelődött és Stefan nem erőltette.

-Talán igazad van. - mondta végül a vámpír és lehunyta szemét. Eszébe jutott, hogy régen mennyire jól megvoltak az öccsével és mindenhova együtt jártak. Arra gondolt, mennyire jó lenne újra összebarátkozni vele, de ahhoz meg kellene változzon és ahhoz nem volt ereje. Néhány elmélkedő pillanat után berepült egy hatalmas fekete holló az ablakon és leszállt az éjjeli szekrényre.

-Ez egy új háziállat? - fordult oda Damon felé Stefan.

-A minap idomítottam be. - nevetett a vámpír és valami rejtélyes módon megparancsolta, hogy repüljön ki a szobából a fekete madár és az meg is tette. - Legalább egy barátom legyen.

-Vannak barátaid! - győzködte Stefan, miközben óvatosan próbált az aknamezőn sétálni, ami Damon körül volt megépítve. - Csak nem kellene néha dühből kinyírni őket.

-Caroline... - mosolygott Damon és a hangsúlyból Stefan tudta, hogy megbánta, amit tett. - Haragszik még?

-Nem is haragudott. Vagyis nekem nem mondta... - mesélte Stefan a történteket. - Alaric mondta, hogy mi volt ma a Grillben.

-Ah, Alaric... - sóhajtott Damon unalommal tele. - Mindig beleüti az orrát oda, ahova nem is kellene.

-Ő a barátod, Damon. - Stefan igyekezett Damon tudtára hozni, mekkora hibát követ el ezzel a viselkedéssel. - Lehet, hogy néha túloz, de igaza van. Elenának nagyon hiányzol! És szüksége lenne rád, mert egyikünk sem tud téged pótolni.

-Elena... - sorolta tovább a neveket és mindenkihez odakötött egy rövid megjegyzést. - Alaric azt mondta, vámpírvér kell neki.

-Már jobban van, hosszú idő, amíg meggyógyul, de van időnk. - magyarázta a híreket Damon-nek és örült, hogy legalább érdekli egy kicsit.

-Búcsúzz el tőle helyettem is, rendben? - mondta Damon és felkelt a helyről, ahova percekig letelepedett. Levetette az ingét és az ágyra dobta.

-Elmész? - kérdezte megrémülve Stefan. - Elhagyod Elenát?

-Elenát már elhagytam. - válaszolta egyszerűen, miközben új inget vett magára. - Elhagyom a várost, az lesz a legjobb mindenkinek. Nem várom meg, amíg Elena kijön a kórházból. Elmegyek, mielőtt helyrejön, és újra...

Elcsuklott a hangja. Néma csöndben készülődött tovább, a mocskos ruhákat a fürdőben hagyta, a tisztákat vette fel.

-Mielőtt újra képes lesz járni és utánad menni, ugye? - fejezte be a mondatot Damon helyett Stefan, aki egyáltalán nem értett egyet bátyja döntésével. - Meg fog találni, ugye tudod?

-Az már nem én leszek. - válaszolta könnyedén Damon, majd elindult az ajtó felé. - Szedd össze a piát a szobámból. Ma muszáj randiznom valakivel. Már szinte ketyegek.

Kacsintott Stefan-re, aki tudta, hogy ezek után bizonyára hazaállít egy átlagos lánnyal a bátyja és addig iszik belőle, mígnem az összes vérét kiszívja és meghal. Ezt jelentette randizni Damon szájából és Stefan kicsit rosszul érezte magát, amiért meg sem próbálta megállítani. A bátyja épp most mondta, hogy elmegy innen, elhagyja a várost és ő nem volt képes megállítani és a helyes útra terelni.


	3. A bűntudatom üldöz engem

A következő éjszaka viszonylag bökkenőmentesen telt el és Alaric örült, hogy végre aludhattak néhány órát. Elena stabil volt, ébren is volt már, de mozdulatlanul feküdt, miközben Alaric beszélni próbált hozzá. Végül néhány perc után újra altatót kapott és mélyen átaludta az éjszakát. Ez csak jó hír lehetett, hiszen minél gyorsabban gyógyul, annál hamarabb meglehet az utolsó műtét és végre csak a gyógyulás maradna hátra.

Caroline összeszedte a táskáját és elindult a kijárati ajtó fele. Napok óta kihagyta a sulit és a napjait a kórházban töltötte. Nem akarta egyedül hagyni Elenát, bár tudta, hogy mindenki ott van vele, mégsem érezte jónak, hogy ő közben iskolába járjon, míg Elena betegen fekszik az intenzíven. Így hát újra leakasztotta a kulcsot az akasztóról és kilépett az ajtón.

-Te most szórakozol velem? - kérdezte, ahogy meglátta újra maga előtt a hibridet. - Mit akarsz itt?

-Csak beszélgetni jöttem, mint mindig. - válaszolta Klaus, közelebb lépve a szőke vámpírlányhoz, majd ügyesen lépést tartva vele, sietett mellette.

-Majd lesz időd beszélgetni eleget Elenával! - mondta durván Caroline. - A tegnap nem engedtek be hozzá, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy örökké így lesz.

-Én veled is szeretnék beszélgetni. - mondta, majd kezét rányomva az autó ajtajára, közelebb húzódott Caroline-hoz. - Csak adj egy esélyt!

-Adjak egy esélyt? - nevetett Caroline. - Minden héten szinte megölsz valakit, akit szeretek, vagy éppen engem keversz bajba. Fogd már fel, hogy senki nem akarja, hogy itt légy, csak fogd a csomagod és húzz el a városból, úgy teszel a legnagyobb szívességet mindenkinek!

Caroline érezte, hogy szavai erősek voltak, de nem bánta. Egyszerűen nagyon nehéz volt Klaus-szal szót érteni és ezért is nehéz volt megértetni vele, hogy a nem az nem. Szó nélkül elfordult és elindult lefele a tornácon. Klaus szemrebbenés nélkül bámulta, ahogy kiosztja az útját a heves vámpírlány és utána itt hagyja egyedül. Nem erre számított, de megértette. Igaza volt.

-Caroline! - kiáltott mégis utána.

-Mi van? - fordult meg a lány, egy utolsó esélyt adva neki, majd kérdő pillantást vetett rá, várakozva a válaszra. Klaus odasietett utána és megérintette az arcát.

-Bemehetek veled Elenához? - kérdezte a hibrid, majd reménykedett benne, hogy Caroline igent mond és elkísérheti a barátnőjéhez. Nem volt a bocsánatkérés szakértője, de elhatározta, hogy megteszi, ha lesz elég ereje szembenézni Elenával. Annyira szenvedő lányt még soha nem látott. Tönkrement az élete néhány másodperc alatt és Damon-ról is tudott. Életében talán először azt érezte, hogy sajnálat fogja el. Őszintén remélte, hogy Caroline szíve megenyhül, mert most igazán nagy szüksége lett volna egy barátra. Hatalmas, tengerkék szemeit őszinte részvéttel vetette Caroline-ra és tudta, hogy nem tud nemet mondani a lány ilyen kérésre.

-Miért csinálod ezt? - kérdezte Caroline őszinte válaszra számítva, ahogy látta, hogy a hibrid egy aprócska gyengülést is mutat. - Miért bántod az embereket?

-Nem tudom. - válaszolta Klaus, elengedve Caroline-t és hátrébb lépve. - Felejtsük el az egészet. Majd benézek Elenához egyedül.

-Klassz. - öntötte el a düh Caroline-t. - Ilyen gyorsan feladod? Ha már valamiért kicsit küzdeni kell, akkor már nem is kell? Szánalmas vagy!

-Igen! - mondta feldühödve a hibrid, aki átfogta Caroline derekát és szorosan a magáéhoz szorította. Olyan közel volt az arcuk, hogy szinte egy vékony papírdarab sem fért el közöttük. - Feladom! Bántom az embereket és nem sajnálom őket. Nem vagyok jó, amilyen mindenki. Van elég jóból ebben a világban! Nem mindenki lehet Tyler vagy Matt, akik tökéletes férfiak, akiknek majd egyszer olyan jó csajuk lesz, mint te. Én nem vagyok ilyen. És tudod mit? Egy cseppet sem érdekel, hogy Elenával mi van. Miattad akartam meglátogatni, de majd a többiek megteszik helyettem.

Ezzel elengedte a lányt és mielőtt olyasmit tett volna, amit megbán, elsuhant a környékről és egyedül hagyta Caroline-t. A lány épp egy hatalmas fejmosást tervezett, de a hibrid olyan gyorsan eltűnt, hogy lehetetlen volt észrevenni, merre ment. Igaza volt, mindvégig. A belső lelke tudta, hogy Klaus egy gonosz, undorító személy, aki életeket vesz el és akadály nélkül bánt mindenkit. Az egész a saját hibája volt: ő engedte meg magának azt, hogy reménykedjen, hogy talán jobb lesz minden, talán megváltozik a hibrid és még van esély arra, hogy más legyen, de újra bebizonyította, hogy nincs és ez arcon csapta Caroline-t.

Amikor a szőke lány belépett Elena szobájába, rengeteg embert látott. Annyian voltak, hogy először meg sem ismert mindenkit. Az édesanyján kívül még a polgármester is itt volt, Alaric, Jeremy és Stefan is ott volt, de a legmeglepőbb azok voltak, akiket eddig egyszer sem látott itt. Elijah és Kol is ott ültek a szobában, Elijah Elena ágya mellett ülve, halkan mesélve a lánynak, Kol pedig unottan várakozott és mindenkit gyanúsan figyelt.

-Hogy van Elena? - kérdezte kicsit zavarodottan Caroline az édesanyját, amikor közelebb került hozzá.

-Jól van. Holnap műtik csak, és viszonylag rövid műtét lesz. Azután már lassan beszélni is fog tudni. - magyarázta a sheriff és kérdően vonta össze a szemöldökét, ahogy a lányára nézett. - Te mit keresel itt? Nem az iskolában lenne a helyed?

-Anya, Elena mellett kell maradnom! - válaszolta Caroline, de tudta, hogy az anyja nem szál le a témáról innen kezdve. Ezért kérdett rögtön egy új kérdést. - Mit keres itt Kol és Elijah?

-Nemrég jöttek, Elijah már egy órája beszélget Elenával. - mosolygott Liz, miközben látta, hogy Elena jelentősen jobban érzi magát Elijah jelenlététől. - Elijah nagyon kedves volt, sokat vigasztalta Elenát, amikor megérkezett, szegény nagyon le volt törve. Most már jobban van.

-Na persze. - forgatta a szemeit Caroline és ölbe tette a kezeit. Leült a székre, Kol mellé, de szinte észre sem vette, hogy a vámpír ott van mellette. - Mindegyik Mikaelson fiú hirtelen ennyire szívélyes lett!

-Klaus felbosszantott? - kérdezte Kol teljes nyugodtsággal, oda sem nézve Caroline-ra.

-Mit keresel egyáltalán itt? - fordult oda a szőke vámpírlány, érthetetlenül bámulva a férfire, aki sehogyan sem illett ide.

-Milyen kis heves vagy. - fordította a fejét oda Kol és felvonta szemöldökét, miközben csábosan vigyorgott a lányra.

-Ezt nem hiszem el. - sóhajtott Caroline, majd felállt. - Én elmentem.

-Várj egy percre, Ms. Forbes. - állt fel Elijah Elena mellől, aki úgy tűnt, nagyon elszomorodik amiatt, hogy Elijah-nak távoznia kell. - Kol, add át a helyed Caroline-nak. Úgy látom, nagyon zavarja a jelenlétünk. Hölgyeim! Bocsássanak meg, ha zavarást okoztunk. Távol álljon tőlünk, hogy kellemetlen helyzetet teremtsünk!

Mondta, majd egy utolsót intett Elenának, megpuszilta a homlokát és kisiettek a betegszobából. Caroline megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott fel. Elege volt minden Ősi vámpírból mára, annyira felmérgesítette magát rajtuk, hogy szinte robbanhatott volna.

-Caroline. - mondta Liz Forbes. - Egyáltalán nem volt szép, amit csináltál. Semmi rosszat nem akartak, csak beszélgetni.

-Hát persze! - dühöngött a lány. - Mindenki csak beszélgetni akar! Azért állított meg Klaus is a ház előtt az utolsó két napban, mert csak beszélgetni akart! Nem láttátok, hogy viselkedett Kol? Minek jönne ide Kol? Idióta Ősök, azt hiszik, hogy ők a világ közepe!

-Caroline, nyugodj meg, jó? - csitította Stefan. - Nem történt semmi rossz, csak beszélgettek. Elena jól van és ez a lényeg.

Stefan-nek igaza volt. Az volt a lényeg, hogy Elenának ne legyen semmi baja, és hiába utálta az egész Mikaelson családot Caroline, nem ez kellett volna első helyen tartani. Igaz, hogy dühös volt, de nem volt mit tennie. Jobban szerette a barátnőjét, mint amennyire utálta az Ősöket.

Néhány óra után mindenki eltöltött egy fél órát Elenával, vigasztalva őt, bátorítva és támogatva, hogy egy kicsit se érezze, hogy beteg és nagyon hosszú idő vár rá még a teljes gyógyulásig. Valószínűleg kerekesszékben fog járkálni egy ideig, terápiáknak vetik alá és rengeteg pihenés vár rá és mindenki tudta, hogy a legfontosabb az, hogy nyugodt körülmények között gyógyuljon. Amikor az orvos késő este bejött vizitre, már csak Stefan és Alaric üldögélt a szobában és beszélgettek, miközben Elena hallgatta, mik az újdonságok a városban.

-Ilyen kevesen maradtak? - kérdezte Dr. Robert viccelődve, de Stefan és Alaric örült annak, hogy a többiek mind elmentek. Fárasztó volt Elenának annyi emberre figyelni. - Ms. Gilbert, a vizsgálatok nagyon jók, már ami az ön esetében a jót jelentheti. Ha az éjszaka zökkenőmentes lesz, holnap kora reggel megoperáljuk és délutánra már sokkal jobban fogja érezni magát.

Elena bólintott, amennyire tudott a rengeteg kötéstől és rögzítőtől, hiszen tele volt a teste masszív kapcsokkal és rögzítőkkel, hogy a gerince egészségesen gyógyuljon, megerőltetés nélkül. Az orvos meghallgatta a sztetoszkópjával, megvizsgálta a képernyőn az adatokat és szokás szerűen firkantott a kórlapba minden egyes alkalomkor.

-Próbálja meg túlélni az éjszakát és a műtét után már szinte önmaga lesz! - tanácsolta az orvos úgy Elenának, mint a jelenlévő két embernek is. Szükséges volt az, hogy Elena szíve újra ne álljon meg és ez úgy volt lehetséges, ha nyugodtan piheni át az éjszakát, zaklatottság nélkül.

/

Stefan gyorsan felszürcsölt egy pohár kávét, mielőtt kisietett a nappaliban. Damon magányosan üldögélt a kanapén, kezében egy üveg bourbon és inge a földre dobva. Délután volt már, de a vámpír reggel óta ott ücsörgött, néha felkelt és egy újabb üveget vett le a polcról, majd visszaült és órákig semmi más nem csinált, csak előre nézett és ivott.

-Nem jössz be Elenához? - kérdezte Stefan, próbálkozva. Remélte, hogy Damon talán megenyhült egy kicsit és úgy dönt, hogy mégis meglátogatja Elenát, most, az utolsó műtét után.

-Szerinted a jótékonysági központhoz tartozok? - ironizált nevetve, de gyorsan abbahagyta és tovább üldögélt a kanapén.

-Ma volt az utolsó műtét. Beszélhetnél vele. - Stefan arra gondolt, hogy bizonyára Elenának is nagy szüksége lenne most Damon-re, ezért is erőltette, de csak annyira, hogy ne feszítse túl a húrt.

-Nem. - egyszerű, rövid, tömör válasz volt, ami mindent magába foglalt. Damon még kicsit sem volt túl azon, hogy elveszítette a gyereket, de érthető is volt mindez. Az egyetlen gyereke lehetett volna, és a is elveszett, bár senki nem volt hibás ezért. Elena fiatal és az ő élete tovább folytatódik, több gyereke is lehet még.

-Ha egész nap ott ücsörögsz, az izmaid összemennek, a csontjaid ellágyulnak és elszáradsz a lábadon. - próbált viccelődni Stefan, de nem jött össze neki.

-Talán meg kellene erősítsem őket! - mondta Damon, de ekkor már közel sem a kanapén ült, hanem Stefan nyakát szorongatva csapta neki a falnak és vicsorogva jelezte, hogy nem kíván társalogni tovább. - Remélem érthetővé tettem, hogy hagyjatok békén!

-Aha. - lihegte Stefan, majd a másik vérszívó elengedte a nyakát és lassan visszasétált a kanapéhoz. Utálta, hogy senki nem veszi komolyan azt, amit mond. Mindenki azt hitte, hogy viccel, pedig nem. Egyáltalán nem viccelt, mindent nagyon komolyan gondolt és feldühítette a tény, hogy nem veszik észre, mennyire elszánt. - Mégis mikor akarsz elmenni? Elena hamarosan jobban lesz, már telefonálni is tud, hamarosan előkerül a telefonszámod és nem fogja abbahagyni.

-Dehogynem. - mondta magabiztosan Damon. - Ha mégsem, akkor majd teszek róla.

-Mit akarsz tenni? Megfojtod, hogy hallgasson? - Stefan érthetetlenül bámulta a bátyját, akire rá sem ismert.

-Talán.

Az egyetlen szó, ami válaszként érkezett észhez térítette Stefan-t. Elena hiába vár arra, hogy Damon újra eljöjjön hozzá és megbeszéljenek mindent, mert Damon már semmit nem érzett, az emberiség is kihalt belőle és olyan mélységesen meg volt bántva, olyan erősen szenvedett, hogy semmi mást nem érzett ezen kívül.

Stefan egyetlen szó nélkül kisétált a bejárati ajtón. Nagy meglepetésére Klaus állt a ház előtt, egyedül, nekidőlve az egyik oszlopnak. Olyan hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy Klaus ennyire békésen álljon ott, semmilyen hátsó szándék nélkül, hogy Stefan néhány pislogás után is újra-újra odapillantott rá.

-Mit keresel itt? - kérdezte végül a hibridtől és lesétált a lépcsőn.

-Senki nem vesz számba. - mondta hangsúlytalanul, ezért Stefan nem tudta eldönteni, hogy most féljen tőle vagy sem. - Pedig csak jót szeretnék.

-Klaus, ne viccelj. - nevetett Stefan, ölbe tette a kezeit és megállt egy pillanatra. - Mi az a hatalmas jó, amit ilyen hirtelen szeretnél?

-Meglátogatnám Elenát, ha nem lenne gond. - mondta végül komoran, Stefan hatalmas meglepetésére. - Ha persze nem zavar titeket, hogy beszélni szeretnék vele.

-De, igazából szerintem mindenkit nagyon zavarna a jelenléted. - tanácsolta diszkréten Stefan, hogy mondjon le a terveiről, vágyairól.

-Caroline azt mondta, hogy szívesen eljön velem.

-És végül mi történt, hogy nem vele mentél? - kuncogott Stefan, majd a ház fele pillantott, arra készülve, hogy Damon bármelyik pillanatban előugrik és Klaus kitépi a szívét.

-Caroline nagyon bonyolult lány. - mosolygott Klaus és Stefan látta, hogy a bonyolult jobbik értelmében beszél a hibrid Caroline-ról. - Nehéz megérteni néha. Épp ezért fordulok hozzád.

-Azért, hogy segítsek neked összejönni Caroline-nal? - nevetett a szemébe Stefan, majd Klaus is erőltetett egy vékonyka mosolyt. Számára nem volt annyira vicces, mint Stefan-nek.

-Csak beszélni szeretnék Elenával. - válaszolta egyszerűen, majd Stefan-re pillantott. Tudta, hogy Damon minden egyes szavát hallja, ezért megpróbált Stefan gondolataiban olvasni. Mindketten tudták, hogy amennyiben Stefan igent mond Klaus-nak, Damon őrjöngve rohan ki és lehet, hogy az neki lesz rosszabb. Stefan aprót bólintott és elindult előre, Klaus pedig utána sietett, míg mindketten el nem tűntek a Salvatore villa elől.

/

Mystic Falls felett hatalmas fekete felhők gyülekeztek. Hamarosan eljön az ősz, és a tél is, úgyhogy nem volt meglepő, hogy hűvösebb lett az idő és egyre többet esett az eső. Caroline kinézett az ablakon és látta, hogy egy vékony, gombos felső nem lesz elég ma estére, úgyhogy elővett a szekrénye aljáról egy kötött melegítőt, azt vette magára. Lekapta a kulcsokat az ajtó mögül és kilépett az ajtón. Anyukája rendszerint nem volt itthon, egész nap bent dolgozott, szabadidejében pedig Elenát látogatta meg, ezért most sem volt senki a házban. Caroline kétszeresen átfordította a kulcsot a zárban, amikor azonban egy utolsót kattant, érezte, hogy nincs egyedül. Szemét forgatva fordult meg abban a hitben, hogy Klaus már megint idegesíteni akarja, de nagy meglepetésére nem ő volt ott.

-Szép melegítő. - mondta Kol, a tornácon álló fapadon üldögélve, könyökével a térdeire támaszkodva. Huncut, hatalmas szemekkel vigyorgott a szőke vámpírlányra, aki még jobban összehúzta a szemöldökét, amikor a váratlan vendéget meglátta. Ahelyett, hogy tovább lépne, odafordult a fiúhoz.

-Figyelj. - mondta határozottan. - Nem tudom, milyen ostoba játékot űztök itt a testvéreiddel, de én nem akarok ebben részt venni. Megmondhatod a bátyádnak is, hogy ne feszegesse a tűrőképességem és szálljon le rólam. És ez rád is érvényes!

-Klaus is bepróbálkozott már? - nevetett Kol, de annyira aranyos volt, hogy Caroline elcsodálkozott azon, hogy ez a kétszínű ember mögött egy ilyen őszinte nevetés rejtőzik. - Azt hittem, nincs vetélytársam most!

-Idióta vagy! - forgatta a fejét Caroline, majd felvette a táskáját és elindult. Mielőtt azonban lelépett volna a lépcsőről, Kol elállta az útját és flörtölve mosolygott rá.

-Ne hagyj itt egyedül. - Caroline újra összehúzta a szemöldökét és érthetetlenül bámulta a fiút. Tudta, hogy évezredekkel erősebb nála, ezért meg sem próbált küzdeni ellene, de muszáj volt kijutnia a városba Elenához, ezért arra gondolt, hogy ugyanazokat a fegyvereket használja.

-Klaus küldött téged? - tért a lényegre, egy utolsó próbát vetve.

-Olyan hihetetlen, hogy nekem is bejött a heves természeted? - mondta Kol őszinte arckifejezéssel, majd intett Caroline-nak, hogy üljön le vele a padra. - Beszélgessünk.

-Nincs időm erre, Elenához kell mennem. - sietett Caroline, de a fiú nem állt félre. - Kol, gyerünk már, nincs kedvem ehhez. Talán máskor beszélgetünk, most tényleg sietnem kell.

-Szóval máskor lenne esélyem? - faggatta az ős vámpír a lányt, aki kezdett nagyon türelmetlen lenni.

-Nem. Most pedig engedj el. - parancsolta Caroline és szemei szikrát vetettek, ahogy mélyen szembe nézett Kol-lal.

-Vagy mi lesz? - provokálta a másik vámpír és kíváncsian várta, hogy mi lesz a válasz.

-Figyelj. - adott egy esélyt Caroline. - Ha tényleg beszélgetni akarsz, gyere el velem a kórházig.

Kol egy pillanatra gondolkodva bámult erre-arra, mintha valójában megfontolná az ajánlatot, de mindketten tudták, hogy elfogadja az esélyt, amit kapott.

-Menjünk. - mosolygott, majd odanyújtotta a karát Caroline felé, aki vonakodva próbálta kikerülni a kínos helyzetet. Kol azonban megragadta a kezét, a magáéhoz láncolta és úgy indultak el a Forbes ház elől. Tíz percet sétáltak szó nélkül, amikor Kol egy újabb csevejbe kezdett. - Mesélj magadról.

-Mi érdekel? - nézett fel rá Caroline. Nagy meglepetésére 20 centivel is magasabb volt a férfi nála, ezért szinte a válláig ért, azt is nagy nehezen. - Nem szoktam mindenkivel a magánéletemről beszélni.

-Nem is a magánéleted érdekelt jobban, hanem az, hogy van-e pasid, hány volt ezelőtt, meg hasonlók! - nevetett Kol, viccelődve, és Caroline tudta, hogy egyik kérdésre sem kell válaszolnia. - Most komolyan, van valaki a láthatáron, rajtam kívül, természetesen?

-Mond csak, ti "eredeti" vámpírok, mind ilyen idegesítőek vagytok? - tért át egy másik kérdésre Caroline, miközben az eső szép lassan cseperegni kezdett.

-Nem, nem mind. - érkezett a válasz Kol-tól, aki elég komolyan mesélt magáról. - Elijah nagyon komoly, szinte egyetlen viccet sem süt el, mert attól fél, hogy megsértene valakit. Klaus úgy szintén képtelen viccet mondani, mert ő mindent, amit mond, komolyan ért. Ha ő azt kérdi, hogy van-e pasid, akkor azt úgy is érti és jobban teszed, ha válaszolsz neki.

Kol elmosolyodott, miközben mesélt, Caroline pedig élvezte ezt. Tulajdonképpen örült annak, hogy Kol mesél magukról, mert mindig kíváncsi volt az ősökre, a szokásaikra, a hangulatváltozásaikra és minden egyébre, ami ehhez kapcsolódott, de Klaus soha nem válaszolt neki semmi hasonló kérdé nem lehetett így beszélgetni, mint a fiatalabbik testvérével.

-Most te jössz. - sürgette Kol a szőke lányt, aki gondolkodni kezdett, hogy mit is mesélhetne magáról ennek a vámpírnak. Szinte alig ismerte, csak néhány szót váltott eddig vele és a legtöbb azok közül is veszekedés volt.

-Utálom a hazugságokat. És a kihasználást. - vágta oda a lány a csupasz igazságot, hogy ne kímélje Kol-t semmitől. - Utálom az erőszakoskodást és erőltetést. És nagyon fontosak a barátaim számomra.

-Ez igen! - csodálta Kol a lány merész őszinteségét. Nem gondolta volna, hogy Caroline ilyen hamar beadja a derekát. - És arra válaszolsz, hogy van-e most valakid?

Caroline értette a célzást és látta a türelmetlenkedő Kol-t, aki alig várja, hogy megtudhassa a választ tőle. Miközben odaértek a kórház elé, Caroline magára sem ismert. Hosszú idő után jól érezte magát ezzel a fiúval és úgy érezte, végre valaki, aki tényleg megérti őt.

-Bejössz Elenához velem? - kérdezte kedvesen, megrebegtetve a szempilláit.

-Nem hinném, nem... - vonakodott Kol, mert egyáltalán nem akarta Elenát látni. Elijah kérésére jött be előző nap is, és akkor sem szólt egyetlen szót sem a lányhoz. Nem volt bennük semmi közös, soha egy szót nem beszéltek, csak elvoltak egymás mellett és ez nem változott eddig.

-Ha jól átgondolom, van valaki, aki harcol a kegyeimért. - sújtott le végül a szőke vámpírlány a szavakkal Kol-ra. - És ha jól emlékszem, ő epekedik azért, hogy bevigyem őt Elenához magammal.

Miután önelégülten kacsintott a vámpírra, a lány elengedte és elsuhant az egyre gyorsabban szitáló esőben a kórház irányában, ott hagyva a vámpírt egyedül, váratlanul megszeppenve.

/

Alaric Elena ágyán ült. Végre lejárt az utolsó műtét is, Elena arca vastag kötésekkel volt takarva, hogy gondosan ügyeljenek a fertőzés miatt minden egyes dologra. Még mindig nagyon nehezen beszélt, de neki szinte semmit nem kellett beszélnie, hiszen annyi minden történt a grillben és az iskolában, hogy Matt és Jeremy az egész délutánt végig mesélték. Már este fél 8 körül járt, amikor Stefan megérkezett és egy nagyon váratlan vendéget hozott magával.

-Elena. - köszönt Stefan, amíg Klaus némán bebújt az ajtón. - Hogy ment a műtét? Jobban vagy?

Elena szemein látszott, hogy rémültek. Nem akarta látni azt az embert, aki miatt most itt van, de ő mégis itt volt, vele szemben állt és rettegett tőle, hogy újra bántani fogja vagy bármi hasonlót tesz majd vele, amitől csak rosszabb lesz minden.

-Stefan.. - állt fel Alaric is, hátrébb lépve Klaus-tól. - Mit keres itt?

-Mr. Saltzman. - mondta nyugodtan Klaus. - Remélem nem haragszik meg, ha Alaric-nak szólítom. Tudom, hogy mindenért engem okol, de nem én tettem ezt Elenával. Én csak arra kértem Katherine-t, hogy keresse meg Elenát és tájékoztassa, hogy jobb, ha önszántából add egy kevés vérmennyiséget. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy képes ilyesmire és ezért a következő pillanatban, amikor a kezem közé kerül, megfizet minden egyes percért, amit Elena itt kellett töltsön!

-Hazugság! - mondta Alaric, Klaus egyetlen szavát sem hitte el. - Csak még több vért szeretném Elenától. Azért vagy itt, hogy életben tartsd a vértasakod. Tűnj el innen!

-Alaric! - szólt közbe Stefan. Látva Elena rémült arcát, odaült az ágy szélére és megfogta a kezét. - Csak adj egy esélyt, hogy elmagyarázza.

-Amikor meghallottam, hogy mi történt, rögtön a kórházhoz jöttem. - folytatta Klaus. - Láttam, ahogy mindenki rohangál, orvosok ezrei sietnek, hogy életben tartsák Elenát, amíg az autóból az épületbe ér. Láttam mindenkit sírni, zokogni, rémülten a félelemtől. A látvány, azonban, ami megérintett, az egyetlen férfi volt, aki a bátyjába kapaszkodva sietett később be a kórházba. Ahogy láttam Damon arcát, amint bemegy a kórházba, akkor tudtam, hogy van fontosabb is, mint Elena vére. Soha nem voltam családközpontú, de az évek során, ahogy eltelt az idő, még a leggonoszabbak is akarnak gyereket. Tudtam jól, hogy nekem nem adatik meg ez, de volt valaki, akinek igen és tiszta szívemből éreztem azt az örömöt, amit ő érzett volna, ha megszületik az a baba. Damon egyedül rohant ki a kórházból és én láttam, ahogy az a láng a szemében, ami akkor gyulladt ki, amikor megtudta, hogy Elena állapotos, lassan eltűnik. Először nem értettem, hogy miért csak ő jön ki, de utánakérdeztem az eseményeknek és az orvosok mondták, hogy Elena megmenekült, de a baba nem.

Rövid szünetet tartott, miközben Alaric, hallgatva a történetet, megenyhült. Senki nem tudta eddig, hogy miért, hogyan, de Klaus hatalmas fordulatot vett és teljesen más vámpírként lépett be ebbe a szobába. Elena szemei könnyesek voltak. Sírni nem tudott a fájdalomtól és morfiumtól, amit kapott, de a könnyek aprónként érkeztek, csepegtek Stefan kezére, ahogy megsimogatta az arcát.

-Még mindig nem értem, hogy miért vagy itt. - Alaric nem adta fel a kételkedést és remélte, hogy Klaus tovább meséli a történetet, minél rövidebben, a lényegre térve.

-Senki nem tudta átérezni, amit az a szerencsétlen vámpír érzett, amikor kimondták előtte a mondatot: A babát elveszítettük, de Elena jól van. Ember képtelen átérezni, vámpír pedig nem gondol erre, aki mégis, az vagy bolond, vagy apa már. Én csak azt csodáltam, hogy Stefan meg sem próbálta megérteni a bátyját. Ha én lettem volna a helyében, minden erőmmel azon lettem volna, hogy segítsek rajta és enyhítsem azt, amit érez. Hiszen ki akar elveszteni valami olyasmit, amit soha többé nem szerezhet meg?

Klaus Alaric után Stefan-re vetette a pillantását, majd Elenára, aki könnyeivel alig bírt küszködni.

-Elena, te még fiatal vagy, rengeteg gyereked lehet, de neki egy sem. Próbált így is felfogni az egészet. Ő olyasmit veszített el, amit soha nem lesz képes újra megkapni. Hidd el, ez olyan, mintha téged megfosztanának a szívedtől és kidobnának az útra, hogy élj anélkül. Tudom, hogy te is szenvedsz nélküle, de adj neki időt a gyógyulásra. Hónapokba, talán évekbe kerül neki ez a fájdalom és te most nem tehetsz mást, csak hagyod, hogy gyógyuljanak a sebek. Mindkettőtöké.

Klaus nagyot sóhajtott. Nem erre számított, nem ezt akarta mondani, de mégis ez jött. Teljesen átérezte Damon veszteségét, mert olyan sokat élt már, hogy rengeteg mindent látott, átélt, tapasztalt. Tudta, hogy valójában századok során lesz képes túl lépni ezen a veszteségen Damon, főleg egy olyan férfi, aki egész életében egyedül volt.

-Kk..kér...kké.. - Elena nem bírt beszélni. Könnyeivel küszködött, de a kötések sem engedték szabadra izmait, hogy hangokat adjon ki és beszélhessen.

-Nyugodj meg! - mondta Stefan, megsimogatva a lány homlokát, közben szorosan fogva a kezét. Alaric csak bámult a semmibe és emésztette a hallottakat. Remélte, hogy igazat beszél a hibrid, bár ez Klaus esetében szörnyen hihetetlen volt.

Klaus közelebb lépett Elena ágyához és Alaric szemébe nézett, engedélyt kérve arra, hogy közelebb lépjen. Alaric végre visszatérve a valóságba, utat engedett a hibridnek, aki megfogta Elena másik kezét.

-Szeretném kárpótolni a hibáimért elvesztegetett időt és segíteni rajtad, hogy bepótold. - szorította meg Elena kezét, majd el is engedte egyik kezével. - A szoba előtt megigézett nővérek állnak. Senki nem törhet ránk, csak te és én vagyunk. Megegyeztünk?

Elena érthetetlenül bámult, miközben sem Stefan, sem Alaric nem értett semmit ebből az egészből. Klaus újra megszoríttotta Elenát, majd még egyszer kérdezett tőle.

-Most engedelmeskedned kell nekem, tudom, hogy képtelenség, de szót kell fogadnod, a saját érdekedben. - amikor Elena egyet pislogott, Klaus felemelte a jobb karját, előbújtak a vámpírfogai és mélyen beleharapott a csuklójába. Olyan mély harapást ejtett, amekkorát csak tudott, mert Elena így is képtelen volt mozdulni, nem hogy még erőteljesen inni a vénájából, de sikeresen átharapva mindent, Elena szájához nyomta a kezét, majd gyöngéden átölelte a lányt, magához szorítva.

-Ne... - Stefan felpattant, majd közelebb sietett, de Klaus megállította. - Nem teheted ezt. Mi lesz, ha megáll a szíve és nem újraéleszthető többé? Vagy valaki egy hibát követ el és tragédia történik?

-Nyugodj meg. - nyugtatgatta Klaus, miközben Elena továbbá is a csuklójából ivott. - Elena biztonságban van és amíg itt vagyok, senki nem bánthatja. Itt maradok vele, amíg fel nem épül és el nem telik a 24 óra, hogy kiürüljön a vér a szervezetéből. Ennyit legalább tehetek!


	4. Továbblépni

-Jó reggelt, napsugár! - hallotta Elena az egyetlen hangot a szobában a gépek csipogása mellett. Érthetetlen, hogy miért pont ez a hang volt mellette, de itt volt végig és most valahogy biztonságban érezte magát miatta. Egészen addig, amíg rá nem jött, hogy semmi nem az, aminek látszik.

-Klaus... - motyogta félálomban, de az üvegen keresztül besütő nap egyre inkább kiverte az álmot a szeméből. Nehéz volt kinyitni a szemét, sértette a fény minden porcikáját, de sokkal jobban volt már. A nyakmerevítő és a műtét utáni hatalmas kötések eltűntek róla, már csak néhány apró sebtapasz és egy kisebb rögzítő volt rajta, körülbelül öt percbe került neki az, hogy eszébe jusson, hogyan is került ilyen állapotba.

-Jobban nézel ki.. - vigyorgott önelégülten a férfi a szemközti székből, de Elenának nem tűnt olyan viccesnek. Nem akarta ezt, soha nem vágyott arra, hogy Klaus segítségére szoruljon, de elismerte, hogy sokkal jobban esett neki, mint eddig bármi. Egyik napról a másikra tönkrement az élete és most legalább egy darabot visszakapott belőle.

-Mit keresel itt még mindig? - beszélt, de mimikai izmai el voltak lazulva, a hangja gyenge volt és mély, ajkai pedig erőtlenek és nehezen mozogtak Elena akarata szerint. Klaus felkelt a székről és odalépett Elenának az ágyához.

-Megígértem két férfinek, hogy itt maradok veled egész éjszaka. - mosolygott bájologva Elena előtt, de a lányt ez egyáltalán nem hatotta meg. Tudta jól, hogy milyen vámpír Klaus és abban is biztos volt, hogy a vértartalék megtartása fontosabb volt számára, mint Elena élete. - Hamarosan bejön az orvos, aki úgy tudja, hogy már hónapok óta itt vagy és meggyógyultál. Ő majd segít felkelni és aláírja a papírokat, hogy hazamehess.

Haza. Elena jóformán nem tudta, hogy hol van az. Eddig napokat töltött a Salvatore villában, napokat a saját hálószobájában, rengeteg utazáson vett részt, de most minden egyetlen dologra fogja emlékeztetni - arra, hogy egyetlen éjszaka alatt kétszer is elvesztette az életét, a gyerekét és a vőlegényét, élete szerelmét is.

-Nem akarok haza menni. - vallotta be Elena és a hibrid nagyon jól tudta, hogy mire céloz a lány. Mindent elmesélt neki az előző éjszakán és azt is elmondta, hogy átérzi a helyzetét és bár hihetetlen volt, de nagyon jól tudta, milyen nehéz túl lépni a múltan.

-Figyelj. - foglalt helyet az ágy szélén a férfi. - Ha neked jobb lenne, akkor segítek feledni. Kitaláljuk mi a legjobb neked és tovább élhetnél bárkivel, akivel szeretnél.

-Hű, de klassz ötlet. - nevetett Elena, de a csontja még fájdogáltak, ahogy kapkodta a levegőt. Érthetetlenül szisszent fel és bámult Klaus-ra a fájdalmat követően. - Miért fájnak még a csontjaim? Azt hittem a vámpírvér mindent gyógyít.

-Kis türelmetlen! - simított végig a vámpír Elena haján és a lány annyira meglepődött, hogy szinte minden fájdalma elillant. - Meggyógyít, de ekkora sérülésnél időre van szükséged. Talán jobb lenne egy újabb adag vér, hogy biztosra menjünk. Az én vérem a legerősebb, de miután kétszer hoztunk már vissza a halálból, nem hiszem, hogy egyik percről a másikra fog működni.

-Iszonyatosan fájnak a bordáim és a hátgerincem. - szisszent fel újra Elena, majd visszatért az előző témára. - Amúgy ez a klassz ötlet máson is megvalósítható vagy csak rajtam?

-Mire gondolsz? - kuncogott Klaus, mert nagyon jól tudta, hogy mit szeretne Elena és rá is világított erre. - Igézzem meg Damon-t, hogy visszajöjjön hozzád?

-Tulajdonképpen igen, szörnyen jó lenne. - vallotta be Elena őszintén. Nagyon vágyott arra, hogy ilyen könnyen megoldódjanak a problémák, de tudta, hogy ez közel sem lesz ilyen egyszerű. Igazából még kinn sem volt a kórházból, nem akart ilyen előre tervezni.

-Ne viccelj, Elena. - tért át komoly beszélgetésre Klaus. - Damon évek óta vasfüvet szed, ha akarnám, sem tudnám megigézni.

-Ha velem megtennéd, akkor vele miért nem? -érdekelte a válasz Elenát, hiszen olyasmiről beszéltek, ami számára kivételezést jelentett.

-Elena, ő egy olyan vámpír, aki képes volt utódot nemzeni. Ha az én barátnőm dönt úgy, hogy nem tartja meg, valószínűleg ő sem marad életben, mert én nem tudnám elviselni, hogy elveszítsem a gyerekem. Ilyenek vagyunk, mi, vámpírok. Hidd el, Damon a legkegyesebb volt hozzád azzal, hogy felbontotta a jegyességet és elhagyott. Más talán nem áll meg ennyinél. - Klaus őszintén elmagyarázta Elenának a helyzetet és remélte, hogy megérti belőle a lényeget. - Tudom, hogy most azt gondolod, hogy hé, a vámpírok összetartanak ellened, de nem minden úgy van, ahogy emberi szemekkel látod. Neked lehet rengeteg, neki többet soha egy sem. Te eldobtad azt, amiből egyetlen létezett számára és most szenved. Nem vehetem el tőle azokat az emlékeket.

A lány nagyot sóhajtott és kinézett a fényes ablakon. Szorosan magához ölelte a takarót, mintha valami elengedhetetlen szorítana. Könnyes lett a szeme és összeszorította ajkait. Nem akarta elengedni, nem akart összetörni Klaus előtt, de képtelen volt visszatartani. Némán harapott az ajkába, ahogy lehajtotta a fejét, hogy a hibrid ne lássa azt, hogy sír.

-Elena, hiába fordulsz el. - vigasztalta, miközben letörölt néhány könnycseppet. - A szíved össze-vissza kalapál és szabálytalanul lélegzel.

-Én...Nem...Nem így...Csak...Nem tudom...Mit...Mit tegyek..Nem...Nem akarom.. - szipogott, miközben hatalmas könnyekben záporozott szeme. Klaus közelebb hajolt és megölelte a lányt.

-Engedd el... Sírd csak ki! - soha nem ölelte át így Elenát és maga sem értette, hogy mi történik most benne. Egyszerűen azt érezte, hogy még egy kicsit jónak kell lennie, nem Caroline miatt, nem a hasonmás vére lebegett a szeme előtt, hanem az, hogy ez a szenvedő lány azt várja, hogy megbocsássanak neki és ha ő nem teszi most meg, akkor örökre elveszíti önbizalmát és soha többé nem lesz képes olyan önzetlenül szeretni, mint eddig.

Fél órába telt, míg Elena eléggé összeszedte magát ahhoz, hogy felkeljen az ágyból és kimenjen a mosdóba. Fájt a háta, remegtek a lábai, ahogy járni próbált, elveszítette gyakran az egyensúlyát, de végül sikerült zuhanyoznia egyet. Zuhany után rögtön érkezett is Dr. Roberts, aki aranyos, mosolygós arccal tájékoztatta Elenát, hogy sokkal jobban van és már csak néhány tornára kell visszajönnie hetente egyszer.

-Köszönünk mindent, Dr. Roberts. - mondta Elena, miközben az orvos aláírta a papírokat és elköszönt a lánytól és Klaus-tól.

-Igazán remélem, hogy minél hamarabb felépül. - kívánt minden jót az orvos, aztán újra elbúcsúzott és kisietett a szobából. Elena arra gondolt, hogy az orvos nem is tudja, mennyire gyorsan felépül majd, egyedül azt nem értette, hogy minek kellett bejárnia tornára továbbra is.

-Minek a torna? - nézett Klaus-ra tetőtől talpig felmérve a hibridet, aki önelégülten vigyorgott rá.

-A vámpírvér nem old meg mindent. A csontjaid nem természetes módon forrtak össze és ezt tökéletesen érzi a tested, miközben két lábon állsz vagy ülsz. - magyarázkodott, de abbahagyta, mert Alaric szinte betörte az ajtót, ahogy besietett a szobába.

-Elena. - mondta és olyan erősen megölelte a lányt, hogy majdnem kiszorította belőle a szuszt is. - Hogy érzed magad? Jól vagy? Fáj valahol?

-Kicsit a hátam.

-Kiengedtek már? - nézte a papírokat Alaric és amikor látta, hogy Elenát hazaviheti, gyorsan pakolni kezdett mindent. - Stefan kint van az autóval, menj s várj meg ott.

-Majd én kikísérem, hogy biztos legyen, hogy kiér. - ajánlotta Klaus, majd odanyújtotta Elena felé a karát, felsegítette a lányt és átkarolta a derekát, hogy segítsen neki kimenni a bejáratig. Az autóban levő Stefan szélsebesen pattant, ahogy meglátta Elenát Klaus oldalán, odasietett, majd beültette a lányt az autóba és bekötötte a biztonsági övvel.

-Tudom, hogy nem ez a legmegfelelőbb pillanat erre, de köszönök mindent. - fordult Klaus-hoz Stefan, miután becsukta az ajtót Elena oldalán. - Mindent, amit Elenáért tettél.

-Nincs mit. - bámult erre-arra, zavarba jőve a hibrid. - Csak tartsátok épen és járjon be a tornára.

-Úgy lesz. - mondta Stefan és a kezét nyújtotta Klaus-nak, aki meglepődve rázott kezet a másik vámpírral.

Néhány másodperc elteltével Klaus eltűnt és helyette Alaric jelent meg a bejáratnál csomagokkal a kezében. Stefan neki is segített, mindent bepakoltak az autóba és miután mindenki biztonságosan ült a járgányban, Stefan elindult és a Gilbert házig meg sem állt egy alkalommal sem.

* * *

Stefan, hazafele jövet, megállította a motort a grill előtt. Arra gondolt, hogy benéz és szól Matt-nek, hogy Elenával minden rendben, hiszen a tegnap este már szóltak neki a helyzetről, de a mai nap Matt reggeltől estig dolgozott a grillben és sehogy sem tudott szabadulni, hogy eljusson a kórházba. Ahogy a vámpír belépett a helyiségbe, hatalmas zsivaj ütötte meg a fülét. Egyik sarokból jött, ahol emberek sokasága üldögélt egyetlen asztalnál és leginkább nők voltak, akadt köztük néhány férfi is.

-Végre itt vagy. Ezerszer hívtalak. - zihált Matt, ahogy odarohant Stefan elé. - A bátyád megőrült!

-Mi? - bámult érthetetlenül Stefan az emberek közt és akkor megértette, hogy miről beszél Matt. A hatalmas, hangos csoport kellős közepén ott állt Damon, szokásos helyzetben - inge félig kigombolva, haja borzos és fésületlen, kezében pedig két üveg ital is. Vidáman próbált táncolni néhány lánnyal, a többiek pedig irigykedve állták körül őket, türelmetlenül várakozva arra, hogy sorra kerüljenek. Damon részegen sétált ide-oda, amíg észre nem vette az aggódó Matt mellett Stefan-t. Akkor odasietett.

-Helló tesó. - kuncogott, majd megfogta a pultot, hogy megkapaszkodjon.

-Damon, mit művelsz itt? - morogta Stefan halkan, miközben a nők folyton rájuk bámultak, még mindig izgalommal teli arcokkal. - Megőrültél?

-Igeeen. - nevetett a vámpír és őrült, hogy keresztbe tett Stefan-nek.

-Azonnal menj haza! Elena bármelyik pillanatban itt lehet és megláthat. - magyarázkodott tovább Stefan, de úgy tűnt, Damon-t ez az egész hidegen hagyja.

-Elena mehet a francba! - kiáltotta Damon és a bárban minden szem felé irányult. - Azok a nők, akik eldobják a saját gyereküket, egy senkik az én szememben!

-Hagyd ezt abba és menj haza. - parancsolta Stefan, de Damon tovább vigyorgott. - Otthon beszélünk, itt nem csinálsz fesztivált!

Stefan megragadta Damon karát és elkezdte húzogatni az ingétől, de nem sikerült. Az idősebb Salvatore elrántotta a kezét és dühösen bámult rá Stefan-re..

-Eressz el, Stefan. - parancsolta ő is, immár komoly fenyegetéssel a szemében. - Vagy mindenkit megölök ebben a szobában sorról sorra, kivétel nélkül, esküszöm!

Stefan elengedte a vámpír karát, az inge kicsúszott a kezéből. Damon egyik percről a másikra letörölte a düht az arcáról és nevetve fordult vissza a tömeghez. Néhányan sikoltva tapsoltak és őrjöngtek Damon visszatérésének, Matt pedig tovább bámulta, ahogy folytatódik a mulatozás.

-Elena hogy van? - fordult oda Stefan-hez, aki épp menni készült.

-Sokkal jobban. - mondta hangosan Stefan és tudta, hogy ezeket Damon mind hallja. - Kicsit fáradt, pihennie kell, de jobban van!

-Ennek örülök. - sóhajtott Matt, majd gyorsan el is köszönt, mert a rengeteg vendég mellett nem vold ideje beszélgetni. Ahogy Stefan látta a fiút elsétálni, újra ránézett a bátyára. Damon már egy újabb üveg bourbon-t fogyasztott el és egyik lányt a másik után cserélgette az ölében. Most nagyon örült Stefan, hogy Elena nincs vele és nem láthatja, hogy mi lett Damon-nel.

-Hé, Damon! - szólította meg a fiatalabbik Salvatore a bátyát. Eszébe jutott az, amiről pár napja beszélgettek és kíváncsi volt, hogyan döntött Damon. A vámpír odasétált testvéréhez, magukra hagyva a hölgyeket, és önelégülten vigyorogva ült le a szemben levő székhez.

-Mégis csatlakozol hozzánk? - kérdezte vidáman, mit sem téve azért, hogy meghallgassa Stefan mondanivalóját.

-Mikor hagyod el a várost? - tért a lényegre Stefan és a kérdés, bár leplezte, nagyon meglepte Damon-t. Egy percig némán ült és gondolkodni próbált, majd szembekacagta a másik vámpírt.

-Alig várod, hogy elhúzzam a csíkot, nem? - mondta szórakozottan. - Akkor végre megkaphatod a lányt!

Damon arcáról nem lehetett letörölni a csalódottságot. Nem számított erre a kérdésre, várt tanító beszédet, tanácsokat, amivel a jó irányba tereljék, de nem várt egy ilyen morbid, merev kérdésre, amivel szinte kitoloncolták a városból.

-Ez a lány... - folytatta ironizálva, hogy leplezze érzéseit. Nagyon jó úton haladt, hiszen az érzései egyre inkább kihaltak, eltűntek és már lassan alig érzett valamit. - Sok hűhó semmiért! Egy lány, aki gyenge, törékeny és átlagos! Ekkora harc ezért a lányért. Igazán szép ez a küzdelem itt, kettőnk között!

-Nincs szükség az ironikus szavaidra. - Stefan dühösen állt fel a székről. - Csak tűnj el innen és hagyd, hogy boldog legyen. Tönkretetted a kapcsolatotokat, amikor elhagytad és már soha semmi nem lesz olyan, amilyen eddig. Szóval menj el, minél hamarabb!

-Hű, tesó, milyen gonosz vagy velem! - nevetett Stefan reakcióján, de már egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy mit akar a testvére. Felállt a székről ő is és megveregette Stefan vállát. - Gratulálok, Stef, tiszta szívemből! Gratulálok! Megkaptad A LÁNYT! Azt, aki mindennél többet ér! A tiéd!

Ezzel bezárólag Damon kacsintott egyet és visszatért az italával együtt az asztalhoz, ahol ezelőtt is ült. Minden emberi porcikát kikapcsolva magából, visszatért az érzelemmentes, egyszerű, számára teljesen megszokott, normális életbe, ahol egymaga volt, rokon, család, barát, szerelem nélkül.

* * *

-Málnásat vagy barackosat? - kérdezte Caroline, ahogy a konyhapultnál teát főzött Elenának. Elena fekete melegítőben volt és rózsaszín nadrágban, derékig be volt takarva a kanapén és Caroline mindent ágyba vitt neki, amíg nem látta, hogy helyrejött. Ez egyáltalán nem volt kedvező Elenának, hiszen rengeteg dolgot szeretett volna tenni, helyrehozni mindent, de nem tudott, mert már semmi nem volt olyan, mint régen.

-Málnásat. - válaszolta, a hangja kissé szomorú volt, miközben ujjait piszkálta unalmában. Alaric és Jeremy az iskolában voltak, szerencsére ők nem hagyták abba a történtek ellenére sem a rutin, mindennapi dolgaikat. Elena hónapok óta nem volt iskolában. Az előző osztályt alig fejezte be, és már 1 hónapja kezdődött az utolsó éve, mégsem vett részt egyetlen órán sem. Szerencsére Alaric mellett a törit gyorsan bepótolhatta majd, de nem ezek voltak a tervei, amikor nyáron külföldön sétálgatott Damon karjaiban. Arra számított, hogy férjhez megy - igent mondott a barátjának, a vőlegénye volt. Azt hitte, hogy minden tényleg úgy van, mint a filmekben, mint a mesékben, ahol a herceg fehér lovon jön el és felkapja maga mellé. Arra számított, hogy együtt fognak repülni Damon-nel és még azt is be merte vallani magának, hogy a baba megjelenése még szebb képet alkotott a fejében a tökéletes családról.

-Tessék! - nyújtotta oda Caroline a teáscsészét, ami szinte teljesen fel volt töltve gőzölgő teával. A helyzet az volt, hogy semmi nem volt már olyan, mint régen. Ahelyett, hogy Damon vigyázzon rá és most ő főzze a teát, fahéjjal és extra cukorral, most Caroline hozta neki. Örült Caroline-nak, hihetetlenül hálás volt azért, amit tett érte ebben a néhány napban, de most nem rá volt a legnagyobb szüksége. Tulajdonképpen mindenki ott volt, kivéve azt, akit tényleg látni szeretett volna. - Ugye csak vicceltél, amikor azt mondtad, hogy Klaus egész nap itt fog maradni veled?

Caroline átnézett a nappali ajtaján és ránézett a távolabb ücsörgő hibridre. Klaus még a reggel megígérte, hogy amennyi időt tud, eltölt majd Elena mellett, hogy biztosítsa a vámpírvér kiürülését a szervezetéből és megtömje újra vasfűvel.

-Nem vicceltem. - szólt néhány szót Elena, de semmi kedve nem volt arra, hogy most Caroline-nak veszekedjen és vitázzon azért, amiért Klaus Elena akarata ellenére is maradni kívánt. Megállíthatatlan volt, ha Elena életéről volt szó, de most, ebben az időszakban, Elena nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a vére miatt vagy csupán kedvességből.

-Jól vagy? - kérdezte Caroline, ahogy leült a barátnője mellé és betakarózott a fekete, puha takaróval, amivel Elena is.

-Persze. Látod, hogy sokat gyógyultam a vámpírvértől! - erőltetett egy mosolyt Elena, majd egymás után többet szürcsölt a teából.

-Nem úgy értem. - mondta a szőke vámpírlány. - Beszéltetek már?

Elena húzogatta a száját, kedvtelenül bámult vissza Caroline-ra, aki Damon-ról érdeklődö tudta, hogy mit mondjon, nem beszéltek Damon-nel amióta elment a kórházból. Újra és újra belekortyolt a teába, mikor végül válaszolt is Caroline kérdésére.

-Nem. Még nem beszéltünk. - sóhajtott Elena és hallotta, ahogy a háta mögül feláll Klaus és elkezd sétálgatni a szobában. A férfi egyáltalán nem érezte magát pluszban, ott maradt a lánnyal, amíg teljesen ki nem ürül a szervezetéből a vámpírvér. - Talán fel kellene hívnom.

-Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte Caroline, mert nem tudta mit mondjon. Nem gondolta, hogy olyan nagyon jó ötlet ilyen frissen feltúrni az elásott érzelmeket. Talán még Damon-nek is időre lett volna szüksége, talán Elena is több időt kellett volna pihenjen mielőtt újra felhozzák a témát.

-Felhívom. - sóhajtott újra a lány és kiszállt a takaró alól, hogy felsiessen a hálószobájába. Az azonban nem ment egyáltalán könnyen, a hátgerince sajgott a hatalmas lépésektől és nem értette, miért fáj még mindig ennyire, ha a vámpírvér mindent gyógyít. Caroline aggódva nézett utána és Elena tudta, hogy minden egyes szavát hallani fogják, sőt még azt is, amit Damon beszél, de nem érdekelte, Csak beszélnie kellett a vámpírral, minél hamarabb.

Amikor azonban felért, nem találta a telefonját sehol. Körülbelül öt percig azon merengett, hogy merre tehette el, mikor látta utoljára, és ekkor ugrott be neki, hogy ott hagyhatta Damon éjjeliszekrényén, mert aznap este ott maradt nála. A fájdalom belehasított a szívébe. Talán soha nem fog újra belépni abba a szobába, de muszáj volt elhoznia onnan a telefont. Azelőtt azonban úgy döntött, hogy felhívja Damon-t Caroline telefonjáról, vagy akár Klaus mobiljáról, azzal nagyobb az esélye, hogy felveszi a vámpír neki. Lesietett a lépcsőn, legalábbis olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak bírt, és odafordult Caroline-hoz.

-Kölcsön adnád a mobilod? - kérdezte Elena tőle komolyan. - Az enyém a Salvatore házban maradt.

-Persze, de gondolod Damon felveszi majd nekem a telefont? - kuncogott Caroline, hogy jobb kedvre derítse a barátnőjét, de ahogy Klaus megérkezett a szobába, rögtön eltörölte a mosolyt az ajkairól.

-Tessék az enyém! - ajánlotta fel Klaus a saját mobilját, valóra váltva Elena titkon rejtett kívánságát. Azt akarta, hogy olyan számról hívja Damon-t, amit mindig felvesz, hogy véletlenül se tudja kinyomni, vagy hanyagolni a hívást.

-Köszönöm! - vette el Elena a telefont és sietve ment fel újra a lépcsőn.

-Ne légy mérges. - fordult oda Klaus Caroline-hoz. - Csak segítettem, ezzel nem veszem át a te helyed az életében!

-Miért vagy itt? - kérdezte Caroline, amikor Klaus végül leült mellé a kanapéra.

-Mert Elenának szüksége van rám.

Caroline nagyot nevetett, amikor Klaus ironikus válaszát hallotta. Alaptalan volt, amit mondott, Elenát ő is meg tudta védeni a házban, nem volt szükség a hibridre, hogy őket őrizze.

-Most újra megpróbálom. - mondta mosolyogva Caroline, majd letörölte újra a mosolyt az arcáról, hogy Klaus valóban komolyan vegye, amiről beszélnek. - Miért is vagy itt?

-Mert itt akarok lenni. Elég egyszerű, nem? - mondta hasonló komolysággal Klaus. - Zavar a jelenlétem?

-Ami azt illeti, igen! - magyarázkodott Caroline és próbálta végre lerázni a hibridet és eltüntetni innen.

-Menjek el? - folytatta tovább Klaus, és az őszinte arckifejezés megrémisztette Caroline-t. Nem válaszolt semmit, csak a semmibe bámult, ujjaival hajtogatta a takarót, aminek egyik felén a vámpír ült, másik felén pedig ő volt betakarózva.

-Figyelj, én nem akarok vitázni. - tért át Caroline a végleges komolyságra, hogy megbeszélje ezt Klaus-szal. - Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet, hogy itt vagy. Elenát meg tudom védeni itt és nem engedem sehova. Nem tudom, miért vagy itt, de jobb lenne ha elmennél.

-Miért? - ült közelebb Klaus a lányhoz és odafordult hozzá, nagyon közel. - Ha nem vagyok itt, akkor nem kell azon töprengj, hogy talán mégsem rontom el most az egyszer? Ha nem látsz, nem érzed azt, hogy adhatnál egy esélyt, mert változtam és jóvá akarok tenni sok rosszat.

-Nem! - pattant haragra Caroline és dühösen nézett szembe Klaus-szal szemrebbenés nélkül. - Nincs ilyesmiről szó! Ez csak a fejedben van! Nem létezik ez az egész, nem vagyunk mi, csak én és te. És ez így is marad, mielőtt bármit is félreértenél.

-Igen? - kérdezte Klausz mosolyogva, ez pedig még jobban dühbe gurította Caroline-t.

-Igen! - csattant fel utoljára Caroline, ezt követően pedig elállt a szava, amikor Klaus megragadta az arcát, szorosan és összenyomta az ajkaikat, olyan erősen, hogy Caroline-nak ereje sem volt megmozdulni. A hibrid tízszer olyan erős volt, mint ő, erősen lefogta őt és szenvedélyesen csókolta, olyan szenvedélyesen, hogy Caroline észre sem vette azt, hogy visszacsókol. Egyszerűen nem volt más, amit tehetne - Klaus úgy csókolta, hogy képtelenség volt nem visszacsókolni, ő irányította és ez az utolsó másodpercig így történt. Aztán elengedte a lányt és hatalmas kék szemei sötét szikrákat szórtak. Megkapta azt, amit akart - megmutatta Caroline-nak, hogy milyen az, amikor ő csókolja.

Caroline szó nélkül ült és bámult a hibridre. Először fel sem fogta, hogy ez tényleg megtörténik, de azután rájött, hogy mekkora hibát követett el. Nem szabadott volna engednie Klaus hátsó szándékainak, de megtette, és most a hibrid kihasználja majd az egészet. Dühösen húzta össze a szemöldökeit, majd amennyire erősen csak tudta, arcon csapta Klaus-t, aki ahelyett, hogy feldühödjön, még szélesebb mosollyal nézett szembe a szőke lánnyal.

-Jobb, ha elmegyek. - nevetett, majd arra várt, hogy Caroline elköszönjön, de látta, hogy ez ma nem fog megtörténni. Utolsó mosollyal elbúcsúzva, kisuhant a házból, saját szerencséjére, mert a lány újabb harcias mozdulatot tervezett.

-Ostoba! Ostoba liba vagy, Caroline! - csapkodta a mosatlant, miután Klaus elment és körülbelül három tányért is összetört, miközben hallotta az emeleten a folytonos kicsengést, amire senki nem akar válaszolni.

* * *

Elena bepötyögte Klaus mobiljába Damon számát, de amikor megnyomta a hívás gombot, látta, hogy már le volt mentve a kártyára. Remegő kezekkel emelte a füléhez a telefont, és közben azon gondolkodott, mit mond majd a vámpírnak, ha az felveszi a telefont. Tíz válaszolatlan csengés után az iPhone automatikusan kikapcsolt. Három újrapróbálkozás után, Elena megkereste a telefonkönyvbe Stefan számát és várta, hogy kicsengjen.

-Klaus? - válaszolt Stefan a vonal másik végén, Elena pedig felsóhajtott, hogy végre felveszi valaki a telefont.

-Itt Elena. - szólalt meg végül ő is, és nagyon remélte, hogy Stefan nem fogja őrültnek gondolni.

-Elena?! - kérdezte meglepődve Stefan a vonal másik felén. - Mit keres Klaus telefonja nálad? Miért tőle hívsz? Minden rendben?

-A szokásos. Nem tudom, Stefan. - vallotta be Elena. Aggódott Damon miatt és nagyon remélte, hogy Stefan segíteni tud neki. - Beszélnem kell Damon-nel. Ideadnád a telefonhoz?

-Elena. - Stefan hangja komoly volt és határozott. Elena arra számított, hogy rögtön elutasítja Stefan és kioktatja, elmondja, hogy szerinte ez nem fog működni, hogy ez nem jó így, de nem ez történt. - Damon nincs itthon. Próbáltad a mobilját?

-Legalább háromszor. Nem veszi fel. - a lány hallotta a sóhajt a vonal másik végén és akkor tudta, hogy Stefan nem fog belemenni a játékba. - Ha beszélnél vele, szólsz neki, hogy hívjon fel?

-Persze. - válaszolta Stefan. - Veled minden rendben? Jobban vagy?

-Igen. A hátam még fáj, de már jobban.

-Jövő héten lesz gyógytorna. Ne felejtsd el! - aggódott Stefan Elena miatt és olyan jól esett a lánynak, hogy valaki igazán próbál vigyázni rá. Még mindig nem volt benne biztos, hogy Stefan az ő pártján áll, de remélte, hogy ő is változott a baleset után és segíteni fog neki a továbbiakban. Elenának most minden segítségre szüksége volt.

-Nem felejtem. - mondta Elena, majd elköszönt és letette a telefont. Sírni volt kedve, zokogni, de elege volt a sírásból. Nem ülhet egész nap itthon és várakozzon arra, ami nem fog megtörténni. Harcolnia kell azért, hogy visszakapja Damon-t és itthon, az ágyból nem lesz képes semmit tenni e célból. Amint ezeken gondolkodott, eszébe jutott, hogy mit kell tennie. Elmegy a Salvatore villába és szétnéz - amúgy is vissza kell szerezze a mobilját, bármi áron.

Gyorsan átöltözött, hogy minél hamarabb elérjen a villához. Egy kék nadrágot vett magára, egy lapos talpú, gyönyörű, barna csizmával. Mivel nem volt nagyon hideg, egy rövid ujjú felsőt vett magára, felkapta a táskáját és a krémszínű sálát az asztalról, majd kilépett az ajtón.

-Mégis hova mész? - kérdezte Caroline, aki elég frusztráltnak tűnt. Nem igazán érdekelte most az, hogy Elenával mi van, csak az, hogy vele mi történt.

-Átmegyek a Salvatore villába. - mondta Elena sietve, hogy felvegye a kabátját is. - Velem tartasz?

-Nem, megvárlak itt, de siess haza. Klaus nem akarja, hogy egyedül legyél és szerencsédre megszabadítottalak tőle. - sóhajtott a szőke vámpírlány, majd ő is elvette a kulcsait az akasztóról.

-Hova ment? A telefonja nálam maradt! - jutott eszébe Elenának, hogy a fekete iPhone még mindig a kezében van.

-Nem tudom, nem mondta.

-Miért vagy ilyen dühös? - állt meg egy pillanatra Elena a készülődésben és mereven figyelte a barátnőjét. - Veszekedtetek?

-Csak a szokásos. Én utálom és ő meg nem. - erőltetett egy mosolyt Caroline, majd kilépett az ajtón. - Hazamegyek átöltözni, zuhanyozni és találkoznom kell Matt-tel. Megbeszéltük, hogy együtt ebédelünk a grillben Bonnie-val.

-Rendben, majd nekem is találkoznom kell vele, úgyhogy valószínűleg belépek én is hazafele.

Caroline bólintott, majd elbúcsúztak egymástól és elindultak saját terveik után.

Elena autóba ült, bár tudta, hogy nem biztonságos neki még vezetni. Lassan vezetett, óvatosan és nagyon vigyázott arra, hogy nehogy baleset érje, hiszen a vámpírvér még nem ürült ki a szervezetéből és veszélyben volt az élete emiatt. Örült, amikor megérkezett épségben a Salvatore villa elé 1 órás út után. Nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy felnézett a házra és látta, hogy Damon autója a bejárat előtt parkol. Itt volt az esély ahhoz, hogy beszéljen vele néhány szót. Felnézett az ablakra, ahol tudta, hogy Damon szobája rejlik, de nem látta a vámpírt. Sokszor rögtön kinézett az ablakon Damon, amikor hallotta Elenát megérkezni, de most az egyszer nem így történt. Nehéz dolga lesz Elenának és ezt tudta nagyon jól, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire kegyetlen is lehet ez a vámpír. Összeszedve magát, elindult a bejárati ajtó felé és tudta, hogy ha itthon vannak a Salvatore testvérek, akkor már rég tudják, hogy megérkezett.

Néhány másodpercnyi kopogás után Stefan kinyitotta az ajtót. Nem kellett sokat várnia Elenának, Stefan pontosan tudta, hogy Elena autóval érkezett és bármikor felismerte a szívverését és halk szuszogásának hangját, ritmusát.

-Mond csak, te megőrültél? - kérdezte, nekitámaszkodva a falnak, ölbe téve a kezeit.Dühösnek tűnt, de Elena tudta, hogy ma nem ez a legrosszabb, ami történhet vele.

-Muszáj beszélnem vele, Stefan. - mondta Elena könyörgő hangon, mire Stefan meglepődve húzta össze a szemöldökeit.

-Először is, idióta vagy, amiért eljöttél ide autóval, a te állapotodban. Bármikor megállhatott volna a szíved vagy lebénulhattál volna és belehajtasz a folyóba! - mondta dühösen, megemelve a hangsúlyt. - Másodszor, idióta vagy, mert egyáltalán vetted a bátorságot, hogy ide gyere! Nincs amit itt keress, Elena, főleg nem vámpírvérrel a szervezetedben, egyedül, Klaus nélkül. Bármi történhet veled!

Elena értette a célzást, Stefan attól félt, hogy Damon netalán bántani fogja vagy akár meg is öli dühében és akkor nagyobb gondokkal is küszködni fognak, mint az, hogy helyrehozzák a dolgokat közte és Damon között.

-Harmadszor... - mondta Stefan, erősen megnyomva a szó végét, kihangsúlyozva, hogy ez a legnyomósabb ok, amiért Elena nem kellene itt legyen. - Damon nincs itthon.

-Stefan, kérlek, ne hazudj nekem. - mondta Elena körülnézve. - Itt az autója a ház előtt. Bemehetnék?

-Gyere. - hívta be a lányt, immár néhány fokkal kedvesebb hangsúllyal, majd amikor Elena helyet foglalt a kanapén, folytatták a beszélgetést. - Damon vámpír, nem kell neki autó ahhoz, hogy valahova elmenjen.

-Azt hittem beszélhetünk. - mondta csalódottan a lány. Körülnézett, hogy lássa, változott-e valami a házban és felidézte az emlékeket, amiket utoljára itt töltött. Fájt az emlék, de alig emlékezett valamire, néhány pillanat az esésből, aztán az azelőtti veszekedés, Damon harca Klaus ellen és Katherine gonosz szavai, amik annyira bántották Elenát. Minél jobban védte a babáját és végül mégsem tudott rá eléggé vigyázni. Szörnyű volt újra emlékezni Damon boldog arcára és arra gondolni, milyen lehet most.

-Beszélhetsz velem is. - ajánlotta fel Stefan a segítségét Elená élte, hogy elfogadja és elmeséli azt, ami bántja, mert annyira rossz volt újra azt látni, hogy szomorú. Megpróbált túllépni azon, hogy elvesztette a lányt és ő a bátyját választotta, de nehéz volt. Ahogy itt ült mellette, gyönyörű hosszú hajával, szürke felsőjével, ami tökéletesen állt rajta, elképesztően szép volt. Ezeket a gondolatokat azonban olyan gyorsan elhessegette, ahogy csak tudta. - Mi a helyzet veled?

-Tulajdonképpen szükségem lenne a telefonomra. - jutott eszébe Elenának, hogy mi volt a második ok, amiért idejött. - Itt hagytam Damon szobájában és azért hívtalak ma Klaus-tól.

-Damon szobájában? - kérdezte meglepődve Stefan, nem tudta, miről is van szó.

-A baleset napján, este. - hessegette el a felhőket Stefan gondolatai körül, aki végül rájött, hogy miről is van szó.

-Klaus hol van most? - tért át egy másik témára Stefan, mert igazából őt nagyon érdekelte, hogy miért szegte meg a megállapodást Klaus.

-Caroline szerint elment. Örültem is neki, mert egész nap a fejemen volt és idegesít. - vallotta be Elena, de Klaus nem örült ennek, hiszen egyedül Klaus volt az, aki mindentől megvédhette Elenát.

-Mellette kellett volna maradnod. - válaszolta Elenához fordulva a vámpír és eszébe jutott egy ötlet. - Felhívjuk Caroline-t és szólunk neki,hogy keresse meg Klaust. Caroline ideküldi a hibridet és szépen hazamész, megiszol még egy csomó pohár teát és átalszod ezt a napot. Semmi ellenszegülés!

-Stefan, nem irányíthatja mindig mindenki az életem. - harapott az ajkába Elena. - Nincs szükségem dadusra, főleg nem arra, hogy Klaus egész nap a nyakamon legyen és egyetlen percem se legyen Caroline-nal vagy Matt-el.

-Klaus a legjobb most, aki megvédhet. - erősítette Stefan, de elhallgatott. Egy pillanatra a semmibe bámult, aztán tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett Elenára. Tudta, hogy az lett volna a legjobb, ha otthon marad és nem jön el ide, tudhatta volna, hogy nem bízhat meg Klausban. Idiótának látta magát, amiért engedte, hogy ez most megtörténjen.

A következő másodpercben Elena tágra nyitotta a száját, hogy megkérdezze, mi rémisztette meg ennyire a vámpírt, de nem jött ki szó a száján. A bejárati ajtó kilincse lenyomódott, és cipők hangja hallatszott, amikor valaki belépett a villa kemény fapadlójára. Nem csak cipők hangja hallatszott, hanem apró kuncogások, nevetések és dünnyögések, miközben Elena érezte, hogy a szíve azon nyomban megáll. A kint levő hűvös levegő megcsapta az arcát, ahogy a szellő végig suhant az egész szobán. Elena soha nem tévesztette volna össze ezt az illatot bármi mással - a gond csak az volt, hogy nem az a bizonyos tökéletes illat töltötte meg orrüregét, hanem egy erőteljes női parfüm is csatlakozott hozzá, amit soha nem érzett még, de többé nem is vágyott rá.

Az illat hamarabb érkezett, de nemsokára megjelent a két jövevény is. Meglátva az érkezőket, Stefan megszorította az addig is szorosan fogott apró kezecskéit Elenának, próbálta tartani benne az erőt és támogatni, de érezte Elena vérnyomásán, hogy mindjárt kiugrik a szíve a helyéről. Damon elsétált a nappali hatalmas boltíve előtt, tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulva a lányra és a testvérére. Először meglepődött, de később összehúzott szemöldökkel bámult egyikről a másikra, majd Stefan kezeire, ahogy Elenáét fogják. Normális esetben dühösen elsuhant volna, most azonban túl sok ital volt benne, hogy ezt szó nélkül eltűrje. Ez a nő nemcsak a gyerekét dobta el, hanem újra visszarohant az öccséhez és ez a látvány azt bizonyította, hogy Stefan erre várt már nagyon régóta.

-Damon... - szólalt meg Elena, kerek szemekkel bámulva a lányt a férfi mellett, akit napokkal ezelőtt a vőlegényeként ismert. Mindketten felálltak a kanapéról. Damon ledobta a cipőjét az ajtó mellé és újra odafordult, miután levette a kabátját is. Mellkasa csupasz volt, kék inge félig kigombolva és apró vérnyomok voltak rajta. Ahogy a világos barna hajú lány is megérkezett mellé, átkarolta a derekát és közelebb hajolt hozzá. Látszott rajta, hogy részeg, sokat ivott és megtalálhatóak voltak rajta Damon ingéről származó vércseppek eredete.

-Damon, ne légy meggondolatlan! - szólította meg Stefan, mielőtt széttépné Elenát őrült dühében. - Ne csinálj butaságot, amit megbánhatsz később!

-Mind például mit? - dühöngött őrülten, ahogy néhány hang kijött a száján. - Ne vetessem el a gyerekem, ha meg lehetne menteni mindkettőnket?!

-Hagyd abba! - állt oda Elena elé Stefan, eltakarva őt, hogy érezze, biztonságban van mellette.

-Szívem, gyere, menjünk fel a szobádba. - húzogatta a lány Damon ingét és karát, de hiába. A vámpír mozdulatlanul állt ott, néhány másodpercig fordult csak oda a kábult lányhoz.

-Menj fel az emeletre és ne gyere le, amíg azt nem mondom neked! - nézett a lány szemébe jó mélyen és ennek következtében a lány megfordult és felsietett az emeletre. Ekkor fordult oda gonosz mosollyal Damon Stefan felé. Közelebb lépett, majd útja az italos pult felé vezetett. - Folytassátok csak! Ne zavartassátok magatok a jelenlétem miatt!

-Damon, beszélhetnénk négyszemközt? - kérdezte Elena, kilépve Stefan háta mögül, bátran szembeszállva Damonnel.

-Szánalmas, ahogy még van képed idejönni és hozzám szólni! - nevetett Damon, egyből felhörpintve a pohár whiskeyt.

-Damon, kérlek. - kérte Elena, és nagyon remélte, hogy kap egy újabb esélyt, hogy bocsánatot kérjen.

-Ha nem láttad volna, várnak az emeleten! - mondta a vámpír, miközben kigombolta az ingének többi gombját és lassan levetette, majd odasétálva Elenához, a földre dobta az ingét. - És őszintén szólva, sokkal jobb dolog vár odafenn, mint itt.

Újabb csábos mosolyt elengedve, Damon kacsintott és elindult felfele az emeletre. A hatalmas, díszes boltív alatt azonban visszafordult és újra Elenát célozta meg szavaival.

-A mobilodat lehozom azonnal, ha megvárod. - kacsintott Elenára, majd felsuhant a szobába és utána már csak egy hangos sikítás hallatszott az emeletről, a lány szájából, aki felsietett. Elena lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra. Tudta, hogy Damon nem jön rögtön, várnia kellett, végighallgatnia azt, amit a lánnyal művel és elgondolnia azt, hogy hányszor tette vele ugyanezt. Lehet, hogy nem így, nem ilyen formában, nem ilyen módon, de volt, amikor ő volt annak a lánynak a helyén és fájt neki, hogy ilyen hamar elmúlt minden.

-Ide figyelj! - ragadta meg a vállát Stefan. - Damon kikapcsolta az érzéseit és nem viselkedik emberként. A vámpír énje irányít és tudnod kell, hogy ez nem ő! Csak ne törj meg. Bírd ki ezt, és minden rendbe jön. Én itt vagyok veled.

-Stefan.. - mondta Elena, miközben megtelt a szeme könnyekkel. Vissza akarta tartani, de nagyon nehezére esett. Fájdalom öntötte el az egész testét, a gerince most jobban fájt, mint eddig bármikor.

-Nyugodj meg, kicsim. - ölelte át Stefan, tudta, hogy nem lesz elég ereje ahhoz, hogy túlvészelje ezt a veszekedést Damon-nel, ezért szorosan az ölébe vette és úgy várakoztak arra, hogy Damon lehozza a telefont az emeletről. Meg is történt az, amire vártak és a vámpír 5 perc után lesétált a lépcsőn, ajkai, fogai tele voltak vérrel, ingéről csepegett a vörös nedv, szemei pedig enyhén vörösen izzódtak, elsötétítve a csodálatos égszínkéket.

-Használd egészséggel! - mondta ironikusan, majd odaadta a fehér iPhonet Elenának, aki piros szemekkel nézett fel a vámpírra. - Ne, ne, ne. Ne bámulj rám ezekkel a hatalmas barna szemekkel, mert a végén még nem fogok tudni ellenállni nekik!

Damon egyik ajkát felhúzta, szokásos mozdulatával, mint amikor elégedetten bámul arra, akit épp behálózott. Tudta, hogy Elenának mi fáj a legjobban és mennyire megbántja, épp ez volt acélja és ezt Stefan is nagyon jól tudta.

-Most pedig, ha megbocsáttok.. - mondta, majd egyet legyintve, felsuhant a lépcsőn, majd egy ajtócsapódást követett egy újabb sikoly, immár sokkal erőtlenebb, mint eddig, és Elena összerezzent, ahogy azt kívánta magában, hogy bárcsak mindez egy álom lenne.


	5. Őrültségek ciklusa

-Damon, nyisd ki az ajtót! - kiabálta Stefan a felső emelet egyik hálószobája előtt, körülbelül tíz perce. Arra várt, hogy Damon kinyissa az ajtót és jól bemosson egyet neki, aztán végül úgy döntött, hogy csak beszélni fog vele. Sajnos az sem jött nagyon össze, mert az ajtó kulcsra volt zárva és bár betörhette volna bármikor, nem akart olyasmit látni, amit nem szeretett volna.

Körülbelül 15 perc kopogtatás és kiabálás után végre kinyílt az ajtó és Damon ott állt Stefan előtt, egy szál fekete farmerben, minden egyéb nélkül. Látszott rajta, hogy sokat ivott, és az is látszott, hogy nem csak alkoholt. A szoba tele volt vérrel, itt-ott apró cseppecskék, vérfoltok az ágyon, a földön, mindenhol.

-Mit akarsz? - kérdezte hatalmas érdeklődést álcázva, miközben türelmetlenül újra be akarta csapni az ajtót.

-Ezt nem teheted Elenával! - tért a lényegre Stefan, Elena védelmére állva.

-Már hogyne tehetném? - nevetett Damon, ahogy unalommal teli becsapta maga mögött az ajtót és lesietett a lépcsőn. - És meg is teszem!

-Ez nem te vagy. - győzködte Stefan a testvérét. - Szereted Elenát. Ne rontsd el az egészet! Ő is szeret és úgy volt, hogy összeházasodtok.

-Amikor még egy idióta voltam! - kacsintott Damon és kitöltött magának egy újabb pohár whiskeyt. Nem bírta azt, hogy Stefan megpróbálja kioktatni, azt akart tenni, amit épp szeretne, és nem azt, amit mások mondanak neki. Elege volt abból, hogy irányítják, most az egyszer úgy akart dönteni, hogy más ne befolyásolja.

Stefan egy szót sem szólt a hallottakra. Csak végig nézte, ahogy Damon kitölti az italt és visszasétál a szobájába, ahonnan nemrég kijött. Utálta, amikor Damon így viselkedett, mintha semmit sem érezne, kikapcsolva az érzéseit teljesen, elrejtve őket valamilyen sötét, eldugott helyre a lelkében.

A vámpír feladta a reményt, hogy a mai nap folyamán egyáltalán megváltoztassa Damon gondolatait, hozzáállását, ezért leakasztotta a kocsikulcsot és elhajtott a villából, egyenesen a Gilbert házig. Kopogtatás nélkül lépett be a házba, ott pedig rátalált az újságot olvasó Alaric-ra és Jeremy-re, aki játékokat játszadozott a nappaliban, a tévékészülékre bámulva.

-Hol van Elena? - kérdezte, miközben odaült Alaric-kal szembe a konyhapulthoz.

-A szobájában. - érkezett a válasz és nagyot sóhajtott a férfi. - Caroline most beszél vele.

-Elmondta? - érdeklődött Stefan, majd odafordult Jeremy-hez. - Minek játszol egész nap azon az átkozott játékon?

-Ne szólj bele abba, ami nem rád tartozik. - mondta Jeremy komolyan, és meglepte ezzel Stefan-t. - Azt hittem Damon megtanította már neked!

-Jeremy, ne légy bunkó! - szólította fel Alaric. Jeremy Elena balesete óta nem bízott egyik vámpírban sem, nem foglalkozott egyikkel sem, csak Elenára koncentrált és a többieket annyira mellőzte, amennyire csak tudta. - Klaus hozta haza, de úgy, hogy kisírta a szemeit is. Ekkor hívtam fel Caroline-t, hogy segítsen beszélni vele.

-Damon kikapcsolta az emberi érzéseit és nem veszi észre, hogy mit művel. - bámult a semmibe Stefan, miközben Alaric nekiállt egy kávé elkészítésének. - Elena beszélni jött át, de amikor Damon is megérkezett, szinte elszabadult a pokol. Damon pökhendi volt és beképzelt, Elena pedig sokkot kapot, amikor meglátta. Sírni kezdett és ezt ki is használta Damon.

-Mi van a bátyáddal? - kérdezte Alaric, majd elővett egy csészét és beletöltött egy adag kávét Stefan-nek is.

-Fájdalom... Elveszítette a gyerekét, amiért az életét adta volna. - sóhajtott még egyszer Stefan, Alaric pedig tudta, hogy most nem tud dönteni Elena vagy Damon mellett. - Én talán még ennél is rosszabb lennék. Egy vámpír bárkit képes meggyilkolni, ha a gyerekéről lenne szó. Ragadozók vagyunk, gyorsan elveszítjük a fejünket.

-Ez azért túlzás. - Alaric kezdett felháborodni. Napok óta nem hallott semmiről, csak Damon-ról és Elenáról.- Nem viselkedhet így valakivel, csak mert baleset érte. Nem is Elena hibája.

Stefan nagyot sóhajtott. Tudta, hogy egy embernek ezt nagyon nehéz elfogadnia, megértenie, mert nem érzik át azt az érzést, amit ők. Számukra semmi nem lehetne csodálatosabb az életben, mint a gyermekáldás - szinte minden vámpírnak ez a legnagyobb, soha meg nem valósítható vágya, és tudta, hogy Damon-nek mindennél fontosabb volt az, amit emberként elveszített régen.

Nemsokára azonban nyílt Elena szobájának az ajtaja és hallották a férfiak lent, hogy Caroline cipőjének sarka kopog, miközben lefele lépked. A szőke lány aggódó pillantást vetett Stefan-re, amikor megérkezett a konyhába. Leült a két férfi mellé és elvette Stefan kávéját. Egyetlen korttyal megitta mind, aztán felnézett újra.

-Kisírta a lelkét is. - bökte ki végül, majd a fejét a pultra tette és lecsukta szemeit. Stefan felsóhajtott, tudta, hogy ez a jobbik eset, ami történhet, ő igazából attól félt, hogy valami butaságot követ el Elena, vagy éppen Damon után indul és a végén még rosszabb helyzetet teremtenek, mint ami van. - Azt hiszem szükségem van egy italra.

Caroline felkapta a fejét, amikor a Gilbert ház ajtaja kinyílt. Klaus érkezett meg, becsapta az ajtót és vigyorogva lépett be a nappaliba. A többiek nem értették, hogy mi ez a hatalmas boldogság és úgy néztek rá, mint aki megbolondult. Caroline csak egy pillantást vetett rá, majd elkapta a fejét és úgy tett, mintha ott sem lenne a hibrid.

-Jobban van Elena? - érdeklődött Klaus, majd leült a kanapéra, Jeremy mellé. - Jeremy.

Miután megszólította a fiút, az automatikusan odapillantott, reflexszerűen, majd képtelen volt elvenni a szemeit a hibrid szemeiről.

-Tedd le a játékot és menj a szobádba tanulni. - hangzottak el Klaus szájából a szavak és Stefan égnek emelte a szemeit és újra sóhajtott, amikor látta, hogy tágulnak a pupillái és Jeremy egyetlen pillantás után felsétál a lépcsőn és belép a szobájába leckét írni.

-Ez miért volt szükséges? - kérdezte Alaric, majd felkelt a pulttól és járkálni kezdett a nappaliban. -Tudjátok mit nem értek? Hogy mit kerestek itt egyáltalán?

-Igen, ezt én sem értem! - fordult oda Caroline Klaus felé, aki meglepődve bámulta, ahogy Caroline épp ellene fordult. Ezt kihívásnak tekintette és ezután elkezdett vigyorogni, hogy jobban bosszantsa a szőke lányt. - Mit is keresel itt, Klaus?

-Ez elég sértő, még tőled is, drágám. - mondta csábítóan a hibrid, majd odafordult Alaric-hoz. - Zavar a segítségem? Úgy emlékszem, hogy megállapodtunk valamiben!

-Igen, abban, hogy Elena mellett maradsz, amíg helyrejön és kiürül a szervezetéből a vámpírvér! Arról nem volt szó, hogy ezentúl te leszel a dadus. - kuncogott Alaric, de nagyon komolyan gondolta azt, amit mondott. Nem bírta, hogy Klaus apáskodni próbál mindannyiuk felett és ezt a véleményét ki is nyilvánította.

-Ha jól tudom, még van néhány óra addig. - magyarázta Klaus és örült, hogy megint igaza lehet.

Alaric forgatta a szemét, amikor Caroline telefonja rezegni kezdett. A szőke vámpírlány rögtön odakapott és látta, hogy egy új üzenet érkezett egy ismeretlen számról.

"Rég nem találkoztunk. A grillben fél óra múlva?"

-Most mindannyian itt akartok ülni és őrizni Elenát? - hallotta Caroline, miközben az üzenetre koncentrált. Alaric megpróbált kirakni néhány vámpírt a házból, de ő nem akarta magára hagyni Elenát ilyen helyzetben, ezért nem is figyelt a hasonló kérdésekre.

"Ki vagy és mit akarsz?"

-Én maradok. - válaszolta Caroline mégis hangosan.

-Én lehet, hogy elmegyek. Van még néhány elintéznivalóm. - ajánlotta fel Stefan, hogy megkönnyítse Alaric dolgát. Tudta, hogy Elenának leginkább egy barátra lenne szüksége most és Caroline volt a tökéletes, aki most mellette tudott állni.

"Nem emlékszel az úriemberre, aki elkísért a kórházig? Azt hittem nagyobb hatással leszek rád."

"Kol..Mit akarsz?" C.

"Találkozni és befejezni azt, amit elkezdtünk." K.

-Én maradok. Legalább néhány órát, hogy biztos legyen, hogy Damon nem változtatja őrült szerelmében át Elenát vámpírrá. - kacsintott Klaus Stefan-re, majd felállt. Stefan is követte, indulni készült és épp elköszönt Alaric-tól, amikor Caroline is felpattant.

"Találkozunk a grillben." C.

-Én is veled megyek, Stef. - mosolygott Caroline és tudta, hogy ezzel az őrületbe kergeti Klaus-t. -Hívj, ha valami gond van!

Caroline megölelte Alaric-ot, majd egy utolsó pillantást vetve Klaus fele, kisétált Stefan mellett a házból és elindultak mindketten a grill felé.

* * *

-Menj csak be, van néhány dolgom. - Stefan mosolyogva búcsúzott el Caroline-tól, majd a lány bement és körülnézett. Nem akarta, hogy Matt lássa Kol mellett, mert bizonyára aggódni kezdett volna és megakadályozni Caroline-t abban, hogy bármi hülyeséget tegyen. De a lánynak is voltak érzései, szüksége volt valakire, aki úgy foglalkozik vele, mint Kol, aki olyan odafigyelő és aggodalmas, mint a vámpír, és bár tudta, hogy Kol csak játszadozni akar, ő is benne volt a játékban és nem mondott nemet semmire.

Amikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy Matt ma nem dolgozik, boldogan indult el jobban körülnézni, hátha megtalálja valahol a személyt, akit keresett. Kol-nak egyelőre nyoma sem volt, de talált valakit, akivel szívesen váltott volna pár szót.

-Fordulj fel! Egy seggfej vagy! - mondta Caroline, ahogy odaült a pulthoz, Damon mellé. Úgy tűnt, hogy a vámpír már jócskán fogyasztott az itteni italokból és nem tűnt sem józannak, sem boldognak, ez pedig nem jó párosítás volt.

-Látom, még mindig haragszol rám. - nevetett Damon, majd megitta az utolsó kortyot is a poharából. Odalökte a pultosnak, aki automatikusan újratöltötte azt, majd visszavette maga elé és odafordult Caroline-hoz.

-Eltörted a nyakam! - zsörtölődött Caroline, majd kért egy üveg vizet. - Gyökér voltál és nem fogok megbocsájtani egykönnyen.

-Pont ezért nem fogok aludni ma éjjel! - kacsintott Damon és visszafordult az italához. Az éles kék szemei mosolyra késztették Caroline-t, hiszen tökéletesek voltak.

-Kérj bocsánatot! - parancsolta a lány, hátha kissé jobb kedvre derítheti Damon-t, bár nem értette, miért nem utálja, azok után, amiket tett vele és Elenával is.

-Hé! - intett Damon a pultosnak. - Egy üveg tequilát a szőke bombázónak itt mellettem!

-A neve Caroline! - mondta a fiú, aki valószínűleg évek óta ismerte Caroline-t és bizonyára fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Damon ki.

-Jól tudom, haver! - húzta fel ajkának egyik felét Damon, önelégülten. - Most meg hozd azt az italt, vagy rossz vége lesz ennek a beszélgetésnek.

A srác elsietett az ital után és Caroline élvezte a helyzetet - vicces volt, ahogy Damon megtette ezt érte, miután Elenával annyira csúnyán bánt.

-Miért vagy itt? - kérdezte, miközben meghozták az italt és kitöltött magának is egy pohárkával. - Miért nem vagy...máshol?

-Például Elenánál? - fejezte be a mondatot helyesen, úgy, ahogy Caroline is szerette volna. - A kedves, törékeny, tökéletes kis Elena. Mindenki imádja.

-Ahogy te is! - nevetett Caroline és megitta elsőre az kitöltött pohárka italt.

-Valahogy ma jobban kedvelem a szőke csajszikat, akik ideülnek mellém és italért könyörögnek! - mozgatta a szemöldökeit csábosan a férfi, arra késztetve Caroline-t, hogy érthetetlen módon elpiruljon.

-Ne is álmodj róla! - intette Caroline, hogy szálljon le a földre. - Befejeztem veled örökre! Elég volt az a néhány hét, amíg kiszívtad az összes vérem és kényszerítettél arra, hogy mindenhol, mindig lefeküdjek veled!

Caroline halk nevetésbe tőrt ki, de Damon sem maradt közömbös. Elmosolyodott, majd újabb pohár italt töltött ki magának és Caroline-nak. Közelebb húzta a székét a lányéhoz és magasra emelte a poharát.

-De valld be! A legjobb volt, amit valaha csináltál!

-Álmodozz csak! - nevetett Caroline még mindig, de koccintott a másik vámpírral és megitták a kitöltött alkoholt. Ezután újabb három pohár következett, azután még kettő és lassan már Caroline sem érezte önmagának magát.

-Szóval mi hoz téged ide? - kérdezte Damon, miközben bal kezével átkarolta Caroline vállát és közelebb bújt hozzá, részben azért, hogy megtámassza magát. - Magányos vámpírlány az éjszakában, alkoholt iszogat és szexi vámpírsrácokat szed fel.

-Tudod, Damon, elegem van a hétköznapok sötét, ismétlődő ciklusából. - könyökölt a pultra Caroline, majd odafordult Damon felé. Valóban megrémisztették azok a kék szemek, elkábították, még akkor is, ha ő maga is vámpír volt. Olyan közel volt hozzá a vámpír, hogy szinte érezni lehetett a lélegzetét, az édeskés parfümét és a bőrének sajátos illatát.

-Tudom, tudom! - magyarázkodott Damon, szemei egyre inkább Caroline arcára tévedtek, egymás után többször lassan zavarba jött, nem gondolta, hogy pont Damon hozza zavarba, de eszébe jutott az a rövid időszak,amit együtt töltöttek régen és az érzés, amit akkor a vámpír iránt érzett. Nevetséges volt a helyzet, de annyira ironikus is egyben - végre valaki tényleg figyelt rá, megkérdezte mi van vele és segíteni próbált, még ha nem is úgy, ahogy Caroline elvárta. - Mindenki rád zúdítja a baját, leginkább rólam és Elenáról beszélnek, te meg nem tudod mit tegyél, mert már eleged van az egészből!

-Csak szükségem van egy kis szórakozásra! - mondta Caroline, mintha felgyulladt volna a lámpa az agyában. Mosolyogva bámulta a vámpírt, aki továbbra is ránehezítette a súlyát, de most már nem is bánta.

-Igyunk a szórakozásra! - emelte a poharát újra Damon, majd megcsípte Caroline arcát és mindketten egyetlen korttyal eltüntették az italt a poharukból. Caroline szemei újra Damon arcára irányultak, teljesen elfelejtette, hogy miért is jött ide. Körülbelül 6 pohár tequila volt már benne és kevesebb, mint 10 perce érkezett, szóval ez egy vámpírnak sem volt kevés.

-Te mit keresel itt egyedül? - kérdezősködött ő is Damon-tól. A férfi újra ránézett Caroline-ra, szemei kissé összeszűkültek az alkoholtól és ajkai megduzzadtak, vörösek voltak és kissé nyitva, miközben nekikezdett beszélni.

-Már nem egyedül vagyok! - mondta, majd kezeit kissé megemelve, mutogatta, hogy igaza van.

-Nem leszek az új társad az ivászatban! - kuncogott Caroline, mire Damon szomorú arcot imitált, ajkai lekonyultak és szemei elgyengültek. -Ne nézz ilyen kiskutya szemekkel! Nem ihatok többet!

-Mi az hogy nem ihatsz többet? - kérdezte meglepődve Damon, egyre közelebb kerülve a lányhoz, aki jobban s jobban zavarba jött.

-Anyám a seriff, emlékszel? - célzott egy olyan dologra Caroline, ami valójában meg sem állította attól, hogy akkor igyon, amikor akar. Széles mosollyal várta, hogy mit fog válaszolni Damon.

-Nos, akkor talán egy olyan helyen kellene igyál, ahol nem lát! - kacsintott, majd feljebb emelte a fejét, hogy újabb kortyot igyon a pohárkából. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Liz nem fog nagy ügyet csapni abból, ha velem iszogatsz! A barátja vagyok!

Caroline mosolygott, ahogy megitta a hetedik pohár tequilát is és immár lassacskán elfogyott az üveg, amit Damon-tól kapott engesztelésképpen. Ekkor lépett közelebb a pultos fiú és hozott egy újabb üveggel. Bizonyára már tudta, hogy Damon nem szeret várakozni az ital után és azt is tudta, hogy már jócskán elfogyasztott néhány üveggel, amióta itt volt.

-Kíváncsi lennék.. - fordult újra oda Caroline-hoz Damon. - A seriff haragudna, ha egy szexi vámpírpasival látna téged inni a grill közepén?

Damon kacsintott, majd Caroline megtámasztotta a fejét, a bal kezével a pultra könyökölve, fejét jobbra fordítva, szembe Damon-nel, aki egyetlen pillanatra sem vette le kezét Caroline válláról.

-Biztosan nem örülne neki! - mondta Caroline, továbbra is csak mosolyogva, a sok ital miatt, amit elfogyasztott.

-Akkor még jó, hogy nincs itt! - suttogta immár a férfi, hangja mély volt és izgatott, szemei pedig az égszínkék helyett sötét árnyalatot vettek fel. Caroline beleharapott az ajkába, ahogy a szemei Damon vörös ajkaira vándoroltak. Nem tudta, miért van ez, miért érez így, de pontosan tisztába volt azzal, hogy nem helyes. Mégis ez a gondolat ahhoz vezetett, hogy jobban és jobban vágyott arra, hogy megérinthesse, hogy újabb suttogást halljon a fülébe és azok az ajkak a testéhez érjenek.

Ahogy ránézett, látta, hogy közelebb van hozzá, mint hitte. Lehet, hogy Damon szoros karai húzták is, lehet, hogy saját erejéből kezdett közeledni a férfihez, de valamiért közelebb volt, mint hitte. Már érezte a vámpír édes illatát, a bőrének jellegzetes illata elkábította. Bár ő maga is vámpír volt, így képzelte el a vámpírok őrült hódításait, aminek ember képtelen ellenállni. Damon ajkai végig nyitva voltak, apró nyílás a két piros ajkak között, ami az őrületbe kergette így is Caroline-t. Akkor rémült meg kissé, amikor látta, hogy a puha ajkak nagyon kicsit felhúzódnak és megjelennek Damon vámpírfogai, élesek és veszélyesek, amik végül csak még jobban felizgatták Caroline-t.

Végül Damon fogai karcolva vésődtek bele Caroline ajkaiba, egyáltalán nem húzódtak vissza, nem tűntek el a csókkal együtt, ahogy Caroline számított rá. belehasítottak az ajkába és kibuggyant a vér, de a gyors gyógyító vér hatására rögtön be is forrt. A hatás azonban nem maradt el - Caroline vadul nyitotta ki ajkait, hogy utat engedjen a vámpírnak, aki megállíthatatlanul ásott előre. Először nem tudta, hova tegye az érzést, az ízeket, az illatokat, de gyorsan kategorizálta őket. Eszébe jutottak az éjszakák, amiket Damon-nel töltött, a pillanatok, amikor őrülten odavolt érte és minden egyéb, ami hozzá kapcsolódott. Nem csak a szende kis emlékek törtek fel hanem a vágyak is, amiket sokáig elfojtott, a vágy, hogy egy férfi úgy bánjon vele, mint Elenával Damon, hogy őt is ugyanúgy szeresse valaki. Tulajdonképpen az őrült vágy, hogy megkapja Elena életét - az hajtotta, amikor erősebben odanyomta az ajkait a másikokhoz.

Damon lassan visszahúzta magát, de csak annyira, hogy Caroline szemébe tudjon nézni. Szemei kissé összeszűkültek, majd visszatérve a normálishoz, eltüntetve az éles szemfogakat, intett a lánynak. A szőke vámpírlány világa forgott - nem csak a történtektől, hanem az alkohol erős hatásától, ami most ütött ki rajta. Damon felkelt a helyéről és a mosdó irányába vette útját, ahova Caroline sikeresen követte. Szerencsére a szédülés csak addig tartott, amíg belépett a férfi mosdó egyik fülkéjébe és Damon magukra zárta az ajtót a háta mögött. Onnan kezdve már semmi nem zökkentette ki abból, amibe belevágtak.

* * *

-Te jó ég... - sóhajtott Caroline, miközben a Salvatore villa nappalijában ült. Arca a két tenyerébe volt temetve, haja borzos volt és kabátja ledobva a kanapé szélére. Másodnaposnak érezte magát, pedig alig telt el néhány óra azóta, amióta egymás után legalább hét pohár tequilát ivott meg.

Damon a mellette levő kisebb kanapén feküdt, fekete farmer és fekete felső volt rajta, jobb kara a szemére tapasztva, másik a hasán. Alig lélegzett, de nem is volt nagyon szüksége rá, hiszen vámpír volt. Csak feküdt ott, körülbelül két órája, és hallgatta Caroline nyafogását.

A grillben történtek után csak még rosszabb kedve lett. Azt gondolta, hogy a nők és az ital megoldja a problémáit, de csak rosszabbodott minden. A heves vetkőzés után még úgy tűnt, hogy Caroline is ugyanúgy akarja, mint ő, végig úgy tűnt, egészen addig, amíg meg nem tették. Csak miután felöltöztek és néhány percet néma csöndben töltöttek a mosdó kabinjában, akkor tőrt rá Caroline-ra a hatalmas bűntudat és depresszió. Damon kénytelen volt elhozni a grillből, mielőtt hatalmas hisztit csap ott.

Ha a grillbe nem, itt mégis Damon idegein táncolt. Nem hallott a férfi semmi mást három órája, csak Caroline szipogását, sírását majd dühös kiabálását és utána minden kezdődött elölről. Lassan megelégelte ezt e jelenetet.

-Most mit tegyünk? - kérdezte a lány aggodalommal tele és végre levette két tenyerét a szemeiről, amik vörösek voltak a sírástól. - Hogy tehetted ezt velem?

-Elnézést, hogy mondtad?! - vette el a kezét a szeméről és nézett szembe Caroline-nal Damon. Pillantása olyan komor volt, hogy ölni is lehetett volna vele.

-Én nem akartam ezt.. - kezdett újra sírni Caroline, de Damon nagyon jól tudta, hogy ez a viselkedés a másnaposság jele. A tequila beszélt Caroline-ból.

-Fogd be inkább! - mondta unottan Damon és visszatette a karát a szemére, mert ő is épp a józanodást élte át. Nem volt szüksége egy hisztis libára, aki a fülébe siránkozzon és sajnáltassa magát.

Caroline beletúrt a hajába. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ilyen idióta volt, hogy tehetett ilyesmit? Néhány perc után Stefan nyitott be az ajtón, de nem tűnt egyáltalán lepődöttnek a ténytől, hogy Caroline itt van. Besétált a nappaliba, ránézett a lányra, aki könnyes szemekkel nézett vissza rá, majd Damon-re, aki ott feküdt, mozdulatlanul továbbra is.

-Mi a helyzet? - kérdezte Stefan, végül visszanézve Caroline-ra, látva, hogy Damon nem fog válaszolni neki soha. Látta, hogy épp józanodik és igazából örült is neki, mert napok óta nem látta józannak a bátyját. Caroline szemei újra könnyesek lettek. - Ne sírj!

Stefan nem ment oda, hogy átölelje a lányt, csak egyszerűen arra kérte, hogy hagyja abba a sírást. Caroline meglepődve bámult rá, olyan furán, hogy abba is hagyta a sírást. Hogyan mondja el Stefan-nek vagy Elenának? Mit fog Elena gondolni róla? Nem akarta elveszíteni a barátját.

-Akarod, hogy hazavigyelek? - ajánlotta fel Stefan, majd odament az italos szekrényhez és töltött magának egy pohár italt.

-Nem akarok hazamenni.. - szipogott Caroline. Nem attól félt, hogy mit szól az anyja, ha megtudja ezt, hanem attól, hogy mit szólnak a barátai, ha megtudják, hogy megint lefeküdt Damon-nel, pont most, amikor Elena és közte ilyen kapcsolat volt. - Nem...

Ezután Damon felült a kanapén, majd felállt és elővette a zsebéből a kocsikulcsot. Odadobta Stefan-nek, aki reflexszerűen kapta el és kérdően bámult a bátyjára.

-Vidd haza s fektesd le. - mondta Damon, majd elindult felfele a szobájába.

-Nem érted, hogy nem akarok elmenni? - kiabált újra Caroline, hisztisen és egyre inkább hasonlított arra a lányra, akivel egykor Damon-nek dolga volt. A férfi visszafordult és semmi sietség nélkül odasétált a lány elé.

-Akkor mégis mit akarsz?! -kérdezte, zsörtölődve, hiszen alig várta, hogy lefeküdhessen néhány órára. Elég volt három óra hiszti Caroline-nal.

-Csak... - szipogott Caroline nem is tudva igazából, hogy mit akar. - Mit tegyünk most, Damon?

-Menj haza, Caroline. - válaszolta Damon és szánalmasan nézett a lányra, mielőtt újra elindult a szobája felé.

-Damon! - kiáltott újra Caroline, szemei tele voltak hatalmas krokodilkönnyekkel. A vámpír visszafordult, de nem volt, mit tegyen. Nem volt szerelmes Caroline-ba és nem azért feküdt le vele, mert akart. Csak szüksége volt valakire, aki enyhíti a vágyait és sajnálattal nézte, hogy Caroline nem így érezte.

-Figyelj. - fordult vissza utoljára Damon. - Megtörtént és vége. Jó volt, eltelt, felejtsük el. Köztünk nincs semmi több. Nekem nem kellett kapcsolat! Sem barátnő, sőt még szerető sem. Csak összefeküdtünk, részegen, a grill mosdójában! Lépj túl rajta és menj haza, józanodj ki.

-Ennyi erővel egy ribancot is összeszedhettél volna! - mondta sírva Caroline, még mindig az ital hatása alatt. Nem volt ő ilyen érzelmes, csak ha alkohol szólt közbe. - Miért pont én?

-Mert épp nem volt más! - vágta rá Damon, tágra nyílt kezekkel, minden egyes betűt, szót jól kihangsúlyozva, majd várakozva arra, hogy Caroline lelépjen, ott állt vele szemben. - Nem kell ekkora hiszti, senki se tud róla és eltűnik majd a fejedből is.

-Öhm.. - jelezte Stefan, hogy ő is itt van. Damon és Caroline is ránéztek. - Az a helyzet, hogy a kis kalandotok a grill mosdójában...elég sokan látták.

-Hogy?! - pattant fel Caroline. Nem tudta, hogyan lehet ennél rosszabb napja.

-Láttak titeket a grillben smárolni, utána pedig elég hosszú időt tölteni a férfi mosdóban. Nem olyan egyszerű a helyzet, mint amilyennek gondoljátok. - bólogatott Stefan, miközben apró mosoly jelent meg a szája szélén. Érdekes volt ez a szituáció és tudta, hogy ezzel a lépéssel Caroline és Damon is elvágta maga alatt a fát.

-Most mihez kezdek? - könnyezett Caroline, ahogy egyik Salvatore testvérről a másikra bámult. - Utállak ezért, te idióta! Utállak!

Damon őszinte nevetéssel mutatott Caroline-ra, majd közelebb lépett. Odalépett Caroline elé és végigmérte újra, tetőtől talpig. Nevetséges volt, hogy ennyire eltúlozták a helyzetet.

-Tudod engem ez hol érdekel? - húzogatta a szemöldökét csábosan a vámpír. - Emlékszel néhány órája mivel játszadoztál olyan vidáman a grill mosdójában? Most pontosan ott fáj nekem azért, mert te utálsz! Szóval képzelheted, hogy mennyire megérint engem az, hogy te utálsz!

Caroline hatalmas pofont adott Damon bal arcára és képtelen volt türtőztetni magát. Utálta ezt az embert és érthetetlen volt, hogyan történt meg az, amire az előbb célzott.

-És tudod mi érdekel még ennyire? - folytatta Damon, önelégülten. - Az, hogy mit gondolnak rólad az emberek! Tudod, engem mindig utált mindenki, engem hidegen hagy az, hogy mások mit gondolnak. Te pedig... Egy lotyó voltál mindig és ezután is az maradsz!

-Damon elég! - kiáltotta Stefan, majd odafordult Caroline-hoz és odaállt közéjük. Nem akart nagyobb balhét, Damon pedig nem állt le. Caroline könnyes szemekkel bámult a földre, amikor Stefan megölelte és elkísérte a bejáratig. Ott gyorsan leakasztotta a kocsikulcsot és egy utolsó pillantást vetve a bátyjára, kisietettek a kapun.

* * *

Másnap reggel Elena fejfájással ébredt. Szörnyen sajgott a feje, nem értette mitől. Visszaemlékezett az estére, amikor a kanapén ült, Matt üzenetét olvasva. Mostanában sok üzenetet kapott mindenkitől, akik aggódva érdeklődtek felőle. Épp tévézett, egy kicsit jobb kedvre derülve, amikor Matt üzenetet írt neki.

"Caroline és Damon mióta van együtt?" M.

Elena kérdően figyelt a képernyőre, majd kikérte Jeremy véleményét is a rövid szövegről. Percek teltek el, közben a szöveg értelmén gondolkodtak, de semmi nem volt érthető. Damon és Caroline - lehetetlen párosításnak tűnt.

"Nem tudok róla!" E.

Az üzenet után gyorsan újabb érkezett, ami elolvasása után Elenának szűkre szorult a torka. Nem hitte el, amit olvasott, olyan lehetetlennek tűnt, mégis Matt szájából igaznak kellett lennie.

"Akkor miért smárolnak a grillben?" M.

Elena összeszűkült szemekkel rohant fel a szobájába, olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudott. Szörnyű érzés volt, ami fojtogatta. Nem elég, hogy elveszítette Damon-t, még Caroline is elárulta. Azt hitte, hogy valóban érvényes az, hogy a barátnőd volt pasijával ne kezdj ki, de most már tudta, hogy ez csak egy ártatlan kis hazugság volt, amit senki nem tartott be, csak ő. Naiv és gyengének tűnt, saját szemében egy senkinek érezte magát, akit elárulnak és sorra elhagynak a körülötte élők. Utálta magát ezért, hiszen ha ennyien elmennek, akkor nem másokkal volt a hiba, hanem saját magával. Ez ellen azonban nem tudta, hogy mit tehetne.

Most azonban az volt a lehető legjobb, ha felkel és úgy tesz, mintha semmi nem történt volna. Elvette a fehér telefont az éjjeli szekrényről, megnézte és azt látott a képernyőn, amire számított. Jó sok nem fogadott hívás Caroline mobiljáról, mellette néhány üzenet, de figyelmen kívül hagyva az összeset, lesétált a lépcsőn. Alaric már sütötte a bundás kenyeret, Jeremy pedig szokás szerint kiabált az emeletről, mikor egy ruhát kereset, mikor talált örült annak, hogy ilyen nyugodt délelőttre ébredt.

-Jó reggelt! - kiáltotta oda Ric, miközben kínlódott a kenyérrel. Vicces volt látni, hogy mennyire gondoskodó apa próbál lenni Elenának és Jeremy-nek, de olyan jól esett érezni, hogy mindig ott van nekik.

-Mióta sütsz ilyesmit? - kuncogott Elena, miután odaült a pulthoz, szeme a segítségre szoruló férfivel.

-Fogalmam sincs. - nevetett Ric, miközben Jeremy is megjelent a lépcsőn, sietve dobott be néhány ruhát a mosókonyhába és rohant is a pulthoz, vidáman átkarolva Elenát hátulról.

-Hogy vagy ma? - kérdezte a nővérét, és Elena meglepően látta, hogy a kis Jeremy már közel sem olyan fiatal, éretlen és bohó, mint amilyen nemrég volt. Annyi minden történt már velük, hogy hihetetlenül sokat változott a fiú, szinte kész férfi lett.

-Nem tudom. - mondta Elena. - Nem igazán tudom hova tenni ezt a Damon-Caroline ügyet. Bevallom, hogy sokat gondoltam erre.

Alaric és Jeremy is némán figyelt, úgy gondolták, nem az ők hatáskörük ez a helyzet, ezért inkább nem szóltak semmit, csak elvettek egy-egy szelet kenyeret a tányérról és nekiláttak falatozni. Elena is követte a példájukat, most végül úgy döntött, hogy nem fog többet a szegény kis Elena lenni, aki szomorkodik mindenen és aki képtelen élni az életét egy fiú nélkül.

-Úgy döntöttem, hogy mától visszamegyek a suliba. - mesélte vidáman Elena, a fiúk nagy meglepetésére. Elena fél évet hagyott ki a múlt évből, és az utolsó évét kezdte volna idén ősszel, ha nem jön közbe a terhesség, a baleset és ez a sok nehézség, amin az utolsó hetekben keresztülment. - Bemegyek ma és beszélek az igazgatóval, remélem sikerül elintéznem, hogy ne pótoljak évet.

-Ha gondolod, beszélek vele én is az érdekedben. Van némi szavam ezekben, szerencsére. - ajánlotta fel Alaric és Elena hálásan bólintott neki, mert valóban nagyon hálás volt azért, amit érte megtett az utóbbi hetekben.

-Szerintem jobban teszed, ha elkezdesz készülődni! - célozgatott Jeremy arra, hogy Elena órákig készülődik a szobájában minden alkalomra, és jobb lenne, ha nem váratná meg őket ma reggel.

-Ígérem, gyors leszek! - pattant fel Elena és felsietett a szobájába, hogy gyorsan magára kapjon valamit. Elszántan készült arra, hogy újrakezdi az életét és remélte, hogy immár a szerelem is rátalál, egy olyan szerelem, ami túlszárnyal mindent és elfeledteti vele az előzőket.

Kinyitotta a gardróbot és végigbámult a polcokon. Régi, ócska ruhákat látott, amiket már megunt és legszívesebben kidobott volna. Negyed órát töltött csak azzal, hogy kiválasszon valamit, amitől nem undorodott el az arca, ha tükörbe nézett - fehér-szürke, csíkos felsőt vett fel, sötétkék farmert és egy krémszínű csizmát, majd néhány aranyos nyakláncot vett elő, összekombinálva legalább hármat. Az éjjeli szekrény fiókjába kutatva több gyűrűt is talált, kivett körülük kettőt és felvette őket, majd a tükörbe nézett, a végleges simításokért. Haja gyönyörűen lógott a vállára, enyhén göndör volt és egyszerűen ki volt engedve, semmi kiegészítő nélkül. Mielőtt kilépett az ajtón, kivett egy esernyőt a szerkényből, leakasztotta világosbarna táskáját a fogasról, a hasonló színű kabátjával együtt és lesietett a bejárati ajtóhoz.

-Mindenki utánad fog loholni ma! - kacsintott Jeremy, ahogy meglátta a nővérét, aki nem csak most, de mindig tökéletes volt, természetes szépség, akit semmi a világon nem csúfított el. Még a hatalmas szerelmi csalódás, szakítás és vetélés után is gyönyörűen ragyogott, fénylett a boldogságtól és látszott, hogy most valóban szeretné újrakezdeni az elvesztegetett időt.

-Mehetünk? - kérdezte Ric, és miután elkészültek, mindhárman kiléptek az ajtón, Alaric gondosan bezárva az újdonsült zárat, amit nemrég tetettek, majd beültek az autóba és elhajtottak az iskola fele.

Beérkezve, Jeremy elsietett Matt-hez, Alaric pedig az igazgatói irodáig kísérte Elenát. Tudta, hogy nagyon kegyes az igazgató, ha ilyen példás diákról van szó, mint Elena Gilbert, de rettegett attól, hogy ez a fél év túl sok ahhoz, hogy Elena újrakezdje a gimnáziumi évek utolsó évét. Miután sok sikert kívánt neki, elsétált a tanári irányába, Elena pedig körülnézett. Sokan bámulták, sokan köszöntek, de rengetegen voltak, akiket régebb a barátainak hitt, most pedig még köszönni sem köszöntek neki, nemhogy beszélgessenek vele. Hihetetlen volt, mekkora fordulatot vett az élete.

-Elena! - hallotta a lány a háta mögül a hangot, amire ma nem volt annyira kíváncsi. Caroline gyorsan megragadta a kezét és könyörgő pillantást vetett barátnőjére. Először fogalma sem volt, hogy mit mondjon, végül valamit mégis csak makogott. - Kérlek szépen, ne haragudj! Nem önszántamból tettem, csak ittunk párat és összezavaródtam, Klaus meg megcsókolt és dühös voltam, Kol találkozni akart és az életem egy káosz, nem veszíthetlek el téged is.

Caroline olyan gyorsan elhadarta a mondanivalóját, hogy Elenának szüksége volt néhány másodpercre, hogy megértse, mit is beszélt a szőke vámpírlány. Dühös volt rá, és képtelen volt megbocsájtani. Tudta jól, hogy mennyire fájt neki Damon elvesztése, mert oktalanul vetett véget a kapcsolatuknak és Elena nem tudta elfogadni, sem megérteni, hogy miért lett vége így az egésznek, Caroline pedig idejön, és azt kéri, hogy bocsásson meg neki? Valójában mindkettejük hibás volt - Damon és Caroline ugyanúgy feldühítették Elenát, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy amíg ő egyedül volt és szenvedett, ők ketten szemét, aljas módon átverték a háta mögött. Nem, nem tudott megbocsájtani.

-Lefeküdtél Damon-nel, Caroline! - suttogta Elena, hogy ne szégyenítse meg a lányt, de hangjában érződött a lenézés, csalódás és düh. - Hogy kérheted, hogy bocsássak meg?

-Sokat ittam és felelőtlen voltam. - mondta Caroline, szemei megteltek könnyel. Szomorúan bámult rá a barátnőjére, az egyetlenre, aki maradt neki. - Te is tettél már hülyeségeket, mikor ittál, vagy még józanon is, de mindegy, csak ne haragudj rám ezért, kérlek, mert én nem érzek semmit Damon iránt, csak elkapott a hév, elvesztettem a fejem!

-Elkapott a hév?! - kérdezte Elena, de úgy érezte, hogy ez a párbeszéd hamarosan véget ér. - Hogy mondhatsz ilyent? Mi lett volna, ha még együtt vagyunk? Akkor is elkap a hév? Vagy ha nem is szakítunk? Csak úgy elkap a hév és kész, megtörtént, felejtsük el? Nem így mennek a dolgok Caroline. Igen, én is követtem el buta hibákat, de nem Tyler-rel, vagy épp Matt-tel, amikor ti együtt voltatok, vagy akármelyik másik barátoddal! Ezt jól jegyezd meg!

Ezzel a néhány szóval Elena sarkon fordult és besietett az igazgatói irodába, ahova Caroline már nem követte őt, szerencsére. Csak jobban és jobban feldühítette az, ahogy viselkedett vele. Nem akarta utálni őt, mert mindig barátok voltak, de úgy viselkedett vele szemben, hogy képtelenség volt közömbösnek maradni.

-Miss Gilbert. - állt fel az igazgató, majd odament és megpuszilta Elenát. - Jobban van már?

-Igen, Mr. Morgan. - mosolygott a férfinek, aki izgatottan ült le Elenával szemben.

-Annyira örülök, hogy itt van nálunk újra. - rajongott Elenáért a férfi, de tudta Elena, hogy ez közel sem elég, az igazgató mindig kedves volt, aztán mégsem engedett az elveiből.

-Én is örvendek. - mosolygott Elena. - Tulajdonképpen azért jöttem, hogy érdeklődjek arról, hogy folytathatom-e a 4. évet a hiányzások miatt, vagy újra kell kezdjem az előzőt?

-Ah. - sóhajtott Mr. Morgan. - Ez elég kényes kérdés, ami az ön esetét illeti. Remélem tudja, hogy maximális bizalmamat élvezi és támogatom önt, amióta elkezdett ide járni hozzánk. De a tavalyi hiányzások igencsak nagy számúak.

-Igen, tudom. - sóhajtott Elena és máris úgy érezte, hogy veszett ügy az egész. - De nem lehetne valahogy bepótolni? Minden nap pótolok majd, igyekszem mindent behozni és bármit megteszek plusz pontért.

-Elhiszem, Miss. Gilbert, csakhogy a tanárok is más szemmel fogják nézni, mivel rengeteget hiányzott az elmúlt időben, gyakorlatilag egy teljes félévet. - magyarázkodott az igazgató. - Ha sikerül rávennie őket, hogy átengedjék ebben a félévben, akkor befejezheti a gimnáziumi éveket idén.

-Nagyon szépen köszönöm! - mosolygott hálásan Elena. - Ígérem, hogy nem fogja megbánni, hogy bízik bennem. Bepótolok mindent és sikerül felzárkóznom, biztos vagyok benne!

-Nagyon remélem, mert tudom, hogy mire képes, Miss Gilbert. - mosolygott visszahúzódva a férfi, és ebből tudta Elena, hogy még nem végzett. Van még mondanivalója, ami nem biztos, hogy olyan jó. - Egyetlen egy kikötésem lenne mégis, hogy ne ússza meg olyan könnyen az egészet. Egyetlen egy dolog, amit szeretném, ha betartana, különben nem fogom megengedni, hogy elvégezze az utolsó évét ebben az iskolában.

-Mi lenne az? - érdeklődött Elena. - Mindent megteszek, hogy sikerüljön felzárkóznom.

-Azt elhiszem. Nem csekély dolog, amit tőlem kért, ezért cserébe muszáj kérnem valamit én is. Természetesen az ön érdekében, hogy hozzásegíthessek a tanulmányaihoz ilyen módon is.

-Persze. - egyezett bele Elena, várakozva. - Mit kell tennem?

-Tartsa magától távol Mr. Salvatore-t. - válaszolta Mr. Morgan, mire Elenának tágra nyíltak a szemei. Nem értette, hogy egyáltalán mi köze az igazgatónak ahhoz, hogy ő kivel találkozik.

-Elnézését kérem, igazgató úr, de ezt nem igazán értem. - vonta össze szemöldökét Elena, miközben bámult a férfire. - Stefan már nem jár ide?

-Nem Stefan Salvatore-ról van szó. Az idősebbik Salvatore.

-Damon?! - Elena érezte, hogy a düh elönti az arcát. Alig bírt nyugodt maradni, miközben arcát elöntötte a vér, és lassan elvörösödött. - Mit számít, hogy találkozom-e vele vagy sem?

-Csak azt kérem, hogy tartsa távol magától az iskolában. - mosolygott tovább az igazgató. - Nézze, Miss Gilbert. Ez egy iskola, és én a legjobbat szeretném a diákjaimnak. Nem fogok hazudni, mert mindenki tudja, amit önnek elmondok. Evidens, hogy a hiányzások akkor kezdődtek, amikor Damon fontosabbá vállt az ön életében, mint azelőtt. Mindenütt együtt voltak és tagadni sem lehetett volna, hogy amikor nem jár be órára, akkor vele van. Gondolom, hogy nem lepődik meg, amikor elmondom, hogy arról is tudok, hogy szakítottak.

-Honnan tudja mindezt? - kérdezte Elena.

-Ez egy kisváros, Elena. Mindenki tud mindent. De ne aggódjon. Nem fogom maga ellen fordítani ezt, csak arra kérem, hogy bármit is tegyen a magánéletében, azt ne hozza be az iskolába. - mosolygott, és Elena örült annak, hogy nem tud még többet róla az egész világ. - Tudom, hogy nemrég balesetet szenvedett, és remélem, hogy sokkal jobban van, de kérem, ha meg akarja tartani a helyét, akkor Damon Salvatore maradjon iskolán kívül!


	6. Mennyi van még hátra?

Elena elköszönt az igazgatótól, majd kisétált az irodából. Látta, ahogy szempárok ezrei szegeződnek rá és olyan érzés volt, mintha mindenki tudná, hogy miről beszéltek ott. Rápillantott az órarendjére, amit imént szerzett be és látta, hogy biológia, majd angol lesz a déli szünet után. Éppen 12 múlt negyeddel, amikor felnézett, és úgy döntött, hogy eszik valamit, mielőtt bemenne a terembe. Elvégre iskolás volt újra, és 1 órás szünete volt az órák előtt.

-Paradicsomlevest kérek, két grillezett csirkemellel és salátát is hozzá. - mondta a nőnek a pult mögött, aki kedvesen mosolygott rá és kiadta az ebédet.

-Desszertet? - kérdezte kedvesen. Elena örült neki, hogy legalább a menzán kedves a nénike vele, ha már egyelten barátja sem maradt itt. Ezen elmélkedve látta meg az ablakon keresztül a napfényben üldögélő Stefan-t, aki az udvari asztalkáknál ült egy hatalmas tál étellel és süttette magát az aprócska napfénybe, ami hetek óta előbújt.

-Nem kérek, köszönöm! - mondta, már oda sem nézve, majd felvette a tálat és kisietett Stefan mellé. Letette a tálcát az asztalra, Stefanéval szembe és leült.

-Hé. Szia! - lepődött meg Stefan, miközben lenyomott a torkán egy falat csirkehúst. - Látom, mindenkit idevonz a nap ma.

-Szörnyű ez az ősz. - panaszkodott Elena és látta, hogy Stefan élvezi, ahogy mesél neki. - Hetek óta csak esik, olyan jó, hogy kicsit kisütött a nap. Depressziós leszek, ha további felhőket kell elviseljek!

-Pedig nagyon az az érzésem, hogy be fog következni. - kuncogott Stefan, hatalmas zöld szemei gyöngéden pillantottak Elenára.

-Mi a helyzet veled? - érdeklődött a lány. - Csak egyedül eszel itt? Foglalt amúgy ez a hely?

-Most, hogy kérded, nem. - nevetett Stefan Elenán, de mindketten érezték, hogy már nagyon szükségük volt egy kis felszabadulásra. - Mi van veled, magányos farkaslány?

-Egyedül vagyok, magányosan ebédelek! - mutatott a tálcára, amelyik tele volt finomabbnál finomabb falatokkal, és végül Elena neki is látott a levesnek.

-Caroline?

-Hadd ne kelljen beszélnem róla! - kérlelte Stefant Elena és megkönnyebbülve lélegzett fel, amikor Stefan bólintott neki, hogy nyugodtan terelje a témát. - Ez az első napom.

-Hát ezt valahogy nehéz elhinni. - forgatta a szemeit Stefan, de a mosoly egyetlen percre sem tűnt el az arcáról.

-Már pedig így van. A magányos farkaslány visszatér a falkába. - mondta Elena ironikusan, észre sem véve, mennyire hasonlított minden egyes kifejezése Damonéra. Stefan pontosan látta a hasonlóságot és egy percre sem tévesztette szem elől Damon azon mozdulatait, amiket Elena automatikusan, valószínűleg tudatlanul végzett.

-Mi van veled mostanában? Jól vagy? - érdeklődött Stefan, most már félre téve a viccet.

-Ma este gyógytornára kell mennem, de semmi kedvem hozzá. - kuncogott Elena, de tudta, hogy Stefan nem fogja engedni, hogy kimaradjon erről. Látva Stefan komor arcát, meg is szólalt gyorsan. - Ne aggódj, nem fogom kihagyni. Ígérem!

-Remélem is! - fenyegetőzött Stefan, miközben Elena befejezte a levest és nekilátott a húsnak. Stefan fél órája egy húsnál volt, nem ízlett neki, elvégre vámpír volt, vérre volt szüksége. - Elkísérjelek?

-Nem kell. Majd egyedül megyek. - vonta meg a vállát Elena, miközben boncolgatni kezdte a húst és falatozni kezdett belőle. A falat azonban megakadt a torkán, amikor meglátott egy kék autót lassítani a járdán és kiszállt belőle egy magas, izmos, fekete hajú férfi,bőrkabáttal és fekete felsővel. Lányok ezrei fordultak meg utána az udvaron, miközben szemek milliói fordultak Elena felé és várták az összeütközést. Azonban egyikük sem adta meg azt, amire a többiek vártak.

Damon odasétált az asztalhoz, rácsapott az üres fára és odafordult Stefan felé.

-Beszéltél Katherine-nel? - kérdezte lényegre törve. Elena tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta és minden erejével azon volt, hogy megnyugtassa szívét és leállítsa az őrült dobogást, amit az érkező vámpír keltett benne.

-Damon.. - Stefan is ugyanolyan meglepődöttnek tűnt, mint Elena. - Mit keresel itt ilyenkor?

-Bocsássatok meg, ha valamit megzavartam! - vigyorgott ironikusan, majd arca újra komolyan figyelt. - Beszéltél Katherine-nel vagy sem?

-Nem. - válaszolta Stefan nyugodtan. - Miért? Keresett?

-Úgy tűnik, nagyon meg akar halni. - tette csípőre a kezeit Damon, és körbenézett az udvaron, találkozva néhány türelmesen várakozó szempárral, akik nem adták fel a reményt, hogy balhét látnak ma. - Hagyott néhány üzenetet ismeretlen számról, ami igencsak felbosszantott és most megkeresem és megölöm.

-Miért nem kérded meg Klaus-t? Ő volt jóba vele az utóbbi időben. - ajánlotta a segítséget Stefan, közben Elena arcát fürkészve. Látta, hogy a lány kellemetlenül érzi magát Damon jelenlétében, zavarba van és elszomorodott.

-Micsoda ötlet! - csapott újra az asztalra. - Menjek és ölessem meg magam én, mert egyértelmű, hogy Klaus megeteti velem a beleim, ha segítségért fordulok hozzá!

-Klaus megváltozott.. - szólt közbe Elena, de tudatlanul nézett fel, amikor rögtön megbánta, hogy a szavak elhagyták a száját.

-Ja, persze, én meg Csipkerózsika vagyok, aki fehér ruhában táncol és cipellőt visel. - dühöngött a vámpír és a fél udvar őket bámulta. Damon szemei szikrát vetettek, de egyetlen egy pillanatra sem nézett Elenára. Csak Stefan és a környező lányokra vetett néhány pillantást.

-Miért nem hagyod inkább ezt az egészet? - ajánlott Stefan egy jobb megoldást. - Talán jobb lenne, ha hagynád Katherine-t és foglalkoznál valami mással, mielőtt megöleted magad.

-Miért? Hiányozni fogok? - vigyorgott önelégülten, de közel sem volt magával olyan elégedett, mint azt mutatta. Intett, majd elindult az autó irányába. Elena észre sem vette, hogy Damon elsietett, amikor felnézett, már félúton volt a kék járgány felé. Akkor pattant fel a lány is a helyéről és utána sietett.

-Damon! - kiáltotta, bár nem hangosan, mert tudta, hogy a vámpír méterekről is meghallaná, ha szólítaná. - Damon!

Damon egyetlen pillantást sem vetett hátra, a lány irányába, csak lépegetett előre, bámulva egy tömeg lányra, akik rövid szoknyácskákba és csinos kis csizmákba tipegtek a hűvösben. Elena gyorsabban és gyorsabban lépegetett, nem bírta lábaival ezt a tempót, úgy érezte, kilométereket szaladt már és még mindig hatalmas út állna előtte.

A vámpír lassított, de amikor Elena arcán felcsillant a remény, akkor Damon odalépett egy magas, szőke lányhoz, aki az iskola egyik legismertebb tanulója volt. A többi lány kerek szemekkel bámulták Damon-t, hiszen egy vámpír volt, mindenki rá figyelt azon nyomban, ha megjelent valahol. A lány szerényen mosolygott, de Elena tudta, hogy közel sem olyan, amilyennek mutatja. Utálta azt a lányt, most még jobban, mint eddig. Allison csábosan flörtölt Damon-nel, de szemei felcsillantak, amikor Damon megsimogatta az arcát és a hideg végig bizsergett a testén. Damon intett neki, hogy kövesse és a lány, aki gyorsan egy igézés áldozata lett, követte a fiút, egészen az autóig. A vámpír egyetlen pillantást sem vetett Elenára, olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak lehetett elhajtott az úton.

-Ne is figyelj rá. - monda Stefan és megfogta két kezével Elena vállát. A lány felsóhajtott és odafordult a másik vámpírhoz.

-Észre sem vesz. - siránkozott Elena, de Stefan nem engedte, hogy elszomorodjon. Átkarolta a vállát, mintha évek óta legjobb barátok lennének és visszakísérte a padhoz.

-Kikapcsolta az érzéseit. - vallotta be a rejtegetnivalót Stefan és Elena nem hitte el, amit hall. Szörnyű hír volt, Damon évek óta nem tett ilyesmit, soha nem engedte, hogy az érzései eltűnjenek a testéből, amíg Elena ott volt mellette. Most pedig pont Elena az, aki miatt ehhez folyamodott.

-Ez az egész olyan szörnyű. Nem tudom, hogy mit tegyek, hogy újra beszéljen velem.

-Csak hagyd, hogy gyógyuljon. - ajánlotta Stefan. - Időre van szüksége ahhoz, hogy jobban legyen. Hónapok, évekre..

-Vagy évtizedekre. - harapott Elena az ajkába, amikor eszébe jutott a gondolat. Nem volt ennyi ideje, nem várhatott valaki után ennyit, képtelenség volt ennyi szenvedést kibírni.

-Vagy évtizedekre... - a fiatalabbik Salvatore beleegyezett. Tudták mindketten, hogy ez a valóság és egy vámpírról van szó, akinek az évek nem ugyanúgy telnek, mint másoknak. Lehet, hogy Damon évek múltán gyógyul meg a sok szenvedéstől és csak akkor lesz képes Elenára úgy nézni, mint akit nem utál tiszta szívéből.

/

A Gilbert ház ajtaja nyílt és Elena belépett a meleg házba. Senki nem volt még itthon, arra gondolt, hogy Alaric még az iskolában van, miközben Jeremy valahol tekereg. Magának azonban bevallotta, hogy örült annak, hogy egyedül lehet. Szüksége volt újra arra, hogy egyedül hagyják. A reggeli fellendülés gyorsan elmúlt és Elena kedve percről perce rosszabb lett. Elveszítette Damon-t és soha nem fogja visszakapni - ez jelezte azt is, hogy Damon érzelmei már nem fognak visszatérni, legalábbis nem a közeljövőben. Jobb lett volna, ha új elfoglaltságot talál, minthogy egyedül töprengjen és gondolkodjon buta, értelmetlen dolgokon, ezért elővette a telefont és tárcsázott egy számot.

-Stefan? - szólt bele a lány, amikor hallotta, hogy valaki felvette a telefont két csörgés után.

-Szia. Minden rendben? - kérdezte Elenát a vámpír.

-Igen. Csak meg akartalak kérni, hogy eljönnél-e velem ma vásárolni. - mondta Elena amilyen halkan csak tudta, igazából szégyellte, hogy ilyen helyre hívja Stefan-t. - Tudom, hogy szörnyű ötlet, de nem szeretnék egyedül lenni és muszáj valami új cuccot vennem.

-Figyelj, nekem van egy kis elintéznivalóm még, de találkozhatunk úgy 2 óra múlva,ha neked megfelel. - Stefan hamar beleegyezett, tudta, hogy min megy keresztül Elena és Damon, és ha már a saját bátyján nem segíthetett, akkor legalább Elenán próbáljon meg.

-Az úgy megfelel. - mondta Elena, majd letette a kulcsokat az asztalra és közben levetette a kabátját.

-Átmegyek hozzád. - válaszolta Stefan, majd gyorsan elbúcsúzott és letette a telefont. Elena az asztalon hagyta az iPhone-t, majd nekilátott összeszedegetni a reggeli maradványait a konyhából.

Körülbelül egy órát töltött el, de mikor már semmilyen dolga nem akadt, arra gondolt, hogy talán átmehetne Stefan után autóval, úgyis fél óra az út és jobb, ha autóval mennek.

-Szia. - zavarta meg a gondolkodást Jeremy, aki besietett az ajtón. - Hamar hazaértél.

-Ma csak néhány órám volt, holnaptól kezdődik a nehéz nap.

-Szóval beleegyeztek? - csillant fel Jeremy szeme, ahogy ledobálta a cuccait a kanapéra, a fogasra, a nappali közepébe és egyenesen a hűtőszekrényhez indult. - Befejezheted az utolsó éved?

-Igen, de az igazgató elég konkrét határokat szabott. - nevetett, de ez a nevetés már közel sem volt olyan őszinte, mint a reggel.

-Miért? Mit mondott? - Jeremy elővett egy üveg vizet, egy kis csokoládét és nekilátott falatozni, miközben közelebb ült Elenához.

-Tudtad, hogy tud rólam és Damon-ról?

-Tud a terhességről? - húzta össze a szemeit Jeremy. - Csak nem azt hozta fel ellened?

-Nem. - rázta a fejét Elena. - Nem tudom, hogy mennyit tud. De az volt az egyetlen feltétel, hogy visszavegyen, ha távol tartom magam Damon-tól.

-Mondjuk nem áll távol a valóságtól. - vonta meg a vállát Jeremy. Ő is azt szerette volna, ha ennek az egésznek minél hamarabb vége lenne Elena és Damon között.

-Mit akarsz ezzel mondani?

-Figyelj, mindenki tudja, hogy szinte egy évet kihagytál a suliból, amióta te és Damon együtt vagytok. - magyarázta a fiú. - Mindig ígérgetted, hogy visszajössz, hogy bepótolod és kaptál rá millió esélyt, mégsem éltél vele, mert ugyanúgy inkább őt választottad és mindig akadt valami probléma. Szerintem erre célzott az igazgató.

Elena lesütötte a szemét. Ha most az édesanyja látná, bizonyára csalódott lenne. Soha nem akart rossz diák lenni, mindig a legjobbak között volt és alig voltak hiányzásai. Most pedig alig bír pótolni mindent, alig tud beilleszkedni, az élete tönkrement és szinte mindent elveszített néhány nap alatt. Nem akart többet ezen az úton járni. Helyre kellett hoznia mindent, és az, hogy Stefan-nel elmegy vásárolni egy jó választás volt. Szükség volt barátokra.

-Nekem most mennem kell. - mondta Elena, miközben Jeremy felfalta a teljes tábla csokoládét. - Tudod, ha Alaric megjön és megtudja, hogy ebéd előtt betömtél egy tábla csokit, kinyír?

-Addig bezárkózok a szobámba. - kuncogott Jeremy és egy kortyból megitta a fél pohár vizet. - Te hova mész?

-Mi ez? Valami kikérdezés? - nézett nagyot Elena, mert Jeremy soha nem szokta megkérdezni, hogy mi dolga van és merre megy. - Alaric tett oda, hogy érdeklődd meg, merre járkálok?

-Nem. Most őszinte leszek. - mondta Jeremy, majd komolyan nézett szembe nővérével. - Nem akarom, hogy Damon közelében legyél és fuss utána, amikor még a vak is látja, hogy te már nem kellesz neki!

-Megnyugodhatsz, mert Stefan-nel találkozom. - mondta Elena, de rájött, hogy mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet bevallani ezt.

-Cserélgeted a Salvatorékat? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiú, majd odament Elenához és megragadta a kezét. - Azt sem akarom, hogy Stefan közelében legyél. Elfelejtetted, hogy szinte megölt?

-Stefan megváltozott! - emelete meg a hangját Elena.

-Ezt mondtad akkor is, amikor Damon-nel jöttél össze! - újabb ellentmondás érkezett Jeremy részéről.

-Te most velem vagy ellenem vagy?

-Ellened, mert te nem tudod eldönteni, hogy mi a helyes. - Jeremy őszintén elmondta a véleményét és érezte, hogy igaza van és ezt Elena is tudja. Látta Elena arcán azt, hogy meglepődött, nem számított arra, hogy pont ő fog vele szembeszegülni, nem várt arra, hogy ellentmond majd a saját bátyja, de Jeremy semmi mást nem akart, csak hogy Elena boldog legyen és ne szomorú.

-Akkor mégis mit tegyek? - tette a kezét ölbe Elena türelmetlenül.

-Menj Caroline-nal vagy Bonnie-val vagy bárki mással. Vigyél engem, de ne halljam a Salvatore nevet körülötted. - Jeremy elszántan küzdött a két vámpír ellen és igen jó úton járt, hogy teljes mértékben felbosszantsa Elenát.

-Caroline lefeküdt Damon-nel! Bonnie egy éven keresztül hazudott nekem, amíg sokszor szükségem lett volna rá! Jeremy, elegem van ebből az egészből, senki nem maradt mellettem, nincs kivel menjek bárhova is, csak Stefan. - fakadt ki Elena, szemei közben könnyesek voltak.

-Itt vagyok én, Alaric, bármelyikünkre számíthatsz. Rengeteg barátnőd van a suliba. Keress valakit, akivel menj, de ne fuss a Salvatorék után. Nem érnek annyit, Elena! - emelte meg Jeremy is a hangját Elenával szemben.

-Semmi baj nincs Stefan-nel. Hibázott, és én is. - magyarázkodott Elena, mert mennie kellett volna már.

-Megpróbált megölni! Azok a vámpírok elmebetegek, tönkreteszik az életedet és te is ugyanolyan vagy, ha engeded, hogy ezt tegyék veled! - kiabálta Jeremy, de rögtön megbánta. Látta Elena szemeit, ahogy szikrát szórtak a sötét délutánban, majd olyan erősen csapta pofon Elena Jeremy-t, hogy a nappaliban visszhangzott az ütés. Jeremy egyetlen pillantást vetett a nővérére, bólintott egyet és szó nélkül felment az emeletre és becsapta a szobája ajtaját.

/

Hatalmas vihar közelgett. Az égen sötét felhők sorakoztak fel, teljesen belepték Mystic Falls-t, egyedül a távolban látszott egy kis világosság az égen, de gyorsan eltakarták a felhők a kibújó napot. Elena kiszállt az autóból, és a szél ellen küzdve, megpróbált eljutni a Salvatore ház ajtajáig. Erős, hideg szél fújt, haját összeborzolta, a göndör fürtök össze vissza álltak, de még ez is jól állt neki. Végre, mikor odaért, bekopogott az ajtón. Csak akkor jutott eszébe, hogy Damon is itt lakik, és olyan erősen imádkozott magában, hogy ne ő nyissa ki az ajtót, ahogy csak tudott.

Amikor azonban nyílt a hatalmas, vastag ajtó a villa bejáratánál, földbegyökerezett lábakkal állt Elena ott, mintha legnagyobb rémálma vállt volna valóra. Nem volt erre felkészülve, nem tudott mit mondani, csak állt ott szótlanul és próbált nem rosszul lenni.

-Mit akarsz? - kérdezte Damon semleges hangon, mintha nem is az a lány állna előtte, akit megkért, akivel annyi boldog pillanatot töltött. Rengeteg időt töltöttek együtt régen és Damon megígérte, hogy soha nem fogja magára hagyni Elenát, most mégis olyan távoli volt a pillantása, olyan érzés nélküli.

-Stefan itthon van? - kérdezte Elena, összeszedve magát. - Úgy volt, hogy együtt megyünk vásárolni.

-Tényleg? - vigyorgott a tipikus, önelégült arcával, száját húzogatva és szemeit néha összehúzva. Olyan volt, mint az a Damon, akit Elena évekkel ezelőtt megismert, először, amikor eljött a Salvatore villába. - Milyen ironikus.

-Bemehetek? - kérdezte Elena, percről percre jobban remélve azt, hogy Stefan megjelenik valamelyik pillanatban és kimenti ebből a helyzetből. -Stefan itthon van?

-Nincs. - mondta egyszerűen, mintha a világon semmi más gondja nem lenne, csak az, hogy Elenának beszédet tartson. - Én már meg sem felelek?

-Én nem... - kezdte Elena a mondatot, de elharapta a végét, mielőtt olyant mond Damon-nek, amivel okot ad rá, hogy újra visszavágjon neki.

-Nem mész bele ebbe a beszélgetésbe, ugye? - fejezte be helyette a mondatot a vámpír, Elenán pedig újra átfutott az az érzés, amit akkor érzet, amikor először meglátta őt. Kirázta a hideg, összerezzent, félelmetes volt a villa, az idő, a hely, és félelmetes volt maga a személy, ahogy ránézett és szinte felfalta a kék szemeivel.

Elena nemmel bólintott, tényleg nem akart újabb konfliktust, egyszerűen elege lett ebből az egészből. Damon befejezte az egészet, és ez maradjon is így. Damon félreállt a bejárati ajtó elől és beengedte Elenát. A villában jó meleg volt - a tűz szokásosan égett a nappaliban, de Stefan sehol sem volt.

-Stefan nincs itthon. - mondta Damon, ahogy kitöltötte az italt a pohárba. - Whiskeyt?

-Nem. - Elena válaszolt, majd körülnézett. Ha Stefan nincs itt, akkor ennek semmi értelme. Nem kellett volna itt maradnia, el kellett volna menjen, amíg még tudott.

-Most pedig, ha megbocsátasz, mennem kell pakolni. - kacsintott rá Damon és miután letette a poharat, elindult ki a nappaliból.

-Mész valahova? - fordult utána Elena.

-El.

-Hova el? Damon! - sietett utána Elena, hogy megtudja a választ, de a vámpír nem állt meg egy percre sem és vissza sem fordult, hogy válaszoljon. -Damon!

-El. El megyek Mystic Falls-ból. - válaszolt végre, majd belépett a szobájába és nekilátott néhány bőröndöt előszedegetni a szekrényből. A szobája rémisztő volt, vértócsák minden mennyiségben, véres ágyneműk és foltos helyek, minden szanaszét, összevissza ledobálva a földre, a kanapéra, az ágyra. Nem erre számított Elena, megrémült a látványtól és egy lépést hátrált.

-Mi ez az egész? - kérdezte remegő hanggal.

-Semmi.

-Damon, mi történik itt? Mi van veled? - nézett körül Elena, de rémülten nézett szembe Damon-nel újra.

-Én vagyok, Elena! - odasuhant a lány elé, szorosan, közel hozzá, testük összeért, de Damon lelke túl messze volt. Kibírhatatlan volt a pillantása és Elena tisztában volt azzal, hogy ez valóban az a Damon, aki megrémiszti és fél tőle, nagyon. - Ez vagyok én, testben és lélekben!

-Hova mész? - kérdezte még egyszer Elena, hátha kap már egy normális választ az immár másodszor feltett kérdésre.

-Itt hagylak téged és a szánalmas életedet. - húzta fel szemöldökét Damon, majd újra nekilátott a pakolásnak.

Rettentő érzés járt át Elena testén. Összerezzent, ahogy látta, hogy Damon egy szó nélkül ott hagyja és tudta, hogy ennél sokkal rosszabb lesz, ha elmegy. El akarja hagyni a várost, a saját fele után menni és ezt nem engedhetik. Igaz, hogy több száz éves vámpír volt, mégsem tudta elviselni Elena, hogy tönkreteszi az életét egyedül, szenvedve. Segítségre volt szüksége és egyelten egy név jutott az eszébe : Klaus.

Ahogy Damon az emeleten pakolt, Elena elővette az iPhone-t és bepötyögte Klaus nevét. Telefonálni nem akart, mert azt hallaná a másik szobában levő vámpír, ezért csak néhány szót írt üzenetbe és elküldte.

"Segítened kell. A Salvatore villában vagyok. Elena."

Körülbelül 10 percig kellett várnia és hamarosan hallotta, hogy csöngetnek az ajtón. Tudta jól, hogy ki az, ezért elsietett, hogy ő nyisson ajtót, mégis Damon volt az, aki hamarabb odaért. Mintha gyilkos pillantást vetne a lányra, kék szemei sötétek voltak, miközben kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót.

-Mi a fene folyik itt? - lépett be az ajtón Klaus, körülnézve, Elenáról Damon-re és fordítva.

-Ki a fene hívott ide? - kérdezte érthetetlenül Damon, de amikor látta Klaus pillantását Elenára, rögtön tudta, hogy miért van itt. Két lépéssel ott termett Elena előtt, megragadta a lány torkát és megszorította olyan erősen, hogy kissé elzáródtak Elena légútjai. - Mit képzelsz magadról?!

-Damon, tedd le a lányt! - parancsolta Klaus, de ez hiába volt, Damon mozdulatlanul szorongatta Elenát, akinek egyre jobban fogyott az oxigénje. Klaus egy röpke suhanással teperte a földre a másik vámpírt, Elena hátralépett két lépést, megtántorodva, majd mélyeket lélegzett, hogy pótolja a hiányzó levegőt. Nem akart ekkora felhajtást, azt hitte, Klaus parancsolni tudna Damon-nek.

-Tűnejetek el a házamból! - mondta Damon, gyorsan felpattanva a földről.

-Nagyon jól figyelj, Salvatore! - lépett hozzá közelebb Klaus. - Tudom, hogy mit érzel, de egy barom vagy. Nem veszed észre magad előtt a lányt, aki még ezek után is kiáll melletted. Sokan megadnának mindent, hogy legyen egy lány, aki így nézzen rájuk. Esküszöm, ha tudnálak igézni, rávennélek, hogy kitépd a saját szíved!

-Tűnjetek el innen.- mondta Damon, de már közel sem volt annyira eltökélt és magabiztos. Klaus a lelke mélyébe tiport és nagyon fájt neki, hogy igaza volt a hibridnek. Az érzések csak úgy szivárogtak át azon a láthatatlan szűrőn, amíg át nem szakították a gátat, amit épített a vámpír gondosan az elmúlt napokban. Elöntötte a düh, az undorodó utálat, amit eddig érzett Klaus iránt, és ezt még csak fokozta az emlék, hogy Elena teste tönkremenve feküdt a földön néhány napja, a vértócsába, pont ezen a helyen. Tiszta szívéből utálta Klaus-t, de nem tudta, hogy miért utálja jobban - mert belelát a lelkébe, vagy mert tönkretette a kapcsolatukat Elenával. Elenáról nem tudott dönteni - utálja vagy imádja, egy nagyon vékony vonal választotta el ezt a kettőt és képtelen volt dönteni.

Ránézett, de csak bosszankodott, amikor eszébe jutott, mennyire szánalmas a helyzet kettejük közt. Elena most is Stefan miatt jött ide, amikor pedig ő mehetett volna Elenához, lemondott róla és helyette Caroline volt az, aki a menedéket nyújtotta egy ideig. Nehéz volt eldönteni, hogy mi legyen a lánnyal, de nem engedett emberi szívének. Előbújt a vámpír énje, szemei vörösre színeződtek, a vékony bőrén érezte, ahogy fogai kitüremkednek a helyükről és élesen karcolják a száját. Nem akarta megharapni a lányt, de valami olyan erősen késztette rá, hogy darabokra szedegesse minden egyes testrészét - mintha maga az ördög szállt volna belé.

Klaus a következő pillanatban két mozdulattal odanyomta Damon-t a falnak, minden erejével, és a vámpír, aki nem rendelkezett hibrid képességekkel, mozdulni sem tudott. Klaus pontosan tudta, hogy mi van a fiú lelkében, annyi mindent megélt már az évek során, annyi ilyen esetet látott, hogy már a kisujján jött ki. Helyre akarta hozni, hogy újabb teher essen le a válláról, ezért rászegezte a szemeit.

-Mi ez az egész? - kérdezte Stefan, aki belépett az ajtón és látta, ahogy Klaus szeme tágra nyílik és jelzi az igézés kezdetét. - Klaus, ne!

Stefan erőteljesen nekiugrott a alig mozdult valamit, de tekintete Damon-ról Stefan-re vándorolt.

-Nem kell beleavatkoznod! - kérte Stefan, hogy hagyja őket megoldani a dolgokat. Klaus mosolyogva engedte el Damon-t, aki mozdulatlanul bámulta előtte a két vámpírt. - Megoldom!

-Old meg, Stefan! - vigyorgott Klaus, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Stefan az ég világon semmit nem lesz képes ezzel kapcsolatosan megoldani. - De esküszöm, ha még egyszer hallani fogok a Damon-Elena konfliktusról, kiszárítom a bátyjád és ráveszem, hogy kitépje a saját szívét!

Stefan összeszorította az ajkait és türelmesen várt arra, hogy Klaus kisétáljon a villából. Körülbelül 10 percig álltak ott mozdulatlanul, amíg biztos volt Stefan abban, hogy Klaus elég távol van ahhoz, hogy ne halljon semmit abból, amit beszélnek.

-Idióták vagytok?! - kiáltotta, ránézve Elenáról Damon-re, majd erőteljesen meglökve Damon jobb vállát, ahogy mellette állt. - Semmi sem hiányzik jobban, mint az, hogy Klaus beavatkozzon ebbe az egészbe? Így is eleget tett Elenáért, azt hiszitek, nem fogja számon kérni?

-Stefan, az én hibám volt. - szólalt meg Elena hosszú idő után először. - Én hívtam ide Klaust, mert azt hittem beszél majd Damon-nel, hogy maradjon.

-Elena, te csak hallgass! - nézett vissza Damon-re Stefan. - Ha Damon el akar menni, akkor menjen! Úgy tudom, semmi közöd nincs ahhoz, hogy mit tesz.

-Attól még barátok maradtunk és nem akarom, hogy hülyeséget csináljon! - fakadt ki Elena, de abban a pillanatban, ahogy Stefan ránézett, visszafogta magát.

-Akkor sem Klaus-hoz futsz először, Elena, gondolkodj! - Stefan érthetetlenül nézte a lányt, aki elég rémültnek tűnt. - Klaus abban a pillanatban visszakéri a segítséget, ahogy szüksége lesz rá. Nem kell a segítsége!

Elena némán bámult Stefan mögött Damon-re, aki csak bámult össze vissza, a lányról az öccsére és vissza, de nem szólt semmit. Lassan elege volt mindenből és úgy érezte, hogy muszáj elmenekülnie ebből a világból.

-Csináljuk azt, hogy én elmegyek egy időre, hogy beszéljetek erről. - ajánlotta fel Stefan. - Rendezzétek el ezt a helyzetet kettőtök között és hívjatok fel, ha végeztetek.

-Nincs, amit megbeszélni! - mondta, egészen nyugodtan Damon. - Nézzetek szembe Klaus-szal, ha akartok, én elhúztam innen!

Utolsó pillantást vetett Elenára, majd hátra fordult és felsietett a lépcsőn. Elena szíve egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban dobogott - belegondolt, hogy Damon elmegy, olyan életet él, mint amilyent azelőtt, mielőtt megismerkedtek, és sajnos ismerte már azt az énjét a férfinek, ezért nem is örült neki. Szenvedett, mert ma már Jeremy és Stefan is jól kiosztotta, nem értette, mit csinál ennyire rosszul, miért veszekszik vele mindenki. Szemei újra megteltek könnyekkel, de amint látta, hogy Stefan ránéz, visszanyomott minden érzést, ami megjelent az arcán.

-Gyere, menjünk. Jó? - lépett oda a vámpír Elenához és megölelte, szorosan magához szorította, mert tudta, hogy mennyire szenved, akkor is, ha nem mutatja. Nemsokára kisétáltak az ajtón és beültek az autóba, most már Stefan vezetett, miközben elindultak Mystic Falls főterére, hogy bevásároljanak.

/

-Mit szólsz ehhez? - emelt ki egy egyszerű, sötétkék, selyemruhát Stefan a plázában. A Mystic Falls-i pláza nem volt nagy, de elég üzlet volt, amiből válogassanak. Elenát Stefan a legfelső emeletre vitte, ahol a legdrágább üzletek voltak.

-Stefan, én nem hordok ilyesmit. Nincs is ahova felvegyem! - huzogatta a száját Elena, majd elsétált másfele.

-Pedig láttalak már ilyen csinos darabokban! - követte Stefan egy újabb ruhával a kezében. Ez egy csodálatos, fehér ruha volt, vékony arany pántokkal és selyemövvel. Nagy dekoltázzsal, karcsú kis derékkal rendelkezett és rövid volt, szinte combon felüli. - És ez?

-Stefan... - vette a kezébe a ruhát Elena. - $77?! Stefan, ennyi pénzt hoztam összesen mindenre. Nem tudok egy ilyen ruhát megengedni magamnak.

-Csak próbáld fel. - kérlelte Stefan, majd betuszkolta Elenát a próbafülkébe, és türelmesen várakozott, amíg átöltözött.

-Na milyen? - kérdezte Elena, ahogy kilépett a fülkéből, felöltözve a csodálatos ruhácskába. Gyönyörű volt, dereka karcsú, vékony, átkötve a selyemszállal, a ruha felső vágása gyönyörűen tapadt a testére, meztelenül hagyva a nyakát. cipő nélkül, csupasz lábbal lépett ki a piros szőnyegre és fordult egyet, hogy Stefan alaposabban végigmérhesse a ruha alakját.

-Mit mondjak... - kelt fel Stefan a fotelből, ahol várakozott, és közelebb lépett Elenához. Szemei szorosan az arcára szegeződtek, mosolya gyenge volt és kedves. - Tökéletes!

Elena elpirult, de próbálta összeszedni magát, hogy terelje a témát.

-Ezt én nem engedhetem meg magamnak. - vonakodott a vásárlástól, miközben visszasietett a fülkébe átöltözni. - Nem is értem, miért jöttünk ide. Ilyen egyszerű, szegény emberek, mint én nem vásárolnak Asos ruhákat...

-Ha szeretnéd a ruhát, én megveszem neked. - hallotta Elena Stefan hangját a függöny mögött.

-Az nem lehet, nem vásárolhatsz nekem ilyen drága ruhákat. - ellenezte Elena.

-Elena, ez nekem nem pénz, csak egy kis borravaló, amit bármikor ott hagyhatnék valamelyik pincérnek. Leszögezem, ennél többet is hagytam már ott pincéreknek éttermekben! - Elena hallhatta a hangjából, hogy elmosolyodott.

-Gyönyörű ez a ruha. - érkezett ki a lány, és visszaakasztotta a ruhát a helyére. - De most inkább kihagynám.

-Nem kell lemondj róla. Szívesen megvenném, ha szeretnéd. - ajánlotta fel Stefan, de látta, hogy Elena nagyon vonakodik a dologtól,ezért nem nyaggatta tovább.

Tovább indultak, üzletről üzletbe járkáltak és Elena ruhák ezreit próbálgatta, mígnem összegyült három tasak ruha, egy pár cipő és néhány új ékszer is. Hálásan ült le a pláza legalsó emeletén egy padra, míg Stefan elment egy üveg vizet vásárolni. Rengeteg csomagjuk volt, azt sem tudta, honnan volt ennyi pénze, de örült, hogy kicsit szórakozott ma este.

Ezen kívül rengetegszer eszébe jutott Damon. Fájdalmas képek ugrottak be, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy Damon elmegy, itt hagyja őket és valahol máshol kezd új életet, új lányokkal, úgy emberek közt és ki tudja, milyen életmódot folytat.

-Tessék, igyál, kimerültél a nagy vásárlásban! - érkezett meg Stefan mosolyogva, majd leült ő is, hogy Elena pihenjen meg. - Jól vagy?

-Nem tudom. - vallotta be Elena őszintén. - Szerinted otthon lesz még, ha hazaérsz?

-Őszintén, nem tudom megmondani. - válaszolta Stefan, megfogva Elena kezeit. - De nincs miért ezen rágd magad. Próbálj kicsit lazulni.

-Nem megy, Stefan. Olyan nehéz. Nem akarom elveszíteni.

-Azt hiszem, hogy ez a része már elmúlt. - tanácsolta Stefan, mert nem tudott mit mondani. - Próbálj meg túl lépni rajta. Az lesz a legjobb.

-Klaus segíteni tudna.. Meg tudná igézni, hogy megbocsásson, hogy maradjon itt és ott folytassuk, ahol abbahagytuk. Van még esély! - csillogtak fel Elena szemei, de Stefan arca rendületlen maradt és ez lehangolta Elenát is.

-Megtennéd ezt Damon-nel, csak azért, hogy neked legyen jobb? Ráerőltetnél valamit, amit önszántából nem akar?

Stefan igazat mondott. Damon nem akart maradni, nem akart szenvedni többet, ezért akart elutazni, elmenni innen és a háta mögött hagyni úgy Elenát, mint a többi barátját és ismerősét. Elena csak előre bámult, a semmibe és szorongatta a vizes üveget.

-Szerinted elmegy búcsú nélkül? - kérdezte, ahogy hangja elcsuklott, ahogy a sírás szorongatta.

-Elena. - Stefan maga felé fordította Elena fejét és megsimogatta az arcát. Nem tudta, hogy megteheti-e vagy a lány ellenzi-e, de örült neki, hogy nem történt semmi rossz emiatt. - Gyönyörű vagy, okos és talpraesett. Nincs szükséged másra, ahhoz hogy boldog légy. Te tökéletes vagy így és semmit nem rontottál el, ezért nem kell magad hibáztasd mindenért.

-Csak fáj... - Elena arcán megjelent az első könnycsepp.

-Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem menne el búcsú nélkül.

-Gondolod?

-Igen, úgy ismerem. - mosolygott Stefan, majd felállt és felpakolta a csomagokat egymásra, és lassan elindultak kifele az autóhoz.


	7. Fénysebesség

Másnap reggel Elena morcosan ébredt. Nehezen aludt és ez már nem az első éjszaka volt így. Fájt minden porcikája, egyedül annak örült, hogy a tegnap bevásárolt. Más jó a tegnapi napon nem történt vele. Összeveszett Jeremy-vel és hülyén viselkedett Klaus előtt, Damon előtt és még Stefan előtt is lejáratta magát. Úgy volt, hogy tegnaptól új életet kezd, újra folytatódik a suli és leköti a figyelmét a tanulás, de nem így lett. Egyáltalán nem volt kedve iskolába menni, egyedül szeretett volna lenni és nem újra végig hallgatni Caroline beszédét arról, hogy ő mennyire sajnálja azt, ami közte és Damon között volt. Örült annak, hogy Damon nem beszélt erről neki - bár nagyon haragudott arra, ami történt, mégis remélte, hogy barátként megtarthatja Damon-t.

-Elena, ha 10 percen belül nem vagy lent, itthon hagyunk! - hallotta Alaric hangját a földszintről, gyorsan kiugrott az ágyból és sietett felöltözni. Újra vastag ruhákat kellett húzzon. Bár nem volt hideg kint, itt pedig ritkán hullott a hó is, de az ősz hűvös esőt hozott és hideget.

Nagyjából fél óra volt az iskoláig, Elena rossz kedve pedig oda is elkísérte. Szomorúan vette észre, hogy Alaric nem akarja, hogy a saját autójával jöjjön, Elena autója ugyanis hetek óta a garázsban volt, mozdulatlanul porosodott, mert Elena nem vezette. Egyedül a tegnap volt egyet kiruccanni Stefan-nel, azelőtt nem is emlékezett rá, hogy mikor vezette utoljára.

Ennek az egésznek az oka az volt, hogy a baleset óta sem Alaric, sem Jeremy nem nézte jó szemmel, ha Elena autóval ment valahova. Elsősorban arra gondoltak, hogy útja netalán a Salvatore villához vezetett és ezt mindenféleképpen meg szerették volna akadályozni. A másik lehetőség, hogy Elena még sérült és képtelen autót vezetni - csak a lány eszében fordult meg, de gyorsan átigazolódott az igaza arra, amit Jeremyék gondoltak.

-Jeremy, beszélhetünk egy kicsit? - kérdezte Elena, ahogy az öccsével befele sétáltak. Nem beszélték meg még a tegnap óta az eseményeket, a veszekedést és Elena úgy vette, mintha meg sem történt volna. Csak ma reggel jutott eszébe, hogy Jeremy ki van rá bukva és azért nem is beszél vele.

-Mennem kell órára. - érkezett a rövid válasz Jeremy felől, de Elena nem tudta volna megmondani pontosan, hogy ki mondja, annyian voltak körülöttük.

-Jer, ez az egész csak 2 perc. Ne csináld már, nem haragudhatsz rám örökre. -állta el az útját Elena a folyosón.

Jeremy megállt a folyosó közepén és ölbe tett karral figyelte Elena fontos mondanivalóját.

-Nem haragudhatsz rám ilyen apró dolgokért. - próbálta meggyőzni Elena Jeremyt, nem nagy sikerrel. - Jeremy, beszéljük meg!

Jeremy azonban olyan gyorsan elsétált Elena mellett, hogy nem bírta üldözni a lány tovább. Csalódottan állt meg a folyosó közepén, nagyokat sóhajtott és arcára felrajzolódtak a gondolatai. Egyre jobban bánta, hogy nem hallgatott soha Jeremy-re. Ám a gondolatokat gyorsan elnyomta Caroline hangja, ahogy odapattant a semmiből Elena elé.

-Tudom, hogy nem akarsz látni és beszélni sem akarsz velem, de meg fogsz hallgatni. - mondta határozottan és Elena nem ellenkezett. Nem akart megbocsájtani Caroline-nak, de nem volt kedve újabb veszekedésre. - Sajnálom a dolgot Damon-nel! Nagyon sajnálom, és ha jóvá tehetném valamivel, esküszöm, megtenném. Nagyon rosszul érzem magam miatta és szükségem van a barátomra, mert egyedül te vagy az, aki mellettem áll!

Elena egy pillanatra hallgatott. Végig járt a fejében minden, összegzésül pedig felnézett a szőke vámpírlányra. Igaza volt, senki más nem állt mellette, csak Elena. Bonnie régóta eltávolodott tőlük, Damon mindig kihasználta, ahogy Klaus is csak szórakozott legtöbbször. Megsajnálta Caroline-t és rájött, hogy fontosabb a barátság egy akármilyen férfinél, még ha Damon Salvatore is volt az illető. Nem ért ennyit az az undok vámpír, hogy eldobja a barátságát Caroline-nal.

-Menjünk órára. - erőltetett egy mosolyt, majd látta, hogy Caroline nagyon boldog arca virít a mosolytól. Szükségük volt egymásra nagyon.

A tanterembe beérve, Alaric még nem volt bent. Történelem órájuk volt és szerencsére ezen az órán a tanár sem kínozta Elenát. Amióta visszajött az iskolába, a tanárok sorra feleltették és dupla házit kapott, amit szinte alig bírt megcsinálni egyik napról a másikra.

-Sziasztok. - köszönt Stefan az Elena melletti padból. - Minden rendben?

-Persze. - válaszolta Elea félvállról, Caroline pedig hátraült a hátsó sorokba. - Veled?

-Beszélnünk kell. - mondta komolyan Stefan, majd intett Elenának. - Kijössz a folyosóra?

Elena szíve nagyot dobbant és biztos volt benne, hogy Stefan pontosan hallotta, hogy mi megy benne végbe. Fájdalmasan állt fel az asztalkától, ahova néhány perce ült le, és remélte, hogy Stefan nem újra a Damon problémát veti fel, mert nem biztos, hogy kibírta volna Elena újra és újra.

-Klaus meglátogatott ma reggel. - kezdte Stefan és Elena nagyot sóhajtott hálásan, hogy nem azt hallotta, amire számított. - Nagyon dühös rád és biztos vagyok benne, hogy megkeres még itt az iskolába, bármelyik szünetben.

-Mi? Miért? - érthetetlenül vonta meg a vállát Elena, miközben a háta mögött özönlöttek be a diákok a terembe.

-Mert volt egy alkutok és nem tartod be. A tegnap gyógytornád lett volna, hogy helyrezökkenj szép lassan. Klaus bízott benned és nem koslatott utánad egész nap, te mégsem mentél el a tornára és ezért megkapod a fejmosást tőle. - magyarázott Stefan, majd nekidőlt a falnak.

-Bárcsak ez lenne a legnagyobb problémám! - mosolygott Elena erőltetetten, mostanában ugyanis csak így tudott mosolyt csalni az arcára.

-Van más is! - dobta be az új témát Stefan, sietve, hogy még azelőtt beszámolhasson Elenának, mielőtt Alaric megérkezik. - Damon elment...

Elena némán nézett szembe Stefan-nel. Abban a pillanatban annyi minden járt a fejében - az éjszakai sírások, a néma hallgatás amikor legszívesebben ordított volna és a sok fájdalmas pillanat, amikor rájött, hogy nem lehet vele többet soha. Nagyon erősen érezte a szerelmet most, azt a fajta szerelmet, amikor az ember nem tudja odaadni a másiknak, csak magában tartsa, gyűjti és egyszer csak kirobban, feltörik a mélyből és képtelen visszatartani.

-Hogyhogy elment? - kérdezte a lány, de észre sem vette, hogy szavak léptek ki a száján. - Itt hagyott...

-Figyelj! - fogta meg a két vállát Stefan, hogy visszazökkentse a valóságba és segítsen neki nem összeroppanni egyik percről a másikra. - Damon elment és nem fog visszajönni egy nagyon hosszú ideig. Nem teheted tönkre az életed miatta! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő sem szeretné ezt!

-Ha nem ez lenne a célja, akkor nem hagyott volna itt! - fakadt ki Elena és a könnyek nem csak ellepték a szemeit, hanem úgy ömlöttek belőle, mint a vízesésből. Az ott elsétáló emberek mind őt bámulták, egyesek elítélve még most is, amikor az élete romba volt döntve.

-Figyelj rám, Elena! - rázta meg kicsit Stefan, hogy térjen magához. - Viselkedj felnőttként! Hagyd abba a sírást és menj, igyál egy kis vizet.

-Elegem van már mindenből, Stefan! - mondta hangosan, bár Stefan halkan is nagyon jól meghallotta volna. A vámpír Elena háta mögé nézett, ahogy megjelent Alaric a könyvekkel és a terem felé vette az irányt. Ekkor szorosan megölelte a lányt, hogy megnyugtassa, de Elena dühös karokkal lökte el magától a vámpírt. - Eressz el! Pont ugyanolyan vagy, mint ő. Hagyjatok békén!

-Elena. - mondta Ric, amikor meglátta a szenvedő lányt. Egy pillanatra Stefan-re nézett, válaszokat várva, de a következő másodpercben Caroline-t látta, ahogy kisiet az ajtón és segítséget akar nyújtani. Ric a kezébe nyomta a könyveket, amiket cipelt és megragadta Elena karát, hogy magához fordítsa. A lány egy kicsit sem ellenkezett, szorosan átkarolta Alaric derekát, miközben Ric a haját simogatta és a hátát szorította, hogy érezze, mindig biztonságban lesz mellette. Egy apró pillanatra Elena szemébe még több könnycsepp gyűlt, ahogy átérezte újra, hogy mennyire hasonlított Ric ölelése Damon egykori öleléséhez.

-Stefan, menjetek be a terembe. Nem kell magunkra tereljük a figyelmet ennél jobban. - mondta Ric, de Stefan és Caroline is ellenkezett.

-Majd én elviszem Elenát, egy órát kimaradhatunk. - ajánlotta fel Stefan.

-Nem. Elena nem hiányozhat, mert akkor kicsapják! - jutott eszébe Caroline-nak, miközben a könyvekkel küszködött.

-Nem ölelhetem meg, a tanára vagyok és ezért mindketten bajba kerülhetünk. - nézett körül Alaric, miközben hallotta, ahogy Elena szipogása csendesül és lassan megnyugszik a lány.

-Majd én! - hallották Klaus hangját a semmiből, ahogy megjelent elképesztő volt. Egyszer csak ott volt, oda termett, sehonnan, mintha eddig láthatatlanul mászkált volna körülöttük. Alaric bólintott, nem látott jobb megoldást, minthogy Klaus segítségét elfogadják és megoldják minél gyorsabban a kínos helyzetet.

-Nyugodtan, édes. - fogta magához Elenát, aki csukott szemmel kísérelte meg kizárni magát ebből a világból, ahol semmi keresnivalója nem volt.

Caroline dühösen vágtatott be az osztályba, őt követte Stefan. Egyedül Alaric állt meg egy pillanatra, hogy beszéljen néhány szót Klaus-szal.

-Nem hiányozhat az órámról. Beszélj vele és küldd vissza, ha kell, fél óra múlva is.

-Úgy lesz. - mondta Klaus, majd Ric is bement a terembe. A hibrid hallotta, ahogy tervváltozásról beszélt a tanár és gyorsan úgy döntött, hogy filmet néznek a teremben, hogy Elena hiányzása ne tűnjön fel.

Klaus helyet foglalt Elenával egy közeli padon, elővett néhány papír zsebkendőt a zsebéből és odanyújtotta Elenának, aki még mindig nem tudta abbahagyni a sírást. Nem volt könnyű látni ezt a lányt, aki ennyire gyötrelmes életet él hetek óta.

-Mostanában mindig sírni látlak. - jegyezte meg Klaus, miközben Elena eldobta a szemetesbe a papírokat. - Jobb lenne, ha kicsit nevetni is látnálak. Senkinek nem kell egy olyan lány, aki folyton sír!

-Így sem kellek senkinek. - szipogott Elena.

-Így nem is, de ha mosolyogsz, gyönyörű szép vagy! - Klaus szavai pozitívan hatottak Elená ó mosolyt csalva az arcára, Elena megtörölgette a szemeit. Mindez annyira fájdalmas volt, hogy észre sem vette mennyire kedves vele Klaus és hirtelen nem megölni akarja, hanem felvidítani.

-Caroline miatt vagy ennyire kedves velem? - kérdezte célozva egyenesen arra, amit meg szeretett volna tudni. Emlékezett arra, hogy Caroline bevallotta neki, hogy Klaus megcsókolta aznap, amikor Damon-nel volt, de biztosra szerette volna tudni és remélte, hogy Caroline is fülel a teremből.

-Nem. - könyökölt rá a térdeire Klaus és odafordult Elenához. - Caroline gyönyörű. Vicces és energiával teli, mindig jó kedvet önt belém, ha közel vagyok hozzá. De soha nem nézett rám úgy, ahogy én rá és ez nem változik. Még akkor sem, ha megcsókolom.

-Megcsókoltad?! - kérdezte Elena, leplezve azt, hogy valójában mindenről tud. Megpróbált úgy tenni, mintha ez hatalmas újdonság lenne számára, de elég pocsékul színészkedett, Klaus látta, hogy mindent tud, és ha nem is látta volna, egyértelmű volt, hogy Caroline mindent elmond Elenának.

-Ne tegyél úgy, mintha nem mondta volna el! - mosolygott a hibrid, Elena pedig azt vette észre, hogy nagyon nagy változáson ment keresztül. Nem értette miért, de azt látta, hogy Klaus más lett, változott és nem kicsit, a nagy kérdés pedig az volt, hogy mi volt képes ekkora erővel bírni, hogy megváltoztassa Klaus személyiségét teljesen.

-Akkor miért változtál ennyit? Ha nem Caroline miatt? - tért a lényegre újra a lány.

-Jobban bírod a gonosz palikat? - nevetve állt fel a padról Klaus és odanyújtotta a kezét Elenának. - Menned kell órára. Mr. Saltzmann nem engedi, hogy bármelyik óráról hiányozz!

-Ezt a beszélgetést még befejezzük! - vonogatta a szemöldökét Elena és figyelmeztette Klaus-t, hogy nem felejt egykönnyen és készüljön fel arra, hogy tovább firtatja a kérdést. - És köszönöm!

Ahogy kimondta, Elena belépett az ajtón és hallotta Klaus, ahogy leül egy asztalhoz és a film néma csönd közepette folytatódik. Újra egyedül volt, és utálta ezt. Megpróbált kedves lenni mindenkivel, de így sem akadt senki, akivel elüsse az időt, talán több időt is, mint amennyit tervezett. Egyetlen barátja, Stefan is már magasról tett rá, hogy néhány szót váltson vele, még a testvérei is elvoltak a világ minden táján. Elijah és Kol maradtak még, de mindig dolguk volt és mindig el voltak tűnve, járkáltak erre-arra, gyorsan jöttek és ugyanolyan gyorsan mentek is el.

* * *

Caroline és Elena együtt jöttek ki Alaric órájáról. Caroline dühös volt még mindig, bár Elena nem igazán értette, hogy mi történik vele. Össze volt zavarodva, mert bár kibékültek a lánnyal, reggel óta ilyen dühös volt, mintha nem is akarna barátkozni többet soha. Elena odasétált a szekrényhez, ahova bepakolta a könyveket és végül bezárta, amikor hirtelen valaki megjelent mellette.

-Kol? - kérdezte meglepődve, hogy itt láthatja a vámpírt. - Mit keresel itt? Elijah is itt van?

-Nem, ő nincs. - dőlt neki a szekrénynek, de nem sokáig maradt ott, mivel Elena hátat fordítva elindult a következő órára. Kol gyorsan utána sietett. - Csak benéztem. Nem láttad merre van Caroline?

-Mi ez az egész köztetek? - kérdezte, válasz nélkül Elena Kol-tól. Hirtelen mindenki Caroline-t akarta és valójában nem is zavarta őt, inkább aggódott a lány miatt, mert tudta, mennyire zavarja Klaus és a kis hódító akciója.

-Beszélnem kell vele. - mondta mosolyogva Kol, Elena pedig képtelen volt elismerni hogy nagyon aranyosan mosolyog, még akkor is, ha egy sorozatgyilkoshoz hasonló önéletrajzzal rendelkezik.

-Figyelj. - a lány megállt és komoly arccal fordult oda Kol-hoz. - Caroline nem a játékotok. Ne játszadozzatok vele és hagyjátok békén. Nincs szüksége sem rád, sem Klaus-ra, ezért hagyd békén. Ezt neked is, Klaus-nak is elmondom. Nem kell összezavarjátok csókokkal meg üzenetekkel, mert így is elég bonyolult most minden!

-Milyen csókok? - kérdezte Kol, kissé meglepődve, hogy Elena ennyire felbőszült azért, mert ő Caroline-nal szeretett volna beszélni.

-Klaus megcsókolta Caroline-t és most harcolnak egymással és ez nincs rendjén. Elég baj van Mystic Falls-ban így is, nincs szükség még többre, szóval tűnjetek el az életünkből!

Kol őrült vigyorral figyelte, ahogy Elena dühösen tovább sétál, de nem adta fel. Utána ment és tovább próbálkozott. Muszáj volt beszélnie Caroline-nal, most, hogy tudott a csókról.

-Figyelj, Elena. - lépett gyorsan a lány elé, elállva az útját. - Gondolhatsz bármit rólam, Caroline úgysem ugyanazt gondolja. Megkeresem őt, ha akarod, ha nem és beszélni fogok vele, mert ezt az egészet komolyan gondolom. Téged csak azért kérdeztelek meg, mert azt hittem, megkönnyíted a helyzetem, de hát legyen..

Kol önelégülten mosolygott, két másodperc múlva pedig gyorsan elsétált egy másik irányba, telefonjával a kezében. Elena is elővette a sajátját, rögtön tárcsázta Caroline számát, hogy beszéljen vele az előbbi incidens miatt. A telefon nem csörgött ki, ami azt jelezte, hogy Caroline már beszél valakivel telefonon és foglalt a vonal.

-Elena, minden rendben? - kérdezte Stefan, akit észre sem vett a lány, ahogy a telefonját böngészte. Végül felpillantva, idegesen nézett körül.

-Kol itt van és Caroline-t keresi. Fogalmam sincs mit akar tőle, de Klaus is nagyon rá van állva és valami nincs rendjén. - panaszolta Elena Stefan-nek, aki összevont szemöldökkel hallgatta a lányt.

-Mit akarhat Kol Caroline-tól? - elmélkedett Stefan, körülnézve újra, hátha észreveszik valamelyik vámpírt. - Merre ment?

-A történelem terem irányába. - tanácsolta Elena és mindketten elindultak vissza, a másik irányba. A csengő megszólalt és becsengettek, de Elena eszeveszetten sietett vissza, abba az irányba, amelybe néhány perccel ezelőtt eltűnt Kol.

Ahogy megérkeztek, megpillantották Kol-t és Caroline-t együtt, feléjük sétáltak és egyáltalán nem nézett ki annak, amire számítottak. Caroline mosolygott és jó kedvű volt, Kol azonban ugyanolyan öntelt és beképzelt, mind mindig. Elena nem értette, hogy Caroline mit lát benne.

-Minden rendben? - kérdezte Elena a barátnőjétől, aki kissé elkomorodott, lehajtotta fejét, amikor Elenát és Stefan-t látta.

-Minden rendben. - válaszolt Kol Caroline helyett, majd megfogta a kezét és megsimogatta. - Nekem mennem kell. Még beszélünk.

-Szia. - mondta Caroline és elindult a folyosón, hátra hagyva Stefan-t és Elenát, akik dühösen siettek utána. A lány egyetlen szót sem szólt az esetről, Elena pedig duzzogva ült be a padba, miután elkéstek a következő óráról.

A tanárok különös gonddal figyeltek Elenára, főleg a jelenlétre és arra, hogy minél kevesebbet lássák valamelyik Salvatore fiúval. Sajnos akárhányszor bejöttek a gyerekek a terembe, Elena mindig Stefan mellett érkezett meg, és ez egyáltalán nem volt jó pont számára. Bár az igazgató kikötése az volt, hogy Damon maradjon távol Elenától, minden egyes tanár figyelte, hogy Stefan mennyire vonja el Elena figyelmét az órákon vagy akár szünetben is. Itt már nem csak egy egyszerű megegyezésről volt szó, hanem teljes megfigyelésről, őrködésről, hiszen úgy viselkedtek a tanárok, mint valami testőrök, akik egy pillanatra sem tévesztik szem elől célpontjukat. Az utóbbi napokban azonban nem volt sok jó pontja a lánynak.

A nap végén Elena megállította Caroline-t a terem előtt és kérdően bámult rá. Esélyt adott arra, hogy beszámoljon neki önkéntesen a dolgokról, kíváncsian várta, hogy mit keresett itt Kol és mit akart Caroline-tól, de a szőke vámpírlány csak ellenszenvesen bámult vissza Elenára.

-Caroline, ne csináljuk ezt. Mit akart Kol tőled? Ugye nem bízol meg benne?

-Elena, mit akarsz tőlem? - háborodott fel Caroline. - Foglalkozz a saját dolgoddal. Végre van valaki, aki kedvel engem is és te ezt is tönkre akarod tenni a mániáddal, hogy mindenki hátsó szándékkal rendelkezik. Nem mindenki Damon, nem mindenki fogja tönkretenni az életed és utána elhagyni. Fogadd el és lépj túl az egészen.

Évek óta ismerte már Caroline-t Elena, ezek ketten barátnők voltak születésük óta. Rengetegszer tanácsot adtak egymásnak és el is fogadtak ezer tanácsot már, de soha nem hallotta ilyen felháborodottnak még Caroline-t. Szörnyű volt hallani és a legszörnyűbb az volt, hogy pont tőle hallotta. Csak segíteni szeretett volna, de mint mindenki más, ő is Elena ellen fordult és szörnyű érzés volt számára.

A legrosszabb az volt, hogy Damon-t hozta fel példának. Elena tudta, hogy Damon nem rossz vámpír, emberként sem volt rossz és mégis tönkrement a kapcsolatuk és most nem tudott semmit Damon-ról. Érdekes volt, hogy mindez Caroline részéről indult és Damon felé irányult.

Elena bólintott, miközben az emlékektől megtelt a szeme könnyel. Minden erejével visszatartotta és hátat fordítva Caroline-nak, elsietett a kijárat irányába. Csak amikor a szobájába ért, akkor érezte, hogy alig kap levegőt, torkát szorongatja a fullasztó szenvedés és az egyedüllét gyötrelmes érzése. Ledőlt az ágyra és a mennyezetet nézte, miközben hatalmasakat lélegzett, mégis hiába. A levegő nem jutott el a tüdőig, valahol elakadt, ahol Elena nem tudta, mi tartja vissza. Fájdalmas volt és szörnyű, a veszteség, ami a napokban érte elviselhetetlenné vállt számára és most küzdeni sem volt ereje az életbe maradásért. Egyszerűen érezte, ahogy kitépik a szívét a mellkasából és képtelen tovább élni nélküle - mintha a teste üres lenne és hatalmas lyuk tátogna benne, amit átjár a hideg szél és megfagyasztja kemény jéggé.

Nagy sóhajok hagyták el az ajkait. Senkije nem maradt - eltávolodott Jeremy-től, Caroline és Bonnie szinte idegenként kezelték már és persze ott volt Damon, akire már alig emlékezett. Néhány hónappal ezelőtt még boldogan ölelhette meg bármikor és magához szoríthatta volna, hogy érezze, soha nem fogja elveszteni, most pedig szinte elfelejtette, milyen volt vele az élet. A régi Damon nem létezett, de az újról is alig tudott valamit. Még Stefan sem értette, hogy mi történt, egyszerűen feladta és elment.

Elena felült az ágyon és könnyes szemekkel előre bámult. Érezte, hogy ezt a pillanatot örök életében megjegyzi, mindig emlékezni fog rá. Damon elment és itt hagyta - egyedül maradt és az, aki megígérte, hogy soha nem hagyja többet el, most elment és soha többé nem jön vissza. Elengedte a kapcsolatukat, Elenát, elengedte Elena szívét és felszabadította, csak arra volt szükség, hogy Elena is ezt tegye, hogy végleg elengedje és elfelejtse örökre azt, hogy milyen volt együtt.

A lány újra felsóhajtott és elmosolyodott. Eszébe jutott a sok emlék, a tavalyi újév, amit együtt éltek meg, az első utazás Vegasban, a táncos esték és a születésnapok, amiket megünnepeltek. Ezekre gondolva a nyakához nyúlt. Szíve hatalmasat dobbant és lenézett arra a helyre, ahol a keze alatt a nyaklánca kellene legyen. Nem volt ott. Eltűnt és nem érezte a bőrén a hideg ezüstöt, az aprócska varjútollat, amit előző születésnapjára kapott. Őrülten állt fel és nem tudta, hol keresse. Feldúlta a szekrényét, minden apró részt, a fürdőben, a gardróbban, az ágy alatt, eszeveszettül öntögette az ékszeres dobozok tartalmát az ágyra, a földre, dobálta a párnákat és semmit sem talált, sehol. Mintha porrá lett volna és elfújta volna a szél.

Szíve belesajdult a fájdalomba, amikor újra a nyakához tette a kezét és megszorította, hogy érezze, mennyire fáj is minden. Nem álom volt, valóban fájt és nem volt mit tenni ellene. Eltűnt és az egyetlen emlék, ami maradt, az a nyaklánc volt, ami most eltűnt vele együtt. Elvitte magával, elrabolta az egyetlen darabot, amibe még akkor a szívét rejtette és úgy adta oda Elenának. Elena zokogva hajigálta ki a ruhákat a szekrényből, a cipős dobozokat, az ágyneműt és minden mást, amit talált, miközben a könnyei úgy ömlöttek, mintha soha sem sírt volna. Leült a földre és dühösen csapta oda a kezét. Képtelen lesz élni NÉLKÜLE. Soha nem fog sikerülni és ezt nem csak ő, hanem Damon is ugyanúgy tudta.

* * *

Stefan szombaton reggel a Salvatore villa nappalijában üldögélt. Elővette a leckéit, hogy ne maradjon el az órákkal, de nem volt türelme tanulni, nagyon unta az iskolát és fogalma sem volt, hogy miért jár még mindig be órákra. Simán lehetne tanár is.

Egyedül volt a hatalmas házban, Damon semmit nem hagyott maga után, csak egy szobát, tele bútorokkal, amik használatlannak tűntek, érintetlennek és szinte újnak. Nem maradt semmi jel utána, hogy itt járt volna, hogy részt vett volna az életükben, de Stefan tudta, hogy nem ilyen könnyű egy vámpírnak eltűnni. Damon célja az volt, hogy Elena szívéből tűnjön el és Elena pedig az ő szívéből - ezért pedig mindent megtett, mint egy igazi vámpír. Bár az utóbbi időkben Stefan és Damon nem voltak jóban, mégis hiányzott a bátyja Stefan-nek.

Amikor kopogtak az ajtón, akkor vette észre, hogy már a harmadik whiskey-t itta, ezért gyorsan letette a poharat. Nem tudta ki jöhet, délután volt és szinte sötétség a téli időszámítás miatt, nem várt senkit és nem számított arra, hogy valaki beköszön. Felkelt a kanapéról és sietett, hogy ajtót nyisson az érkezőnek. Nagy meglepetésére Klaus állt az ajtóban, arca sem túl komoly nem volt, de vicces kedvében sem lehetett abból megítélve, hogy behívás nélkül besétált a nappaliba.

-Merre van Damon? - kérdezte, most végre a hangjáról rájött Stefan, hogy iszonyat dühös és komoly, és ezt régóta nem látta rajta. Hetek óta csak azt látta, hogy Klaus boldog, vicces és kedves, ami meg is lepte Stefan-t, de nem tudta, hova tegye ezt a viselkedést. Ez a látogatás pedig ennél is furcsább volt, mert nem értette, mit akar Klaus Damon-tól.

-Elhagyta Mystic Falls-t. - válaszolta Stefan egyszerűen. - Ezt te is tudtad. Mi a gond?

-Tudnál egy pontos címet adni, hogy elinduljak valamerre? - nézett körül Klaus. Nem tudta mire számítson, hogy Damon megjelenik valahol vagy tényleg elment-e a városból.

-Fogalmam sincs, hogy merre ment. Nem búcsúzott el sem tőlem, sem Elenától, tehát hiába próbálkozol itt. - vallotta be Stefan, összevont szemöldökkel, mert nem értette, hogy mi ez az egész és mi történik Klaus és Damon között.

-Nos, akkor remélem nem kell visszajönnöm mégegyszer. - célozgatott Klaus arra, hogy nagyon őszintén reméli, hogy nem hazudott Stefan neki. - Ha esetleg életjelet adna magáról, kérlek, szólj nekem.

-Mit akarsz tőle? - kérdezte Stefan, miközben Klaus már sietett is ki az ajtón, amelyiken 5 perccel ezelőtt érkezett.

-Az maradjon az én dolgom. Egyszerűen beszélnem kell vele valamiről. - ezzel kilépett az ajtón és eltűnt a semmibe, mintha ott sem lett volna. Bár Stefan is vámpír volt, mindig meglepődve bámulta az ilyen hirtelen elillanásokat, és most is forgatta szemeit, amikor Klaus eltűnt válaszok nélkül.

Stefan elővette a telefonját a zsebéből és tárcsázott egy telefonszámot. Három csengetés után felvették a vonal másik felén és egy halk, női hang szólt bele.

-Stefan. - hallotta a vámpír Elena érdektelen, álmos hangját a telefon másik felén.

-Elena. Szia. - köszönt gyöngéden, hangja tele volt aggodalommal és kedvességgel. - Mi újság?

-Fáradt vagyok és nincs semmi kedvem, ezért ha fontos, akkor mondd, ha meg nem, akkor várhat. - magyarázta Elena, miközben lepakolta az ékszereit a kezéről. Szobája feldúlt volt és rendetlen, de nem érdekelte, csak aludni szeretett volna.

-Mielőtt lefeküdnél, szólok, hogy holnapra be kell adni a biológia dolgozatot. - viccelődött Stefan, de mindketten tudták, hogy komolyan mondta, mert aggódott amiatt, hogy Elena elfelejti és ez újabb negatív pontot jelentene számára.

-Teljesen kiment a fejemből. - sóhajtott fel Elena, miközben bevallotta, hogy megfeledkezett a dolgozatról. Valójában azt sem tudta, hogy miről kell írnia. - Mi a téma?

-Genetika. A füzetben meg kell lennie, oda írtuk be. - folytatta Stefan ezt az unalmas témát, valójában soha nem beszéltek ilyen egyszerű, hétköznapi témákról Elenával.

-Oké. Kösz, hogy szóltál. Megnézem kicsit később. - magyarázkodott Elena. Így is, úgy is aludni fog, nem érdekelte a biológia dolgozat. - Van valami gond? Miért kerestél?

-Klaus itt volt nálam. - magyarázta a vámpír Elenának. Nem tudta, hogy jó ötlet-e most ezzel zaklatni a lányt, így is elég nehéz időszakon ment át. - Damon után érdeklődött. Van ötleted, mit akar tőle?

-Nincs. - a rövid válasz egyértelművé tette Stefan számára, hogy Elena nem akar erről beszélni és nem akarja folytatni a beszélgetést.

-Rendben. Csak gondoltam, tudsz valamiről. - próbált kibújni a téma alól Stefan. - Figyelj, Elena. Minden rendben? Nincs szükséged valakire, akivel beszélj?

-Nem tudom, Stefan. Annyi minden történt. - hallotta a lány hangját Stefan, ahogy remeg, és tudta, hogy sírni szeretne, de erővel visszatartja előtte.

-Átmehetnék, ha szeretnéd. - ajánlotta fel a vámpír, de tudta jól a választ.

-Nem kell, köszönöm. Majd beszélünk holnap a suliban. - utasította el Elena és hamarosan elköszöntek, majd letették a telefont.

A lány az éjjeli szekrényre tette a telefonját. Ledőlt, oldalra feküdt és bámulta a telefont. Annyi emlék ugrott elő erről az egyszerű telefonról. Legalább három telefont hagyott már el az utóbbi évben, ezt is Damon vette neki, mint az előzőket is. Megígérte magának, hogy többet soha nem fogja elfogadni az ilyen drága ajándékokat, ezért elhatározta, hogy az esküvőt sem verik nagy dobra, de álmai szertefoszlottak nagyon hamar. Miközben egy hónapja még a lagziról beszélgettek, ma már nyomtalanul eltűnt a vámpír férfi és csak törött szíveket és fájdalmat hagyott maga után. Stefan-nek is hiányzott. Ő nem beszélt róla, de Elena látta, hogy neki is mennyire fáj, mennyire szüksége lenne Damon-re az életében.

Ezekről nem beszélhetett Stefan-nel, hiszen ő is ugyanilyen sérült volt, mint Elena. Damon elment és itt hagyta őket, búcsúszó nélkül, valójában még azt sem tudták, hogy merre ment, hogy életben van-e. Nagyon remélte, hogy életben van és bár tudta, hogy csekély az esélye, hogy ugyanígy gondol rá a vámpír, de reménykedett, hogy hamarosan visszatér.

Ahogy a telefont bámulta, eszébe jutott, hogy hány éjszakán keresztül volt mellette Damon, még akkor is, ha a világ összedőlt körülöttük. Ő volt az, aki mellett soha nem félt és mindig biztonságban érezhette magát. Most pedig ezt is elveszítette minden mással együtt.

* * *

A hetek gyorsan teltek, miután az iskola is elkezdődött és a végzős diákok utolsó éve elért a feléhez. Lassan beköszöntött a december és közeledett a Karácsony, ami két dolgot jelentett: az egyik a karácsonyi bál volt, amit Mystic Falls-ban évtizedek óta megtartanak, a másik pedig a végzősök bálja volt, amit januárban tartottak. A város lakói mindkét rendezvényre nagyon büszkék voltak és elszántan készülődött minden fiatal beszerezni a szebbnél szebb ruhákat erre a bálra, a tökéletes frizurát és legfőképpen a tökéletes partnert.

Mivel Mystic Falls kisváros volt, hamar híre terjedt mindennek, és ez alól nem volt kivétel a bálra való partnerválasztás döcögős útja sem. Amint valakinek párja akadt, gyorsan körbejárta a hír a város minden házát, lakását, és tagadhatatlanul elkönyvelték őket, mint elválaszthatatlan, összetartozó szerelmespár. Az idei tél első pletykájának tárgya Caroline lett, akiről gyorsan terjedt a hír, miszerint Kol Mikaelson kíséri a bálra és még a bolond is látta, hogy több van köztük, mint barátság. Caroline minden szünetben találkozott Kol-lal, a hétvégéken Kol napokat tanyázott a Forbes ház körül, ami egy cseppet sem bántotta a szőke vámpírlányt.

Ez azonban nem mondható el Kol legnagyobb ellenfeléről. Az elején Klaus nehezen viselte ezt a kis románcot Caroline és Klaus között, de végül is úgy tűnt, gyorsan túltette magát rajta, amikor elkezdett randizni az utolsó éves diáklányok körével. Hetenként, szinte naponként más-más lánnyal látták őt, persze iskolán kívül, nem úgy, mint Kol tette Caroline-nal.

Az egyedüli, akinek még most, a bál előtt néhány nappal sem volt párja, az Elena volt. Hetek óta nem csinált semmi mást, csak benn ült a szobájában, figyelte a falakat, az emlékeket, böngészett az interneten, beszélt néhány osztálytársával a leckékről és amikor szüksége volt, kiment a mosdóba. Jeremy még mindig nem beszélt vele, Ric pedig megtett minden tőle telhetőt, szegény annyira próbálkozott, azért, hogy végül Elena elutasító monológját hallgassa végig. Elena élete lassan visszatért oda, ahonnan lassacskán két éve indult. Barátait elveszítette, rokonait nem érdekelte és egyedül volt, csak magára számíthatott.

-Elena, kész a reggeli! - hallotta a lány a szobájában, miközben minden erejét próbálta begyűjtögetni, hogy felkeljen. Éjszaka fél 3-ig írta a töri dolgozatot, amit a következő félév végén kellett beadni. Nem is értette, hogy miért írta meg, csak muszáj volt tennie valamit az álmatlanság miatt.

Alaric harmadik felszólítása után kikelt az ágyból és felkapott egy melegítőt magára. Feltűnően hűvös volt a szobájában, nem is értette, miért hagyták ennyire kihűlni a házat. Ahogy lefele sétált a lépcsőn, megérezte a kellemes fahéjas palacsinta illatát és gyomra korogni kezdett. Régóta nem evett ilyen finomságot, csodálkozott is rajta, hogy mit ünnepelhetnek, ha Alaric ilyen finom reggelit készített.

-Jó reggelt. - köszönt, kissé halkan, amikor látta, hogy Jeremy is ott van már az asztalnál. Hetek óta egyetlen szót sem váltottak és Elenának egyre kellemetlenebb lett a helyzet. Nem beszélve arról, hogy Ric folyton viaskodott a két fiatal között.

-Mikor hagyjátok már abba ezt a gyerekes viselkedést? - kérdezte, megemberelve magát. Ránézett Elenára, majd Jeremy-re, de egyik sem válaszolt. - Nevetséges, amit műveltek. Miért is haragszotok ennyire egymásra?

Néma csönd uralkodott a konyhában. A két fiatal egyetlen szót sem szólt, nem válaszoltak a kérdésre és ez még jobban felháborította Alaric-ot.

-Valaki szólaljon meg, vagy mindketten szobafogságban vagytok és egy éven keresztül ti végzitek a házimunkát, főzéssel együtt. - mondta fenyegetően, a hangjából pedig érthetődő volt, hogy nem viccel. Nagyon komolyan mondta az egészet és ezt Elena és Jeremy is tudta.

-Kérdezd őt. - mondta Jeremy, visszapillantva a palacsintára. Alaric dühösen csapta a törlőt a konyhapultra.

-Jeremy. Nagyon szeretlek és a fiamként tekintek rád, de az, ahogy most viselkedsz, az egy ovodás gyerek gondolkodási szintje. - ezek után Elenához fordult. - És te, Elena, mindig felnéztem rád, mert önzetlen vagy és kedves, a szíved tele van szeretettel és inkább bántanád magad, mint mást, de ez már több a soknál. Testvérek vagytok, ha egymásra nem, akkor kire másra számítanátok?

-Jól van, sajnálom. - mondta halkan Elena, miután letette a kanalat a tányér szélére. Odafordult Jeremy-hez, de a fiú nem reagált a bocsánatkérésre. - Sajnálom, ami történt, de semmi jogod nem volt ahhoz, hogy így beszélj velem.

-Elena, hagyjuk. - mondta Jeremy és ez volt az a két szó, amit Jeremy az utóbbi három hétben mondott neki.

-Jeremy! - szólt fenyegetően Alaric, jelezve, hogy Jeremy az esélyesebb a rengeteg házimunka elvégzésre, ha így folytatja tovább.

-Jól van. - förmedt rá Elenára a fiú. - Nem, nem sajnálod, semmit nem sajnálsz, mert ugyanúgy visszarohannál hozzá, ha megjelenne az ajtódban. Csak a javadat akartam, megvédeni tőlük, de te azzal háláltad meg, hogy felpofoztál. Akkor csinálj az életeddel, amit akarsz.

Jeremy felkelt a konyhapulttól és felsietett a szobájába. Alaric csak bámulta, ahogy eltűnik a lépcsőn és becsapódik a szobaajtó. Érezte, hogy mindkét félnek igaza volt, ezért pártatlannak kellett lennie. Ránézett a lányra, aki csalódottan ült tovább az üres palacsintás tányér előtt. Nem tudta pontosan, hogy mi történhetett közöttük, de abban biztos volt, hogy a Salvatore-testvérek újra központba kerültek.

-Figyelj. - ült oda Ric Elena mellé és megfogta a kezét. - Biztos neki sem könnyű. Aggódik érted, mint mindig és te nem könnyíted meg a dolgát. Tarthatnál egy kis szünetet a Salvatorek-ből és felhívhatnád Caroline-t vagy Bonnie-t. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Jeremy is szívesen kimenne veletek valamerre.

-Bonnie már nem is beszél velünk. - Elena felkelt a konyhapulttól és nekilátott a mosogatásnak. - Caroline pedig egész nap Kol mellett van, fogalmam sincs, hogy mi van köztük, hirtelen nem beszél velem néhány hete. Nincs, akivel töltsem az időm, csak a könyvek. Jeremy mégis haragszik rám.

-Mert felpofoztad! - magyarázkodott Ric, hogy meggyőzze Elenát, hogy döntsön okosan. - Gyakorlatilag azért pofoztad fel, mert nem tetszett neked, hogy mi a véleménye Stefan és Damon-ról. Adj neki egy kis időt és próbálj a szemszögéből közelíteni felé.

-Mintha az olyan könnyű lenne. - mondta Elena, hangjában pedig érződött egy kis szomorúság. Nem tudta, mit tegyen, hogy visszakapja az öccsét, akire nagyon szüksége volt az utóbbi időben.

Ahogy befejezte a mosogatást, megszólalt a telefonja. Alaric automatikusan ránézett a mellette levő iPhone-ra, és ahogy látta Stefan képét megjelenni, Elena arcát fürkészte. Elena tudta, hogy mit várnak tőle, visszautasította a hívást és megkereste Caroline számát helyébe.

-Igen? - válaszolt Caroline a hívásra, hangja tökéletesen kedves volt és nem úgy tűnt, mintha haragudna Elenára.

-Szia, Caroline, Elena vagyok. - szólt bele meglepődve Elena a készülékbe. - Minden rendben veled?

-Igen. Veled mi a helyzet? - érdeklődött a tárcsázott fél.

-Szükségem lenne egy kis csajos estére. Benne lennél? - dobta fel az ötletet Elena, de remegett attól a gondolattól, hogy Caroline esetleg nemet mond és akkor az egész estét Alaric mellett kell töltse a meccseket nézve.

-Attól függ, hogy mikor szabadulok az iskolából. - Caroline hangja vidám volt és dallamos, Elena nem is értette, mitől ennyire boldog. - Van egy kis dolgom a bállal kapcsolatosan, de amint elrendeztem, átmegyek hozzád. Még hívlak!

-Rendben. - végül elköszöntek és Caroline letette a telefont. - Most boldog vagy?

Alaric bólintott, örült, hogy Elena megfogadta a tanácsát és kicsit kiruccan a barátaival. Szüksége volt egy kis Salvatore-mentes estére, most, hogy Damon végül tényleg kiesett a képből. Stefan már nem jelentett számára akkora veszélyt, mind Damon az utóbbi időben, ezért sem féltette Ric a fiatalabbik Salvatore-től a lányt.

* * *

Elena este fél kilenckor a nappali kanapéján ült és várakozott. Caroline már órákkal ezelőtt hívta és biztosította, hogy amilyen hamar csak tud, eljön a helyszínről és indul is Elenához, de még sehol nem volt. Alaric a meccset nézte a tévében, közben a palacsintát ette és a sör is elmaradhatatlan volt. Annyira beleélte magát, hogy alig hallatszott a csengő, amikor megszólalt a bejárati ajtón. Elena tudta, hogy Caroline az, ezért felvette farmer kabátját és miután gyorsan belebújt, felkapta a táskáját a kocsikulccsal együtt és kilépett az ajtón. A meglepetés azonban akkor érte, amikor hirtelen nekirohant egy nemvárt vendégnek.

-Elijah! - kiáltott fel az enyhe rémülettől.

-Elena. - mondta ki Elena nevét a férfi a szokásos bájos hangsúlyával, ami mosolygásra késztette Elenát. - Sajnálom, hogy megijesztettelek. Nem állt szándékomban.

-Semmi gond. - szuszogott mélyeket a lány, hogy megnyugodjon. - Van kedved bejönni? Alaric meccset néz és van sör meg palacsinta.

Elena nevetett, bár nem is tűnt annyira nevetségesnek ez az egész. Inkább szörnyű volt, hogy egy olyan férfit, mint Elijah palacsintával és sörrel kínálta meg. A vámpír azonban nem tűnt sértődöttnek, továbbra is csábítóan mosolygott Elenára. Mindig ilyen aranyos volt és ezt Elena nagyon kedvelte.

-Köszönöm, nem. - utasította el az ajánlatot Elijah, Elena pedig titkon örült, hogy nem kell szégyenkeznie. Szörnyű látvány lett volna látni Elijah-t Alaric mellett sörözgetni, mintha barátok lennének. - Csak azért jöttem, hogy megkérdezzem, minden rendben van-e veled, hiszen amióta a bátyám igen kedves dolgot tett veled, nem igazán volt esélyem beszélni veled.

-Ha már nem jössz be, mehetnénk egyet sétálni és akkor majd lesz időm mesélni. - ajánlotta fel Elena és Elijah intett, hogy induljon előre. Ahogy a járdához értek, Elena átkarolta Elijah karát és úgy sétáltak tovább a főtér irányába. - Ami engem illet, sokkal jobban vagyok. Nem fáj semmim és bár gyógytornára kellene járnom, nem voltam az utóbbi két hétben egyiken sem. Lehet, hogy muszáj lesz elmenni ezen a héten, de hát nagyon unom és semmi bajom nincs, értelmetlen ez az egész.

-El kell menned a gyógytornára, mert nem hiába hívják gyógytornának. - Elijah hangja megnyugtatta Elenát és úgy elkalandozott, hogy észre sem vette,hogy milyen közvetlen kapcsolat alakult ki közöttük. - A gyógytorna a gyógyulás alapvető része, ha kihagyod, soha nem leszel önmagad újra.

-Azt hittem, hogy a vámpírvér mindent gyógyít. - nézett fel a vámpírra Elena kérdően.

-Lehet, hogy fizikailag meggyógyultál, de a lelked nem, és ezt a bátyám is látja, aki beíratott a gyógytornára. Nem csak a testedet próbálják gyógyítani, hanem azt akarják elérni, hogy elfogadd önmagad a baleset után is és ne úgy tekints magadra, mint aki megsérült, hanem lásd, hogy tudsz jobb lenni mindazok után, amit átéltél.

-Azt hittem, ez a pszichológus feladata! - nézett nagyot Elena, nagyon meglepődött azon, ahogy beszélt Elijah. Mindig annyira hivatalos volt és kész úriember Elenával, a lány kíváncsi volt, hogy van-e olyan oldala is, ami a viccet is érti.

-Elena, ez a folyamat nem olyan könnyű, mint amilyennek hiszed. - és itt volt, ugyanaz az Elijah, akit eddig látott. Viccet félretéve folytatta a beszélgetést. - Te nem érzed magadban, mert elhitetted magaddal, hogy ez vagy te és ilyennek kell lenned. Ennél azonban sokkal jobban is voltál már, még akkor is, amikor az apám megpróbált megölni.

-Köszönöm, hogy ennyire aggódsz miattam. - Elena leült a főtéren a parkban, egy közeli padra, Elijah pedig követte őt és végül mindketten a szökőkút mellett ültek. - Legalább te itt vagy mellettem.

-Nagyon szívesen segítek, ha tudok. - mosolygott Elijah és annyira aranyos volt, hogy Elena szinte megölelte. Nagyon hálás volt azért, amiket tett érte és ez a mai beszélgetés is nagyon fontos volt számára. - Szerintem a barátaid is szívesen segítenének, ha engednéd.

-De hát én engedem! - tőrt ki Elenából az, amit Alaric is el akart fojtani. - Caroline folyton Kol-lal lóg, Jeremy pedig dühös rám, ha Stefan-nel vagyok. Még a bálra sem hívhatom el, mert Jeremy utálja.

-Jeremy mindig makacs volt. - nézett örül Elijah, de amint visszapillantott Elenára, látta, hogy a lány szemei egy percre sem mozdultak el róla. - Észhez kell téríteni és minden rendben lesz vele. Még csak tinédzser. Sok mindenen ment keresztül miattad és most pihennie kell.

-Néha szeretném csak feladni a harcot. - vallotta be Elena. - Szeretnék boldog lenni én is. Szeretnék táncolni a bálon, inni és jó kedvvel hazajönni. Utána pedig szeretnék boldogan élni, anélkül, hogy mutogassanak az emberek rám és kibeszéljék a szánalmas életem. Úgy értem, elég szánalmas az életem, nem?

-Ostobaság. - Elijah félkomoly mosolyát nem lehetett nem észrevenni. - Ne hagyd, hogy ez a bál határozza meg az egész további életed.

-Talán el sem kellene menjek. - gondolta át újra a lehetőségeket Elena. - Ha tehetném, szívesen otthon maradnék, de nem lehet. Anya és apa az alapító családokhoz tartoztak, ahogy én is és Jeremy is. Mindketten ott kell legyünk a karácsonyi bálon, tartozunk ennyivel az emléküknek.

-Ha ez minden vágyad, akkor annyit tehetek, hogy besegítek. - állt fel a padról Elijah. Odanyújtotta Elenának a kezét, aki megfogta és ő is felállt. - Miss Elena Gilbert. Eljönne velem a Mystic Falls-i karácsony bálra?

Elena hatalmas szemekkel bámulta a férfit. Nem hitte el, hogy megteszi ezt érte. Mindig utálta a Mikaelson családot, de Elijah iránt mindig szimpátiát érzett és nyugodt volt, amikor körülötte lehetett. Mégis meglepetésként érte a férfi kérése.

-Megtiszteltetés lenne. - mosolygott Elena boldogan. El sem hitte, hogy sikerült kísérőt találnia a bálra, amiről szinte kitúrták az ellenségei. Elijah jó társ volt a bálra, bizonyára Alaric és Jeremy is jobban örül majd neki, mint bárki másnak.

-Akkor örömmel kísérem el a bálra! - bólintott Elijah, majd odanyújtotta a karát, hogy elinduljanak visszafele sétálni.

-Miért különböztök ennyire a családotokban? - faggatózott Elena az úton hazafele. - Úgy értem, te és Klaus, ég és föld.

-Klaus csak a féltestvérem és a génjeiben erősebb a vérfarkas ösztön. Ennek köszönheti a kirohanó dühét és folytonos mérgét. - magyarázott a férfi, miközben Elena megfigyelte, mennyire kellemes hangja van.

-Kol és te. - adott újabb példát. - Hatalmas a különbség kettőtök közt.

-Kol még fiatal, szeleburdi, szórakozik a világgal. - miközben ezt mesélte Elijah, Elenának eszébe jutott Caroline és Kol kapcsolata, ami mindig csak szórakozásnak tűnt.

-Néha hiányzik nekem is ez a szeleburdi szórakozás. - vallotta be Elijah-nak Elena. - Jó lenne kikapcsolódni és kiszállni ebből a szörnyű világból. Itt velem csak rossz történik.

-Túl pesszimista hozzáállásod van. Segítségre lenne szükséged!

-Te most azt állítod, hogy pszichológusra van szükségem? - nevetett Elena, és látta, hogy apró mosoly húzódik Elijah ajkaira.

-Csak változtatni kell a gondolkodásmódodon. - ajánlotta Elijah, kicsit visszafogva magát. Ritkán lehetett mosolyogni, nevetni látni.

-Talán igen. - miközben beszélgettek, megérkeztek a Gilbert ház elé és Elena elengedte Elijah karját és odafordult hozzá. - Többször eljöhetnél egyet sétálni. Jó veled sétálni.

-Örülök, hogy jól érezted magad. - mosolygott egy aprót újra a vámpír. Egy percre sem vette le Elenáról a szemeit. - Mielőtt elmegyek azonban el kell mondanom, hogy én is nagyon jól éreztem magam veled, kivéve akkor, amikor elmondtad, hogy kihagyod a tornát. Akkor igencsak dühösnek éreztem magam.

-Azt észrevettem! - kuncogott Elena vidáman. - Láttam, hogy kicsit felhúzód magad rajta. De megígérem, hogy elmegyek a héten.

-Remélem be is tartod az ígéreted. - mondta fenyegetően Elijah. - Megtudom, ha másképp lesz. Tudod, hogy mindent megtudok.

-Igen, azt tudom. - Elena emlékezett arra, hogy mindenki közül Elijah az, aki a legtöbbet tud mindenről és a leghamarabb értesül mindenről, ami körülötte forog, ezért is elhitte, amit mond, mert tudta, hogy nem viccből mondja.

-Türelmetlenül várom a bált. - búcsúzott lassan a vámpír, Elena azonban nem akarta, hogy elmenjen még. Hónapok óta vele érezte a legjobban magát Elena és most erősen kapaszkodott ebbe.

-Tényleg nem jössz be? - ajánlotta, miközben megsimogatta a vállát, hogy rávegye, maradjon még. - Megihatunk egy teát.

-Jobb, ha most nem megyek be. - válaszolta Elijah. - Majd legközelebb.

-Elővehetem a rejtett tequilám is. - ajánlott egy kecsegtetőbb ötletet Elena, de megbánta, mert Elijah bizonyára soha nem iszik ilyen italt, a lakása ugyanis tele lehetett drágábbnál drágább pezsgőkkel és borokkal.

-Igazán vonzó ajánlat. - a mai estén először mosolygott egy valódit a vámpír. - De nem lehet.

-Undok vagy, tudod? - Elena duzzogva bámulta a környéket.

-Nem vagyok. Neked szükséged van pihenésre, nem pedig italozásra. Menj és feküdj le, már késő van.Így is elhúzódott ez a séta.

-Azt hittem jó móka volt. - biggyesztette le az ajkát Elena, Elijah pedig benézett az ablakon.

-Ez egy vicc volt. De úgy tűnik, nem vagyok valami jó benne. - lépett közelebb Elenához Elijah, hogy végül is elköszönjön.

-Hát hallottam már jobb viccet is! - nevetgélt Elena, de végül megölelte a vámpírt, hogy elbúcsúzzanak. Úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem akar maradni a férfi.

Ahogy véget ért az ölelés, Elijah karjai nem este le ugyanúgy Elena derekáról. Apró pillanat alatt Elena és Elijah arca olyan közel volt egymáshoz, mint még soha és a vámpír ajkai körbefogták az Elenáét. Meglepődve érezte Elena az émelygően erős illatra, ami nem parfüm volt, hanem a férfi saját, édes illata. Nem tudta, hova tenni az érzést, amikor Elijah megcsókolta, mégsem húzódott el. Annyira régen volt valaki aki így nézett rá, olyan régóta nem ölelte meg így senki, hogy nem volt képes elengedni ezt az érzést. Végül mégis megtört a csók, Elijah elhúzódott Elenától és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Nem volt megbánás a szemében csak a komolyság, ami soha nem tűnt el belőle.

-Viszlát, Miss Gilbert. - búcsúzott el, de mielőtt Elena bármit mondhatott volna, Elijah eltűnt és csak egy apró csók maradt utána Elena ajkán, ami nem akart eltűnni az éjszaka folyamán sem, arra kényszerítve Elenát, hogy végig ébren maradjon és gondolkodjon.


	8. A bál

**Szerzői megjegyzés:** _Aki szeretne frissítéseket kapni az epizódokról és a fanfiction-ről, az likeolja a Facebook oldalunkat, Ninad Fanfiction néven vagyunk fenn._

* * *

Másnap reggel hűvös napra ébredt Mystic Falls lakossága. Lassan beköszöntött a tél és bár hó nem volt, de a hideg szél erősen fújt a nap folyamán, szünet nélkül. A város minden pontján készülődés folyt - az iskolában a Karácsonyi Bál volt a fő probléma, a környező házakban pedig a végzős diákok családjai minden erejüket összeszedve az ajándékok mellett elszántan vásárolták a ruhákat, időpontokat és egyéb kellékeket a Végzősök Báljára.

A Gilbert lakás nem vette fel a tempót a rohanó kisvárossal. Alaric órái egyre gyarapodtak, az igazgatóság rengeteg órát sózott a nyakába, természetesen extra pénzért, ezért órákat az íróasztal előtt töltött, miközben dolgozott és közben Elenára és Jeremy-re figyelt. Nem lehetett könnyű neki, valójában bele sem mert gondolni abba, hogy a karácsonyi készülődések mellett azzal foglalkozzon, hogy Elena ruháját válassza ki és Jeremy kedvére való öltönyt keresgéljenek. Úgy gondolta, elég idősek már ahhoz, hogy egyedül is elintézzék a készülődések nagyját, ezért csak pénzzel járult hozzá a tervek megvalósításához.

-Elena, ébresztő! El fogsz késni! - kiabált az ajtó előtt Ric, kétszer kopogott, majd félálomban Elena hallotta, hogy lerohan a lépcsőn. Késő volt már, mindjárt indulniuk kellett az iskolába, de Elena még mindig az ágyban volt. Nem aludt szinte semmit az éjjel, végig a tegnap esti történteken gondolkodott.

Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből azt a pillanatot, amikor Elijah megcsókolta őt. Nem tudta, hogy érez a történtekkel kapcsolatosan, csak azt értette, hogy Elijah többet érez iránta, mint hitte. Elijah egy barátnál jobban kedveli őt és a lány nem tudta, hogy viszonozni tudja-e az érzéseket. Fontos volt számára a barátságuk, mindig előkelő és méltó viselkedéssel kezelte a vámpír őt és a kettejük kapcsolatát, soha nem közeledett felé így, mint a tegnap este. Ez volt az, ami leginkább összezavarta Elenát.

Hogy elterelje a gondolatatit, kipattant az ágyból és nekilátott az öltözködésnek. Magára vett egy sötét farmert, bakancsot, vastag pulóvert és lesietett, miközben aranyos copfot kötött gyorsan a fejére. Jeremy szótlanul ült az ajtóban és várakozott, Elena látta, hogy Ric összevissza keresgél, szétszórtan vágtat egyik helyről a másikba, mint az őrültek.

-Mit keresel? - kérdezte Elena, miközben bepakolt a táskájába.

-Semmit sem találok, amikor szükségem van rá. - zsörtölődött Alaric, majd bedobott néhány könyvet a táskájába és Elenának odaadott egy 10 dolláros bankjegyet. - Nem készítettem uzsonnát, szóval vegyél magadnak valamit a suliban.

-Nem kell pénzt adj, van saját zsebpénzem, elég az nekem. - utasította el Elena udvariasan a pénzt, amit kapott, de Alaric erre még dühösebb lett.

-Elena, tedd el a pénzt és ne szólj egy szót se. Nem azért adtam, mert azt hittem, nincs zsebpénzed.

-Oké. - mondta Elena, hogy elsimítsa az ügyet, mert látta, hogy Alaric így is kezd egyre idegesebb lenni. Hogy segítsen neki, Elena odalépett a kanapéhoz, ahol a hatalmas könyvkupac volt és néhány könyvet a lapokkal együtt kihúzott az aljáról. - Tessék, ezeket itt ne hagyd!

-Te jó ég, az első évesek dolgozatai. Ma kell kiosszam. - elkapta gyorsan a papírokat és begyúrta a táskába, ami már így is tele volt. - Látta valaki a telefonom és a kocsikulcsot?

-A telefon a konyhapulton, a kocsikulcs nálam. - kiáltotta Jeremy az előszobából, mire Alaric válláról nagy kő esett le. Mélyet sóhajtott és miután mindent eltettek és elkészültek, kirohantak az autóig, majd a lehető leggyorsabban az iskolába hajtottak.

Több, mint három hét telt el azóta, amióta Elena visszajött az iskolába. Még mindig voltak rosszakarói, de a tanárok látták, hogy igyekszik, ezért lazábbra vették a dolgokat körülötte. Az igazgató még mindig résen volt bármelyik pillanatban, a tanárok is mindig óvatosan figyeltek a lányra, de már kevésbé estek túlzásokba. Néhány diák okozott problémát Elenának néha, amikor feltűnően nagy csönd lett, ha megérkezett valahova, vagy épp hangosan kinevették és különböző párosításokban vélték felfedezni nap mint nap. Azonban mégis visszatért az élet a rendes kerékvágásba és Elena elfoglalta a helyét az ismeretségi lista legtetején, ahova azelőtt is tartozott, mielőtt problémás lett volna az élete. Persze ez Caroline-nak kedvezett a legkevésbé, mégsem volt köztük akkora feszültség, mint hetekkel ezelőtt.

-Jó későn érkeztél. - jegyezte meg, amikor Elena a könyveit kezdte bepakolni a szekrényébe. Caroline mosolyogva köszöngetett mindenkinek, aki elment mellettük és boldogan várta, hogy elmesélhesse Elenának, milyen újdonságok történtek.

-Alaric kissé szétszórt az utóbbi időben. - magyarázkodott Elena, majd bezárta a szekrényajtót és elindultak a kémialabor irányába. - Nagyon sokat dolgozik, semmi ideje nincs. Nem tudom, mi lesz ezzel a rengeteg bállal. Biztos semmi kedve ehhez az egészhez.

-Szerintem eljön. Nem hallottam, hogy kit hívott el, de bízom benne, hogy ott lesz. Nem szokta kihagyni az ilyen eseményeket. - beszélt Caroline, majd rátért a lényegre, amit annyira várt már. - Képzeld, tökéletes a ruhám, amit vettem. Imádni fogod majd.

-Már meg is van a ruhád? - lepődött meg Elena, bár tudta, hogy valószínűleg mindenkinek megvan már a ruhája rajta kívül.

-Te jó ég! - kiáltott fel Caroline. - Elena Gilbert, te még nem vetted meg a ruhád a bálra?!

-Ssh! - csitította a lányt Elena, mert szinte mindenki őket nézte. - Nem volt időm elmenni vásárolni. Alaric dolgozik éjjel-nappal.

-Miért nem mondtad, hogy még nem vettél ruhát? Elmentem volna veled Birmingham-be és bevásároltunk volna. Bárhova elvittelek volna, ha időben szólsz. - beszélt felháborodva Caroline, miközben bementek a laborba és helyet foglaltak.

-Majd felveszek valamit otthonról, minden évben vásároltam valamit, most kihagyhatom, nem lesz világ vége. - magyarázta Elena, de látta előre Caroline arcán, hogy milyen reakciót váltanak ki a szavai.

-Te nem fogsz egy ócska kis régi ruhába jönni az utolsó gimis Karácsonyi Bálunkra. - mondta határozottan, Elena pedig kedvtelenül dőlt hátra a székben. - Tudom mit fogunk csinálni. Te itthon maradsz, míg én délután átlépek Birmingham-be és kiválasztok neked egy ruhát!

-Na ne! - ellenkezett egyből Elena. - Nincs annyi pénzem, hogy új ruhát vegyek egy olyan városban, ezért inkább ne bonyolítsuk a dolgokat. Veszek majd valamit itt a helyi üzletekbe és meglátjuk mi lesz.

Caroline érthetetlenül bólogatott, úgysem hagyta abba az unszolást. Végül Elena beadta a derekát és Caroline felajánlotta, hogy elfogadja Elena pénzét, de azzal a feltétellel, hogy ő a saját pénzéből még hozzá tehet bármennyit, ha egy drágább ruhát talál. Kedves ajándék volt tőle és Elena hiába próbált nemet mondani, Caroline leszögezte a tervét és makacsul védelmezte.

-Van legalább, akivel elgyere? Vagy keressek partnert is? - viccelődött Caroline, de abbahagyta, amikor látta, hogy Elena arca elkomorodik.

-Elijah meghívott a tegnap este. - mesélte Elena. - De nem tudom, mit tegyek. Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet vele menni. Mégis csak egy ősi vámpír.

-Mi a baj veled, Elena?! - húzta közelebb a széket Elenához Caroline, hogy ne kelljen túl hangosan beszélniük. - Elijah tökéletes partner, gyönyörűek vagytok együtt és találtok. Ez nagyon jó hír. Tudod, hogy Kol is ott lesz, ugye?

-Igen, hallottam. - mosolygott Elena, miközben eszébe jutottak a pletykák Caroline és Kol kapcsolatáról. Gondolta, hogy rákérdez, igaz-e vagy sem, Caroline úgyis elmondaná neki az igazat, mert régóta barátnők már. - Mi van veletek?

-Nem akartam még senkinek szólni rólunk, de most hogy kérded, neked elmondom. - suttogott tovább Caroline, hogy senki ne hallja körülöttük. - Hetek óta udvarolt már nekem, most pedig elhívott a bálba és együtt megyünk, igent mondtam. Amióta elfogadtam a meghívást, egyre többet ír üzeneteket, átjön, ajándékokat hoz, nagyon aranyos.

-Csak ne felejtsd el, hogy eddig milyen volt. - fordította komolyra a témát Elena, de tudta, hogy nem fogja leállítani Caroline-t a mesélésből.

-Megváltozott! Nagyon kedves velem és órákig tudunk beszélgetni a semmiről. - hadarta el a mondatokat a lány izgatottságában.

-Jól hangzik. - válaszolt Elena semleges hangnemben, de mosolya ördögien megváltozott, amikor eszébe jutott egy kérdés. - AZ megtörtént már?

-Nem, még nem. - pirult el Caroline, mint a kisgyereket. - Tulajdonképpen még meg sem csókolt, csak beszélgetünk és körülbelül ennyi. Nem tudom, mit akar tőlem.

-Ne engedd, hogy átverjen és kihasználjon. - tanácsolta Elena.

-Az a helyzet, hogy nem is ismerem még. - vallotta be Caroline és látszott az arcán, hogy a kedve egyre inkább lankad. Egy pár másodperc mély gondolkodás után Caroline újra mosolyogva fordult Elenához. - Hogyhogy nem Stefan kísér el?

-Nem beszéltem vele néhány napja. Nem hívott, ez azt jelenti, hogy nem akart velem jönni vagy van más partnere.

-Ki ne akarna Elena Gilbert-tel a bálra menni? - nevetett Caroline, de Elenának ez nem tűnt annyira viccesnek. Az utóbbi időben nem voltak vele túl kedvesek a fiúk.

-Mindjárt itt a bál és engem senki sem hívott meg a suliból. Ez egy elég jó jel, nem gondolod?

-Hülyeség. - legyintett Caroline. - A lényeg az, hogy te meg Elijah ... tökéletes páros lesztek és nem bánod meg, hogy vele jössz. Lehetne ez amolyan dupla randi. Te meg én, a két ezer éves fickóval!

Caroline viccei nem igazán jöttek be ma Elenának, de tudta, hogy ez a szeleburdi lány már csak ilyen. Örült, hogy végre kibékültek és nem veszekedés ez a beszélgetés. Legalább ő vele volt, ha már Bonnie hónapok óta nem beszélt velük. Az év elején még bejárt a suliba, aztán eltűnt és nagy ritkán jött vissza látogatóba valami távoli rokonaihoz. Elena és Caroline már nem tulajdonítottak neki nagy figyelmet.

-Ez nem egy randi lesz Elijah-val. Csak elvisz a bálba, mert senki más nem akart elvinni. - Elena nem tudta, hogy mondhatná el Caroline-nak, ami történt a tegnap este, de muszáj volt valakivel beszélnie róla, nem halogathatta tovább.

-Lefogadom, hogy majd meg akar csókolni éjfélkor! - nevetett Caroline, ahogy elképzelte, milyen lenne, ha Elena és Elijah együtt lennének.

-Caroline. - szólította Elena, hangja kissé bizonytalan volt. - Már megtette a tegnap este.

Caroline hatalmas, kerek szemeivel bámulta Elenát, aki elvörösödött, miután kimondta a hatalmas súlyt, ami a lelkét nyomta egész nap.

-Elena, ez egy vicc? Miért nem mondtad eddig? - mosolygott felháborodottan Caroline, titokban nagyon örült annak, amit hallott. - Ez szuper. Tényleg megcsókolt? Hogy csókol? Beszéltetek róla?

-Azóta még nem beszéltünk. - Elena csitította Caroline-t, mert egyre nagyobb tömeg tekintetét vonzotta az irányukba. - Csak beszélgettünk, végül mondta, hogy muszáj elmennie, sietett, és aztán megcsókolt. Észre sem vettem, mikor eltűnt.

-Tipikus ősi vámpírok. Mind ezt csinálják. De annyira örülök nektek. Igazán egymáshoz illetek.

Elena mély gondolatai közben a lármázó osztályt bámulta. A tanárnő nem jött be, ezért mindenki hangoskodva próbálta elmondani terveit az elkövetkező bállal kapcsolatosan. Caroline többször idegesen reagált az őket megzavaró néhány emberre, akik a bállal kapcsolatos rendezvények miatt érdeklődtek nála.

-Ez nem jó így. Nem érzek ugyanúgy iránta. - mondta Caroline-nak Elena, de a lány alig bírta visszatartani izgalmát. Már bele gondolt abba, hogy milyen jól fog telni a bál, ha Elijah és Kol is eljönnek velük.

-Butaság! - ölelte meg barátnőjét Caroline. - Ma gyönyörű ruhát veszek neked és olyan szépek leszünk a bálon, hogy mindenki minket fog bámulni. Irigykedve fogják nézni a pasiinkat és tökéletes lesz! Megígérem neked!

* * *

Végül eljött az a nap is, amikor a Mystic Falls-i bálterem megnyitotta kapuit. Caroline már az előző éjszaka befejezett minden intézkedést és kijelentette, hogy az idei Karácsonyi Bál készen áll a mai estére. Bár bemenni még nem lehetett, de hivatalosan is elkezdődtek az utolsó simítások és készítések, a város karácsonyi hangulatba öltözött és a díszek pompás ruhát adtak a környezetnek. Rengeteg csillogó dísz lógott a villanyoszlopokról, a házak színes égőktől világítottak. Az emberek sűrűn járkáltak az utcákon, mindenki bevásárolt ruhákat, cipőket, szebbnél szebb kiegészítőket, amiket az este folyamán az egész város csodálhat majd. A pletykák repkedtek, ma különösen sűrűn, hogy ki kivel érkezik a bálra. Sok pletykának alapja sem volt, de határozottan tudott róluk mindenki: Caroline és Kol egy párként érkezik a bálra, Tyler a város leggazdagabb lányát kíséri, Alaric Saltzman a polgármester asszony kíséretében lesz jelen, a legnagyobb hír pedig az volt, hogy Stefan és Elena újra együtt vannak és együtt jönnek a bálra is.

Senki nem tudta Caroline-on kívül, hogy kivel érkezik Elena a bálra, és mivel azt sem tudták, hogy Stefan kivel jön, ezért szép párost formáltak belőlük. Nem tudták, hogy ott lesz-e Klaus, Caroline-nak ez okozott a legnagyobb problémát. Aggódott, hogy miként fog viselkedni Klaus, ha meglátja őt Kol társaságában.

December 16. volt, hideg és borús idő. Elena lesietett a lépcsőn, hogy felvegye a kabátját, ott pedig Alaric-ot látta, ahogy dühösen pakolgat. Mielőtt felvette volna a csizmát, odafordult hozzá.

-Van valami probléma? - kérdezte a férfit, aki minden könyvet egymásra dobott.

-Az öltönyöm a tisztítóban van és egy órája el kellett volna hoznom. - dühöngött tovább a férfi. - Jeremy elment és fogalmam sincs, hol van, ez a ház pedig egy szeméttelep. Segítened kellene takarítani.

-Az a helyzet, hogy épp a fodrászhoz készülök. - mentegetőzött Elena. Nem esett jól neki, hogy nemet mond Alaric-nak, amikor ennyi dolga van, de hetek óta foglalta ezt az időpontot a bál napjára és nem hagyhatja ki.

-Elena, te vagy az egyedüli nő ebben a házban. Szükségem van a segítségedre. Nem tudnád áttenni az időpontot?

-Sajnos nem, hetek óta foglaltam és ma tele van Mrs. Fulton. - próbálta meggyőzni a férfit, de nem tűnt sikeresnek a próbálkozás. - De elhozhatom az öltönyöd.

-Jól van. - Alaric már szó szerint kiabált. - Menj csak te is, mindenki hagyja, hogy egyedül tegyek mindent.

-Ric... - Elena még nem látta ilyen dühösnek Alaric-ot, azt hitte, hogy legalább a bál miatt jobb lesz a kedve, de már hetek óta csak a munka nyomta a vállát és semmi sem tette elég boldoggá.

-Hagyjuk, Elena. - mondta, majd kivett a tárcájából egy 50 dollárost. - Az öltöny az én nevemen van és a többit költsd a frizurádra.

Ezután hátat fordított és gyorsan felsietett a lépcsőn, Elena pedig kissé csalódottan lépett ki az ajtón. Nem tervezte, hogy összeveszik Alaric-kal.

A fodrászat reggeltől estig nyitva volt a mai napon, bár szombat volt. Rengetegen voltak bent és Mrs. Fulton már várta Elenát. A nő hatalmas mosollyal köszöntötte, születése óta ismerte Elenát és az anyukájával is nagyon jól egyezett amíg élt.

-Milyen frizurára gondoltál? - kérdezte tőle, ahogy Elena leült a székbe. - Milyen ruhád van?

-Még nem tudom. - mosolygott Elena, de megrémült, amikor meglátta Mrs. Fulton arcát a mondata után.

-Még nem vettél ruhát? - kérdezte rémülten a nő, miközben nekilátott kifésülni Elena haját.

-Caroline meglepetésnek szánja. - miután megmagyarázta, nagy kő esett le Elena és Mrs. Fulton arcáról is.

-Akkor nem kell aggódnod. Caroline-nak tökéletes ízlése van!

Elena nem kommentálta a dolgot, csak figyelte, ahogy a haját intézik. Remélte, hogy valami elegáns hajviselet alakul ki, mert nagyon bízott a fodrásznőben, évek óta hozzá járt. Néhány hosszú óra múlva a lány elégedetten tekintett tükörbe. Haja elölről volt fonva a feje tetején végig, egészen hátra, ahol borzos kis kontyba érkezett. Gyönyörűen ki volt húzva néhány szál és szépen felcsatolva, néhány helyen pedig apró kis ezüstfoltok jelentek meg a fodrásznő speciális ezüstös hajlakkjától.

-Tökéletes lesz. - hálálkodott Elena, nagyon tettszett neki az aranyos konty és a díszítés is nagyon egyedi volt. - Köszönöm, Mrs. Fulton, nagyon hálás vagyok.

-Semmiség. Érezd jól magad! - puszilta meg Elenát a nő, Elena pedig elővette a pénzt és kifizette a kedves fodrásznőt. Ezek után elindult a tisztítóba, de sietnie kellett, mert Caroline fél órán belül megérkezik hozzá, hogy hamarosan elinduljanak a bálra.

Ahogy belépett az ajtón, az óra este hét órát ütött. Sietnie kellett, mert fél kilencre a bál ajtaja előtt kell lenniük, Elijah pedig együtt érkezik Kol-lal nyolckor. Felakasztotta Alaric öltönyét a szekrényajtóra, majd felkiáltott, hogy megjött és öltözhet. Jeremy kinyitotta az ajtót és gyorsan lesietett.

-Ric elment, majd én elviszem az öltönyt. - mondta Jeremy. - Az enyémet nem hoztad el?!

Elena megszeppenve fordult hátra az öccséhez. Már fél úton volt a lépcsőn, amikor Jeremy meglepődve kiáltott fel. Gyorsan dühbe gurult, hiszen Elenával még mindig haragba voltak, nagyon keveset beszéltek, azt is akkor, ha muszáj volt, most pedig Elena csak egy öltönyt hozott el és Ric Jeremy-vel együtt elkésnek a bálból.

-Ez az egy volt Alaric nevén! Nem tudtam, hogy kettőt kell elhozzak. - szabadkozott Elena, de látta, hogy Jeremy dühe elűzhetetlen.

-Elena, tudnál valami jót is csinálni mostanában? - veszekedett Jeremy, ahogy visszaakasztotta a szekrény ajtajára a fekete ruhatartót. Dühösen kapta fel a kabátját és lépett ki az ajtón, úgy ment, mint egy tornádó.

Elena újra elkenődött, nem tervezte ezt az estét így, azt hitte, hogy szórakozni fognak és legalább ma mindenki boldog lesz, de eddig úgy tűnt, hogy ez közel sem olyan mókás, mint amilyenre tervezte. Fél óra múlva megérkezett Caroline és arcán hatalmas mosoly volt.

-Itt a ruha, jó a hajad, nekiláthatunk a sminknek, a fiúk hamarosan itt lesznek! - hadarta el a mondanivalóját, mindezt abban a rövid időben, miközben felsietett a lépcsőn és lepakolt a szobába. Felakasztotta a ruhatartót és lehúzta a cipzárt. Elena rápillantott a ruhára és kissé megijedt.

-Nem túl merész ez nekem? - vonakodott attól, amit látott, de Caroline mosolyogva fordult oda hozzá és leakasztotta a ruhát a vállfáról.

-Ez itt a te ruhád! - mutatta a második ruhát az első alatt. Elena arckifejezése nem változott sokat és Caroline megpróbálta nyugtatni. - Figyelj, ebben a ruhában minden férfi fejét elcsavarod! Ne aggódj, tökéletes lesz rád!

Elena Caroline tuszkolására bement a mosdóba és felvette a ruhát. Körülbelül negyed óra volt, amíg belebújt, úgy, hogy a haját el ne rontsa. Amikor kijött, Caroline már készen is volt, még cipő is volt rajta és Elena látta, hogy nála gyönyörűbb nem lehet senki. Ruhája égőpiros volt, felül végig csipke. Egy átlátszó vékony selyemre varrva rengeteg minta belőle, úgy, hogy eltakarja a takarni valókat. Egészen a combjáig rengeteg csipkés varrat fedte és deréktől a combja felső részéig bőr színű vékony selyem, ahonnan gyönyörű piros lepel hullott le, egy hosszú felvágással a bal lábán végig. Gyönyörűen festett, haja magas és szűk kontyban egyetlen kiborzolódó hajtincs nélkül pihent a fején. Fényes, lelógó, ezüst fülbevalója volt és cipője talált hozzá.

-Gyönyörű vagy! - mondta Elena és látta, ahogy fordult egyet Caroline, a ruha háta szinte teljesen kivágva volt, egyedül a vállánál volt összekapcsolva egy kis anyaggal.

-Mondtam, hogy imádni fogod! - kacsintott, hatalmas ezüstre festett szemei tükrözték a karácsonyi hangulatot. Aztán odasietett Elenához és megigazította a ruháját. - Nagyon szép vagy! Ez a ruha jó választás volt számodra.

-Ez a ruha nagyon kihívó. - nevetett Elena, de nem mert rosszat mondani, miután Caroline ennyi mindent megtett érte. Miközben gyors sminkelésbe kezdett Caroline Elena arcán, megszólalt lent a csengő és a lányok összenéztek. - Már itt vannak?

-Még van egy negyed óra nyolcig, nem lehetnek ők. - nézett az órára Caroline. - Vársz valakit?

-Nem. - Elena megrémült. Nem számított senkire, de mi van, ha valaki mégis tönkreteszi ezt az estét?

Caroline elindult le a lépcsőn, de Elena mozdulatlanul állt. Megrémült, félt attól, hogy vér fog folyni ma este is, mint minden hasonló rendezvényen, ami eddig meg volt tartva Mystic Falls-ban.

-Sziasztok. - hallotta Caroline víg hangját és tudta, hogy ezek szerint minden rendben. - Gyertek be. Elena még nincs kész, de nem is vártunk titeket ilyen korán. Nem nyolcat beszéltünk meg?

-De igen. - lépett oda Kol Caroline-hoz és megpuszilta, miközben az gyorsan levetette a cipőjét és bezárta az ajtót. - Gondoltuk, hogy megiszunk valamit, mielőtt elindulunk!

Kol elővett a háta mögül egy üveg bort az egyik legfinomabból és vigyorogva nyújtotta át a szőke vámpírlánynak. Mindkét férfi csodálatosan nézett ki, elegánsak voltak és senki nem nézett ki jobban öltönyben, mint az Ősök.

-Érezzétek magatok itthon, van pohár a konyhában, keressétek meg és mi mindjárt jövünk! - vonta ki magát Caroline a borozgatásból néhány percre, mivel Elena fent várta és sietni szeretett volna, hogy végre Kol-lal lehessen. Amikor felért, elkápráztató mosolyt vetett Elenára. - Olyan jól néznek ki, hogy meg sem ismered őket!

Elena intett, hogy hallhatják ezt lent is, de Caroline nem zavartatta magát. Elszállt abban a pillanatban, ahogy meglátta azt a két jóképű pasit az ajtóban. Gyorsan nekilátott elkészíteni Elena sminkjét és amint kész lettek, elővett még néhány dolgot a táskájából.

-Ez itt a te cipőd! - nyújtott át a szőke lány egy csodálatos fekete cipőt Elenának, amin apró, piros kis minták voltak. Sarka 15 cm magas volt és még 5 cm magasítás is volt rajta, ezért amikor Elena felvette, fél fejjel magasabb lett az átlagosnál. - Elijah imádni fogja! Itt táska is, ez ajándék tőlem!

Elena szóhoz sem jutott, elvette az apró táskát és belecsúsztatta a telefonját és néhány dollárt. Miután végül elkészültek, mindketten lesiettek a nappaliba. A két férfi a kanapén ült és már megkezdték a bort, de tisztességesen felálltak, amikor megérkeztek a lányok.

Elijah tágra nyílt szemekkel nézte Elenát. Szinte fel sem ismerte, gyönyörű volt és törékeny, haja imádni való volt és arca szépen piroslott a pirosítótól. Ruhája eszméletlenül szép volt, felül ezüst, csillogó anyag borította testét, pánt nélküli volt. Rögtön a hasa felett szoros övszerű rész következett és elől egy apró darabkában, hátul pedig hosszú, hullámos, piros lepellel hullott rá az alól leszorító részre. Az alsó rész elől rövid volt, csak a derekáig ért, de alatta a lány combjáig érő szoros, selyemruha volt, ami kihangsúlyozta alakját. A hátul lelógó ruhadarab még kápráztatóbbá tette a képet, gyönyörű hullámokban esett a földre a vékony anyag, fényes felszínét végig csodálta a vámpír.

-Elijah, csukd be a szád, mert a végén belerepül egy légy! - viccelődött Caroline, miközben felvette a cipőjét újra és odaült Kol mellé. Elena és Elijah is csatlakoztak hozzájuk, Elijah és Kol is töltött egy-egy pohár bort a lányoknak, majd mindkét páros beszélgetésbe kezdett.

-Nagyon szép vagy! - mondta Elijah, miután a térdeire könyökölt és a poharat fürkészte. Elena elvette a pohár bort és belekortyolt.

-Köszönöm. Caroline érdeme. - magyarázkodott a lány, miközben végig mérte a férfit. Fekete ing volt rajta és haja tökéletesen állt. Soha nem nézett rá még így, ezért soha nem vette észre, hogy szemei mennyire gyöngédek és kedvesek.

-Ez a cipő nem semmi! - mutatott Elena cipőjre, ahogy észrevette. - Veszélyesnek tűnik!

-Az is, hidd el! - kuncogott Elena, ahogy megfordította a cipőt a lábával együtt, hogy jobban megfigyelhessék. - 15 cm magas, szóval lassan utolérlek.

-Ezzel a cipőmmel is csak 182 vagyok, szóval azt hiszem megelőztél. - mosolygott visszafogottan. Elena megőrült, hogy nem beszélhetnek a csókról, nagyon szerette volna tisztázni a dolgokat. Ezért is örült nagyon annak, hogy végre úgy döntöttek, hogy elindulnak a bálba.

Ahogy az ajtóba értek, Jeremy hatalmas sebességgel iramlott be, majdnem leverte a vendégeket a lábukról. Dühösen csapta le az öltönyöket a kanapéra és dobta le a kabátját ugyanoda.

-Elena, szólnál Alaric-nak, hogy kések a bálról? - kérdezte, teljesen normális hangnemben.

-Elviszem az öltönyt neki, csak mondd meg, hogy hol találom. - ajánlotta fel Elena és Jeremy örömmel elfogadta az ajánlatot. Elvették a ruhát és gyorsan kisiettek a házból.

* * *

-Meg kell keresnem Alaric-ot. - mondta Elena, miközben leakasztotta az öltönyt és kiszállt az autóból. Menjetek csak be, majd utolérlek.

-Elkísérlek. - mondta Elijah, inkább parancsként, mint ajánlatként és miután elköszöntek Caroline-tól és Kol-tól, elindultak az iskola fele.

-Ez a cipő csak egy órája van a lábamon, de már nem érzem a sajátomnak. - panaszkodott Elena, miközben sietve nyitottak be az iskola hátsó bejárati ajtaján. Ilyenkor csak az volt nyitva, vészhelyzetek esetére.

-Hoznod kellett volna cserecipőt.

-Ilyesmi nekem eszembe sem jut otthon. Mindig fél úton eszmélek fel, hogy a lábam már nem az enyém! - kacagott a lány és visszhangzott a néma folyosón a nevetése. -Nem hallod, hogy merre lehet Alaric?

-Az előnye, hogy vámpírral randizol! - mondta Elijah, ahogy intett Elenának, hogy forduljon balra. Elena fülét megütötte a randi szó, ahogy Elijah kimondta, de válaszolni nem volt ideje, sőt reagálni sem tudott, mert Alaric már jött velük szembe, ki a történelem kar székhelyéről.

-Elena. Elijah. - fogott kezet Elijah-val és elvette Elenától az öltönyt. - Ne haragudj, csodálatosan nézel ki, de el kellett sietnem otthonról. Az sem biztos, hogy odaérek időben Carol-hoz. Szólnál neki néhány szót az érdekemben?

-Persze. Minden rendben? - kérdezte Elena, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy minden rendben Ric-kel és nem történt vele valami baj. Mostanában nagyon sokat dolgozott, és ez feltűnt Elenának, de mindig bebizonyosodott, hogy paranoiás.

-Igen, csak az igazgató kitalált valami projektet és megkért, hogy vegyek részt benne. Majd beszélünk otthon erről. - búcsúzott el a férfi és Elenáék elindultak visszafele, immár lassabban. Kínos csönd volt köztük, Elena pedig rájött, hogy a vámpír azt akarja, hogy ő hozza fel a történteket.

-Caroline igazán kitett magáért. Mindketten gyönyörűek vagytok. - jegyezte meg újra Elijah és Elena elmosolyodott. Örült, hogy mély benyomást keltett, de eszébe jutott, hogy mennyire nem Elijah volt az, akire mély benyomást szeretne tenni. Rosszul, bűnősnek érezte magát, amiért engedte, hogy megcsókolja őt a vámpír.

-Beszélnünk kell. - állt meg Elena, ezt követően pedig Elijah is megtorpant.

-Jól vagy? - lépett közelebb Elijah és megfogta Elena karát.

-Igen. Csak beszélnünk kell a történtekről.

Elijah tudta, hogy miről van szó, ezért odalépett, nagyon közel Elenához és megfogta az arcát egyik tenyerével. Elena nem tudta, hogy megcsókolja-e újra a férfi, de felkészült arra, hogy beszélni fog vele és elutasítja ezúttal.

-Tudom mit szeretnél mondani. - mondta a vámpír. - Megcsókoltalak, pedig nem kellett volna és hidd el, nagyon sajnálom.

-Te sajnálod, hogy megcsókoltál? - kérdezte Elena meglepődve Elijah mondatait hallva. Arra nem gondolt, hogy ilyen rosszul esik majd neki, hogy Elijah megbánta a csókot.

-Csak azt akarom mondani, hogy szükséged van még időre és én adok neked, amennyi kell.

Igaza volt Elijah-nak. Elena még mindig nem volt túl Damon-on és bármennyire is próbálta tagadni, ez még benne volt és nagyon lassan tűnt el. Már hónapok óta elment Damon és ő még mindig arra várt, hogy megszólaljon a telefonja és őrülten szerelmes legyen a férfi, aki beleszól majd. Várta, hogy érkezzen a hívás, reggel az volt az első, hogy megnézte a hívásokat, hangpostát, üzeneteket, de egyetlen hír sem volt a férfiről. Még Stefan-t sem kérdezhette meg az eseményekről, mert akkor ostoba libának gondolná őt, aki nem képes végre elengedni egy olyan vámpírt, aki csak így elhagyta.

-Én azt akartam, hogy tudd, nem bántam meg és bár nem tudom még, hogy mit érzek, mert ez így még nagyon ködös, de nincs ellenemre, hogy közelebb kerüljünk egymáshoz. - Elena mosolygott. Egy esélyt megérdemelt Elijah is, ugyanis egyikük sem volt soha teljesen közömbös a másik iránt, aprócska érzések mindig felvillantak bennük, még ha barátok is voltak, éppen ezért adott Elena egy esélyt neki, még ha nagyon hosszú idő szükséges is hozzá.

-Rendben van. - Elijah szája apró mozdulatot vetett és odanyújtotta a karát Elenának. - Menjünk el a Karácsonyi Bálra. Erre készülődtünk egész héten, kár lenne kihagyni.

Elena tehát boldogan sétált vissza a bálig. Szinte mindenki megérkezett, rengeteg gyönyörű ruha és ékszer, szebbnél szebb frizurák, magasabbnál magasabb cipők és rengeteg mosolygós arc. A hatalmas bálterem az iskola mellett volt. Tornateremnek használták, de időnként itt rendezték meg Mystic Falls évközi eseményeit. Most is nagyon sok csillogó faldísz ékeskedett, középen egy hatalmas fenyőfával, amin ezer gömb csüngött a csodálatos fények között. Elkápráztató volt a látvány, ahogy ezüst léggömbök ezrei lógtak mindenhonnan, a mennyezetre nézve pedig mindenütt hosszú angyalhajat láttál.

Amikor Elena és Elijah beléptek a bálra, a buli már javában folyt. A zene elegáns volt és sokan keringőztek vagy épp csak összebújtak néhány percre, a többi vendég pedig boldogan beszélgetett vagy éppen italt vittek egymásnak, süteményeket lopkodtak. Elena gyorsan ráismert néhány évfolyamtársára, de szemei Carol Lockwood-ot kereste. Minél gyorsabban beszélni szeretett volna vele, hogy végre belemélyülhessen a bál hangulatába. Miután végignézte az összes látható embert, úgy döntött, feladja. Lehetetlen lett volna megtalálni ennyi ember között pont őt.

-Iszunk valamit? - fordult oda hozzá Elijah, amikor látta, hogy Elena készen áll végre nekilendülni az estének.

-Valami erőset. - mondta határozottan Elena, Elijah azonban nem támogatta az ötletét kellően.

Végül a vámpír egy pohár forralt bort nyújtott oda neki. Körbesétáltak néhány helyet, megnéztek minden apró zugot és legalább a fél terem megállt Elenával beszélgetni, rengeteg dicséret érte a ruháját és mindenki el volt kápráztatva a partnerétől. Meglepődve bámulták a párost, amikor Elena mellett nem Stefan lépett be az ajtón, de mint kiderült, Stefan egy Rose nevezetű lányt hívott el a bálba.

Amikor végül megálltak egy pillanatra, Elena és Elijah összenéztek. Mindkettejük szeme csillogott, de a vámpír bárhol felismerte ezt a csalódott pillantást. Elena nem vele akart itt lenni, hanem egy másik vámpírral, és most, ahogy felcsobbant az emlék a mélyből, minden egyes pillantásában látszottak az érzések.

-Szép jó estét, hölgyem! - mosolygott Stefan, ahogy megállt Elenáék mellett. Puha csókot nyomott Elena kezére, mint az igazi úriemberek, aztán kezet fogott Elijah-val és körülnézett. - Hogy tettszik a bál?

-Elragadó. Mintha nem is emberek alkották volna ezt a rengeteg szépet. - csodálta Elijah is a teljes termet, majd visszapillantott Elenára. - Beleértve ezt a lányt itt mellettem.

-Csodálatos, mint mindig! - bókolt Stefan, majd rámosolygott Elenára. Elena értette a célzást, ez inkább egy kisebb élcelődés volt, mint bók, hiszen Stefan nagyon élvezte a helyzetet, hogy Elena Elijah mellet döntött ma este.

-Elena, végre! - kiáltott fel Caroline, ahogy csatlakozott a semmiből a csoporthoz. - Beszélnünk kell. Rebekah itt van, Klaus kíséri.

Elijah arca rögtön Caroline arcát fürkészte, csak ekkor jött rá a lány, hogy Elijah egy közülük és a testvéreiről beszélnek. Rögtön visszafogta magát és pillantása bocsánatra várt. Nem akarta megbántani a vámpírt, de köztudott volt, hogy Caroline és Klaus között mindig feszült a hangulat.

-Biztosíthatlak titeket, hogy Rebekah és Klaus nem jelent veszélyt senkire ebben a teremben. - bizonygatta Elijah és természetesen mindenki hitt neki, mert soha nem szegte meg a szavát még előttük. Elena ránézett Stefan-re és jelezte, hogy kezd zavarossá válni a helyzet, ezért Stefan rögtön felkérte őt táncolni és Elijah bele is egyezett, harag nélkül elengedte Elenát.

-Ez a bál nem olyan, amilyenre számítottam. - szólalt meg tánc közben Elena. Stefan szorosan magához ölelte, hogy bebiztosítsa a lány egyensúlyát a hatalmas sarkú cipőkkel. - Valami nincs rendben és nagyon rossz megérzésem van.

-Ittál már abból a finom tequilából? - javasolta Stefan, viccesen kacsintva a lányra. Oldani próbálta a feszült helyzetet, miközben Elena folyton azon idegeskedett, hogy valami bizarr fog történni.

-Csak egy pohár bort ittam, de azt hiszem a tequila jobb választás lett volna. - nevetett a lány, pillantása pedig a hatalmas bejárat felé irányult, ahol meglátta Alaric alakját. Visszapillantott Stefan-re. - Valami nincs rendben Ric-kel. Folyton dühös és rengeteg időt tölt távol a háztól. Tudsz róla valamit?

-Nem beszéltem vele. Nem igazán jövünk ki már egy ideje. - vallotta be Stefan, majd nagyot pördített Elenán és a hátát megragadva, a kezére fektetve döntötte hátra, arcuk pedig nagyon közel kerültek egymáshoz. Elena széles mosolya felbecsülhetetlen volt. Stefan régóta a barátja volt és ez az extra mozdulat mindenki fejét odafordította az irányukba. Amint felhúzta maga mellé Elenát, a tánc tovább folytatódott egészen addig, míg Elena kővé dermedve le nem állt.

A lány mozdulatlanul bámult egyetlen pontba, ahol nem tudta eldönteni, hogy jól látja-e a dolgokat, vagy káprázik a szeme. Stefan Elena egyik kezét fogva nézett ugyanoda és szemöldökét összehúzva próbált koncentrálni. Mintha az esze próbálná átvágni, nem tűnt ésszerűnek, amit látott. Elijah felé pillantottak, aki már egyáltalán nem egyedül állt. Elena látta, ahogy Kol is megérkezik és átöleli Caroline derekát, a lány pedig apró puszit nyom az arcára. Mellettük felvillant Klaus és Rebekah csinos alakja, tökéletesek voltak mindketten, észrevehetően csillogó ruhája az egész teremben kivillant. Nem volt csoda, hogy ennyire tökéletesek voltak, legalábbis Elenának nem, mert ők vámpírok voltak és Elena még soha nem látott csúnya vámpírokat. Klaus mellett ott állt Alaric, aki túlságosan vidámnak tűnt, mellette pedig egy magas, hosszú, fekete hajú lány elképesztő zöld ruhában, dereka vékony volt és csinos, visszafogottan nevetgélt és szórakoztatta a társaságot.

Elena azonban nem a nőt figyelte, hanem a derekát, amit szorosan magához szorított valaki. Valaki, aki megborzongatta Elenát és elgyengítette a lábait. Damon magához fogta a mellette álló lányt és arcán a mosoly szélesre tágult, amikor beszélgettek a többiek közt. Alaric is nagyon boldognak tűnt a lány mellett, mintha hónapok óta barátok lettek volna, úgy viccelődtek egymással.

Stefan lenézett Elenára. Látta a nyugtalanságot az arcán és megragadta a karát, hogy magához fordítsa. Mélyen a szemébe nézett, hogy lássa, bízhat benne a lány. Nem tudta mit keres itt Damon, csak azt tudta, hogy Elenának nem kellene itt lennie. Valahogy átérezte a lány szenvedését, látta, ahogy szemei könnybe lábadnak és elgyengül.

-Nem kell itt maradnod. - biztatta és próbálta rávenni, hogy menjen el, mert azzal csak magának tesz jót, de Elena határozottan fojtotta vissza a könnyeket.

-Nem fogom megadni azt az örömöt egyiküknek sem! - Stefan rájött, hogy ez egyáltalán nem az az Elena már, akit ismert és ezt bebizonyította a lány, amikor elindult az asztal irányába, ahol a kísérője a többiekkel társalgott. Amikor megérkezett, rögtön odaállt Elijah mellé és mindenki néma csöndben maradt. - Helló.

Elena hangja rezdületlen volt, ahogy Rebekah szemébe nézett mélyen. Nem mert ránézni senki másra, csak arra a lányra, aki már többször tönkretette az életét. Miután azonban észbe kapott, gyorsan odafordult Alaric irányába.

-Nem találtam sehol Mrs. Lockwood-ot. Beszéltél vele?

-Igen, ő is késett. Már tisztáztunk mindent. - magyarázta Alaric, majd odanyújtotta kezét Elena irányába. - Gyere csak.

Kissé közelebb húzta a lányt, végig a kör közepén, egészen a másik ismeretlen lány mellé és megforgatta Elenát. A lány ruhája tökéletesen hullott alá, a vörös selyem a fényben meg-megcsillant és elkápráztatta a társaság nagy részét.

-Nem volt esélyem igazán megnézni a ruhád, de nagyon szép vagy, ugye tudod? - ölelte meg Alaric a lányt, Elena pedig érezte, hogy ez a hatalmas szeretet, amit kap kissé átalakul sajnálattá és védelmezésé. Azt azonban nem akarta semmiféleképpen, hogy sajnálják. - Ó, még be sem mutattalak. Elena, ő itt Jessica.

Elena odafordult az ismeretlen lányhoz és kezet fogott vele. Keze puha volt, gyöngéd és bizonyára soha nem fogott karót vagy kést, soha nem volt darabokra törve és összesebezve, mint az Elenáé. A két lány mosolyogva pillantott egymásra, a többiek viszont Damon arcát fürkészték, aki rezzenéstelenül bámulta az őket körülvevő embereket, eltekintve Elena jelenlététől, amennyire csak bírt.

-Örülök, Elena. - mosolygott Jessica és sötét haját a füle mögé irányította. Irigylésre méltó volt a szépsége, tökéletes arca bearanyozta bárkinek a napját, ha ránézett. Elena egy percig sem kételkedett abban, hogy Damon nagyon jól választott, mégis szíve legmélyén utálta ezt a nőszemélyt, aki azzal lehetett, akivel ő nem.

-Elena, menjünk táncolni. - hallotta Elena Elijah komoly hangját, a szavai inkább parancsként hatottak, mint kérésnek. Nem volt esélye a lánynak ellenkezni, Elijah gyorsan vezette a táncparkettre, miután letette az asztalra az italos poharat. Szemei düht tükröztek, de szavai soha nem bántották volna Elenát. Mindenki tudta, hogy a helyzet feszült és miközben Damon nyugodtan kezelte, Elijah nem bírta elviselni, hogy megint közbeszólt valami.

-Minden rendben? - kérdezte Elena, miközben csatlakoztak a több száz emberhez, akik gyönyörűen táncoltak a ritmusos zenére. Elijah szemein látszott, hogy a nyugodtság egyáltalán nincs jelen a lelkében és eltűnt az életkedv is belőle, amint megérkeztek a többiek a terembe.

-Persze. - hazudta Elijah rezzenés nélkül. Soha nem vallotta volna be, hogy igazából mennyire is féltékeny arra, hogy Elena szíve örökre a Damon-é marad. Most, hogy néhány hónapra eltűnt Damon a képből, azt remélte, lesz esélye Elenánál, de valószínűleg újra csalódás éri, mint eddig sokszor. Hiszen ő volt az, aki megmentette Elena életét Mikael-el szemben, miért nem kaphatott egy valódi esélyt?

A következő pillanatban odaállt a polgármester asszony a pódiumra és a zene lehalkult. Mindenki odafordult a hatalmas, vörös bársonnyal borított pódiumhoz, ahol a zenészek egész este gyönyörűen játszottak. Lassan éjfélt ütött az óra és ennek alkalmából akart köszöntést mondani Carol Lockwood. Miután elhelyezték a mikrofont egy jól látható helyre, a nő odalépett és széles mosollyal köszöntött mindenkit.

-Üdvözlök még egyszer mindenkit, aki úgy döntött, hogy velünk együtt ünnepel ma este. - a mondatot hatalmas taps követte és a város lakóinak az a része, aki ma este itt volt, kedves mosollyal néztek vissza a nőre. - Külön köszönetet szeretnék mondani a ma esti zenekarnak, akik eddig végig biztosították a jó hangulatot és a zenét.

Mindenki újabb hangos tapsolásba kezdett, amikor a zenekar tagjai sorra meghajoltak és bólogatva köszöntöttek mindenkit, hálásan néztek körül és integetve léptek vissza a helyükre, újra átadva a szót Carol-nak.

-Nagyon boldoggá tesz a tény, hogy ilyen sokan megtiszteltek a jelenlétükkel és remélem ez a ma este folyamán is így marad. Ami a bált illeti, éjfélkor, a megszokott közös koccintás után a zenét átveszik a helyi iskola végzős diákjainak kiemelkedő zenészei, akik a város eddigi rendezvényein a fiatalabbak kedvére való zenét készítették. - jelentette be Carol a fiatalok érkezését, ami azt jelentette, hogy fiatal kiemelkedő énekesek érkeznek és mellettük előkerül a keverőpult is. - Kérek mindenkit, hogy fogjon egy pohár pezsgőt, és éjfélkor csatlakozzon hozzánk és köszöntsük az idei Karácsonyt vidáman. Kellemes Ünnepeket kívánok mindenkinek és minden jót, boldogságot, szeretetben és pénzben gazdag évet az elkövetkezőkben!

Újabb vastaps után Elena elindult Elijah-val a többiek irányába. Pincérnők ezrei indultak el, hogy mindenkit pezsgővel kínáljanak, út közben Elena is lekapott két poharat egyik tálcáról, majd odanyújtotta Elijah-nak. Miközben megérkeztek, Caroline, Kol és Jeremy hatalmas beszédbe keveredtek, édesen nevettek a vicceken, amit Kol és Jeremy alkotott. Úgy tűnt, hogy nagyon jól egyeznek, mindketten nagyon jól szórakoztatták Caroline-t, akinek a hasa már fájt a rengeteg nevetéstől. A zene halkan folytatódott, amikor Elena néhány osztálytársa zakójukat levetve, felszerelték a hangszereket és háttérzenét tettek, amíg teljesen elkészülnek. A többiek Klaus körül csoportosultak és ők is nagyon jól érezték magukat. Elena és Elijah Alaric és Klaus közé álltak be a körbe, megpróbáltak csatlakozni a témához, de Elena feje máshol járt.

-Szép beszédet mondott Carol, ugye? - kérdezte Alaric tőle, ahogy látta, hogy kissé háttérbe szorul. Semmi pénzért nem szerette volna, hogy Elena rosszul érezze magát vagy kellemetlenül a történtek miatt.

-Igen, nagyon kedves volt. - értett egyet Elena, de közben az intézkedéseket figyelte a színpad körül. Matt is ott volt a többiek között, ezért úgy gondolta, odamegy hozzá, hogy beszéljen vele, mert ebben a társaságban Jessica uralta a helyzetet. - Bocsáss meg egy pillanatra.

A lány gyorsan átvágódott a tömegen, akik folyton az órára pillantottak, ami megmutatta, hogy már csak negyed óra és eljön a koccintás ideje. A fiúk és lányok továbbra is összeszerelték a helyet, Matt épp a mikrofonokat állította, amikor látta, hogy Elena mosolyogva érkezik hozzá.

-Gondoltam, hogy még nem volt időd pezsgőért rohangálni. - nyújtott át egy pohár pezsgőt a fiúnak, majd nevetve hallgatta az éppen sorra kerülő zenét. Ez volt egyik kedvence, amióta megjelent és sokszor dúdolgatta az iskolában is, ha jó kedve volt. - Te jó ég, ezt imádom!

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_

_And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah_

_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_

_To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah_

Matt mosolyogva nézte, ahogy Elena leteszi a poharat a legközelebbi helyre és csatlakozik azokhoz a fiatalakhoz, akik imádták ezt a számot vele együtt. A zenész fiú hangosabbra állította a hangot, mikor észrevette, hogy a legtöbben énekelnek már és tancolnak. Mindenki kívülről tudta a szöveget, hiszen az idéni végzősök egytől egyik ezt hajtogatták idén.

Matt is letette a poharat és feltűrte gyorsan az ingének ujját, miközben odasietett Elenához. A fiatalok hangosan énekeltek mind és a felnőttek boldogan nézték, hogy mennyire összetart ez az évfolyam. Hiszen mindenki olyan jól megvolt a másikkal. Még Kol is csatlakozott, miközben szorosan magához ölelte Caroline-t és együtt táncoltak. Matt megfogta Elena kezét és behúzta a tömegbe, megtalálták Jeremy-t is, aki nem volt ugyan végzős, de nem tűnt ki a hatalmas tömegből.

_Yeah we're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time_

_It's miserable and magical oh yeah_

_Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time_

Elena végre nagyon jól érezte magát. Minden külső hatást kizárt a fejéből, csak az a pillanat volt, ott és akkor, aminek élt, élvezni szerette volna maximálisan. Az osztálytársai egytől egyig ott voltak, mindenki együtt és az összes fiatal érezte, hogy mennyire fontos ez a pillanat. Hamarosan lejár az utolsó év és mindennek vége, sokan elkerülnek innen nagyvárosokba és amint vége az iskolai éveknek, megszakadnak a kapcsolatok. Már nem lesznek a Mystic Falls-i iskola végzősei, nem lesznek a diákok, akik öntudatosan szolgálták végig a városuk emlékét és boldogan segítettek minden szervezésben. Amint szétszóródnak, az ország összes pontján, megszűnik ez az egész és csak emlékké válik.

_Uh oh, I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me but I bet you want too_

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22_

A refrén hangosan szólt az egész teremben, a diákok egytől egyik énekeltek és Elena Caroline nyakába borult, viccesen kivonva őt Kol karjai közül. A két barátnő szorosan összeölelkezett, olyan jó volt, hogy voltak egymásnak. Elena sok mindenért hálás volt Caroline-nak, sokszor életet mentett a lány. Mindketten remélték, hogy nem ez az utolsó bál, amin részt vesznek itt.

-Ez a bál szuper! - kiabálta Caroline, mert a zene már annyira hangosan ment, hogy alig lehetett hallani a másik hangját. Hatalmas mosolya egy percig sem tűnt el az arcáról, mikor Kol hátulról átölelte és magához szorította újra.

-Ez még csak az eleje! - nevetett Elena. Titokban irigyelte Caroline-t, amiért ilyen jól alakultak a dolgai a vámpírral, emlékeztette őt arra, amikor egyszer ilyen boldog volt Damon mellett. Ekkor volt az a pillanat, amikor Elena körül egy percre megállt a világ.

Damon és ő már rég nincs. Vége a kapcsolatuknak és tovább kell lépnie. Arca egy pillanatra elkomorodott, ahogy több hónap után nem érezte a fájdalmat, amit eddig. Nem ülhetett ölbe tett kezekkel és nem várakozhatott tovább olyan ember után, aki kétszer megölte az öccsét és őt is többször bántotta. Rémesnek érezte magát, hogy képes volt bízni és hinni ebben a lényben. Ez a vámpír tönkretett szinte mindent, ami körülötte volt, beleértve magát. Elena észbe kapott: soha többé nem lehetnek együtt, csakis barátként fog Damon-nel viselkedni és nem adja meg azt az örömöt neki, hogy továbbra is epekedve oda legyen érte.

_It seems like one of those nights, this place is too crowded_

_Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah_

_It seems like one of those nights we ditch the whole scene_

_And end up dreaming instead of sleeping_

Jeremy hangosan énekelt Elena fülébe és Elenának nagyon tetszett a szöveg. Szeretett volna újra élni, újra szórakozni és rengeteget nevetgélni a barátaival, ahogy régen is, ez pedig abban állt, hogy kizárja a múltat a jövőjéből. Fontosnak érezte, hogy új lapot vegyen elő, új könyvet nyisson és továbblépjen minden rosszan, ami vele történt.

_Yeah we're happy, free, confused and lonely in the best way_

_It's miserable and magical oh yeah_

_Tonight's the night we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time_

Igaza volt az iskola legkedveltebb zenéjének. Most, itt, ezen az estén mindenki szívét, lelkét beleadva, szórakozniuk kellett. Fiatalok voltak és bolondok, az életük sokszor tönkrement, de most el kellett felejteniük minden szívszaggató emléket. Elena közben Matt karjaitól szédült meg, ahogy megszorították és kissé elvesztette egyensúlyát. Hatalmas puszit nyomott rá az arcára, miközben újra énekelték a refrént.

_I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22_

_Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you_

_You don't know about me but I bet you want too_

_Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22_

_It feels like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene_

_It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping_

_It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news_

_I gotta have you, I gotta have you_

* * *

-Vissza kell mennem a mikrofonhoz. Még nem fejeztem be. - szorította magához Elenát Matt és mosolyogva köszönt el tőle. - Ne felejts el éjfélkor!

-Nem foglak! - válaszolta lihegve Elena, ahogy visszafordult Caroline irányába, de a lány már sehol sem volt. Jeremy is visszasietett a többiekhez, távolról nézte Elena, ahogy nevetve lép oda Alaric mellé és két kortyból megissza a pohár pezsgőt. Elena is odasétált, útközben megpróbálta normálisan venni a levegőt és nem úgy kinézni, ahogy Jeremy. Sikerült összehoznia amit szeretett volna, mert szinte ugyanolyan tökéletesen nézett ki, mint amikor elment.

-Jó volt a tánc? - kérdezte Alaric, miközben arrébb állt és Stefan csatlakozott hozzájuk. Stefan-t nem látta Elena táncolni és most jutott eszébe, hogy ő is végzős, bár egyáltalán nem mutatja.

-Stefan, hogy hagyhattad ki a táncot? - bökdöste oldalba Elena, Stefan pedig mosolyogva karolta át a vállát. Magához szorította és aztán ránézett.

-Nem érzem magam végzősnek! - panaszkodott, de végig mosolygott, nevetgélve azon, hogy Elena olyasmire kéri, ami viccesnek tűnt számára. - Meg szörnyű táncos vagyok.

-Ez nem igaz. - szólt közbe Damon, miközben odanyújtott Stefan kezébe egy pohár pezsgőt. Odaállt Elena mellé és csatlakozott a körhöz. - Látnátok kellett volna a nyolcvanas években!

Alaric, Jeremy és Stefan hatalmas nevetésbe törtek ki, amint Damon viccesen kacsintott Stefan-re. Elena el sem tudta képzelni, hogy mikor lettek ennyire jóba a két testvér, de most az egyszer örült, hogy nem lesz többé miatta vita közöttük. Soha nem szeretett volna közéjük állni, de végül valahogy mindig összejött és nagyon zavarta ez. Végre eldöntötte, hogy nem lesz többé ilyen, ezért mindkettővel megpróbált barátságosan viselkedni. Hiszen erről szólt ez a bál tulajdonképpen.

-Mindig könyörögnöm kellett, hogy táncolj velem. - panaszkodott Elena, tovább bökdösve Stefan-t. - Mikor fogsz magadtól is ajánlkozni?

-Ma már megtettem egyszer. - vonta fel szemöldökét a fiatalabbik Salvatore, titokban csodálkozva azon, hogy Elena milyen nyugodt. Valami nem volt rendben és Stefan hamar észrevette.

Elena nem válaszolt erre, mert az óra lassan éjfélt ütött és mindenki nekikezdett visszaszámolni, az utolsó 20 másodpercben. A pódium fele nézett mindenki, ahogy a villanyok sorra oltódtak, már lassan mindenkinek a kezében volt a pezsgő. Elena látta, ahogy megérkezik Matt is a csoporthoz, Elijah és Klaus közelebb jöttek, Rebekah-val együtt hárman számoltak vissza. Damon mellé megérkezett Jessica, erős parfümje végigsuhant Elena orra alatt és kissé felkavarta az érzéseket benne.

_10..9..8.._

Stefan és Damon is visszaszámoltak, mindketten érthetően mondogatták a számokat és Elena mindkét feléről hallatszott a két gyönyörű hang, ami a vámpíroké volt. A lány felnézett Stefan-re, amikor zavarba jött, de a vámpír szemrebbenés nélkül figyelte az órát. Végül ránézett Damon-re, aki kissé hátat fordítva neki, Jessica derekát átkarolva mondta ki az utolsó néhány számot.

_3...2..1.._

Elhangzott az utolsó szám is és mindenki hatalmas tapssal, rengeteg koccintással és jó kívánságokkal köszöntötte a körülötte levő embereket. Alaric és Jeremy megölelték egymást, Stefan megpuszilta Elenát és Damon Elena háta mögött átölelte a partnerét, majd ők is koccintottak. Végül mindenki mindenkit megtalált, egyedül a Kol-Caroline páros maradt ki a köszöntőből, akiket mindenki apró szeme keresett. Caroline kissé távolabb állt Elenáéktól, dereka szorosan odafogva Kol-hoz, aki szenvedélyesen csókolta meg a szőke vámpírlányt, akinek az arcára mosoly volt rárajzolódva. Ugyanekkor Klaus elfordult abból az irányból és szembenézett Elenával. Szörnyű érzés volt látni, ahogy azok a hatalmas szemek megtelnek fájdalommal. Hónapok óta próbálta a szőke vámpírlányt meghódítani, de nem ment. Még a csók után is szívesebben volt Caroline Kol-lal, mint vele és Elena tudta nagyon jól, hogy mennyire rosszul esik neki.

Pillantását elvonva, Klaus kisietett a hátsó ajtón az udvarra. Elena utána fordult, hátranézett, hogy lássa, minden rendben van-e vele, de nem látta őt a tömegen keresztül. Az sem volt biztos, hogy még ott volt, inkább elsuhant gyorsan, mintsem Caroline boldog vihogását hallgassa továbbra.

-Elena, mennünk kell táncolni! - érkezett oda Caroline, kézen fogva Kol-lal, aki a több pohár pezsgőtől kissé ellazult és nem igazán érdekelte már semmi. - Elijah merre van?

-Klaus után mentek. - nézett körül Elena és látta, hogy Rebekah és Elijah is eltűntek. Kol kissé kínosan nézte a lányokat, rájött, hogy az ő hibája, hogy a többiek Klaus után kellett menjenek. Nem tudta, mit tegyen, inkább követte a lányt, aki erőszakosan húzta táncolni. A következő néhány pillanatban megszólalt Caro Emerald egyik legismertebb zenéje, a Back it up, ami arra késztette a tömeget, hogy gyorsan párt válasszanak maguknak. Alaric kézen ragadta Elenát és gyorsan bevitte a tömegbe, hogy ne maradjon ki ő sem, ott táncolták végig a teljes zenét.

Elena meglepően bámulta, hogy Alaric mennyire jól táncol. Ritkán táncolt vele, talán egy-két alkalommal eddig, de iszonyatosan jól mozgott. Elena derekát egy pillanatra sem hagyta el a keze és hatalmas forgások után is kifogta Elenát, egyszer sem engedte meg, hogy a lány elveszítse egyensúlyát. Csak forgatta, a charleston szokásos ritmusában, megmutatta Elenának az összes lépést, ami létezik a világon ebben a műfajban. Elena álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy Alaric ilyen ügyes, olyan jól táncolt, hogy szinte mindenkit vert a teremben. Amikor azonban lejárt a zene, a fiúk egy lassút tettek be, hasonló stílust, de már távolodtak a charleston fürge lépéseitől.

-Jól érzed magad? - kérdezte Alaric, ahogy magához ölelte Elenát és tovább táncoltak. Ha már egyszer megkaparintotta, nem engedi ki egyhamar a kezéből, hiszen úgyis régóta nem érezték jól magukat, nem szórakoztak együtt.

-Igen. - mosolygott a lány azzal a szokásos, bájos kis mosolyával, ami mindig elkápráztatott minden férfit, aki a szemébe nézett. - Bár most sokk alatt vagyok, hiszen ilyen lépéseket még soha nem láttam!

-Ritkán táncolsz velem. - nevetett Ric. - Többet kellene velem foglalkozz!

A vicc után Elena nevetve ölelte meg Alaric-ot. Nagyon hálás volt neki mindenért, amit eddig tett és most is örült neki, hogy itt volt vele. Igazán szüksége volt egy ilyen emberre az életében, aki helyettesítheti valamilyen módon az édesapját, aki annyira nagyon hiányzott neki..


	9. A bál - 2 rész

**Szerzői megjegyzés:** _Aki szeretne frissítéseket kapni az epizódokról és a fanfiction-ről, az likeolja a Facebook oldalamat, Ninad Fanfictiosn néven vagyok fenn._

* * *

A buli már javában volt, amikor Elena megállt pihenni. Caroline mellett órák hosszat táncolt, Kol szinte táncolni sem bírt már a sok italtól és lassan Caroline is eléggé becsípett ahhoz, hogy ne tudjon tisztán gondolni. Éjszaka fél három volt és a bál lassan diszkóvá változott, amikor a fiatalok voltak már jelen csak. A felnőttek közül már csak Alaric, a polgármester Carol Lockwood és egy másik tanár volt, hogy felügyeljék a dolgokat, a többiek lassan hazamentek, sorra. A terem mégis tele volt még mindig és úgy tűnt, hogy nem apad a jókedv, az alkohol és a tömeg. Ugyanolyan sok fiatal volt még mindig a helyszínen, többek között ezek meghívottjai is és barátai.

-Ez a buli szuper! - kiabálta Jeremy Elenának, ahogy karon fogták egymást és leültek egyik asztalhoz. Jeremy is eleget ivott ahhoz, hogy minden mást nevetségesnek találjon. Elena hátradőlt és mélyet lélegzett. Tüdeje alig bírta a sok levegőt venni - a táncolás kimerítette és a bálterem forró levegővel volt tele a tánc következtében és az állandó fűtés miatt. A lány haja ki volt engedve, de így is tökéletesen állt, kissé csapzottan, de csinosan. Lábain még mindig ott voltak a hatalmas sarkú cipők, de szinte nem is érezte a lábait. Ruhája azonban ugyanolyan tökéletesen állt rajta most is, mint amikor eljöttek.

-Mit kerestek itt? - kiabált Caroline és két másodperc alatt megfogta Jeremy karát és visszaráncigálta a tömegbe. Szerencsére Kol nem tudta ezt megtenni Elenával, ezért inkább odaült Jeremy helyére, hogy pihenjen kicsit.

-Jól vagy? - kérdezte Elena, miközben talpát nyomogatta, hogy a vérkeringés elinduljon benne rendesen. Kol későn válaszolt, lassan forgott az agya és Elena rájött, hogy a vámpírok is ugyanolyan részegek lesznek az alkoholtól.

-Kicsit ittam... - motyogta Kol, de aranyos szemeivel ránézve Elenára, mosolygásra késztette a lányt. Ilyen részegen és kedvesen kellemes társaságnak bizonyult a vámpír.

-Egy kicsit?! - nézett rá viccesen Elena, bár tudta, hogy ebből valószínűleg semmire sem fog emlékezni a vámpír. Csodálkozott azon, hogy nem tették még ki őt a bálról a felnőttek, hiszen alig bírt a lábán állni, bár a légynek sem ártott itt.

-Na jó. - mutogatott Elenának Kol nagyon nagy lassúsággal. - Egy kicsit sokat..

Elena bólintott. Ezzel már egyetértett. Nevetséges volt, ahogy Kol szinte elalszik a széken, mégis van ereje ahhoz, hogy viccelődjön. Az azonban nem volt valami vicces, ami a következő pillanatban történt. Kol előrehajolt és térdeire könyökölt, arca elkomolyodott és nem úgy tűnt, aki vissza tudja tartani magát továbbra. Elena megrémülve nézett a tömegbe, ismerős arcok után keresgélve, hátha valaki segíts majd neki, de Caroline, Jeremy és Alaric is messze volt.

-Kol, menj ki a levegőre. - próbált segíteni, elvégre ő vámpír volt, gyorsan ki tudott volna rohanni a teremből, de moccanni sem bírt. Biztonságosabbnak érezte, ha mozdulatlanul ül tovább.

-Elena... - fordult oda az útjából Damon, ahogy látta, hogy Elena megrémülve keresgél a teremben.

-Damon, ki kell vinnünk Kol-t. - szólt kétségbeesetten Elena, majd látta, hogy Damon körülnéz és néhány másodpercen belül kisuhan vele a hátsó ajtón, a hátsó udvar irányába. Elena felkapta a cipőjét a padlóról és utánuk sietett, hogy megnézze, minden rendben van-e.

Kint Kol már a földön feküdt, a hátán és egyik keze a mellkasán volt. Sem Damon-on sem Kol-on nem volt már zakó, a különbség azonban az volt, hogy Damon még közel sem volt olyan részeg, mint Kol. Elena odasétált a közelebbi padon ülő vámpír mellé és letette a cipőjét. Damon felnézett rá és a szokásos öntelt mosolyával mutatott Kol-ra.

-A kicsi vámpír nem bírta sokáig. Nem tudom, mihez kezd Caroline egy ilyen puhánnyal!

-Kol elég sokat ivott.. - próbálta védeni Elena, inkább Caroline miatt, de nevetve ült le a padra Damon mellé, ahogy összeszedte a ruháját a földről. - Lehet, hogy mégis igazad van..Kol egy puhány.

Damon hátradőlt és kezeit ölbe tette. Így nézett rá Elenára, aki odakönyökölt a pad támlájára és odafordult a vámpírhoz. Egyikük sem volt olyan részeg, hogy ne tudják, mit csinálnak, mégis olyan jó volt most itt ülni egymás mellett, mint régen.

-Ha táncolni akarsz, én majd kint maradok ezzel az idiótával. - bökött Kol irányába Damon, de a válasz Elena részéről gyorsan érkezett. Felemelte a lábait, tökéletesek voltak, simák és csillogtak a fényben.

-Nem érzem a lábaim. - mozgatta meg a lábujjait, de alig érezte őket. Szörnyen fájt az egész talpa, lábujjai, lábfeje. Egész éjszaka egy 15 cm magas cipőben táncolt, amelyiknek mellesleg vékony sarka is volt. Nem volt túl előnyös cipő, de egy éjszakára megtette.

-Ezek a cipők gyilkosok! - nyomta meg az utolsó szót Damon, ahogy Elena lábait figyelte. Piros foltokkal volt tele a lábfeje és lábujjai aprók, sebesek voltak. - Mit szerettek bennük?

-Ti mit szerettek bennük? A férfiaknak vesszük fel! - bökte meg a karát Elena, ahogy lábait a hűvös földre tette. Hó nem volt, de így is elég hideg volt ahhoz, hogy csak így kint üljön emberként. Vámpírként azonban más volt a helyzet.

-Hidd el, egy férfi nem a cipődet nézi! - csillant meg a szeme Damon-nek, ahogy végigbámult Elenán és odafordult felé. Szemeiben még mindig tökéletes volt a lány és ez a ruha minden férfit őrületbe kergetett. Elena formái mindenhol szépen kidomborodtak a ruha alatt és karcsú dereka, vékonyka lábai még szebbé tették az összképet.

-Idegesítő vagy.. - kacagott nagyot Elena, de visszafogta magát, amikor Kol kicsit távolabb nyöszörögni kezdett. Damon beképzeltségét semmi nem tudta eltörölni belőle. Ugyanolyan öntelten és magabiztosan vonta fel a szemöldökét, mint mindig.

-Tudom! - kék szemei sötétnek tűntek az éjszakában, de látszott bennük, hogy élve felfalná Elenát, ha tehetné.

Ekkor Elena felkelt a padról, és bár eléggé fázott, gyorsan fordult kettőt, miközben ruhája gyönyörű kört rajzolt köréje. A piros, fényes fátyol, ami hátul hullott alá, végül újra Elena kezeiben volt, ahogy felvette, hogy ne érje a földet.

-Most már megfelel, Mr. Salvatore? - kacagott, ahogy göndör haját hátravonta kezeivel az arcáról.

-Lássam csak még egyszer. - Damon szemöldökei huncutan összevonódtak, de Elena nem tett eleget kívánságának, visszaült a padra és lábait felhúzta, hogy ne fázzanak.

-Aki nem elég élelmes, az lemarad! - vágott vissza Elena, átkarolva lábait.

-Szerintem csak félsz, hogy véletlenül leszakad ez a ruha rólad és egy szál semmiben kell majd hazamenj! - a vámpír szavainak annyira sok értelme volt, hogy a lány nem tudta, melyiket gondolta komolyan.

-Igazából mindegy, mert így is, úgy is alig van rajtam ruha. - vallotta be Elena, hogy szerinte Caroline választása nem igazán volt előnyös. Szinte alig borította ruha Elenát, igaz, hogy hátul hosszan a földig ért, de fent csak egy egyszerű rövid, rátapadó része volt tele csillogó kövekkel és egyéb díszekkel.

-Ne becsüld alá Caroline stílusát. - tanácsolta Damon. - Tudja, miből kovácsoljon előnyt. Minden férfi szeme rajtad volt ma este!

Elena elpirult, amikor Damon rákönyökölt a saját térdeire, és úgy nézett rá vissza. Azok a jeges szemek ámulatba ejtették Elenát. Hogy lehet valakinek ennyire kék szeme? Gyorsan elhessegette a gondolatait a lány, nem akart ilyenekre gondolni, csak barátként tekintett a férfire. Mélyen egymás szemébe néztek és mindkettőnek különböző gondolatok cikáztak a fejükben. Egymásra gondoltak, arra, ahogy naphosszat sétáltak régen együtt, mennyire őszintén beszélgettek, amikor még semmi sem volt köztük. Talán tényleg jobb lett volna, ha csak barátok lesznek.

-Elena... - nyöszörgött Kol a földön, megszakítva a mély gondolkodást, ahogy megpróbált felülni. Damon gyorsan odasietett a másik vámpírhoz és lenézett rá. Undorítóan részeg volt és mozdulni sem bírt, visszafeküdt a földre és szemei csukva voltak, ahogy továbbra is szörnyen érezte magát.

-Kelj fel vámpír! - bökte meg a lábával Kol testét, aki nagy nehezen megpróbált oldalra feküdni. Elena felvette a cipőjét, hogy bemenjenek a terembe, de Kol még mindig képtelen volt mozdulni, forgott vele a világ és fájt minden porcikája. - Nem csodálom, hogy mozdulni sem bír. Még az eszét is elitta!

Elena kuncogva lépett közelebb, amikor Damon ránézett. A Hold az égről pont oda sütött, egyetlen fa sem állta az útját. A lány szemei tökéletesen csillogtak Damon-re, ahogy a szemébe nézett.

-Megtennéd, hogy maradsz még vele? - kérdezte végül Elena, mert annyira fázott, hogy képtelen volt tovább a hidegben ülni. - Be kell mennem.

-Elijah nem bírja nélküled? - kacsintott öntelten Damon, Elena pedig elmosolyodott. Nem engedte neki, hogy megnyerje ezt a csatát. Damon erős személyisége ellen azonban nem volt könnyű harcolni.

-Na most még azért sem megyek. - makacskodva ült vissza a padra Elena, de Damon két másodperc alatt odasuhant a lány elé. Inge első három gombja ki volt gombolva, kezét a derekára tette és úgy vonta össze szemöldökeit veszélyesen nézve le a lányra. Önelégülten nézte, ahogy a lány végigbámulja a testét és zavarba jön mellette. Végül Elena törte meg a csendet. - Mindig csinálod ezt a dolgot a szemeiddel!

Elena hatalmas nevetésbe tőrt ki, miközben Damon mosolyra vont ajkát a szokásos módon húzogatta. Volt néhány szokása, amit nem hagyott volna el semmi pénzért, és Elena nagyon jól ismerte ezeket. Elég régóta ismerték egymást, hogy minden apró lépésüket értelmezni tudják. Elena tovább nevetett, de egyre hidegebb lett és lassan alig bírt ülni a padon vacogás nélkül. Damon körülnézett és várakozva pillantott Kol irányába, aki továbbra is ott feküdt, halkan nyöszörögve, mintha utolsó perceit élné. Bizonyára szörnyen érezte magát, hiszen ez volt az a rész, amikor a világ forgott körülötte és bármelyik pillanatban hányni kezd.

-Tönkreteszed az estém! - ült vissza a padra Damon, amikor látta, hogy esély sincs arra, hogy Kol a következő percekben jobban legyen. Még egy időt itt fognak eltölteni, várakozva. A panaszra Elena felkapta a fejét. Jogtalan volt, amivel vádolták, hiszen a vámpír magától jött ki segíteni, ő egy szóval sem kérte tőle ezt.

-Nem mondtam, hogy gyere. - húzta az orrát Elena, ahogy duzzogva fordult el a mellette levő vámpírtól. Damon erős illata az őrületbe kergette Elenát, de nem ő volt az egyetlen. A nők fele a teremben megőrült, amikor Damon egy mély pillantással együtt elsétált mellettük és szemöldökeit flörtölve vonogatta. Az erős whiskey, édes vanília és émelygő parfüm körülölelte a lányt, a vámpír azonban már annyira megszokta, hogy érthetetlenül nézett mindenkit, aki szinte elájult a csodálatos illattól. Nem hiába volt vámpír, sok előnnyel rendelkezett, amiket rendszerint mindig kihasznált.

-Ha nem bámultál volna azzal a kiskutya szemeiddel, hogy segítsek, akkor nem jöttem volna! - nézett rá Elenára, arcán hatalmas mosoly, szemeiben fénylő szikra. Ezt az őrült mosolyt Elena már látta valahol és gyorsan beugrott a kis agyába, hogy mikor vetettek ilyen gonosz, megszállott pillantásokat a szemei. Ahogy beugrottak a jelenetek, Elena ajkai apróra nyíltak. Ránézett a vámpírra és csak azt látta maga előtt, ahogy szorosan átkarolja őt egy évvel ezelőtt, amikor sízni voltak, a hegyekben. Damon és Elena kapcsolata még sehol sem volt, és úgy döntöttek, hogy ők nem tartoznak össze, ezért nem erőltetik. Azelőtt vesztettek el fontos személyeket az életükből és úgy mentek el kirándulni, hogy nem terveztek semmilyen közös pillanatokat, amikor azonban megtörtént, már nem tudtak ellenállni. Damon erőszakosan vetette az ágyra Elenát az első éjszaka és bár Sofie megzavarta őket, mégis tökéletes volt minden.

A gondolkodásba belemerülve Elena érezte, ahogy végig fut hátán a hideg és kirázza. Érezte Damon ajkait a nyakán, ahogy millió csókot lehel a vékony bőrére, majd amikor hirtelen eszébe jutott az éles fogak karcoló éle, megborzongott. Sokszor harapta már meg Damon, de olyan pillanatokban soha nem érzett fájdalmat, nem terelődtek el egyetlen percre sem a gondolatai erre az apró részletecskére. Csak átadta magát az érzésnek és a fájdalmas sebekkel, amiket egy vámpírfog hagyott rajta, majd másnap reggel birkózott meg.

-Úgy hallom Elijah aggódik miattad. - nézett fel Damon, ahogy megpróbált hallgatózni, Elena pedig visszazökkent a valóságba. Nem akart mozdulni onnan, jól érezte magát ott, ahol volt, akivel volt és nem igazán számított más most.

-Mindig tönkreteszed a pillanatot! - panaszkodott Elena, halkan nevetve, ahogy a földet bámulta. Gyorsan megbánta, amit mondott, mert tudta, hogy ezzel csak bátorítja a vámpírt arra, hogy közeledjen felé. Damon nevetve nézett körül, kezei még mindig a derekán pihentek, inge félig kigombolva össze-vissza állt a mellkasán.

-Milyen pillanatot, Elena? - Damon szemei újra megcsillantak, ahogy ránézett a lányra. Elena szemeit a földre szegezte, nem nézett Damon szemébe. - Azt, amiben megcsodálod, hogy mennyire ki van gombolva az ingem? Vagy azt, amiben arra gondolsz, hogy bárcsak az övem is ennyire kibontva lenne?

-Te beteg vagy! - nevetett fel Elena, olyan hangosan, hogy Kol is felkapta a fejét, már amennyire fel tudta. Elena hangja visszhangzott az udvar csöndjében és Damon biztos volt benne, hogy Elijah és a csapata megtalálják őket a következő percekben. - Mindig azt gondolod, hogy körülötted forog a világ.

-Talán mert így is van. - ült vissza Damon végül a padra, Elena mellé, továbbra is a két térdére könyökölve. A földön fekvő vámpírra bámult, az arcát fürkészte, és látta, hogy még sok van a józanodás első fokáig. Ezután egy ötlete támadt, amit meg sem próbált elhessegetni, bár tudta, hogy bizonyára nem lesz jó vége. Pillanatok alatt odafordult Elenához, egyetlen másodpercre rámeresztve a hatalmas kék szemeit, majd két kezeivel elkapta Elena vékony derekát. Elenának ideje sem volt meglepődni, hangosan kiáltott fel és újabb nevetés törte meg a csendet. Damon fürge ujjai végigcsiklandozták az összes apró részt Elena derekán, felfedezve, mennyire szűk is az a ruha a lányon. Elena ajkai vígan nevettek, hangja visszhangzott a csöndben, és közben hallatszott Kol apró nyöszörgése.

-Hagyd abba! - próbált meg Elena felugrani a padról, de Damon erős karjai visszahúzták, szorosan magához szorította, a lány kezeit keresztbe fonva, hogy ki ne tudjon szabadulni, majd ahogy a mellkasához szorította a lány hátát, arcát megcsapta az édes vanília illata, a lány bőrének puhasága és émelygős parfümje. Elena abbahagyta a menekülést, ahogy megérezte Damon bőrének melegségét és leheletének forróságát, ami felmelegítette egy másodpercnyire a lányt. A vámpír érezte, hogy Elena remeg a hidegtől, hiszen tél volt, hűvös volt és nem volt vámpír, aki nem érzi a hideget. Ezért is ölelte át, magához szorította, hogy felmelegítse, nehogy megfázzon itt kint, egy szál ruhában.

Elena rájött, hogy Damon csak segíteni szeretne neki, ezért engedte, hogy a vámpír bekebelezze őt. Meztelen lábait felhúzta a padra, amiket Damon gondosan átkarolt, hogy ne csússzanak le. Ruháját betűrte maga alá, hogy ki ne látszódjon semmi, majd kezeire tette a fejét. Kicsit kínossá vált a helyzet, ezért nem is akarta, hogy félreértse a vámpír a helyzetet, Damon azonban teljes mértékben Elena nyakába volt borulva, csodálkozva, hogy miért nem dől hátra Elena, szorosan hozzá. Tulajdonképpen nem zavarta, a lényeg az volt, hogy melegen tartsa a lányt és biztonságban.

-Még mindig remegsz. - mondta Damon, majd egy aprócska mozdulattal áttette egyik lábát a padon, lába közé véve azt, Elenát pedig még jobban átölelte, mint egy kisbabát. A lány az ölébe szorította a kezeit, hogy ne fázzon, de nem tudta leállítani a hideg okozta remegést.

-Jó nektek, vámpíroknak. - nevetett és fejét Damon vállára hajtotta. Inge hűvös volt, de ahogy hozzáért a bőréhez átvette a melegséget és Elena arcát odanyomta hozzá. Mindketten tudták, hogy hülyeséget csinálnak. Nem kellett volna együtt lenniük, főleg nem azok után, amiken átmentek, mégis olyan jó érzés volt itt lenni és újra ölelkezni. Olyan érzés volt, mintha a tiltott gyümölcsből ízlelgetnének, rossz, de mégis annyira jó!

-Hogy telt a bál? - törte meg a nemrég beállt csendet Damon, miközben Elena apró, göndör babahajával játszott. Haja fényes volt a lakktól, illatos a sampontól. Bárkit levett volna a lábáról, ha mellé áll Elena, most pedig Damon teljes mértékben utat kapott hozzá és felemésztette. Mélyeket lélegzett a lány bőrének illatából, miközben Elena mesélni kezdett a bálról.

-Szuperül. - Elena kissé vonakodott attól, hogy Damon szemeibe nézzen, attól rettegett, hogy a vámpír bármelyik pillanatban megcsókolhatja és akkor a gondosan építgetett fal rögtön lebomlik és kárba vész hónapok munkája, szenvedése. - Elijah elhívott. Másképp senki nem hozott volna el. Vicces, hogy régen mindenki a párom akart lenni, most pedig senki nem akar elkísérni a bálba.

-Miért ne akarna bárki elvinni a bálba? - nézett rá Damon ördögi mosollyal és Elena arca elpirult, ahogy most először a vámpír hatalmas kék szemeibe nézett. Tökéletesek voltak, körbedíszítve a vékony pillákkal, minden nő álma lehetett. Nem is értette régen, hogy Damon hogyan választhatta pont őt, mikor bárki mást megkaphatott volna.

-Minden megváltozott. - mondta kissé elkomolyodva a lány. - Senki nem akar egy ilyen bonyolult lányt, mint én.

-Elég nyomós ok, be kell valljam. - mondta ugyanolyan komolyan Damon, de Elena tudta, hogy viccel. Elmosolyogva hajtotta vissza fejét Damon vállára, miközben kíváncsian gondolkodott azon, merre járhatott Damon eddig és miért jött pont most vissza.

-Mi a helyzet veled? - tért a lényegre Elena, hogy kikérdezhesse Damont. - Merre voltál eddig?

-Világszerte mindenfele. - a vámpír egy lépéssel előbbre járt, mint Elena, tudta, hogy mit akar kihúzni belőle Elena és nem adta meg neki az örömöt. Nem ezért jött vissza, nem ez volt a terv. Nem úgy tervezte, hogy visszajön és első éjszaka Elenával ölelkezik egy bálon. De nagyon jól tudta, hogy Elena nem adja fel.

A lány meglepő módon elhallgatott. Nem firtatta tovább a dolgokat, nem akarta tudni, miket művelt Damon és kikkel. Most csak az számított, hogy itt volt és minden félelem eltűnt Elena lelkéből, ahogy a vámpír karjai átölelték és magához szorították őt. Ő sem így tervezte, nem az volt a hatalmas terv ma estére, hogy ott hagyja a kísérőjét és Damon karjai közt köt ki. Elijah a lelkét is kitette azért, hogy boldog legyen és ő itt ül Damon mellett, mikor a többiek bizonyára őket keresik. Ez azonban nem sokáig volt a kicsi fejében, hiszen annyira fáradt volt, hogy lehunyta a szemét és néhány másodperc után békésen szundikált a férfi karjaiban. Aprócska kezei megmarkolták Damon ingét, de erőtlenek voltak. A vámpír szorosabbra fogta kezeit Elena körül és egy puszit nyomott a homlokára, majd ő is lehunyta a szemeit.

* * *

A következő pillanatban Damon kissé megijedve nyitotta ki szemeit. Hangosan ki akarta mondani a szavakat, amik mindig elhagyták száját, ha nagy bajba került, de Elena még mindig békésen pihent az ölébe, feje még inkább Damon mellkasába fúródott. Damon fejét felemelve Elena fejéről, ránézett a földön fekvő Kolra, aki ugyanolyan állapotban volt, mint ezelőtt. Ebből gyorsan lekövetkeztette Damon, hogy nem telhetett el sok idő azóta, mióta Elena elszundított mellette. A következő pillanatban azonban már képtelenség volt mellőzni a többieket. Elijah, Alaric, Stefan és Klaus mind ott álltak az udvaron, két méter távolságnyira tőlük, mindannyian ítélkezve bámulták Damont és Elenát.

-Ébresztő, hercegnő. - suttogta Elena fülébe Damon, majd apró puszit lehelt az arcára. Érezte, ahogy Elijah és közte egyre nő a feszültség, ezért ki nem hagyott volna egyetlen pillanatot sem annak érdekében, hogy felbosszanthassa.

Elena mocorogni kezdett, gyorsan megébredt, de a hallottak után nem szerette volna kinyitni a szemét. A világ legjobb érzése volt az, hogy hallja Damont így ébreszteni őt, érezte a forró leheletét az arcán és mosolyra derült, miközben kinyitotta szemeit és nyújtózkodott egy aprócskát. Ahogy azonban körülnézett, szembenézett Elijah csalódott szemeivel. Ott állt a négy férfi, akik mind őt nézték, közülük egyedül Stefan volt az, aki nem ítélte el.

A lány, még mindig Damon karja közt, odafordult a vámpírhoz. Nagy, kerek szemei találkoztak a jeges kék vámpírszemekkel és rájött, hogy soha nem látta még így csillogni őket. Damon nem kulcsolta szét kezeit Elena körül még akkor sem, amikor már mindenki tisztában volt a helyzettel.

-Úúh. - eresztette végül le a lány a lábait és megtörte a pillantást, amit megosztott Damon-nel. Felkelt a padról és lesimította ruháját, ami igencsak felcsúszott, miközben mocorgott. Szörnyen kínos volt a helyzet, ezért nem tudta pontosan mit szóljon. Ránézett Kol-ra és rögtön megvolt az alibije. - Kol nagyon rosszul volt. Ki kellett hozzam a levegőre, ezért tűntem el egy kevés időre. Sajnálom.

-Te kellett ki hozd? - kérdezte Elijah, szeméből látszott a megvetés és utálat Damon iránt. Az idősebbik Salvatore fiúnak igencsak előnyére vált Elijah viselkedése, ajkairól egy pillanatra sem tűnt el a magabiztos, öntelt mosoly.

-Damon segített, ahogy meglátta, hogy Kol menten összeesik. - magyarázkodott Elena, végig nézve a férfiakon, azt fürkészve, melyik hiszi el a történetet. Stefan egyetlen pillanatra sem nézett gyanúsan Elenára, mindvégig türelmesen várt arra, hogy a helyzet alapján a mérleg elmozduljon valaki irányába.

-Azt elhiszem. - ez volt Elijah utolsó mondata, amit ehhez a témához fűzött. Hangján érezhető volt a szomorúság és hatalmas csalódottság. Elena látta a szemeiben, hogy megbántotta őt. Esze ágában sem volt ezt tenni Elijah-val, amikor a vámpír annyira kedves volt vele, most hogy végül mégis összejött, bocsánatot szeretett volna kérni tőle.

-Sajnálom...én... - dadogta Elena, miközben Caroline megérkezett gyorsan.

-Te jó ég, mi történt itt? - kérdezte a szőke vámpírlány, amint meglátta Kol-t a földön fekve. Valószínűleg már elaludt, hosszú percek óta mozdulatlanul feküdt és még nem is lélegzett, neki szüksége sem volt rá igazán.

-Kol rosszul volt és kihoztuk őt a levegőre. - magyarázta Elena, miközben hátrapillantott Damon-re. A férfi felkelt a padról és közelebb lépett, ekkor villantotta meg félig csupasz mellkasát, amin a fehér ing első néhány gombja ki volt gombolva. Elijah álcázva dühét és mérgét, odalépett Elenához és megragadta a derekát.

-Gyere, hazaviszlek. - mondta, inkább parancsolva, mint kérve. Egy pillanatra megdermedt, amikor látta, hogy Elena nem mozdul és hezitál. A lány döntetlenül állt ott a vámpírok közt és nem tudta, hogy elmenjen-e Elijah-val vagy maradjon és megbeszélje a dolgait Damon-nel.

-Menj csak előre, találkozunk a bejáratnál. - döntött végül a lány és Damon arcára felrajzolódott az öntelt vigyor, ami sajátos szimbóluma volt már. A vigyor mögött nagyon jól esett számára, hogy Elena őt választotta Elijah helyett és ezt próbálta kimutatni.

-Jobb lenne, ha mennél, édes. - szólt közbe Klaus, majd odasietett Elena mellé és gyengéden odalökte őt Elijah irányába. - Azt hiszem minden vámpír érzi, ahogy másodpercenként kiráz téged a hideg és a világ semmi pénzéjért nem szeretnénk, ha lebetegednél.

Ironikusan fordult Damon-nel szembe az ősi vámpír és a két égszínkék szempár szikrát szórt, ahogy találkoztak. Rendkívüli magabiztossága egy pillanatra megingott az idősebb Salvatore fiúnak, amint a hibrid összeszűkült szemekkel bámult rá és megmutatta, hogy az értelmi győztes bizony ő lett. Elena szó nélkül nézett Alaric szemébe és kiolvasta belőle a megoldást. Nem volt mese, Elijah mellett volt a helye. Damon elment, elhagyta őt hónapokkal ezelőtt és nem fogják tovább erőltetni ezt a kapcsolatot. Kétszer is megpróbálták együtt, de mindig tragédiában végződött. Elég volt a csapásokból és véget kellett vetniük a szeszélyeknek.

-Jól van, menjünk. - mondta Elena, majd belekarolt Elijah karába és elindultak a bálterem irányába. Damon csalódott szemekkel nézte, ahogy elsétál a pár.

-Mi hazavisszük Kol-t és Caroline is velünk jön. - ajánlotta a segítséget Alaric, majd intett Stefan-nek, hogy menjen segíteni. A két férfi a vállukra vették a részeg vámpírt és Caroline mögöttük sietett végig, miközben elbúcsúztak a többiektől.

Damon körülnézett, miután Klaus odébb állt az útjából és felsóhajtott. Meg kellett keresnie Jessicát és haza kellett mennie, mielőtt valami hülyeséget csinál, ma este nem először. Ostobaság volt Elena közelébe menni és feltépni a sebeket. Butaság volt átölelni újra és megajándékozni magát csak egy percnyire is az édes illattal, amitől annyiszor elöntötte a forróság. Nem kellett volna megtörténnie semminek ezekből, úgy könnyebben alhatott volna ma éjszaka.

-Vámpír, térj magadhoz. - zökkentette ki indulatosan Klaus Damon-t a gondolatai mélységéből. A vámpír észre sem vette, hogy a hibrid még itt van, azt hitte, már mindenki hazament, csak ő maradt egyedül. - Hagyd a lányt elmenni!

-Miről beszélsz? - Damon zaklatottan tudakozódott a hibridtől. Elege volt a rengeteg oktatásból és figyelmeztetésekből, egyszer azt szerette volna tenni, amit ő akar, most pedig nagyon haza szeretett volna menni, anélkül, hogy tovább firtatták volna az esetet.

-Elena jobbat érdemel nálad és a bátyám meg tudja neki adni. Lépj tovább! - Klaus hangja durva volt és érzéstelen. Morogva figyelte Damon reakcióját, de az mélán bámult előre, mint aki rájön, hogy minden amit eddig épített, ledőlt. Némán figyelte Elena hűlt helyét, azt, ahol nemrég Elijah mellett sétált el, vissza sem tekintve többé.

-Te is ezt teszed Caroline-nal? - Damon szavai visszhangzottak Klaus fülébe, ahogy a betűk sorra döfték át a szívét. Ha a szőke vámpírlányról volt szó, soha nem tudott védekezni - gyenge volt és erőtlen, ha Caroline szóba jött és ezt ugyanúgy kihasználta Damon, mint ahogy a hibrid is ellene fordította Elenát.

Damon egyetlen szót sem ejtett ki többé a száján, csak visszafordult a pad felé, és odasietett. Felvette Elena csodálatos fekete cipőit, amiket ott felejtett a lány, és besuhant a bálterembe.

* * *

A többiek a Forbes ház előtt voltak, Kol-t már kitették a Mikaelson házban és most Elena autója itt pihent meg. Alaric nagyot sóhajtott, jelezve, hogy itt lennének, míg Jeremy hátrafordult. Hátul Caroline Stefan vállán pihent, de amint hallotta, hogy leállítják az autót, kinyitotta szemeit és felült. Hálásan nézett a tükörben Alaric-ra.

-Nagyon szépen köszönöm, hogy segítettetek. - köszönt el végül Caroline. - Nem tudom mit tettem volna egyedül.

-Ez így természetes, Care. - mondta Jeremy, akinek a zakója hátul lógott a székről. Úgy gondolta, elég volt a formalitásokból és levetette, hogy kicsit felszabaduljon a hangulat a bálon. Most, hogy a melegből eljöttek, lassan érezni kezdte a hűvös éjszakát.

-Ric, még egyszer nagyon köszönöm. - mondta a szőke vámpírlány és nyitotta az ajtót.

-Stefan ne kísérjen be az ajtóig? - fordult oda Ric, lehúzta az ablakot és kihajolt a már kint lévő lányhoz.

-Nem szükséges, egy perc és bent vagyok. Jó éjszakát! - a lány elkenődve sietett be az ajtón, a férfiak pedig megvárták, míg be nem zárja az ajtót maga mögött. Stefan hallotta, ahogy Liz már alszik, Caroline pedig a földre dobja a cipőjét, majd Alaric a gázra taposott és elindultak a Salvatore villa felé.

-Elena merre van? Hogyhogy nem velünk jött? - kérdezte Jeremy, aki semmiről sem tudott, mert végig bent bulizott az osztálytársaival és Matt-tel. Nem értette, mi ez a kínos csend, de a biztonság kedvéjért megvárta, míg Caroline-t kiteszik és akkor kezdett kíváncsiskodni.

-Elijah vitte haza. - érkezett a rövid válasz Ric-től, Jeremy pedig észrevette elég hamar, hogy nem akarnak erről az egészről beszélni. Bár Jeremy és Elena még kissé haragban voltak, már nem volt közöttük olyan feszült a helyzet, mint néhány nappal ezelőtt. Jeremy természetesen mindig aggódott a nővére miatt, most pedig az egész bálon azt figyelte, hogy odamegy-e Damon-hoz vagy sem.

-Beszélt Damon-nel? - Stefan felkapta a fejét, amint Jeremy kiejtette a száján a szavakat. Nem tűnt jó megoldásnak az, hogy beavassák a látottakba Jeremy-t is, de hiába hazudtak volna neki, a fiú úgy ismerte őket, mint a tenyerét. Mindig tudta, ha Ric hazudik neki.

-Igen, váltottak néhány szót a kertben, miközben arra vártak, hogy Kol józanodjon. - folytatta Stefan a beszélgetést, míg Ric válláról hatalmas kő esett le. Nagyot sóhajtott, amikor Stefan megmentette a kínos beszélgetésből.

-Stefan, miért jött vissza Damon? - fordult hátra Jeremy, miközben elhajtottak a Wickery Bridge-on.

-Nem tudom. Miért ne jönne? - Stefan-t feltűnően zavarta ez a beszélgetés és nem akart belemenni abba, hogy újra felszakítsa a rég lezárt sebeket. Damon elment, és az, hogy most visszatért, semmin sem változtatott. Ugyanúgy élik tovább az életüket, mert Damon nem azért jött, hogy újra Elenával legyen, ebben Stefan biztos volt. - A ház az övé is, bármikor visszajöhet, amikor csak szeretne.

-Figyelmeztetlek, ha újra Elena közelébe akar férkőzni, rossz vége lesz ennek. - mondta fenyegetően Jeremy, de Stefan egyáltalán nem hatódott meg a mondattól. Jeremy nem lenne képes bántani Damon-t, hiszen Damon ezerszer erősebb, mint ő.

-Jeremy, ne engem figyelmeztess. - nézett ki az ablakon Stefan, miközben mély gondolatokba merült, amit Jeremy is észrevett. Stefan nem akart erről az egészről beszélni, de Jeremy nem fogja feladni, amíg meg nem tudja, miért van megint itt Damon, amikor olyan elszántan menekült hónapokkal ezelőtt.

* * *

Elena szomorúan lépett ki az autóból. Érezte, ahogy talpa jeget ér, ahogy cipő nélkül a hűvös földre lépett. Elkeseredett, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy a cipőjét ott hagyta a pad mellett, de már úgyis mindegy volt. Nem mehetett vissza, mert Elijah rögtön azt fogja gondolni, hogy Damon miatt megy vissza. Igaza is lett volna, hiszen Elena minden apró porcikája bizsergett Damon után, vágyakozva kívánta, hogy visszatérjen a bálra, hogy kiszökhessen az autóból és visszafuthasson. Olyan volt ez az egész, mint a Hamupipőke története, aki szenvedése ellenére elmegy a bálba, találkozik a herceggel, majd éjfélkor elhagyja a bált, a cipőjét elfelejti és menekülve fut a szerelme elől. Teljesen elfeledkezett a cipőről, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy Damon milyen erősen ölelte át, miközben beborította őt a szokásos illatával.

Bűnősnek érezte magát, amiért ilyenekre gondol. A vámpír elment, és semmi sem változott benne ez alatt az idő alatt. Most, hogy itt volt, ugyanaz a férfi volt, aki régen, mégis olyan távolinak tűnt, mint aki folyton a fellegekben jár és nem a földön, két lábon. Valami megváltozott benne, valami, amit Elena észrevett, de nem ismert fel. Egyáltalán nem kellett volna ilyenekre gondolnia, amikor egy olyan férfi, mint Elijah volt mellette. Mint egy igazi úriember, úgy karolta át Elena derekát és kísérte fel a Gilbert ház tornácára. A házban nem égett a villany, ezért Elena gyanította, hogy Jeremy és Alaric még nincsenek itthon.

-Nem hoztam kulcsot magammal. - nevetett ironikusan Elena azon, hogy mennyire ostoba. - Ki ne hozna kulcsot, amikor ilyen helyre megy?

-Ne okold magad. - simogatta meg a hátát Elijah, majd levette a zakóját és a lányra adta. - Megvárom, amíg Jeremy és Alaric visszajönnek.

Elijah odakísérte Elenát a padhintához. Leültek és átkarolta Elena vállát, magához szorítva, hogy ne fázzon a lány. Elena kinyújtotta lábait és újra észrevette, hogy mezítláb van. Arra gondolt, hogy talán holnap, miután felkelt, elmegy a cipője után, bizonyára minden talált dolgot eltesznek az iskola karbantartói. Elijah gondosan figyelgette a lány lábait, aprócska ujjai pirosak voltak, sebesek a magas saroktól és feszes anyagtól. A hideg megcsípte a bőrét, nagyon fázott a lába, ahogy ő is remegett. Az éjszaka kellős közepén voltak, ilyenkor lehetett a leghidegebb és most várakozniuk kellett, ki tudja mennyit.

-Elijah, ami ma történt...

-Elena, ne menjünk bele. - vágta el a mondatot a férfi, amikor Elena megpróbált beszélni arról, ami történt. Meg akarta beszélni, de Elijah soha nem hallgatta végig, bármilyen mondanivalója volt. Mindig a szavába vágott és nagyjából mindent elhessegetett, mielőtt veszekedés bonyolódna belőle.

-De igen, nem szeretném, ha harag lenne közöttünk. - fordult oda Elena gyorsan, kibújva Elijah karjai alól.

-Rendben. Mondd el, mit szeretnél.

-Én még nem állok erre készen. - mondta feszülten Elena. Elijah mindig tökéletes úriemberként viselkedett vele, esze ágában sem volt megbántani, de nem hazudhatott neki arról, amit érzett.

-Ezt már hallottam ma tőled. Valami más? - türelmetlenkedett a vámpír.

Elena nemet intett, majd hátradőlt és szemeit az égnek emelte. Nem akarta, hogy Elijah sírni lássa, de nem volt képes visszafojtani a könnyeket. Nem tudta igazán, miért sír, csak úgy érezte, ki kell adnia magából ezt a sok érzést, gyötrelmet és sínylődést, amit megélt az elmúlt félévben. Nem engedte könnyeit szabadra, csak néhány aprócska csepp jelent meg, amik szinte láthatatlanok voltak. Elena a szívében sírt, a lelkében zokogott, levegőt alig vett és egyetlen pillanatra sem fordult oda Elijah-hoz, mert tudta, hogy nyomban bőgni kezd, ahogy meglátja gyöngéd szemeit.

Miért kellett sírnia, amikor már szinte minden rendbe jött? Tudta, hogy a helyzete Damon-nel nem oldódik meg, pont ma döntött úgy, hogy mindent lezár és a múltban hagy, most mégis fájdalmasan tekintett vissza arra a néhány percre, amit együtt töltöttek a kertben. Szüksége volt még ezer olyan percre, de nem kaphatott. Megtagadta magától az összes boldogságot, amit Damon okozhat neki, ezért is kell tovább lépnie és végre két lábra állni, önállóan és segítség nélkül. Elég felnőtt volt ahhoz, hogy meg tudja ezt tenni, és ezt mindenkinek be szerette volna bizonyítani.

Néhány perc elteltével lehajtott a ház előtt egy fekete kisautó. Jeremy szokásos módszerével hangosan csapta be az ajtót és Elena pedig hallotta, ahogy Ric motyogva zúgolódik Jeremy miatt. Jeremy még mindig haragosan tekintett rá és nem tudta elviselni ma este még ezt is.

-Elena, úgy sajnálom, hogy elmaradtunk. Jeremy beugrott a grillbe, mert éhen halt. - magyarázkodott Alaric, miközben elővette a kulcsokat. Odalépett és kezet fogott a gyorsan felálló Elijah-val. - Köszönöm, hogy maradtál még vele.

-Szóra sem érdemes. Az öröm az enyém! - mosolygott udvariasan Elijah, odalépve Elenához. Egy puszit nyomott a homlokára és elköszönt. - Jó éjszakát!

Mire Elena észbe kapott volna, hogy visszaadja a zakóját, Elijah már sehol sem volt. Gyorsan suhant el a sötétségben és már se híre, se hamva nem volt. Gyorsan odasiettek az ajtóhoz, Alaric kinyitotta és beengedte Elenát majd Jeremyt. Mindhárman fáradtak voltak, Alaric gyorsan felsietett a szobájába, Jeremy és Elena leültek a konyhapulthoz. A lány a fejét az asztalra tette, szemeit behunyta és imádkozott, hogy Jeremy ne szóljon hozzá, csak hagyja, hogy vegetáljon és egymagában meglegyen.

-Hallottam, hogy találkoztál Damon-nel. - Elena szemeit forgatva felkelt az asztalról és ránézett a fiúra. Nem hitte el, hogy egyetlen dolgot kért, mégsem kapta meg. Nem akart erről beszélni most. Dühösen állt fel és elindult a szobája felé. Jeremy nevetve nézte a lányt, viccesnek találta, hogy ilyen gyorsan felmérgelődik, ezért elindult ő is az emeletre, hogy lássa, minden rendben van-e.

-Jó éjszakát, Jer. - kiáltotta Elena, amint becsapta az ajtót maga után. Jeremy újra elmosolyodott, majd belépett ő is a szobájába.

Elena ledőlt az ágyra. Jól esett neki a meleg, de még így sem volt elég. Teste átfázott és didergett még mindig, ezért magára húzta a takarót. Nem igazán érdekelte, hogy rajta volt még a ruhája, csak arra volt szüksége, hogy melegben legyen. Behunyta a szemeit és magához szorította a takarót, így aludt el reggel, amikor már virradni kezdett.

* * *

-Jó reggelt, napsugár. - hallotta Elena a hangokat, ahogy lassan megpróbálta kinyitni a szemeit. A feje sajgott és nagyon rosszul érezte magát. Lábai égtek a sebektől és fájdalmas volt megmozdulni is. - Ébresztő!

Elena kinyitotta a szemeit és látta, ahogy Alaric áll az ajtóban, fehér ing van rajta és fekete farmer, frissnek és üdének tűnt, mintha nem ugyanúgy bulizott volna az éjszaka, mint Elena. Jól nézett ki és nem a tegnap esti ruhái voltak rajta, mint Elenának.

-Hány óra van? - nyöszörgött Elena, miközben fejére húzta a takarót. Megpróbált összehúzódni, hogy minél jobban elférjen a takaró alatt, de úgy fájt minden testrésze, hogy belejajgatott a fájdalomba.

-Mindjárt kész az ebéd, gyakorlatilag a fél napot átaludtad. - magyarázott Alaric, végigmérve a terepet. Látta, hogy Elena még mindig a ruhájában van és megpróbált neki segíteni. Lehúzta Elenáról a takarót és odaült az ágy szélére.

-Túl sokat ittam az este. - ragasztotta oda a kezeit Elena a szemére. Még mindig túl fényes volt minden.

-Láttam már rosszabbat is! - nevetett Alaric, eszébe juttatva Elenának azt, amikor Damon elvitte őt vacsorázni, majd egész este ittak és reggelre olyan rosszul volt, hogy majdnem kórházba kellett szállítani. Akkor történt az is, amikor Damon zavaros elméjével megharapta Elenát és mindenhol hagyott egy-egy karcolást a lányon.

-Te jó ég, Damon! - kiáltott fel Elena, felpattanva az ágyban. Felült gyorsan és megpróbálta megtalálni az egyensúlyát. Most már minden rémlett számára, Damon visszajött és a tegnap este együtt voltak. Nem történt semmi köztük, ebben biztos volt, de már az is nagy dolog volt, hogy a vámpír itt volt és beszélgettek.

Alaric mosolyogva nézte, ahogy a lánynak rémleni kezdenek az emlékek. Elena arca tele volt lepődöttséggel, érthetetlenséggel és zavarossággal, még nem tisztultak ki teljesen az emlékek, csak részben.

-Ó, ne. - ugrott ki az ágyból Elena. Odalépett a szekrényéhez, ahol az este hagyta a telefonját és bekapcsolta. Nézegette a képernyőt és pötyögtetett, de nem tűnt elégedettnek. - Elijah! Haragszik rám!

-Figyelj, ne foglalkozz annyit a fiúkkal. - adott tanácsot Alaric. Igazából soha nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon, nem volt ilyen helyzetben és nem volt felkészülve arra, hogy apai tanácsot adjon Elenának. Inkább barátként beszélt vele. - Hagyd, hogy megoldódjanak a problémák maguktól!

-Csak üljek ölbe tett kézzel és várjam, hogy Damon hívjon? - ült vissza az ágyra Elena, Alaric-kal szemben és tekintetét az ágyra szegezte. Azon gondolkodott, hogy mit tegyen most. A tegnap este tragédia volt - Damon megjelenése felborította az életét és így Elijah már rögtön nem olyan helyet foglalt el az életében, mint azelőtt. Mindig is inkább barátként látta az ősi vámpírt, most pedig arra kérte az, hogy kapcsolatukat emeljék magasabb szintre. Összezavarodva ült tovább.

-Nem kell várnod arra, hogy hívjon. Csak éld az életed és hagyd, hogy az legyen, aminek lennie kell!

Alaric bölcs szavai eljutottak Elena agyába és szívébe is. Mélyen megérintették a lányt a szavak és rájött, mennyire igaza volt végig Ric-nek és Jeremy-nek. Nem kellett volna soha tönkretegye az életét a vámpírokkal vagy akár a fiúkkal. Nehéz volt velük és bonyolult, szüksége volt egy kis kikapcsolódásra, hogy érezze, hogy ember és vannak érzelmei.

-Menj, zuhanyozz és gyere ebédelni. Később majd eldöntöd, hogy hogyan tovább!

Elena nem ellenkezett, gyorsan besietett a mosdóba és magával vitt tiszta ruhákat és törölközőt. Végre egyedül lehetett egy kicsit, gondolkodhatott azon, hogy mihez kezd most, ezzel a helyzettel. A forró víz kitisztította a fejét és kissé helyrezökkent, lesietett a lépcsőn, a nappaliba és körülnézett. Finom illatok szálltak a levegőben, de a lány nem tudta megmondani, hogy mi sül.

-Mi ez az illat? - kérdezte Jeremy-től,ahogy odaült mellé. A fiú megint videó játékokat játszott, mostanában újra rákattant és egész nap ott tudott volna ülni a tv előtt.

-Alaric tésztát süt. - magyarázta Jeremy és bár nem nézett oda, el tudta képzelni, hogy milyen arckifejezéssel nézett rá, majd körbe a szobában Elena. Igaza volt, hihetetlen volt, hogy Alaric süssön és főzzön és tökéletesen rendbe tartsa a házat meg rájuk is vigyázzon. Nem tudták felfogni józan ésszel, hogy hogy csinálja.

-Segítsetek már, ahelyett, hogy egész nap azt a játékot ütnétek. - panaszkodott Alaric, miközben kinyitotta a sütő ajtaját és megvizsgálta alaposan a készülő tészta állapotát. Kakaó illata szállt a levegőben, tipikus ünnepi hangulat. Három nap múlva Karácsony lesz és mindenki készült az ünnepre. A városban mindenhol fények égtek és a fenyőt már előkészítették a díszítésre. Az iskola diákjai mind ott lesznek díszíteni, a polgármester asszony különös hangsúlyt fektetett ezekre az apróságokra.

Elena felkelt Jeremy mellől és Alaric segítségére sietett. Órák hosszat sütögettek és nevetgéltek, egymás után énekelték a karácsonyi zenéket és dalokat, Elena hatalmas nevetésekben tőrt ki, amikor látta, hogy Alaric milyen nevetséges a kötényben és még viccesebb volt az, amikor kivették az első adag tésztát és Jeremy két falásból felfalta az egészet. Ric rögtön elküldte őt a grillbe, hogy szórakozzon valami mással, mielőtt a következő adag tészta is eltűnik egy perc alatt. Több adaggal készítettek, hogy az érkező vendégeket és ismerősöket, barátokat is megkínálhassák, hiszen Mystic Falls-ban mindenki bekopogott mindenkihez és kellemes ünnepeket kívánt, még ha kevésbé voltak jóban is.

A sütés Elenának sokkal nehezebben ment, mint Alaric-nak. Mostanában sokat sütött a férfi, főzött is minden finomságot, igazi mintaférfi volt. Elena megpróbált alkalmazkodni a sürgés-forgáshoz, nem akart lábatlankodni, de amikor nekiment a konyhapultnak és elesett, a hatalmas tasak liszt a fején és a konyha padlóján landolt. Ekkor célzott Ric arra, hogy jobb, ha leül és szurkol neki, minthogy elpazarolja a lisztet és még önmagát is veszélybe sodorja. Elena szót fogadott és leült a székre, a következő három órában pedig végig kacagott azon, ahogy Alaric előadja a sütés előnyeit, hátrányait és bemutatja neki az apró kis titkait.

-Ezt a tálat csakis ezzel a kanál kellene kikavarni. - magyarázta, miközben Elena ajkai hatalmas mosolyba vonultak. - Tudod, ha fakanállal csinálod ezt, akkor az egész összeragad és felragad mindenhova, csomós lesz az egész és undorító!

A lány nagyot nevetett, miközben megitta a fahéjas teát, amit magának készített nemrég. Haja néhány helyen még mindig lisztes volt, fehér foltokban hullott le a vállán, de nem igazán figyelt arra, hogy milyen a haja. Inkább Alaric tanítására koncentrált, kacarászva forgolódott a férfi után, miközben az betette a sütőbe a készítményt, majd nekilátott összeszedni a mosatlant.

-A te sorod a munkában. - csapta össze kezeit Alaric és félreállt a kagyló mellől, hogy Elena odaléphessen és nekiláthasson a mosogatásnak. Elena kutyus szemekkel, ártatlanul bámult előre, hátha megszánják és megmenekül a hatalmas mosatlan tömegtől. Alaric nem tágított, a mosoly az ajkáról egy pillanatra sem tűnt el és hálásan nézte, hogy nem neki kell mosogatni ezúttal.

-Muszáj mosogatnom? - hízelgett Elena, újra megpróbálva a menekülést. Alaric nevetni kezdett, ahogy a lány kérlelte, hogy hadd ne kelljen mosogatnia ma. Hogy mondhatna nemet ezeknek a hatalmas szemeknek?

-Rád férne egy mosakodás! - a hirtelen érkező hang megrémisztette Elenát, annyira megijedt, hogy elejtette a kezéből a teás csészét és az összetört a földön, szétfröcskölve a teát a teljes konyhában.

Most Alaric sora volt a nevetésben, hangos kacagásba tőrt ki, Damon pedig elmosolyodva dőlt neki a falnak, ölbe tett kezekkel. Elena bosszúsan nézett a vámpírra, aki nemrég érkezett és felkelt, hogy feltörölje a teát. Néhány perc múlva, mikor Alaric abbahagyta a nevetést, Damon odaült a konyhapulthoz. Körülnézett,hogy honnan jön ez a jó illat és benézett a sütőbe.

-Jól néz ki! - mondta és ránézett Elenára, aki az üvegdarabkákat szedegette fel. Nem értette, miért ilyen csendes és miért nincs jó kedve. Bárki észrevette volna, hogy Damon jelenléte elnémította Elenát és már közel sem nevet olyan boldogan, mint azelőtt.

-Alaric műve! - szabadkozott Elena, hogy nehogy őt dicsérjék, amikor ennyit dolgozott Ric és ő semmit sem csinált, csak nevetett végig.

-Haver. Szégyent hozol a férfi nemre! - nézett Damon Alaric-ra, aki szó nélkül hagyta a megjegyzést. Inkább azt fürkészte, hogy Elena nem érzi-e zavarba magát, hogy Damon megjelent. - Vége a sütésnek?

-Miért? Csatlakozni szeretnél? - ült le Damon-nel szembe Elena, miután eltakarított mindent és felmosta a ragacsos teát a padlóról. Elképesztőnek tűnt a gondolat, hogy Damon sütne. Nem tudta elképzelni egy köténnyel a nyakában és vidáman tojást verve, miközben a fakanalakról beszélne.

-Bármilyen meglepő, ellentétben veled, Miss Gilbert, én tudok sütni! - kacsintott Damon. Elena elpirulva bámulta a kezeit. Tényleg nem volt valami jó szakács, még pincérnek sem vennék fel sehova. Inkább megmaradt a konyhapult mellett üldögélve és apró munkákat végezve, minden egyes alkalommal.

Miközben ők ketten megbeszélték ezt, Ric odasietett, hogy megnézze, készen van-e a tészta és kiveheti-e a sütőből. Gondos vizsgálat után, amit Damon segítségével ejtett meg, arra jutottak, hogy még hagyni kell néhány percet, hogy minden rendben legyen.

-Ric, gondot okoz, ha áthívom Caroline-t ma? - kérdezte Elena, miközben Ric elpakolta a törlőket és összeszedte a nappalit.

-Hívd át nyugodtan, mi elmegyünk Damon-nel a Grillbe.

-És engem meg sem hívtok? - váltott pillantást Damon és Alaric között a lány.

-Nem! - mondta nagyon komolyan Damon. - Csak pasik!

Elena összehúzta a szemöldökét, ahogy bámulta a két férfit. Jeremy sincs itthon és ezek ketten is elmennek, mi lesz most addig, míg Caroline megérkezik? Meg fogja unni az életét.

-Maradjatok, amíg Caroline átjön. Nem akarok egyedül maradni.

-Félsz az ilyen nagy, csúnya, gonosz vámpíroktól, mint én? - vonogatta szemöldökét öntelten Damon, majd két másodperc alatt szeme pirossá vállt és megvillantotta éles fogait Elena előtt, mintha bármelyik pillanatban képes lenne beleharapni a puha nyakába.

-Te őrült vagy! - mondta Elena, de alig bírta visszatartani a nevetést. Felkelt és felsietett a szobába, arca vigyorgott, mintha jól beolvasott volna valakinek. Damon szemei visszatértek a normális, világos kék árnyalatba és felállt ő is a székről.

-Ric, könyörgök, készülődj már. Elena hamarabb elkészülne, mint te! - nyafogott a vámpír, majd leült a videó játék elé és elkezdett játszani, míg Alaric elkészül.


	10. Gyötrelmes éjszaka, szenvedélyes nappal

Elena a szobájában ült és a mennyezetet bámulta, ahogy az ágyon feküdt. Érzelmek kavalkádja viharzott a fejében, amióta feljött. Beszélnie kellett volna Elijah-val, de képtelen volt felhívni a vámpírt. Legalábbis addig, amíg Damon a házban volt, nem tehetett semmit. Minden egyes hang lehallatszott, főleg Damon fülébe, aki sokszorosan felerősítve hallotta a hangokat. Csak feküdt az ágyon és gondolkodott. Leginkább az okozott fejfájást, hogy Damon újra itt volt és meg sem beszélték, hogy mi történt az este, Damon fél órája csak ült a tv előtt és játszott, amíg Alaric zuhanyzott és készülődött. Elena nem értette, hogy miért ilyen távolságtartó a vámpír, amikor az este sokkal közelebb kerültek egymáshoz. Talán nem érzett már úgy, mint régen, talán nem is azért jött vissza, hogy újra Elenával legyen. Kérdések ezrei foglalkoztatták Elenát, de abbahagyta a gondolkodást. Elővette a telefonját és minden bátorságát összeszedve, tárcsázta Elijah számát.

-Igen? - válaszolt az első csörgés után a vámpír, hangja kedves volt, kellemes és Elena nem számított arra, hogy ennyire vidám lesz Elijah az este után. Örült, hogy hallhatja a hangját és hogy a vámpír egyáltalán nem tűnt szomorúnak.

-Szia. - szólalt meg Elena is végre, néhány másodperc néma csönd után. - Mi újság?

-Tulajdonképpen épp arra gondoltam, hogy felhívlak. - hallatszott a mosoly, ami a telefon mögött rejlett és Elena nem láthatta. Jól esett neki, hogy Elijah keresni akarta. Várhatott volna addig, míg a férfi hívja őt, de helyesebbnek látta, ha ő teszi meg most az első lépést.

-Arra gondoltam, hogy átjöhetnél, hogy beszéljünk. - hívta meg Elena a vámpírt és remélte, hogy igent mond, mivel nem szeretett volna egyedül lenni egész délután. - Aztán elmehetnénk fát díszíteni. Tudod, hogy ma van, ugye?

-Persze. Jól hangzik! - válaszolt a meghívásra Elijah, de nem igazán tudta, hogy hogyan reagáljon Elena önzetlen kedvességére. Azt hitte, hogy ma elküldi a fenébe és örökre elveszíti, ezért nagyon meglepődött, amikor áthívta magához. - 4 körül érkezem. Jó lesz úgy?

-Tökéletes. - nézett Elena az órára és látta, hogy még 3 óra van hátra, ezért lesz elég ideje készülődni. - Akkor várlak. Szia.

Búcsúzás után Elena letette a telefont, de tovább bámulta a képernyőjét. Valamikor Damon-tól kapta ezt a telefont, még a portugáliai kiruccanásukkor vásárolta neki, amikor megkérte a kezét is. A lány dühösen csapta le a telefont, majd felállt és kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy lesiessen.

Hatalmas meglepetésére Damon állt a folyosón, pont az ajtó előtt, nekidőlve a karfának, ami körülvette a lépcsőt. Kezei ölbe voltak téve, szemei pedig csalódottan pillantottak vissza Elenára. A lány dühösen nézett vissza, amikor rájött, hogy valószínűleg hosszú időn keresztül itt időzött és kihallgatta Elena telefonbeszélgetését.

-Te hallgatóztál? - förmedt rá Elena, ahogy csípőre tette a kezét. Szemöldökét összehúzta és várakozva intett, hogy válaszoljon már.

-Félsz, hogy meghallom, ahogy Elijah-val romantikáztok? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Damon a szokásos, önelégült módon és megjelent a szokásos mosoly is, ami immár névjegyéül vállt.

-Tulajdonképpen az ég világon semmi közöd ahhoz, hogy mással mit beszélek! - Elena dühösen kiabált a szemben álló vámpírral, aki teljes nyugalommal dőlt továbbra is a lépcsőkorlátnak és kissé meglepődve figyelte Elena kirohanását. Nem gondolta, hogy ennyire fontos számára Elijah.

-Minek hisztizel, csak üldögéltem itt és várakoztam. - mondta végül Damon, megunva, hogy Elena minden szórakozásból veszekedést csinál.

-És közben kihallgatod, amit beszélek telefonon! - mozgatta dühösen Elena a kezeit, miközben érezte, hogy kicsúszik a kezéből a helyzet.

-Nem hallgattam ki, nem is volt szükséges! - Damon végre felállt a korlátról és közelebb lépet az ajtóban álló lányhoz. Kezdett kifogyni a türelméből, Elena pedig elég rossz helyen puhatolózott. - Szerinted érdekel valakit, hogy mit beszéltek Elijah-val?

-Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy téged érdekelt, azért is jöttél fel. Damon, ne tégy úgy, mintha nem hallottál volna mindent! - a lány nem engedett és egyetlen perce sem puhult meg a belőle áramló düh.

-Francot sem érdekel a kapcsolatotok Elijah-val. - Damon olyan közel lépett Elenához, hogy a lány érezte, ahogy Damon édes lehelete körülöleli őt. A vámpír szemei képesek lettek volna élve elégetni Elenát, ahogy ránézett. - Egyszer mondom el és remélem elég érthető! Ha még egyszer ilyen hangnemben beszélsz velem, lenyomom a torkodon a nyelvedet és megfojtalak vele!

Elena szó nélkül bámult Damon arcára. Az ideges vámpír sötétkék szemei egyetlen másodpercre sem hagyták el Elena tágra nyílt szemeit, miközben beszélt, a megszeppent lány pillantása azonban el-el vándorolt Damon ajkára és vissza. Nem hitt a fülének, amikor ezek a szenvedélyes ajkak ilyen szavakkal illették őt. Damon régen beszélt vele így, Elena pedig nem gondolta volna, hogy a tegnapi eltöltött néhány óra után így fogja kezelni őt.

-Menj a pokolba! - mondta komoran, halkan, de érthetően Elena, ahogy fogait összeszorította, hogy uralkodni tudjon magán. Lassan arra készült, hogy felpofozza a vámpírt, azok után, ahogy beszélt vele,de attól félt, hogy az már túl sok lenne mára.

Damon heves mozdulattal ragadta meg Elena derekát a jobb kezével és teljesen magához szorította, minden egyes porcikájuk összeért. Elena felszisszent a rémülettől, néhány másodperc után pedig a fájdalomtól, ahogy Damon másik kezével megragadta a lány állát elölről és erőszakosan felemelte azt, amíg Elena pillantása megkérdőjelezhetetlenül rászegeződött Damonéra. Az erős vámpír erős kezei olyan tökéletesen mozdulatlanul tartották a lányt, hogy moccanni sem bírt. Csak mérgesen, undorodva nézett a vámpírra, aki kihasználva természetfelettiségét, legyőzte végül Elenát.

-Damon, eressz el. Fáj! - próbált mozdulni Elena, de hiába érezte, hogy vannak izmai, mintha vasba öntötték volna, mozdulni sem bírt, ahogy Damon szinte összeroppantotta a hátgerincét, ahogy magához szorította. Fájdalmas volt, ahogy a vámpír acél mellkasához nyomódott és Damon nadrágjának öve sértette a hasát, ahogy összeértek.

Damon nem engedte el így sem Elenát. Bal kezével feszesen tartotta az állát, rögzítette a lány pillantását, de esze ágában sem volt kihasználni a helyzetet. A düh vezérelte, nem az érzései, a felgyülemlett méreg, ami hónapok óta kínozta már. Ész nélkül szorította Elenát, megfeledkezve arról, hogy ember, hogy törékeny és nem annyit bír, mint egy vámpír.

-Hogy lehetsz ilyen pofátlan és gyáva? - mondta Elena, de alig bírt beszélni, ahogy fogsora összenyomódott Damon kezétől.

-Hogy lehetsz olyan bátor, hogy egy vámpírt pofátlannak és gyávának nevezz? - mondta Damon, immár kissé ironikusan.

-Vedd le a kezeid rólam! - ragadta meg a jobb kezével Elena a vámpír kezét, de olyan erősen szorult hozzá, hogy megmozdítani is képtelenség volt, nem beszélve arról, hogy legyőzni a vámpírt.

-Damon, mi a fene történik itt? - kérdezte Alaric, ahogy odasietett Damon háta mögé a szobájából. - Hagyjátok abba! Nem vagytok már gyereket!

-Damon, engedj el, fájdalmat okozol! - mondta Elena, könnyes szemekkel, de úgy tűnt, Damon-t nem hatotta meg semmi. Közelebb hajolt Elenához és ajkaik szinte összeértek már.

-Soha többet amíg engem látsz, ne vedd a bátorságot ilyen hangnemben beszélni velem! Megértetted?! - Damon hangja dühös volt, de egyáltalán nem emelte fel, miközben Elenával beszélt. - Nem vagy elég erős mellettem és egyetlen pillantás alatt megkeserítem az életed! Ha Stefan eddig nem tanított meg rá, akkor jól vésd a fejedbe, hogy amíg engem látsz, addig nem minden úgy van ahogy te akarod. Jobb ha megtanulod, és alábbhagysz ezzel a viselkedéssel, különben rosszul jársz! Lehet, hogy az öcsikémmel működött, de én nem vagyok ő!

Ezzel elengedte a lányt egyszerre mindkét kezével, és Elena gyorsan hátralépett. Nem tudott megszólalni, attól félt, hogy ha bármit mond, a hangja remegni fog és akkor még könnyebb préda lesz a vámpírnak.

-Mit a fenét művelsz? - förmedt rá a vámpírra Alaric, miközben lefele haladtak a lépcsőn. - Elenáról beszélünk!

-Pontosan. - fordult oda Damon Ric felé, miközben az a kabátját vette fel. - Jobb, ha megtanulja, hogy hol a helye.

-Damon, az elmúlt fél évben öt műtéten esett át. Szerencsés, hogy tud járni!

-Még szerencse! - ironizált továbbra is Damon, majd kinyitotta az ajtót. - Kint megvárlak!

Miután kilépett a tornácra a vámpír, Ric felsietett Elenához. A lány a telefonját pötyögtette, miközben kifújta az orrát. Nem akart sírni, de kipottyant néhány könnycsepp és újra szégyellte, hogy elgyengült.

-Minden rendben? - kérdezte Ric, megállva az ajtóban.

-Igen, persze, menj csak. - szólt Elena, de nem nézett fel a telefonról.

-Ne hívjak át valakit, hogy ne legyél egyedül? - ajánlotta Ric kedvesen, mert semmiféleképpen nem szerette volna Elenát egyedül hagyni, ilyen állapotban.

-Már áthívtam Elijah-t. Hamarosan itt lesz. - rezzenéstelen arccal bámulta a képernyőt és várta, hogy Ric abbahagyja ezt a kikérdezést.

-Akkor elmegyek. Ha bármi gond van, csak hívj! - mondta, azzal kilépett a szobából és lesietett. Damon már türelmetlenül várta, még mindig feldúlt volt, de már könnyebben tudta kezelni haragját. Beültek Damon szokásos, fekete Audijába, amivel már 2 éve járt és elhajtottak a Gilbert ház előtt, magára hagyva Elenát, akinek szemei tükrözték a hatalmas fájdalmat, amit a szívében érzett.

* * *

Caroline kiszállt az autóból és a polgármester asszony irányába indult. Lassan minden fiatal a városból megérkezett és sokan csatlakoztak a fadíszítéshez idén is. Tyler és Matt már előkészítették az emelőket és létrákat, megpróbáltak mindent a legbiztonságosabban intézni, hogy a hatalmas fenyő pompázása közepette senkinek ne essen baja, miközben a csillogó díszeket akasztgatják. Caroline egyedül érkezett, az autóját a városháza előtti parkolóban hagyta és besietett az irodákon keresztül Mrs. Lockwood szobájához.

-Üdv, Mrs. Lockwood. - köszönt, mosollyal a száján. Az asszony néhány munkással volt körülvéve, akik besegítettek a díszek felszerelésében és a világítás megoldásában.

-Caroline. - köszönt ugyanolyan ünnepélyesen és kedvesen, mint a lány. - A munkások már itt vannak, szükségetek van még valamire?

-A tavalyi fán volt néhány azokból a hatalmas piros díszekből. - magyarázta a lány. - Megkaphatjuk őket idén is?

-Hát persze. Keressétek nyugodtan meg, valahol meg kell lennie. - intette Mrs. Lockwood és boldogan sietett ki az irodából a többiekkel együtt. Megmutatta az alaksort és Caroline a munkásokkal együtt lesietett, hogy a díszeket kiválassza majd felcipeljék őket a városháza elé. A végzős diákok egytől egyig a padokon ültek és várakoztak. Mellettük rengeteg más is itt volt, Jeremy osztálya, a kisebb diákok is besegítettek és néhány tanár is csatlakozott a díszítéshez. A környező üzletek felajánlották, hogy sütit meg tésztákat hoznak ingyen, az egyik felállított pult mögött forralt bort, teát és forró csokit is lehetett kérni. Mindenki boldogan segített, amiben csak tudott.

Caroline hamarosan megérkezett a többiek mellé egy hatalmas dobozzal, ami tele volt piros mikulásvirággal. Mélyet lélegezve tette le a földre és körülnézett. Matt és Tyler vígan nevetgéltek néhány évfolyamtársukkal, miközben Jeremy is az osztálytársai mellett ült és beszélgetett. Hogy nekilássanak a munkának, Caroline összecsapta a tenyerét és odaállt a kör közepére.

-Figyeljetek egy kicsit. - kiáltotta hangosan, hogy mindenki észre vegye. - Idén is mi díszítjük a város fenyőfáját és ne okozzunk csalódást. Mindenki válogathat a rengeteg díszből, csak ne vesszetek össze rajta! Sok a munka, úgyhogy lássunk neki!

Mindenki gyorsan felpattant a helyéről és a rengeteg doboz körül sürgött-forgott a fiatalság. A fiúk közül néhányan az emelőkhöz siettek, hogy előkészítsék őket a munkára, közelebb vitték őket a gondosan beültetett fa mellé és megkezdődött a díszítés. Inkább a felsőévesek voltak azok, akik magasabbra merészkedtek, a középiskolások első és második évét a polgármester asszony teljesen eltiltotta az ilyen fajta mutatványoktól. Az volt az egyetlen feltétel a részvételükhöz, ha csak a fenyő alsó részét díszítik és ellenkezés nélkül szót fogadnak a csoportot vezető Caroline szavainak. A többiek azonban sorra emelkedtek magasabbról magasabbra és mosolyogva akasztott mindenki egy-egy díszt a fára.

Angyalhajak milliói díszítették a hatalmas, tíz méter magas fenyőt, ezüst és arany színű egyaránt, miközben a gömbök is felkerültek sorra. Hatalmas gömböktől kezdve az egészen aprókig mindent meg lehetett találni, Caroline éppen egy olyan nagyot tett fel egyik ágra, mint a saját feje. Halk zene hallatszott a háttérben, a megszokott karácsonyi slágerek egymást követték, a fiatalok pedig kihasználva ezt, nekiláttak néha táncolni, egészen addig, míg Caroline nem szólt rájuk, hogy dolgozzanak, hiszen azért jöttek. Szépen alakult a fadíszítés, lassan megtelt a fa és az ágai már szinte lekonyultak, ahogy lehúzta őket a nehéz gömbtömeg.

Caroline a hatalmas dobozokban keresgélt, valami érdekesre vágyott, valami megtéveszthetetlen díszről álmodozott, amit idén feltehetnének a fára és mindenki ámulva figyelné. Nem tudta, mire vágyott pontosan, de körülnézett mindegyik dobozban és megmozdított minden egyes égőt és csengőt, majd bábukat és legvégül a cukros doboz mellett pihent meg. Kivett egy cukorkát és kibontotta. Kókuszos volt, az egyik kedvence és nagyon jól esett neki így, titokban.

-Láttam ám! - Caroline megrémülve ugrott fel, szinte kiszökött a ruhájából, miközben körülnézett. Kol ott állt, tőle nem messze és lassan odasétált, mire Caroline megnyugodott.

-Nincs itt semmi látnivaló, Mr. Mikaelson! - mondta Caroline, majd visszasietett a díszes dobozokhoz. Miközben tovább keresgélt a díszek között, odasétált néhány osztálytársa és ők is kivettek néhány hatalmas, túlméretezett díszt a tömegből. A vámpír csak követte a lányt, meg-meg állva, amikor ő is elidőzött egy doboz mellett.

-Sajnálom a tegnap estét. - mondta Kol hirtelen, mielőtt Caroline elmenekül a díszekkel előle. - Túl sokat ittam és semmire nem emlékszem.

-Gyenge vagy! - nevetett Caroline. - Én nálad többet ittam és józan voltam végig!

-Ez most provokálás? - kérdezte, ahogy egyre közelebb lépett a szőke vámpírlányhoz. Caroline aranyosan kuncogott, miközben elfordult újra és kivett néhány hatalmas arany gömböt a dobozból.

-Lássuk, mit tudsz. - mondta, majd Kol kezébe nyomta a díszeket és a fára mutatott. - Menj és segíts a díszítésben.

-Nem vagyok ennyire unalmas. - mondta Kol és már arra készült, hogy ledobja a díszeket, de Caroline kiszámította a műveletet és gyorsan a gömbök alá tartotta a kezét.

-Ne csináld ezt! - panaszkodott halkan. - Tegyél fel néhány gömböt, aztán iszunk valamit együtt, ha benne vagy!

Caroline huncut hangsúlya rávette Kol-t, hogy bármit megtegyen érte. Régóta nem is vette komolyan az ünnepeket, hosszú idő óta most először foglalkozott fadíszítéssel, és most is egy lány miatt.

-Kapok egy puszit? - kérdezte, ahogy odahajolt a lány felé, amennyire a gömbök a kezében megengedték.

-Megbeszéljük, hogy a tegnap mennyire puhány voltál, aztán meglátjuk! - nevetett Caroline és elkezdte a fa irányába tolni a vámpírt, aki nevetgélve engedett a gyönge kis erőnek. Caroline ereje az övé mellett elenyésző volt, gyenge kis lepke a hatalmas sárkánnyal szemben.

* * *

Elena kitöltött két pohár teát. Elijah nemrég érkezett és most itt ült, a konyhában, Elena pedig nem tudta, mit mondjon neki. Remélte, hogy ő kezdi el a beszélgetést, de a vámpír csak mosolygott és nézett egyik helyről a másikra, néha Elenára, majd a teára, kiszámíthatatlan volt. A lány nem tudta, mihez kezdjen ezzel a helyzettel, most pedig még a fejében volt az, ami a reggel történt Damon-nel és akárhányszor rá gondolt, csak még idegesebb lett.

-Idegesnek tűnsz. - szólalt végül meg Elijah, miközben Elena megcukrozta a teákat és leült a konyhapulthoz, szembe Elijah-val. - Történt valami?

Hihetetlen volt, hogy Elijah mindig észrevett mindent és előtte nem léteztek titkok. Elena biztos volt abban, hogy ha bármit mond, rögtön rájön a férfi, hogy Damon-nel veszekedtek és ha megtudja, hogy mi történt, képes Damon után menni és olyasmit tesz, amivel mindenkinek ártana. Ezért Elena úgy döntött, hazudni fog.

-Nem történt semmi. - erőltetett egy mosolyt, de nem gondolta komolyan, hogy Elijah elhinné ezt a hamis vigyort az arcán.

-Tudom, hogy valami bánt. Ne hazudj nekem! - Elijah odanyúlt Elena kezéhez és megfogta azt. A lány nem tudta, mihez kezdjen. Nem vallhatta be Elijah-nak, hogy mi történt, de hiába próbált hazudni, a vámpír annyira kiismerte az embereket, hogy bármikor meg tudta volna mondani, hogy baj van.

-Szeretném, ha beszélnénk erről. - próbálta terelni a témát Elena. Megpróbálta rávenni Elijah-t, hogy beszéljen másról, hogy megfeledkezzen arról, hogy Elenának problémái vannak. Elena ránézett a vámpírra és várakozott, reménykedve, hogy belemenjen a játékba.

-Mit szeretnél beszélni? - egyezett bele Elijah, hogy másról beszéljenek, de Elena rájött, hogy ez a téma sem kedvező, sőt, kínos, mert nem volt miről beszélni. Nehéz volt elképzelni bármit is Elijah-val, amikor ilyen érzések fűzték még mindig Damon-hoz.

-Mi legyen most kettőnkkel? - tért a lényegre Elena, de fogalma sem volt, hogy mit mondjon. Elijah hatalmas, gyöngéd szemekkel nézte és elérzékenyült. Hogyan bánthatná meg ezt az arany szívű vámpírt, aki soha nem bántotta őt.

-Megcsókoltalak és visszacsókoltál. - vette elő a tényeket Elijah és Elena ekkor jött rá, hogy nagyon rossz irányba halad ez a beszélgetés. Elijah mindent nagyon komolyan gondolt, ez az egész fontos volt számára és tervei voltak Elenával. Nem tudta, mit válaszoljon a férfinek, hogy ne bántsa meg.

-Nem kellett volna. - vallotta be Elena, majd gyorsan levette a szemeit a vámpírról. Nem volt képes a szemébe nézni és elmondani, hogy még mindig darabokban a szíve és nem tudta összerakni az apró részeket amióta Damon elment.

-De megtettem. És most megpróbálsz kiszállni ebből az egészből, mielőtt késő, ugye? - nézte továbbra is Elijah a lányt, aki egyre inkább zavarban volt. Igazat mondott Elijah, tökéletesen olvasott a jelekből és Elena szíve belesajgott, hogy ennyire jól belelát az emberek lelkébe. Azt azonban tudta, hogy nem siránkozhat tovább, nevetségessé válna, ha továbbra is Damon után vágyakozna. Jelen pillanatban tiszta szívéből utálta az idősebbik Salvatore fiút, ezért úgy döntött, egy másik utat választ.

-Nem, dehogyis. - mosolygott és hosszú percek után most először visszanézett Elijah bársonyos szemeibe. Aprócska mosolyt erőltetett, majd mélyet lélegzett. Tudta, mit kell tennie és örült, hogy most, jelen pillanatban helyesnek érezte, igaznak és tökéletesnek. - Mi lesz most kettőnkkel?

-Mit szeretnél? - adta át a stafétát Elenának a vámpír, hogy döntsön ő, válasszon, hiszen ő volt az, aki hezitált. Elijah az elejétől fogva megrendíthetetlenül állt és a döntését egyszer sem változtatta meg. Kedvelte Elenát és nem bánta volna, ha egyszer ténylegesen az övé lenne. Akkor a világ legboldogabb nőjévé tenné.

-Már mondtam. Nem tudom. - magyarázta Elena és felkelt a székről. Apró lépéseket tett a nappaliban, de nem tudta, mit tegyen. Mit mondhatna ilyenkor? Nehéz volt eldönteni, hogy mi legyen kettejükkel. Régóta nem volt senki olyan fontos számára, mint Damon, ezért nem tudta, hogy készen áll-e egy új kapcsolatra. Elijah szemei csillogtak, amikor kettejükről volt szó, boldogan tekintett rá Elenára és várt egy pozitív válaszra, miközben a lány egyre inkább érthetetlenül sétált a nappaliban és gondolkodott. Nem teheti ezt a vámpírral, aki soha életében nem bántotta őt. Elijah egyszer sem volt vele rossz, nem akarta ő sem megbántani.

-Figyelj. - Elijah is felkelt a székről és néhány másodperc után odasuhant Elena elé. Megfogta két karát, hogy megnyugodjon a lány és abbahagyja a járkálást. - Először is, hagyd abba ezt az őrült járkálást. Másodszor, ugye tudod, hogy semmi olyanra nem kényszerítenélek, amit nem szeretnél?

-Igen, tudom. - mondta halkan Elena, az a halk szó is elég volt azonban, hogy Elijah tökéletesen hallja.

-Akkor miért nem bízol bennem? - Elijah megfogta a lány arcát és Elena gyönyörű barna szemeibe nézett. - Miért nem engedsz közel magadhoz?

Elena nem tudta, hogyan kezelje tovább a helyzetet. A vámpír túl közel volt hozzá, túlságosan megérintették őt a szavai és rájött arra, hogy valóban esélyt sem adott Elijah-nak, hogy bebizonyítsa, mennyire nem működik ez az egész kettejük között. Elena tudta, hogy a kapcsolatuk halálra van ítélve, amíg Damon továbbra is itt ólálkodik körülötte. Nehéz lesz mellette egy normális kapcsolatban lenni bárkivel, de most, hogy jól átgondolta, talán jól is fogna Damon-nek egy fejmosás. Egy visszavágás, egy hatalmas bosszú, amivel tönkretehetné a lelki világát Elena, azok után, amit délelőtt vele tett.

A lány annyira elragadtatva érezte magát, hogy képtelen volt tovább visszatartani az érzelmeit. Megcsókolta az előtte álló Elijah-t, aki hirtelen meglepődve azt sem tudta, hogy mit tegyen. Arra számított, hogy nehezebb lesz, mint bármi, hogy harcolnia kell foggal-körömmel a lányért, most pedig pont ő volt az, aki megcsókolta és hihetetlen boldogsággal töltötte el Elijah-t. Visszacsókolt, puha ajkaik összeragadtak és a férfi kezei lassan átkarolták Elena derekát, magához szorították és úgy érezte, soha nem képes többé elengedni maga mellől.

Elena gondolatai cikáztak, miközben eszébe jutott, hogy szorították már így a mai nap folyamán. Damon erősebbnél is erősebb karai ugyanígy szorították meg őt, ennél háromszor szorosabban fogták a vámpír erős mellkasához a lány aprócska testét és ez a rengeteg érzés újra és újra előidéződött Elena fejében. Gyorsan elhúzta magát Elijah-tól, hátrébb lépett, hogy kivonja magát a férfi karjai közül, aztán zavartan bámulta a földet, elpirulva.

-Sajnálom, ha erőszakos voltam. - mondta Elijah és a lánynak rögtön feltűnt, hogy Elijah mennyire úriember volt és bocsánatot kért, még akkor is, amikor nem is az ő hibája volt. Damon egyszer sem volt képes erre és ahelyett, hogy bocsánatot kért volna, inkább olyan dolgokat vágott Elena fejének, amik örökre megmaradtak a lány lelkében.

-Egyáltalán nem voltál az. – válaszolta Elena és újra szembenézett a mellette álló vámpírral. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy ekkora különbség lehet két férfi között. Az pedig még érthetetlenebb volt számára, hogy miért pont Damon az, aki elrabolja a szívét, ahelyett, hogy Elijah gondos lelke hódítaná meg.

Elena mosolyogva nézett rá Elijah-ra, de nem tudta mit mondhatna. Kérdések ezrei röpködtek a fejében : együtt van-e Elijah-val, mi lesz most kettejük között és legfőképpen az érdekelte, hogy mi lesz Damon és közte, ha belemegy egy kapcsolatba Elijah-val.

-Van kedved eljönni a díszítésre? – terelte a témát, hogy kissé oldodjon a helyzet közte és vámpír között. Elijah bizonyára minden esélyt kihasználva, hogy Elenával legyen, igent fog mondani és a lány aggódott, hogy ebből is hátrányos helyzetbe kerül majd, mint ahogy számos ilyen helyzetből jött ki rosszul, ha bizonytalan volt.

-Természetesen. Szívesen elkísérlek. – érkezett a válasz, amire számított Elena és bólíntott, hogy örül neki, hogy Elijah elkíséri. Az egyetlen gondolat, ami a fejében volt azonban, az a Damon-t elkerülő hatalmas vágy volt. Egyáltalán nem kívánt veszekedésbe bonyolodni újra, elég volt az, ami délelőtt történt és megváltoztatta a nézőpontját mindhárom félnek erről a kapcsolatról. Úgy Alaric, mint Damon és Elena is tudták, hogy ilyen mély haragról szinte képtelenség újra kapcsolatot alkotni.

Néhány perc múlva a Gilbert ajtó záródott, ahogy Elena bepakolta a kulcsokat a táskájába és elindult Elijah mellett a központ irányába. Kézen fogva sétáltak, azonban egyetlen csók sem csattant el többé. Ekkor kezdte azt hinni Elena, hogy mégis működhet ez a kapcsolat, ha mindent megtesznek érte.

* * *

Alaric és Damon nevetve sétáltak a tömegen keresztül. Megpróbáltak elérni a forralt borral telt pultig, de rengetegen voltak körülöttük. Mindenki a fát díszítette, erre-arra siettek, cipekedték a nagy dobozokat és fényes égőket dobáltak egyik kézből a másikba, majd onnan a fára. Ric és a vámpír nem gondoltak arra, hogy segítsenek. Eleget segített Ric az elmúlt néhány hétben ahhoz, hogy most egy jól megérdemelt pihenőre menjen és megigyon egy pohár bort az újonnan érkezett barátjával. Nagyon hiányzott neki Damon, megpróbálták tartani a kapcsolatot, de a vámpírnak szüksége volt időre, hogy feldolgozza a történteket. Az utóbbi két hétben fordult komolyabbra Ric és Damon között a kapcsolat, amikor Ric hívására válaszolt végre Damon és elmondta, hogy minden rendben és még életben van.

Ez hatalmas megkönnyebbülést jelentett Ric számára, mert hetekig aggódott, hogy mi lehet a vámpírral, miután olyan gyorsan, egyetlen szó nélkül hagyta el a várost, érzelmek és lelkiismeret nélkül.

-Ez a rengeteg gyengeelméjű, agyatlan bunkó. – morgott hangosan Damon, ahogy néhány fiú annyra sietett, hogy szinte fellökték a vámpírt. Ha tudták volna, hogy kivel van dolguk, bizonyára nem így mentek volna el mellette, de szerencsére Damon beérte egy beszólással is és nem foglalkozott tovább velük.

Miután nehezen megvették a bort, kerestek egy üres asztalt, ahova leülhettek és letették a bort maguk elé. Rengeteg ember nyüzsgött körülöttük, emberek sokasága ült körülöttük hasonló padokon és asztaloknál, ők is ugyanígy beszélgetni és szórakozni jöttek ki.

-Jó sokan vannak itt! – mondta Ric, miközben megitta a pohár bor felét egyből. Körülnézett és látta, hogy nagyon sok ismerős arc van. Jeremy is itt volt, vele együtt Matt és Tyler is hiperaktívan pakolgatták fel a fényeket a fenyőre. Liz Forbes és az iskola igazgatója is itt voltak, de csak távolról nézték a fiatalokat, mint a legtöbb szülő és tanár is.

-Mindenki utálja a másikat. – legyintett Damon, ahogy belekortyolt a borba. – Képmutatás ez az egész. Sokan kiszúrnák a két szememet, miközben azt hazudják, hogy mennyire örülnek nekem.

-Kár lenne azokért a szemekért. – nevetett Ric, bosszantva a vámpírt, de abbahagyta, mert tudta, hol a határ Damon esetében. Nem volt jó ötlet nagyon felmérgesíteni, mindig forrófejű volt és ez nem változott, bármennyi idő is telt volna el. – Miből gondolod, hogy utálnak?

-Pénz, telek, ház, jó csajok. Mindegyiket megkaptam, ha kellett. – vonta össze a szemeit Damon, ahogy magyarázott. Szokásos mozdulatai jelezték, hogy még mindig a régi vámpír és ha változott is, akkor ezek legalább megmaradtak. – Ki nem utálna valakit, akinek mindenje megvan?

Ric nevetségesnek tartotta, hogy Damon mennyire öntelt a helyzete miatt, de a szíve legmélyén örült annak, hogy ugyanolyan maradt, mint amilyennek megismerte régen. Bár sok év telt el azóta és sokat változtak mind, Damon soha nem hagyott alább az önelégült, beképzelt stílusával és ez boldoggá tette most az egyszer Alaric-ot, aki hónapokig arra vágyott, hogy ez a vámpír visszatérjen önmagához és túllépjen végre a múlton.

-Mi a … - tette le a bort az asztalra Damon és összehúzta szemöldökét, ahogy a tömeget fürkészte. Alaric is hamarosan odanézett és rögtön felismerte a közeledő párost. Elena és Elijah kéz a kézben, nevetgélve próbáltak átvergődni a tömegen, amelyik alig engedte, hogy mozduljanak.

Amikor végre odaértek, Elena mosolyogva köszönt, Elijah pedig követte példáját, egyetlen percre sem hagyva magára Elenát. Szünet nélkül fogta Elena karcsú derekát, ami csinosan kirajzolódott a rövid kabát keskeny alsó része miatt, ami szorosan ráfeszült a csinos testére.

-Nagyon sokan jöttek el. – nézett körül Elena, ahogy megemelte a hangját, hogy Ric hallja, amit mondani szeretett volna.

-Mindjárt meggyújtják a lámpákat is. – intett Alaric, miközben magyarázott és Elena felnézett a hatalmas fenyőre. Immár piros és arany színekben pompázott az órákkal ezelőtt még üresen ácsorgó fenyő helyett. Ric ezután odafordult Elijah-hoz is, aki kissé zavarban volt. Kezet fogott vele és üdvözölte. – Elijah. Örülök, hogy eljöttél.

-Én is örülök, hogy eljöhettem. Öröm volt elkísérni Elenát. – udvariaskodott Elijah, látva, hogy Damon egyre idegesebb lesz mellette.

-Mind nagyon örülünk neki. – vigyorgott Damon, ahogy szembe nézett Elijah-val, szemöldökét öntelten összehúzva, mintha övé lenne a teljes világ. A vigyor a szájáról letörölhetetlen volt, senki sem tudta volna eltörölni abban a pillanatban, amikor Damon érezte, hogy Elijah-t igazából senki sem szeretné itt látni.

Elena zavarodottan bámult egyik férfiről a másikra, látva, hogy egyre forrósodik a helyzet körülöttük. Tudta, hogy Damon soha nem fog engedni az ő igazából, addig fogja erősíteni az álláspontját, míg az ellenfele fel nem adja és igazat nem ad neki.

-Damon, van valami gond? – fordult oda, miközben Elijah úgy tett, hogy meg sem hallotta az, amit Elena kérdett. A lelke mélyén örült annak, hogy Elena megleckéztetné Damon-t, de nem akart előre inni a medve bőrére. Ha úgy alakult volna, természetesen megvédte volna Elenát bármi áron, de most úgy érezte, hogy nincs joga közbeszólni, amíg nem annyira durva a helyzet.

-Csak örülök nektek. – állt fel a helyéről és közelebb lépett Elenához. Elijah felkapta a fejét és készen állt arra, hogy bármelyik pillanatban közbeléphessen, ha úgy hozza a helyzet. Nem akarta Elenát nyomasztani azzal, hogy beleszól a dolgaiba, ezért nem is lépett közbe egyelőre. – Kinyílvánítom az érzelmeim!

Damon újra vonogatva a szemöldökeit, hatalmas, önelégült mosollyal nézett le Elenára, válaszra várva. Ric tudta, hogy ez tökéletes provokáció Damon számára és innen nincs megállás számára. Várni fogja a választ türelmesen, majd visszavág a lehető leggonoszabb módon.

-Féltékeny vagy talán? Mert ez az egész nagyon úgy hangzik! – vádolta meg Elena a vámpírt azzal, hogy féltékenység miatt beszél így velük. Tudta jól, hogy valóban féltékenység az egész, de Damon soha nem vallotta volna be, hogy emiatt viselkedik ilyen undokan Elenával.

-Mégis mit képzelsz? Körülötted forog az egész világ? – nevetve húzta féloldalra az ajkait, a szokásos mozdulattal, mint ahogyan régen is mindig csinálta, ha Elena felbosszantotta. Nem volt dühös még, de nagyon közel állt ahhoz, hogy elveszítse a fonalat és olyasmit mondjon, amit megbánna.

-Te azt hiszed, hogy visszajössz és újra mindenkit megkapsz, aztán sértegetsz és lehordasz a barátaim előtt? – nevetett Elena, mintha tökéletesen igaza lett volna, de mindenki tudta, hogy ő is nagy szerepet játszott abban, hogy Damon ilyenné változott.

-Srácok, hagyjátok abba. – állt végre fel Alaric is, hogy megakadályozza, hogy nagyobb balhé alakuljon ki.

-Hagyd csak, Ric. – fokozta a feszültséget Damon. – Megvédi majd a hercege. Vagy túl gyáva vagy hozzá, Elijah?

Elijah egyetlen szó nélkül ragadta meg Damon nyakát, erőszakosan, ujjait megfeszítve az erős izmokon. Damon hirtelen mozdulattal tépte le a másik vámpír karát a saját nyakáról és egyedül Alaric volt az, aki megakadályozta, hogy megpróbálja darabokra szaggatni az ősi vámpírt. Szemei egyetlen, apró pillanatra vörösre váltottak, majd visszakapták kék, de sötétebb színüket.

-Vegyél vissza az aljas modorodból, vagy rossz vége lesz ennek! – fenyegetőzött Elijah is és Alaric egyre inkább türelmetlenebbül nézett Elenára. A lány csak bámult, egyik férfiről a másikra, megszeppenve, mintha semmit sem értene. Minden annyira gyorsan történt, hogy képtelen volt követni a lépéseket.

-Csak azt ne mond, hogy megölsz. – tovább provokálta Damon az ellenfelét. – Arra sem vagy képes, hogy egy mókus bánts! Hogy védenéd meg Elenát?!

-Kezdetnek nem ejtem teherbe, az megteszi első lépésnek! – Elijah szemei szikrát szórtak, ahogy rápillantott Damon arcára. Pontosan tudta, hogy mennyire mély és törékeny emlékett idézett fel a vámpír emlékei közül és bár nem állt szándékában megbántani Elenát, látta, hogy a lány is elgyengül egy pillanatra.

-Elég lesz ebből az egészből! – parancsolta Alaric, most az egyszer Elijah-ra nézve. Arra számított, hogy legalább ő elég érett lesz ahhoz, hogy abbahagyja a veszekedést, de az utóbbi mondatából teljesen más derült ki.

-Nem fogod teherbe ejteni, mert neked nincs is amivel! – Alaric olyan erősen tartotta vissza Damon-t, amennyire csak bírta. Érezte, ahogy keze alatt megfeszül a vámpír összes izma, olyan erősen küzd az ellen, hogy széttépje Elijah-t. – Eszelős barom!

Elena megragadta Elijah kezét és megszorította. A vámpír reagált Elena érintésére és ránézett. Látta szemében a félelmet és a fájdalmat is, amit érzett. Nem kellett volna felidézni azokat az emlékeket, úgy legalább nem bántotta volna Elenát, de már nem számított. Elijah észbe kapva fordult meg és rohant el, Elenával kézen fogva, vissza sem nézve egyetlen egyszer sem.

Damon sérülten nézett utánuk. Nem tudta, mit kellene érezzen, csak azt tudta, hogy jobban utálta őket, mint eddig. Elijah-t azért, mert teljesen bekebelezte Elenát és máris a magáénak tekintette, Elena pedig azért volt hibás a szemében, mert megengedte ezt. Azt hitte, több büszkeség van benne, minthogy Elijah mellett álljon, de most is, mint sokszor az elmúlt hónapokban, tévedett. Elvárt dolgokat az emberektől, amiket képtelenek voltak betartani és csalódást okoztak sorra Damon-nek. Egyedül Alaric volt az egyetlen barátja, aki mindig mellette állt, történjen bármi vele.

-Helló. – hallotta Damon Stefan hangját, ahogy odalépett melléjük. Alaric elengedte az idősebb Salvatore testvért, majd kezet fogott Stefan-nel és visszapillantott Damon-re. – Minden rendben?

-Épp az előbb futottunk össze Elenával és Elijah-val. – magyarázta Alaric, Stefan pedig sejteni kezdte, hogy ez a találkozás milyen következményekkel járt.

-Damon, jól vagy? – kérdezte, közelebb lépve a testvéréhez és megveregetve a vállát. Damon kivonta magát Stefan kezei közül és legyintett, hogy hagyja békén. Kedvetlenül nézett körül, a hatalmas tömegre és újra eszébe jutott, hogy azok ketten valahol ott vannak, néhány méterre tőle és boldogan töltik el a ma estét.

-Igen, csak sok itt a patkány. – szólt néhány szót, majd intett a másik két férfinek és elindult a főút irányába. – Én hazamentem.

* * *

Alaric felsóhajtott, amikor belépett a Gilbert ház ajtaján. Kicsit kába volt a sok bortól, amit megivott, de úgy érezte, szükség van a kikapcsolódásra. Felnézett, miután ledobta a kulcsát a szekrényre, és látta, hogy ég a villany a nappaliban. Elena egyedül ücsörgött és nézte a tévét, bizonyára forró csokit ivott és azt szorongatta olyan erősen. Lábai fel voltak húzva az ölébe és egy fekete, meleg takaróval körbeölelte magát.

-Szia. – hallotta Elena az érkező férfit és odafordult. Zavarodott pillantása jelezte Elenának, hogy ivott az este folyamán és nem keveset.

-Szia. – Elena felállt az ágyról és letette a csészét. Kikapcsolta a tévét és összeszedte maga körül a takarót, hogy ne essen a földre. – Hogy telt az este?

Alaric összeszorított ajkakkal figyelte a lányt. Miért kérdi meg, ha úgyis tudja, mi történt? Udvariasságból? A férfi gyorsan levetette a cipőjét és a kabátját is a kulcsa mellé dobta, a szekrényre.

-Damon elhúzott rögtön utánatok. – mondta nyugodtan, hangjában pedig hallatszott a csalódottság. Minden erejével azon volt, hogy megpróbálja megakadályozni a veszekedést, de elbukott és zavarta ez a helyzet. A feszültség pedig egyre inkább fokozódott Elena viselkedése miatt, aki szinte úgy tett, mintha semmi sem történt volna.

-Nézd, Ric. – hallotta Alaric Elena hangját, miközben ő leült a kanapéra és fejét tenyerébe temette. Tudta, hogy mi következik, de már lassan elfogyott a türelme. Olyan érzés volt, mintha arra kényszerítenék őt, hogy válasszon Elena és Damon közül, és ez volt az, amit mindig el akart kerülni, ha lehetett. Nemsokára Elena, meg sem várva a fáradt férfi válaszát, nekilátott mondanivalójának. – Sajnálom, hogy belekeveredtél ebbe az egészbe. Nem kellett volna oda mennem Elijah-val, hiba volt hagyni, hogy Damon együtt lásson minket.

-Igen, szerintem is hiba volt. – csúszott ki a száján a válasz, de nem érezte azt, hogy ezzel bárhogy megbántaná Elenát vagy Elijah-t. Igazat mondott, egyáltalán nem kellett volna megjelenniük ott mellettük, az este zökkenőmentesen telt volna el, ha Elijah és Damon nem találkoznak, de ha már megtörtént, nem lehetett visszafordítani.

Elena némán nézte Alaric fejét és próbálta kifürkészni, hogy mire gondolhat. A férfi arca a tenyerében pihent, ezért nem látszott rajta semmiféle érzelmi megnyílvánulás. Ez Ric előnyére fordult, mert legszívesebben az egész konyhát nappalival együtt szétütötte volna, ha olyan lobbanékony lett volna, mint régen. Mióta Mystic Falls-ba jött és Elenára és Jeremyre vigyázott, sokkal türelmesebbnek kellett lennie.

-Holnap felhívom Damon-t és beszélek vele. Muszáj véget vetni ennek a viaskodásnak. – Simította végig kezét Alaric hátán Elena.

-Ne! – pattant fel Alaric, miközben rémülten nézett rá Elenára. – Ne tegyél fát a tűzre. Ez az ellentét már kialakult, nem tudod megszüntetni. Damon csak dühösebb és dühösebb lesz, ha most tovább noszogatod. Adj neki időt.

-Mégis mire? – bámult meglepődve Elena, mintha nem értené, mire célzott Alaric. Meg akarta oldani a helyzetet, mindennél jobban, de a lelke mélyén nem állt készen, hogy elbúcsúzzon Damon-tól.

-Figyelj. – odafordult Ric a lányhoz és megfogta a kezeit. Úgy döntött, őszintén beszél vele és nem fog tovább mellébeszélni. Tudta, hogy amit mondani fog azt mind tudja Elena is mélyen a szívébe, csak önmagának sem meri bevallani, mert fél, hogy végleg elveszíti a vámpírt. Azzal azonban még nem volt tisztában, hogy már régen elveszítette. – Damon egyetlen éjszaka alatt elveszített téged, azt a gyerekét, amelyik valószínűleg az egyetlen lehetett volna és hirtelen mindenki őt hibáztatta azért, mert veled ez történt.

-Nem volt hibás semmiben! – fakadt ki Elenából a sírás.

-Ne szakíts félbe! Sokan ellenetek voltak és most még többen vannak. Nézd meg, Jeremy-vel milyen lett a kapcsolatod. Damon és Stefan miatt haragszik rád az öcséd. Mindenki őt hibáztatta és nem csodálom, hiszen amióta az életedben fontos szerepet játszik, csak a baj van veletek, a kapcsolatotokkal és körülöttetek. Nem azt mondom, hogy ellenetek vagyok. Csak ki akarom nyitni a szemed – Damon már nem a régi és neki sikerült túllépni rajtad. Próbáld meg te is.

A szoba hirtelen forró levegővel telt meg Elena körül. Amit mondott Alaric, azt már rég tudta, de most, hogy szembesítették őt ezzel és mástól hallotta, sokkal fájdalmasabb volt. Végre eljutott az eszéig az, hogy mi is történik körülötte. Damon megváltozott, ahogy azt Alaric mondta és soha nem lesz a régi. Azt azonban nem tudta elfogadni, hogy miatta lett ilyen a vámpír. Szívszaggatóan fájdalmas volt a tudat, hogy le kell zárnia végleg a múltat, ha egy jobb jövőt szeretne. Akárhányszor felmerült benne ez a tény, mindig elhessegette azzal, hogy még nem áll kész szembenézni a dolgokkal, de Alaric mindent rázúdított és el kellett fogadni azt, ami van.

-Gyere ide. – mondta a férfi és magához szorította Elenát. A lány átkarolta Ric derekát és a mellkasára tette a fejét, amitől Ric inge gyorsan átázott. Ömlöttek a könnyek Elena Gilbert szeméből, le az arcán és Alaric ingébe szívódtak be. Nehéz volt abbahagyni a sírást és nem is tudta, egyedül érezte magát és tudta, hogy fontos dolgot veszített el az életéből.

Alaric átölelte a zokogó Elenát, betakarta a fekete pokroccal és órák hosszat várakozott, míg végre elaludt a lány a karjai közt. Álmosan nyitotta ki a szemeit, hogy megnézze hány óra. Háromnegyed 6 volt, de Elena még egy órája sem aludt el, ezért habozás nélkül levetette a férfi is a cipőjét, majd háradőlt és tovább szorongatva Elena aprócska, remegő testét, lehunyta a szemeit, hogy néhány óra alvásra tegyen szert.

* * *

Hideg szél fújt az útcákon végig, Caroline elővette a kulcsát, ahogy a házhoz közeledett. Éjszaka volt, lassan éjfélt ütött az óra és egyedül sétált a város poros utcáin. Kol gyorsan hazasietett, amikor Rebekah valami őrültséget talált ki, elnézést kérve Caroline-tól, hogy nem tudta elkísérni hazáig. Óvatosan lépegetett, egyre gyorsabb tempóban, mert nem akarta, hogy Liz aggódjon miatta. Már több órája otthon kellett volna legyen, de többen is a Grillben maradtak szórakozni, ezért hazaüzent, hogy későn érkezik.

-Te mit keresel itt? – Caroline szavainak hangsúlya tökéletesen sugározták az érzelmeit. Damon a Forbes ház tornácán, a lépcsőn üldögélt és éppen csak felpillantott, amikor a lány megérkezett, majd újra a földet bámulta. A szőke vámpírlány leült a társa mellé és ránézett. – Minden rendben?

-Unatkoztam és gondoltam, keresek egy jobb társaságot, mint az öcsém.

-Szerintem rossz helyre jöttél! – kuncogott Caroline és az éjszaka csendjében visszhangzott a nevetése, ami mosolyra késztette Damon-t is.

-Utoljára jó móka volt a Grill-ben! – célozgatott a férfi és Caroline ajkairól gyorsan eltűnt a mosoly. Damon és ő hatalmas hibát követtek el néhány hónapja és Caroline kapcsolata Elenával is rosszul járt ebből az egész esetből. Hiba volt akkor lefeküdni Damon-nel és erre Caroline rögtön azután ráészlelt.

-Ha egy kis hancurozásért jöttél, akkor felőlem mehetsz is! – állt fel a lépcsőkről Caroline és a kulcscsomót forgatta, hogy nyissa az ajtót. Damon gyorsan megragadta a kezét a lánynak, de az erőszak jele egyáltalán nem volt jelen mozdulataiban. Megszorította Caroline alkarát, de csakis azért, mert tudta, hogy Caroline vámpír és bántani akarta ma.

-Maradj. – kérlelte a lányt és Caroline abban a percben látta, hogy Damon szenved, amint a gyöngéd, kristálykék szemeibe nézett. Frusztráltnak látta és csalódottnak, mintha megfosztották volna minden örömtől és jótól.

A vámpírlány leeresztette a karát, a kulccsal együtt. Odasétált a padhintához és leült, várakozva, hogy Damon is csatlakozzon. Miután odaült a férfi is, Caroline hátradőlt és mélyet lélegzett. Apró sóhaj hagyta el a száját és felnézett az égre, egy apró részre, ami látszott a tető mellett. Damon lábával gyöngéden lengette a hintát, térdére könyökölt és kezeit összekulcsolta elől. Kiszolgáltatottnak és gyengének érezte magát, de Caroline előtt soha nem feszengett. Ő volt az, aki előtt soha nem szégyelte, ha elgyengült és ha lelki fröccsre volt szüksége, a szőke vámpírlány volt az, akit először felkeresett.

-Elena és Elijah együtt vannak. – szólalt végül meg Damon néhány perc néma csönd után. Caroline egyáltalán nem tűnt meglepettnek, de Damon-t ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Biztosan Elena szólt már Caroline-nak és a lány már többet tudott a dologról, mint Damon, de attól még nagyon jól esett a férfinek kijelenteni, hogy végleg tönkrement az élete.

-Azt hittem, neked ott van Jessica most. – Caroline szörnyen érezte magát, amiért ezt az egyetlen aprócska mondat, amit ki tudott magából szorítani.

-Jessica egy barát. – Damon felnézett a lányra. – Néha különleges barát, de az csak…

Damon hangja elcsendesült. Eddig is nagyon halkan beszélt, ez a hang pedig szinte néma volt. Szerencsére Caroline mindent jól ki tudott szűrni, ezért mindent értett tökéletesen.

-Az csak szex… - fejezte be a mondatot Caroline Damon helyett és amint rájött, hogy ez egy hosszabb beszélgetés lesz, lábait felhúzva a padhintára, hátrébb dőlt.

-Igen, az.

A következő néhány percben mindketten csendesen ültek a helyükön, majd újra Caroline volt az, aki annyi bátorságott vett, hogy a másik vámpírhoz szóljon.

-Mihez fogsz kezdeni most?

-Nem kellett volna visszajönnöm. – vonogatta a vállát Damon, Caroline pedig figyelmesen hallgatta a vallomásait. – Csak rosszabb és rosszabb lesz a helyzet. Annyira dühös vagyok, hogy képes lennék mindkettőt kiszárítani egyetlen harapással.

-Mondd el Elenának, hogy mit érzel! – noszogatta Caroline a vámpírt, hogy azt tegye, ami Caroline szerint a legjobb megoldás lenne. Tudta, hogy mindketten a lehető legjobban tagadják azt, hogy még egyikük sem tette túl magát azon, ami történt és úgy Elena, mint Damon önzetlenül szerelmesek egymásba. Mégis mindkettő elég büszke és önfejű volt ahhoz, hogy idáig jusson a helyzet.

-Nem érzek semmit! – Damon gyorsan ugrott fel a hintáról és Caroline szinte legurult, miközben egy adag súlytól megszabadult a hinta. Meglepően gyorsan és meglepően agresszívan reagált a vámpír, letagadva mindent, érthetetlenül nézett szembe Caroline-nal. – Nincs mit mondanom neki. Nem érzek iránta semmit. Gyülölöm őt is és Elijah-t is. Ahogy mindenkit ebben a városban!

-Ne síránkozz itt, Damon Salvatore! – förmedt rá Caroline is, kissé megemelve a hangját. – Te magad ástad a gödröt, beleestél és most kimászni sem akarsz belőle, mikor segíteni szeretnénk! Majd akkor ülj le az ajtóm elé és várj vigaszt, ha változtattál a felfogásodon és a hozáállásodon!

Néhány másodperc alatt eltűnt Caroline az ajtóból és besietett a szobájába, míg Damon csak bámult a lány hűlt helyére és elmélkedett az úton azokról a mondatokról, amiket hozzávágott néhány perccel ezelőtt.

* * *

-Ez egy kicsit durva volt, nem gondolod? – Caroline felugrott és szinte sikított, amikor belépve a korom sötét szobába, megszólalt egy férfi hang. Nem volt szüksége egyéb nehézségre ma estére, ezért remélte, hogy minél gyorsabban lerázhatja a vendéget.

-Klaus… - ironikusan kihangsúlyozva minden betűt, Caroline felgyújtotta az éjjeliszekrényen ácsorgó lámpát és letette a táskáját a székre, cipőjét az ajtó mellé és ledőlt az ágyra. Klaus az ágy másik szélén feküdt, hátradőlve a párnákra és lábai kecsesen összekeresztezve az ágy másik szélén.

-A szegény pára csak egy tanácsért jött hozzád és te leráztad őt segítség nélkül.

-Ne! – ült fel Caroline és odafordult a hibridhez. Mutatóujjával intett, hogy ne menjen bele ebbe az egészbe. – Ne keveredj bele ebbe az egészbe, Klaus! Ez nem a te dolgod és nem tartozik rád. Majd megoldják a dolgaikat.

-Ezt hajtogatja mindenki már egy fél éve és Damon és Elena ugyanott vannak, ahol voltak néhány hónapja. – kuncogott Klaus, hogy bebizonyítsa, mennyire igaza van. Caroline unottan néz rá, majd visszafekszik az ágyra és lehunyja szemeit.

-Akkor sem a te dolgod. Foglalkozz a saját barátnőddel!

-Megtenném, ha nem jött volna össze az öcsémmel! – Caroline szemei rögtön kinyíltak és abban a pillanatban felkelt az ágyról, amint meghallotta, amit Klaus mondott.

-Klaus, nincs szükségem a nevetséges játékjaidra. Fáradt vagyok és szeretnék lefeküdni, aludni, pihenni. – intett az ablak irányába Caroline, hogy rávezesse Klaus-t a távozásra. A terv azonban meghíúsult, mert Klaus helyette elhúzta a takaró egyik szélét és jelezte, hogy Caroline csatlakozhatna hozzá. – Ó, nem! Álmodban se gondold, hogy lefekszem melléd és veled fogok aludni!

-Miért nem?

-Mert nem és kész! Mert együtt vagyok az öcséddel!

-Ez az egyetlen akadály? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Klaus a szokásos módszerrel és aprócska mosoly húzódott végig az ajkain. Érezhető volt a levegőben, hogy Caroline feszült és próbál uralkodni türelmetlenségén, Klaus pedig nagyon jól ismerte már. Tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy Caroline nem bírja ki ezt az estét veszekedés nélkül.

A hibrid nagy meglepetésére Caroline felkelt az ágyról és elvette a takaró alá rejtett pizsamát. Körülbelül fél órára zárkózott be a fürdőszobába, de amikor kijött, Klaus ugyanolyan türelmesen várta, hogy csatlakozzon a lány hozzá. A vámpírlány végül beadta a derekát és ő is fáradtan dőlt hátra, a párnára, lábait kinyújtva és a falakat bámulta. Lehunyva a szemét, maga előtt látta Klaus őrült mosolyát, amint élvezi, hogy most az egyszer ő nyert.

-Klaus, menj el. – szólalt meg néhány perc után. – Nagyon fáradt vagyok.

-Tudsz vigyázni magadra? – Klaus felkelt az ágyról és Caroline őszintén meglepődött, hogy ennyire könnyen lerázta a hibridet. Arra számított, hogy hosszú órákig ezen fognak veszekedni, de most, hogy Klaus beadta a derekát, Caroline kis csalódottságot érzett, ahogy ott látta őt várakozni.

-Miért jöttél ide ma este? – terelte a szót a lány, kíváncsian figyelve Klaus reakcióját, valamint türelmetlenül várakozva a válaszra.

-Látni akartalak, ennyire egyszerű. – vonta fel a vállait Klaus és mosolyogni kezdett. Ajkai kedves, érzéki mosolyt ábrázoltak, Caroline őszinte csodálattal figyelte, hogy mennyire megnyílt előtte ez a teremtés. Klaus szemei izzó kéken virítottak a helyükön, Caroline pedig kénytelen volt lehunyni szemeit, mikor Klaus egyetlen pillantása sem hagyta el a vámpírlány szemeit.

-Jó éjszaká, Klaus! – köszönt el Caroline, de szíve hamarabb válaszolt, mint az agya. Azt kívánta, bárcsak Klaus maradna, bárcsak meggondolná magát és nem menne el ma este. Nem akart tőle semmit, csak azt, hogy vele maradjon, hogy együtt lehessenek és beszélgessenek, talán egész éjszaka mesélt volna neki Klaus a régi időkről.

Caroline egyetlen apró másodpercre kinyitotta szemeit és látta, hogy Klaus ott áll mellette. Nagyon közel hajolt hozzá és megfogta a lány arcát. Kezei gyengédek voltak és bőre sima, mint akinek a munka soha meg nem viselte tenyerét. A lány mélyen a hibrid szemébe nézett és várt. Nem tudta, mire számítson, csak várakozott, hátha megteszi ő az első lépést, de hiába. Apró, ritka pislogással figyelte a kék szempár a lányt.

-Szép álmokat, Caroline. – mondta végül és hűvős szél suhant végig a lány bőrén, ahogy a függöny meglibbent és a szoba teljesen elnémult. Klaus hiánya üressé tette a szobát, mintha minden életkedv és boldogság elment volna vele együtt. Caroline mély sóhajtás után bújt végleg ágyba és leoltotta a lámpát, elmerülve az aznap történt emlékek színes világába.

* * *

Reggel háromnegyed 10 volt, amikor a Gilbert ház ajtaján megszólalt a csengő. Alaric bambán nyitotta ki a szemeit, meglepődve Elena karjain, amik szorosan átölelték őt. Nem tudta hol van, mi történt, homályos emlékek lassacskán tértek vissza az agyához, miután felészlelt. A harmadik sikertelen csengetés után Elena is mocorogni kezdett, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha felébredt volna. Szerencsére Jeremy gyorsan sietett le a lépcsőn, hogy ajtót nyisson, kissé csalódottan nézett Ric-re, amikor látta, hogy nem volt elég gyors és a férfi már ébren van.

-Kicsi Gilbert. – köszönt Damon, miközben belépett a nappaliba. Zavarodottan bámult a kanapén üldögélő Alaric-ra és látta, hogy Elena még mindig békésen szundikál a férfi ölében. Egyetlen apró pillanatra kifakadt a mélyből a féltékenység, Damon azon kapta magát, hogy összevonja szemöldökét és úgy néz rá a barátjára, mintha bármiféle bűnt követett volna el.

Alaric intette, hogy legyen csendben, majd visszanézett Elenára. Nem állt szándékában szólni Damon-nek arról, hogy milyen éjszaka volt a tegnapi. Megpróbált felkelni, de Elena apró mocorgás után szorosabban odabújt Alaric-hoz. Damon ironikus mosollyal álldogált a kanapé előtt. Viccesnek találta a helyzetet, és amikor meglátta Alaric tehetetlen arcát, támadt egy ötlete.

-Jó reggelt, napsugaram! – hajolt le Elenához és modta hangosan. Elena kissé rémülten nyitotta ki a szemeit és elég volt ahhoz, hogy meglássa Damon sötét szemeit, rémülten pattant fel Alaric öléből és hátradőlve a kanapén, tenyerébe temette az arcát.

-Damon… - nyöszörgött, miközben Ric felkelt a kanapéról és elindult az emeletre.

-Ne kapjatok össze, amíg zuhanyozni megyek! – fenyegetően nézett a vámpírra.

Damon bólintott, de Ric nagyon jól tudta, hogy a vámpír nem fog ellenállni a kísértésnek. Néhány perc múlva hallatszódott, ahogy csapódik a fürdőszoba ajtója.

Damon körülnézett és unalmasan ült le a kanapéra. Úgy tűnt, jó kedve van, de Elena nem kísérelte meg azt, hogy felszólítsa, hogy hagyja békén. A lány arca továbbra is a tenyerébe volt temetve és megpróbált visszaaludni. Szemei karikásak voltak a sírástól az este, ezért nem akarta, hogy bárki így lássa. Óvatosan húzta össze a lábait, hogy véletlenül se ütközzenek Damon-nel.

-Egész nap ott fogsz feküdni? – és már kezdődött is. Damon ingerülten tette fel a kérdést és ezután gyorsan felállt, hogy töltsön magának egy pohár italt. A scotch illata megtöltötte a levegőt, Elena rögtön tudta, hogy Damon whiskey-t iszik, amint kinyitotta az üveget.

Ezek után Damon leült a kanapéra, az előző helyére és nagyot kortyolt az italból. Óvatosan fordította a fejét Elena irányába és megpróbált puhatolózni. Kereste Elena gyenge pontját, azt, amivel leginkább felmérgesíthetné. A lány mozdulatlanul feküdt, nem válaszolt az előző kérdésre és ez bosszantotta is Damon-t. Természetesen Elena eredeti terve pont az volt, hogy válasz nélkül, némán üzenjen hadat.

-Whiskey-t? – próbálkozott újra Damon, de amint Elena válasza újra elmaradt, egyre erősödött benne a vágy, hogy letépje a takarót a lányról és ledobja a kanapéról. Az ötlete azonban nem került megvalósításra, mert a lány lekapta a takarót magáról és felpattant a kanapéról, olyan gyorsan, hogy a vámpír nem bírta józan ésszel felfogni.

-Idd meg te a whiskey-t, eszelős! – hallotta Elena halk mondatát Damon, de ez a néhány szó képes volt arra, hogy a tűz fellobanjon és Damon megkapta amit akart.

-Nem tanultál a tegnap semmit ebből az egészből? – állt meg a lány előtt magabiztosan, karát átvetve előtte, elállítva az útat. Elena kissé megszeppenve bámult a vámpírra, aki fekete bőrkabátban és sötétkék felsőben volt, ami tökéletesen állt rajta, mint mindig.

-Hagyj békén, Damon, elegem volt belőled! – szólalt meg a mai nap folyamán másodszor Elena, hangja kissé rekedt volt és szemei duzzadtak, apróra összehúzodtak és az erőfeszítés, amivel próbálta őket tágra nyitni, nevetségessé tette. Damon a lány szemébe nézett, majd végigmérte lassan teste apró részleteit. Fehér ujjatlan felső volt rajta, szorosan a testéhez simult és kiemelte tökéletes formáját. Csinos volt, dereka karcsú és a férfi izgatottan figyelte, hogy milyen kecsegtetően áll előtte az aprócska test. Rózsaszín, fehér hóemberes melegítő nadrág volt Damon előtt, ahogy Elena fehér, vastag zokniban álldogált előtte. Mint egy kisgyerek, akit csak szeretni lehet, és mint egy nő, aki megbolondítja az egész világot.

-Szép nadrág! – tette csípőre kezeit Damon, majd vonogatva szemeit, flörtölgetésbe kezdett. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tesz, míg Elena el nem kezdett pirulni és zavarba jönni. Damon közelebb hajolt a lányhoz és ahogy Elena hátrálni kezdett, egyre közelebb és közelebb kerültek a falhoz, ahol Elena háta gyorsan nekiütközött és nem volt menekvés. Damon egyik kezét a falnak támasztotta, pont Elena feje mellett, másikkal pedig hezitált. – Le kellene venni rólad!

A vámpír hangja rekedt volt, öntelt és izgatottnak tűnt, szemei vadul csillogtak és tükrözték a türelmetlen vágyakat. A lány rémülten nézett szembe az őrült vámpírral. Egyik nap bántja, másik nap szereti, ez érthetetlen volt számára.

Szó nélkül figyelte, hogy mi történik tovább. Damon lassan megérintette Elena csipőjét, jobb kezével megragadta a csípőcsontját egészen, hüvelykujjét végighúzva a bőr alatt kidudorodó részen és megragadva Elena csipőjét a faltól, a sajátjához szorította. Homlokát odanyomta a lány fejéhez, aki csak hatalmasakat pislogott és megrémülve figyelte az eseményeket. Nem mert ellenállni, az új Damon mindig meglepően erős félelmet keltett benne, ezért inkább némán tűrte az egészet.

A vámpír Elena vörös, puha ajkára pillantott. Az emlékek közül előjött egy régi, ami felidézte Elena ajkát akkor éjjel, amikor síelni mentek a többiekkel és miközben a többiek őrülten buliztak, Damon azokat a halk, szenvedélyteli hangokat hallgatta, amik elhagyták Elena ajkát. Büszkén mosolygott Elenára, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy ő alkotta azokat a bizonyos hangokat. Annyira közel volt már a lányhoz, hogy ajkaik lassan összeértek. Damon izgatottsága megjelent személyes jellemvonásaiban – ajkai szélesedtek és megjelentek az éles fogai, szemei pedig sötét vörösen pillantottak Elena szemeibe. Látszott a félelem a lány arcán, de mellette ott volt az eltökéltség, amit Damon mindig csodált benne.

A vámpír utolsó pillantást vetett a lány ajkaira, majd fogai a nyakához vándoroltak. Elena csipője megfeszült Damon keze alatt, de kiáltani nem volt bátorsága. Apró, forró csókot lehelt a nyakára, mint minden egyes alkalommal, amikor ezt tette, majd fogait előkészítve, kis karcolással beleszúrta Elena vékony bőrébe. A lány fájdalmában felszisszent, öklében összeszorultak az ujjak. Arra számított, hogy mélyre döfi majd az éles szemfogakat a vámpír a nyakába, de nem történt ez meg. Damon alig néhány miliméternyi mélyre nyomta fogait, mintha éppen csak megérintené a friss húst. A vér kibuggyant, de nem volt sok, csak néhány csepp, amit nem engedett lefolyni a lány nyakán a vámpír. Nyelvét végighúzva a finom bőrén, Damon még egy kicsit bennebb merészkedett, nagyobb sebet ütve a bőrön. Lassan haladt, de biztosan. Elena izgatottan várta, hogyan tovább. Gyomra összeszűkült és várakozásteljesen repkedtek benne a hatalmas pillangók. Kezei Damon csipőjéhez értek, szüksége volt valamire, amibe megfogozhat, ha elveszti a fonalat. Aprócska kezei ugyanúgy szorították meg a csipőcsont felső részét és Damon elmosolyodott, ahogy érezte, hogy tanított valamit.

A vámpír mosolya bennebb lökte a fogakat, már szinte teljesen bemélyedte a vörösödő bőrbe, amelyen két kis sebhely volt és egyetlen csepp vér sem. Elena halkan nyögött fel, Damon pedig képtelen volt ellenállni. Belemélyesztette vámpírfogait teljesen Elena nyakába és szívni kezdte az édes vért, amilyen erősen csak tudta. Egyetlen pillanatra sem állt meg, csak akkor, amikor az első jelét érezte annak, hogy Elena kezei kissé enyhülnek az erős szorításból. Kihúzta fogait és gyorsan visszahúzta őket helyükre, egyedül a keze maradt Elena csípőjén.

Ugyanolyan szenvedélyesen nézett szembe a lánnyal. Jobb kezét megszorította, Elena csontját megszorította és a lány újra felszisszent a fájdalomtól. Damon szemében azonban csak most jött a jobbik rész. Keze egyre erősebben szorította a bőrt Elena testén, a lány pedig elgyengülve próbált menekülni az izmos kezektől.

-Egyetlen pillanatra se hidd azt, hogy most jó voltam veled! – mondta a vámpír és elengedte a falat. Jobb kezével folyamatosan szorította a lány gyenge testét, a másikkal pedig megragadta a torkát, nekiszorítva a falnak. – Ezek vagyunk mi, ragadozók! Elcsábítsuk az áldozatot, majd felfaljuk! Élve!

Elena rémülten hátrált meg és Damon elengedte. Nevetve lépett hátrébb és újra ránézett Elena aranyos melegítőjére. Megragadta Elena combját, kezét végighúzva rajta, a lány egyik lábát szorosan felhúzva saját csípőcsontjára és gondosan körbeigazította a lány lábát a saját derekán. Elena Damon karába, vállába fogozkodott. A vámpír odanyomta férfiasságát Elena testéhez, a lány pedig beleharapott az ajkába, ahogy felészlelt az érzésre. Az ajakharapdálás azonban a legroszabb ötlet volt, mert arra kéztette Damon kezeit, hogy fennebb és fennebb csússzanak Elena combjain. Ahogy elérték azt a bizonyos relytett pontot, Elena összeszorította fogait. Feljajdult és apróra nyitotta ajkait, megadva magát. Arra várt, hogy Damon ajkai megragadják az övéit, de nem történt meg. A vámpír megkapta amit akart és ebben a helyzetben tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy Elena bármelyik pillanatban megcsalná Elijah-t vele. Ha Damon akarná, itt, rögtön, a lépcsőn magáévá tehetné Elenát, egyetlen kisebb hezitálás nélkül.

-Miért csinálod ezt? – kérdezte Elena halkan, meglepődve saját hangján. Ideges volt és feszült, gyengének és gyávának érezte magát.

-Szeretem ha szenvedsz! – mondta a vámpír, miközben kezei összehasonlíthatatlan örömöt okoztak a lánynak.

-Miért nem csókolsz meg? – szólalt meg Elena, de rögtön megbánta, hogy gondolkodás nélkül beszélt. Damon arra várt, hogy pont ezt a kérdést tegye fel, kiszámíthatóan cselekedett Elena és újra ő volt hátrányban.

-Ha megcsókollak, hűtlenségnek fog számítani. Megcsalnád Elijah-t. – mondta Damon, ahogy homlokát odanyomta a lányéhoz és ugyanígy tett csípőjével is. – Én soha nem leszek szerető!

-Miből gondolod, hogy visszacsókolnálak? – kérdezte Elena, de egyre nevetségesebbé tette magát a férfi előtt. Még a vak is érezhette, mennyire be van indulva a lány és abból ítélve, ahogy testét, immár erőszak nélkül, hozzányomta Damon-hoz, régóta nem érzett ilyesmit.

-Nem tennéd meg? – kérdezte Damon és ajkait közelebb nyomta Elena ajkaihoz. Hátrébb dőlt, hogy a lány szemébe nézzen, majd odahajolt hozzá és már nyitotta is ajkait. Elena puha szája csókra készen várta, hogy az ismerős íz beborítsa újra és újra, de nem történt meg. – Ebből gondolom, hogy visszacsókolnál!

-Átvágtál! – panaszkodott Elena, de nem bírt több szót kiejteni ajkain, mert újra Damon kezeinek csodálatos hatása alá került. Aprót sóhajtott és most már önszántából hajtotta fejét a vámpír homlokához. Az erős érzés körülölelte és nem akarta, hogy véget érjen. Csak fokozódott és erősödött a vágy benne, az ismerős érzés felgyült testében és képtelen volt korlátban tartani őket. Szüksége volt arra, hogy megtörjön a korlát.

-Ne itt, menjünk a szobámba. – mondta Elena, de nem talált halló fülekre a mondata. Damon tovább feszítette a húrt és Elena képtelen volt elviselni mindezt tovább. A szerelem, vágy, szenvedély,félelem egyszerre robbant benne, mint egy rakéta, úgy suhant az ég fele, az univerzumba, ahol minden csodálatos és tökéletes.

-Én nem vagyok a szeretőd! – mondta újra Damon, kihangsúlyozva a lényeget, miközben Elena lábát elengedte és az a földre hullott a másik mellé. Képtelen volt szóhoz jutni a lány, csak erőtlenül állt tovább a vámpír előtt és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Végül Damon törte meg a csendet. – Most már mehetsz a szobádba.

Azzal hárébb lépett és útat adott Elenának. A lány újra összeszorította a fogait,mélyet lélegzett és nagyot nyelt, mindezek után pedig felsietett a szobájába, ahol hatalmasat csapott az ajtón és kulcsra zárta, mielőtt bárki megkísérelne belépni.


	11. Régi ismerősök

_**Azok, akik szeretik a történetet, a friss híreket követhetik a Facebook oldalamon NinaD Fanfiction néven! **_

* * *

Alaric kilépett a fürdőszobából és hallotta, ahogy Elena szobáján csattan az ajtó. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Damon és Elena újra összevesztek, ezért gyorsan sietett le a lépcsőn, hogy megnézze, mi történt. Nagyon remélte, hogy nem kell újra szembeszállnia valamelyik féllel, hanem csak egy apró veszekedésről lesz szó. Amikor leért a nappaliba, Damon hátradőlve várakozott a fal mellett.

-Mit csináltatok megint? – forgatta szemeit Ric, miközben kitöltött magának is egy pohár whiskey-t.

-Nincs még túl korán az italozáshoz? – Damon leült a kanapéra és lábait feltette az asztalkára.

-Mégegyszer, miért is vagy itt? – érdeklődött Alaric, mert igazán kíváncsi volt arra, hogy ilyen korán miért jött ide Damon.

-Beszélnünk kell!

-És nem beszélhettünk volna telefonon? – Alaric ma nem volt képes eltűrni semmit. Fáradt volt és kissé másnapos, miután megitta az italt, rájött, hogy mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet.

-Nem, ha ilyen fontos dologról van szó. – Damon arcán látszott, hogy most az egyszer komolyan gondolja azt, amit mondani szeretne. Ric azonban semmi olyant nem tudott volna mondani, ami elég komoly lenne most ahhoz, hogy lekösse Damon figyelmét.

-Mi lett? Meghalt az aranyhalad? – Ric szekálni próbálta Damon-t, de abbahagyta.

-Szeretném, ha ennyire egyszerű lenne minden.

Alaric tényleg megrémült. Ha bármi is ennyire megfélemlítette Damon-t, akkor az bizonyára tényleg nagyon fontos lehet. Régóta nem látta ilyennek a barátját. Mi történhetett, ami ennyire felzaklatta?

-Mi történt? – kérdezte végül, szembefordulva vele és az asztalra téve az üres poharat. Damon megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, mielőtt beszél.

-A tegnap reggel, útban ide, kaptam egy üzenetet. Ismeretlen szám volt, megpróbáltam visszahívni, de nem kapcsolták. – a vámpír elővette a telefont és Alaric kezébe nyomta, hogy megmutassa a szöveget.

-„Vigyázz magadra, nem tudod kik a barátaid!" – olvasta fel hangosan a férfi az üzenetet és visszaadta a telefont. Némán néztek egymásra néhány másodpercig, de egyikük sem tudta megfejteni az üzenetet. – Nem lehet, hogy bárki szórakozik veled?

-Gondoltam már mindenkire. Klaus, Rebekah. Még a hülye Elijah is eszembe jutott. Fogalmam sincs, hogy ki lehet.

-És mit akarsz most tenni? – érdeklődött Alaric, miközben próbált valami tervet összedobni a fejében. Talán beszélhetett volna a sheriff-el, hogy lenyomozzák a telefonszámot,de ismerve Damon ellenségeit, nem volt annyi idő, hogy hetekig várjanak az eredményre.

-Megvárom, míg felbukkan magától az üzenet küldője. – vonta meg a vállát a vámpír, ahogy zavarodottan ült és gondolkodott. Ez sem volt a jó megoldás, de még mindig ez volt a legelviselhetőbb. Ha bárki bántani akarja, majd megjelenik és akkor számol Damon vele.

-És ha nem jelenik meg?

-Akkor megvárom, míg valamelyik barátom hátba szúr! – nevetett Damon, mintha semmiség lenne az ügy, Alaric viszont tudta, hogy bárki is mer Damon-nel szembeszállni, nem fog ölbe tett kezekkel várakozni. – Most megyek, mert dolgom van. Itt a szám, ha megtudsz valamit, szólj nekem is.

-Most hova mész? – kíváncsiskodott Alaric, de nem igazán érdekelte, hogy most mihez kezd magával a vámpír. Jobb volt, ha elmegy, hogy kissé nyugalom legyen a házban újra és Elena is kijöjjön a szobájából, ahova nemrég bezárkózott.

-Elmondom késöbb. – azzal ki is suhant az ajtón, egyéb kérdést meg sem hallgatva. Alaric a fejét rázva forgatta a szemét, majd felkelt és nekilátott rendbe szedni a házat.

* * *

Damon elővette a kulcsát és benyitott a Salvatore villa hatalmas ajtaján. Egy egyszerű embernek nehéz volt az ajtó, de ők vámpírként meg sem érezték a súlyát. Bent kellemesen meleg volt, a nappaliban égett a tűz a kandallóban és halkan ropogott az égett fa a csendben. A vámpír körülnézett. Hogy lehet, hogy senki nincs itt?

-Végre megjöttél. – bizonyította be Jessica az ellenkezőjét, amikor megszólalt Damon háta mögül, az ajtónak dőlve. Fényes haja körülölelte, nagyon csinos volt és ezzel tudatában volt ő is, ahogy ott állt és kecsesen mozgatta kezeit, lábait. –Hiányoztál.

-Hol van Stefan? – kérdezte Damon, levetette a kabátját, a kanapéra dobta és nekidőlt a kanapénak, ölbe téve kezeit. Fekete, dús haja borzos volt a hideg széltől, ami napok óta Mystic Falls-ban fújdogált. Fehér, rövid ujjú felső volt rajta és bárki is látta rajta, rögtön elismerte, mennyire jól nézett ki benne.

-Nem rég ment el. – sétált oda Jessica lassan Damon mellé és amikor odaért, átölelte a nyakát és testét szorosan odanyomta a vámpíréhoz. - Ne menj el megint, unatkozom egyedül!

-Találj ki magadnak valami elfoglaltságot! – mondta a vámpír parancsolva, de ő is átölelte a lány derekát, magához szorítva aprócska testét. Ugyanígy szorította Elenát is néhány órával ezelőtt és be kellett vallania, az sokkal jobb volt. Jessica csak azért volt vele, hogy enyhítse a fájdalmat, hogy legyen valaki, aki mindig itt van, aki hazavárja és nem kell cserébe semmit adnia, nincs szükségük bonyolult kapcsolatra és ígéretekre, nem kellett megváltoznia, sem visszafognia magát. Jessica mellett önmaga volt és csakis egy tárgyként tekintett rá. Még csak nem is volt bűntudata, amiért így kezeli a lányt.

A vámpír gyorsan belenyomta fogait a lány bőrébe, ahogy forrón izzó szemei már érezték a vér édes ízét. A meleg vér csiklandozta torkát, ahogy nagyokat kortyolt belőle, beletemette magát az érzés hatalmába és magához szorította az áldozatát. Néhány perc múlva elhúzta magától a lányt, aki kissé gyengülten dőlt Damon vállára. Damon megtörölte a száját, majd beleharapva a kezébe, vért adott Jessicának, hogy gyógyuljanak a sebei. Tudta, hogy úgysem változtatná őt senki vámpírrá itt, szinte senk nem ismerte a városban és ha ismerték is, senki nem kérdezösködött róla soha.

Miközben Jessica meleg ajkai Damon kezére tapadtak, Stefan lépett be a bejárati ajtón, egy hideg fuvallattal együtt. Gyorsan ledobta cipőjét az ajtó mellé és besietett az ajtóból, összetalálkozva bátyjával a nappaliban.

-Látom itthon vagy. – jelentette ki a fiatalabbik Salvatore azt, ami nyilvánvaló volt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy milyen megjegyzést fűzhetne a látottakhoz, ezért improvizált egy mondatot, ami értelmetlen volt és szükségtelen. – Minden rendben?

-Miért ne lenne? – Damon elengedte a lányt, aki arrébb lépett, de továbbra is a szobában maradt. Erre-arra sétált, felderítette a szoba különböző zugjait és sarkait.

-A tegnap viaskodtál Elijah-val és azt hittem, nekem is behúzol egyet. – kuncogott Stefan, miközben kitöltött egy-egy pohár whiskey-t és egyiket odanyújtotta Damon-nek.

-Nem ártott volna! – mondta Damon komoran, de Stefan tudta, hogy csak viccelt. Damon egyáltalán nem volt olyan állapotban, mint aki verekedni készülne.

-Miért duzzogsz?

-Nem is tudom, Stefan. Valami nincs rendben. – mondta Damon, miközben újra belekortyolt az italába. Hezitált, hogy elmondja-e az öccsének azt, ami történt, végül pedig úgy döntött, jobb lesz Stefan-t is beavatni, elvégre ő is ebben a házban él. – Tegnap kaptam egy üzenetet egy ismeretlen számtól.

Ugyanúgy, mint Ric-nek, Damon Stefan-nek is odanyújtotta a telefont, megnyitva a szöveges üzenetet a számról, amit nem ismert fel. Stefan összehúzott szemekkel nézte a kicsi képernyőt, majd letette a kanapéra a telefont.

-Legalább sejted, hogy ki lehet? – kérdezte Damon-tól.

-Fogalmam sincs. – vallotta be a vámpír. Nem volt ötlete aarra, hogy hogyan szerezze meg a telefonszám tulajdonosának nevét, bár néhány tippje volt, hogy ki írhatott. – Talán Katherine. De nem hiszem, hogy megkockáztatná, hogy írjon nekem. Tudja, hogy kitépem a szívét, ha egyetlen apró útmutatást is találok arra, amerre tartózkodik.

-Vannak más ellenségeid?

-Nem ennyire bátrak. – erőltetett mosolygást rajzolt az ajkaira Damon, de nem sokáig tartott. Nem igazán viccelt a dologgal, amíg ki nem derül pontosan, hogy mi ez az egész.

-Talán fel kellene hívnunk Katherine-t és megkérdezzük tőle. – ajánlotta Stefan az ötletet, de Damon nevetve állt fel a helyéről. Semmi pénz nem volt a világon, ami idecsalogatná Katherine Pierce-t, miközben tudja, hogy Damon visszafizeti azt, amit tett Elenával. Még mindig nem találta meg sehol, pedig hónapokig keresgélt, de Katherine olyan gyakorlott volt már a bújdosásban, hogy lehetetlen volt megtalálni.

-Csinálj, amit akarsz. Nekem mennem kell. – Damon felkapta a kabátját a kanapéról és gyorsan magára vette. Cipőjét a bejáratnál nem is vetette le, amikor jött, ezért szerencsére nem kellett vele kínlódnia.

-Hé, Damon. – szólította meg mégegyszer Stefan.

-Mi az?

-Ne avatkozz bele Elena és Elijah kapcsolatába. Elena boldognak tűnik vele.

Damon néhány pillanatra Stefan szemébe nézett és akkor látta igazán Stefan, hogy mennyire bántja az öccsét ez az egész. Bár harcot üzentek Elenával egymásnak, Damon a hazugságok ellenére is többet érzett még mindig a lány iránt és Stefan-nek is fájt így látnia bátyját. Az idősebbik Salvatore fiú bólíntott és kilépett az ajtón, Stefan pedig felsietett a szobájába, magára hagyva az amúgy is unatkozó Jessicát a nappaliban.

* * *

Caroline sietve lépett be a Grill ajtaján. Matt a pultnál várta, amikor meglátta őt, megpuszilta és mosolyogva üdvözölte a szőke vámpírlányt. Caroline megrendelte szokásos ebédjét, elvitelre, majd várakozva nézegette a telefonját. Néhány üzenete volt, amiket sorra megnézett. Az első Kol-tól jött.

„Hiányzol. Délután átmegyek hozzád.K."

Caroline mosolyogva nézegette néhány másodpercig a szöveget, majd a naptárra nézett. December 27. volt, már csak néhány nap az évből és lejár ez a fejezet is. A naptárat bámulva azon gondolkodott, hogy van-e valami terve mára, de nem volt. Gyorsan megnyomta a válasz gombot és már pötyögtetett is.

„Vá ézhetünk egy filmet.C."

Megnyomta a küldés gombot, de ezen kívül még több üzenet is elolvasásra várt. Elena három üzenetet hagyott és Caroline azon gondolkodott, mi lehet ennyire fontos a lánynak. Megnyitotta az üzeneteket sorra.

„ átugorhatnál ma, hogy beszélgessü amiről.E."

„Ahogy tudsz, vá valami, amiről beszélnünk kell sürgősen!E."

„Esetleg nem láttad Damon-t valahol a nap folyamán?E."

Ha Elena Damon-t keresi, akkor bizonyára nagyon sürgős dolog lehet az, amiért ilyen kétségbeesetten telefonálgatott Caroline-nak. A vámpírlány úgy döntött, inkább felhívja a barátnőjét. Elena a hármas gyorstárcsázón volt, Caroline megnyomta és már csörgött is a telefon. Egyetlen hívás után felvette a lány a másik vonalon.

-Caroline. Végre! – Elena türelmetlenek hallatszott a telefonban.

-Minden rendben? Most láttam az üzenetet. A Grillben vagyok.

-Igen, minden rendben, csak jó lenne valakivel beszélni. Át tudnál jönni? – a lány hangja megrémísztette Caroline-t, aki el nem tudta képzelni, mi lehet ennyire sürgös.

-Most indulok, hamarosan ott leszek. Puszi.

Caroline letette a telefont és most már egyre türelmetlenebbül várakozoott az ebédre. Matt közben sürgött a helyiségben, úgy tűnt, csak ő dolgozik egyedül ma, mert senki més nem volt sem a pultnál, sem az asztalok között.

-Caroline, még néhány perc és kész! – bíztatta Matt, miközben elsétált a pult előtt és Caroline felsóhajtott. Elena leordítja majd a fejét is, mikor megérkezik, ha sokat fog késni az ebédje miatt.

Körülbelül 10 perc telt el, amíg Matt odaadta a csomagot és Caroline kért még két narancslevet is, hogy ne menjen üres kézzel Elenához. Fogta a csomagot és elindult a kijárat felé, de megtorpant, amikor szembesétált egy lánnyal. Bonnie állt előtte, magabiztosan és öntelten, sokkal jobban nézett ki, mint amikor Caroline utoljára látta őt.

-Bonnie. Szia. – mosolyogva köszönt neki Caroline, de olyan érzése volt, hogy nem fogják ugyanilyen szívélyességgel viszonozni kedvességét.

-Caroline. – mondta mogorván a lány, mintha nem is lettek volna barátok évekig.

-Mi újság veled? Rég nem beszéltünk!

-Megvolt az okom rá, amiért nem kerestelek. Ne ássunk mélyebbre, ha nem muszáj.

A szőke vámpír meglepődve állt a helyén, mintha földbe gyökerezett volna a lába. Bonnie elsétált mellőle, ő azonban továbbra is bámult a semmibe. Hihetetlen volt, hogy ennyire megromlott a barátságuk. Bonnie úgy viselkedett vele, mint a legnagyobb ellenségével és nem tudta senki, hogy mi késztette arra, hogy ennyire eltávolodjon a csajoktól.

-Barbie. – mosolygott Damon, miközben szinte leverte a kővé dermedt Caroline-t. Egyik ujját végighúzta a lány szemei előtt, mintha egy őrülttel lenne dolga, mire Caroline észbe kapott és zavarodottan bámult az öntelt vámpírra.

-Salvatore. Elena keresett, tudsz róla? – Caroline rögtön megbánta, amit tett, véletlenül kifecsegte, hogy Elena őrülten kereste Damon-t és most szégyenében elpirult, ahogy a másik vámpír csípőre tette a kezét és előtte álldogált, magyarázatra várva.

-Valóban? Menjünk, nézzük meg mit akar. – kuncogott, majd elvette a csomagot a lánytól, udvariasan előre engedte az ajtóban és még az ajtót is kinyitotta neki, ahogy az autójához értek. A fekete Audi fényesen csillógott, mintha tiszta új lenne, Caroline pedig megbízta Damon-t, hogy lépjen a gázra, mert már rég Elenánál kellett volna lennie.

* * *

Elena rohant a lépcsőn lefele, amikor meghallotta a csengőt az emeletről. Végre itt volt Caroline és megbeszélhettek mindent, amit csak mesélni szeretett volna a barátnőjének. Igazi csajos délutánnak indult és alig várta, hogy egy kis időt egyedül tölthessen a vámpírlánnyal. Amikor azonban ajtót nyitott, megtorpant.

-Meglepetés. – villogtatta fényes, tökéletesen fehér fogait Damon, amikről Elenának rögtön eszébe jutottak a reggeli emlékek. Megrázta a fejét kissé, hogy a gondolatok elsuhanjanak belőle, majd zavarodottan pillantott Caroline-ra.

-Sajnálom, nem tudtam lerázni! – mondta a lány és besétált az ajtón, Damon pedig hűségesen követte őt a csomaggal, mint egy tökéletes kiskutya a gazdiját. Ártatlanul bámult körbe, amikor Alaric is megérkezett.

-Hello, srácok! – mosolygott, kezet fogott Damon-nel és odafordult Elenához. – Bulit tartasz ma?

-Nem. Damon épp menni készült! – célozgatott Elena Damon-re, de a vámpír gonoszan bámult vissza rá. Elena semmi pénzért nem szerette volna, ha Damon felhozza a reggel történt apró kis kalandjukat, ezért inkább visszafogta magát és ironikus mosollyal intett, hogy menjenek fel a szobájába.

-Minek követed Caroline-t, mint egy kiskutya? – jegyezte meg Elena, miközben leült az ágyára. Caroline a tükör előtt foglalt helyett és leltározni kezdett, megvizsgálva minden cuccot, ami az asztalon található volt. Damon Elena mellé feküdt, az ágyra, lábait keresztbe tette és mosolyogva nézett Elenára.

-Azt mondta, kerestél engem.

Elena bosszúsan nézett a tükörben a lányra, de Caroline úgy tett, mintha semmit sem hallott volna az egészből. Nem mert a tükörben sem Elena szemébe nézni, így hát tovább folytatta a sminkelést. Elena beletörődött, hogy Damon már nem fogja békén hagyni.

-Beszélhetnénk négyszemközt? – kérdezte Elena végül Damon-hoz fordulva, amitől úgy Damon, mind Caroline is meglepődött. Egyik vámpír sem értette a lényeget ebben az egészben.

-Azért hívtál engem át, hogy utána elküldj, mert Damon-nel akarsz beszélni? – Caroline fellobbant, amikor rájött, hogy Elena megint azt a játékot játsza, amit régen. Mindig ezzel a módszerrel rázta le a barátnőit és most, hogy a barátokról volt szó, muszáj volt beszélnie neki Bonnie-ról is.

-Nem, Caroline, ez nem az, aminek hiszed. – magyarázkodott Elena, de tudta, hogy már így is túlságosan belekeverte Caroline-t ebbe az egészbe.

-Akkor mi ez? – fonta össze a kezeit Caroline és várta a magyarázatot erre az egész helyzetre, ami kialakult.

-Mielőtt mutatnék valamit, el kell mondanom valamit. – bámulta a földet Elena, miközben beszélt. Szégyelte, hogy engedett Damon-nek, és erről akart beszélni Caroline-nal ma egész délután, de Damon annyira keresztbe tett nekik, hogy kénytelen itt és most megvitatni ezt az egészet.

-Ma reggel itt voltam. – könnyítette meg Elena dolgát Damon, de annyira normálisnak tartotta ezt az egészet, mintha minden nap ez történne vele.

-Minek jöttél ide? – Caroline rápillantott a lényegre, de szívesebben hallotta volna Elena verzióját a történtekről, mint Damon sztoriját.

-Nem azért, ami végül is történt! – Damon beképzelt vigyora lemoshatatlan volt. Neki semmi vesztenivalója nem volt ebből, ezért is élvezte ennyire a helyzetet. Elena viszont egy teljesen friss, új kapcsolatban volt és ha bárkitől kiderülne ez az egész, akkor valószínűleg tönkremenne minden.

-Damon átjött és hát… - hallgatott el Elena. Hogyan mondhatná meg Elena, hogy mi történt azután? Hogyan vallhatná be Caroline-nak, hogy gyakorlatilag megcsalta Elijah-t?

-Elena túlságosan is élvezte a helyzetet! – hajolt közelebb Damon a lányhoz és a könyökére támaszkodva, egyik kezével átkarolta a lány derekát, hogy közelebb húzza magához. Elena idegesen mászott ki Damon karjaiból, felkelt az ágyról és elővette a telefonját.

-Lefeküdtél Damon-nel?! – mondta Caroline, hangosabban a kelleténél.

-Nem, dehogy is! Caroline! – csitította a lányt Elena. –Hogy gondolhatsz ilyesmit?

-Azt akarod mondani, hogy nem feküdtél le Damon-nel, de Damon szavaival élve, „élvezted a helyzetet"? – érthetetlenül bámult Elenáról a másik vámpírra Caroline. Nevetve nézett rá Elena rémült arcára, majd idegesen bámulta Damon-t. – Te szemétláda! Nyúlj még egyszer hozzá a barátnőmhöz és szétrugom a hátsód!

Caroline nem tett hirtelen mozdulatot, csak ült és nevetett a széken, ahogy Elena visszaült az ágyra. Damon nem kísérelte meg újra az ölébe venni a lányt, tudta, hogy rögtön ellenkezni fog, ha Caroline itt van.

-Ezt kaptam a reggel, miután elmentél. – mutatta a telefonját Elena és a fehér iPhone képernyőjére mutattott, ahogy Damon elvette tőle.

„Tud Alaric a kis kalandotokról Damon-nel? Nem kellene ennyire hiszékenynek lenned! Túl gyenge láncszem vagy, Elena!"

Damon rápillantott a telefonszámra. Ismeretlen volt, nem ugyanaz, aki neki küldte az üzenetet. Újra és újra elolvasta a szöveget és megpróbált hasonlóságot találni a hozzá küldött üzenet és ez az üzenet között.

-Jeremy? – kérdezte, mert ez volt a leg ésszel foghatóbb válasz. Senki más nem tudhatott arról, ami a reggel történt, egyedül Jeremy volt az, aki esetleg megláthatta volna őket.

-Tagadta. Azt mondta, nem látott minket és nem ő küldte az üzenetet. – magyarázkodott Elena, de Caroline is és ő is egyre idegesebbek lettek.

-Alaric mit mondott? – ült fel komoly arckifejezéssel Damon, türelmetlenül, idegesen várakozva a válasz után.

-Nem mutattam még meg neki.

-Azt akarod mondani, hogy kaptál egy titkos üzenetet valakitől, aki csak akkor láthatott titeket, ha a házban volt, de nem Jeremy, sem Alaric nem volt? – Caroline összegezte az ismert dolgokat és megrémülve várta a megoldást Damon-tól.

A vámpír felpattant a telefonnal együtt az ágyról és kirohant a szobából. Le a lépcsőn, egészen a nappaliba, ahol a konyhapultnál áldogáló Alaric elé csúsztatta a telefont.

-Elena, gyere ide! – kiáltotta Damon, miközben reakcióra várt Alaric részéről. Úgy tűnt, elsőre nem érti a szöveget, de néhány másodperc alatt rájött, hogy történt valami Damon és Elena között, és valaki, akiről nem tudtak, megláthatta őket. – Elena, a fenébe, fogd magad és gyere le!

A lány megrémült Damon dühös, erős hangjától és rohant lefele a lépcsőn Caroline-nal együtt. Semmit sem értett, nem tudta mi történik és hogyan láthatta őket bárki is.

-Próbáltad hívni ? – fordult oda Damon és feszülten szólt Elenához.

-Igen, de nem csengett ki. – automatikusan érkezett a válasz Elenától, Damon szemei pedig szikrákat szórtak. A vámpír odafordult Alaric-hoz.

-Bárki is az, tud rólam és Elenáról, tökéletesen ismer engem és ha én veszélyben vagyok, akkor Elena is! – Damon összeszorította a fogait, Elena pedig remegni kezdett. Elege volt az ilyen esetekből, nem volt szükség több feszültségre és idegességre az életébe, remélte, hogy kimaradhat ezekből. Érthetelen volt, hogy ki volt ez a titkos küldő és mit akart tőle.

-Mit akarhat Elenától? – szólalt meg Caroline is.

-Kaptam egy hasonló üzenetet a tegnap reggel. Bárki is küldi az üzeneteket, tudja a leggyengébb pontom! – Damon vallomása meglepő volt mindenki számára. A vámpír leggyengébb ponta Elena volt és ha bárki bántani akarta őt, akkor bizonyára Elenán keresztül sikerült volna.

Elena félelemmel tele állt a nappaliban, ölbe tett kezekkel. Bárki is kereste őt vagy Damon-t, nagyon közel lehet hozzájuk, hiszen elméletileg senki nem látta őket a reggel, most mégis ismeretlen üzeneteket kapnak. Túl közel volt a küldő. Talán valaki szórakozott velük. A lány magabiztosan nézett körül a szobában. Damon arca semleges érzéseket mutatott, mintha teljesen mindegy lenne, hogy mi történik ezután.

-Nem maradhattok ebben a házban. Aki az üzeneteket küldi, az tökéletesen ismeri Elenát és a házat is, ezért is tudott bejutni. – Damon az asztalra csapott és Alaric-tól várt választ.

-Átmegyünk a Salvatore villába és ott majd megoldjuk az egészet. – döntött Ric és Elena szemei helytelenítően nézett vissza. Nem mehetett Damon házába, túlságosan közel lenne hozzá a nap minden percében és ez úgy Elenának, mint Elijah-nak sem tett jót.

Damon bólintott, mintha az lenne a legtermészetesebb, hogy három vendéget fogadnak a villában. Ez azonban soha nem volt akadály, mert akkora volt a ház, hogy legalább 20 háloszoba volt, ami felhasználható lett volna. Néhány órán belül már mindenki összecsomagolt és készen álltak, hogy elinduljanak a villába. Elena duzzogva húzta lefele a csomagját a lépcsőn, Caroline segített cipelni a laptopot és a kozmetikumokkal tele táskát.

-Légy egy kissé hálásabb! – morogva szólította meg Alaric a lányt, miközben kilépett az ajtón, átvéve Elena csomagjait és sorra mindent bepakoltak Damon és Alaric autójába. Hamarosan, az ajtózárás után már útban voltak a villához, olyan gyorsan vezetettek, mintha a tatárok hajtották volna őket.

* * *

-Stefan, van néhány vendégünk. – rontott be az ajtón Damon, mögötte pedig Alaric cipekedett. Minden csomagot az ajtóban hagytak, majd besétáltak a nappaliban. Caroline még mindig mellettük volt, bár ő nem költözött össze a két Salvatore testvérrel, szívesen segített bármiben is, amiben csak tudott, hogy minden a lehető legzökkenőmentesen menjen.

-Nahát. – lepődött meg Stefan, ahogy lesietett a lépcsőn. Odament a többiekhez, Elenát megpuszilta, Ric és Jeremy pedig hálásan fogtak kezet vele. – Csomagokkal együtt?

-Ma reggel Elena is kapott egy üzenetet az ismeretlentől és úgy gondoltuk, az lesz a legjobb, ha idejönnek mind. – magyarázkodott Damon, miután kitöltött egy pohár whiskey-t Ric-nek és magának is.

Stefan örült, hogy végre vendégek érkeztek és nem kell egész nap Damon unalmas képét bámulnia a házban. Az érkezők kissé feldobták a hangulatot, főleg, hogy Caroline is köztük volt. Elena belépett a nappaliba, körülnézett. Jó meleg volt, a tűz továbbra is égett és ropogott a fa alatta. Ric elfogadta a pohár italt, majd szép lassan mindenki elfoglalta a helyét valamelyik kanapén vagy széken. Damon egyedül ült a legközelebbi széken és gondolkodva nézte a kristálypoharat.

-Üdv mindenkinek! – hallatszott Jessica vidám, udvarias hangja, ahogy besétált a nappaliba. Damon egy pillanatra az ajkába harapott, hogy megfékezze magát, majd felnézett a lányra, aki egyenesen hozzá tartott. – Minden oké?

Jessica odasétált Damon mellé és kicsit várakozva, odahajolt és megpuszilta az arcát, miután beletúrt a hajába. A borzos Damon idegesen tette le a poharat az asztalra, de most nem akart jelenetet rendezni mindenki előtt, ezért megölelte a lány derekát és gyorsan megcsókolta. Elengedve a lányt, elkapta Elena pillantását, aki ölni tudott volna összevont szemöldökeivel. Ennyi épp elég volt Damon-nek ahhoz, hogy önelégülten mosolyogjon és visszaüljon a helyére.

-Hozz valami ételt a vendégeinknek. Mától itt fognak maradni egy rövid időre. – intett Jessicának Damon, aki rögtön szót fogadott és dudolgatva egy Demi Lovato zenét, elsietett a konyhába.

A néma csönd újra elfoglalta helyét a székek, asztalok között és mindenki arra várt, hogy a másik szólaljon meg. Jeremy a telefonját pötyögtette és Caroline-nal beszélt valamiről nagyon halkan, Ric és Damon pedig a jól megszokott italukat itták. Ez már a harmadik pohár whiskey volt Damon-nél, de nem félt attól, hogy esetleg furcsán viselkedik majd tőle.

-Elena, Elijah-nak már szóltál, hogy itt vagy? – hozta fel a kínos témát Stefan. – Ide bármikor jöhet, ha találkozni akartok és így biztonságosabb is.

-Még nem beszéltem vele, talán fel kellene hívnom. – Elena elővette a vékony kis iPhone-t és felállt a helyéről. Elindult a lépcsők irányába és visszapillantott egy másodpercre. – Köszönöm, Stefan.

-Nagyon szívesen.

Damon újabb pohár italt töltött magának, Ric azonban nemet mondott, amikor őt is megkínálták. Tiszta, józan ésszel kellett gondolkodniuk most, Damon pedig már nem volt képes ilyent tenni. Csak itta és itta az erős alkoholt és magába fojtott mindent, ami egyszer megfordult a fejé nézett erre-arra, megpróbálta kihallgatni Elena telefonbeszélgetését, majd azon kapta magát, hogy minden erejével azon van, hogy ne koncentráljon arra, amit fenn hall.

-Elijah-ék idejönnek. – mondta Elena, miután letette a telefont és lejött az emeletről. – Segíteni szeretnének, ahogy csak lehetséges.

-Nincs szükségünk a segítségükre! – förmedt rá Damon, de Stefan gyorsan ott volt mellette, hogy kivegye a kezéből a whiskey-s poharat.

-Damon, menj és zuhanyozz egyet. Addig én beszélek Elenával. – célozgatott arra Stefan, hogy menjen és józanodjon ki a bátyja, de nem igazán talált fülekre mondanivalója.

-Ha az az átkozott vámpír beteszi a lábát a házamba, megölöm! – morgott Damon és Stefan tanácsa szerint elindult zuhanyozni. Fél úton Elena mellett ment el, leszűkítve kék szemeit, megfélemlítve a lány, majd elkapta Jessica kezét és magával ráncigálta a lépcsőn a szobájába.

-Damon túl makacs. Ne is figyeljetek rá. Avassátok be a többieket ebbe az egészbe és megoldjuk valahogy a dolgokat. – mosolygott Stefan Elenára, majd összeszedte az italos poharakat és kivitte a konyhába. Igazi úriember volt Stefan ma, Caroline elbűvölve nézett rá, ahogy visszatért és ugyanolyan jó kedvvel próbált társalogni mindenkivel.

Nemsokára csengettek a bejárati ajtón és Stefan sietve nyitotta ki, hogy a várt vendégek belépjenek.Úgy Elijah, mint Kol is arra várt, hogy Stefan behívja, majd mikor mindenki a nappaliban volt Damon-on és Jessicán kívül, Elijah helyet foglalt Elena mellett és magához szorította, Kol ugyanígy tett Caroline-nal, Klaus pedig elfoglalta Damon egykori helyét.

-Örülök, hogy hívtatok. – mondta Elijah és megpuszilta Elena homlokát. – Nem tudnám elviselni, hogy Elenának baja essen.

-Reméljük, hogy ez a helyzet minél hamarabb megoldódik. – mondta Stefan kedvesen és ránézett Elenára. A lány zavartan dőlt neki Elijah vállának, lehunyva szemeit és kezét összefogva az ölében. Békésnek tűnt, de a gond ott virított az összehúzott homlokán, miközben megpróbált lazítani és pihenni Elijah karjai közt.

Kol hátulról ölelte át Caroline-t, Klaus pedig dühösen sétált fel-le a szobában. Feszült volt a hangulat és a légkör, mindenki utálta a másikat, megpróbáltak kedvesek lenni egymással, de mindenki tudta, hogy Klaus dühös Kol-ra és Caroline-ra is, amiért együtt vannak. Már csak Damon és Jessica hiányozna, akikkel teljes lenne a létszám – Damon dühös Elenára és Elijah-ra, Jessica dühös Damon-re és Elenára, Elijah pedig Damon-t ölné meg, ha lehetne.

-Úgy emlékszem, elég világos voltam! – mondta Damon, feltűrve fehér ingének ujjait sorra. Fekete farmer volt rajta, amibe gondosan bele volt szorítva az ingének alsó része. Tökéletes övvel volt megszorítva és már egymagában szívdöglesztő volt a látvány. Borzos haja csak hab volt a tortára.

-Köszönöm. – Elijah felállt és odanyújtotta kezét Damon-nek. A Salvatore nem viszonozta, csak várakozott, türelmetlenül, azt tervezve, mikor, melyik pillanatban üti orrba a legidősebb Mikaelson fiút. – Köszönöm, Damon, hogy Elenát befogadtad az otthonodba.

-Hagyjuk a képmutatást. – Damon még mindig nem nyújtotta oda kezét a másik vámpírnak, ami arra késztette azt, hogy leengedje sajátját. – Lehet, hogy Stefan boldog, hogy itt lehettek, de én egyetlen percig sem titkolom, hogy rühellem, hogy a házamban vagy és minden egyes percben azt kívánom, bárcsak eltűnnél innen!

Elijah mélyet sóhajott, majd kénytelenül húzódott hátrébb Damon elől. Amíg a Salvatore villában tartozkodott, nem volt joga szembeszállni a vámpírral. Odalépett Elenához, aki felállt és szomorúan hallgatta, hogy Elijah mit mond.

-Most elmegyek, amíg a kedélyek le nem csillapodnak. – magyarázkodott Elijah és sajnálta, hogy Damon miatt el kell hagynia Elenát.

-Elijah, maradhatsz nyugodtan, nem kell elmenned. – próbálta helyrehozni Stefan azt, amit Damon okozott, de úgy tűnt, hogy Elijah nem meggyőzhető. A férfi továbbra is határozottan állt Elena előtt és elköszönt.

-Majd késöbb visszajövök. – mondta, azzal elsétált és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, ahogy kiment.

Elena dühöngve sietett fel a lépcsőn, mindenki őt bámulta. Stefan helytelenítve nézett Damon-re, aki ugyanolyan dühöngve vett elő a szekrényből egy újabb poharat, hogy italt töltsön. A fiatalabbik Salvatore most nem tudta megállítani, de nem is akarta. Kissé józan lett Damon, de még mindig túlzottan sok whiskey volt a szervezetében.

-Szóval, kaptatok egy üzenetet egy ismeretlen számról? – kérdezte Kol, hogy végül tisztázzák a helyzetet.

-Igen, Damon és Elena is kapott egy-egy üzenetet, de nem tudjuk kitől. Valaki olyanról van szó, aki nagyon közel áll mindkettejükhöz, mert arról, amiről írt, csak Damon és Elena tudott. – magyarázta Stefan a többieknek, akik nemrég érkeztek.

-Ki lehetett? Van valakinek bármilyen ötlete? – szólt közbe Klaus, ahogy térdére támazkodva nézett körbe a szobában.

Néma csönd állt be, mindenki a másikat nézte, várakozva valami megfejtésre. Senkinek nem volt fogalma arról, hogy mi történhetett és azzal sem voltak tisztában, hogy ezután mi fog történni. Körülbelül fél óra tanácskozás után megegyeztek, hogy Elena, Alaric és Jeremy a villában maradnak, Caroline a biztonság kedvéért a Mikaelson házba költözik és Klaus a Gilbert házba megy, hogy megnézze, lát-e valami furcsát a napokban. Késöbb Klaus és Kol együtt távoztak, Jeremy felsietett a szobájába és leült a számítógép elé, Alaric pedig Damon-nel és Stefan-nel maradt a nappaliban. Jessica is odasétált hozzájuk, leginkább Damon-t célozta meg, akinek nyakát hátulról karolta át és gyenge puszikat nyomott a nyakára. Az édes parfüm, ami a férfi nyakán volt megőrjítette a lányt.

-Menjünk fel. – ajánlotta Jessica, Damon pedig unalmasan állt fel és egyetlen szó nélkül engedte, hogy Jessica magával húzza fel az emeletre. Semmi kedve nem volt ahhoz, hogy most a lánnyal foglalkozzon, de így, hogy jobban belegodolt, volt más, amit tenni akart vele.

* * *

Elena a Salvatore villa ablakában ült. Az ablak csukva volt, de érezhető volt a hűvős szél, ami az ablak alatt fújdogált be. Lassan a tél is lejárt, még néhány nap volt a következő évig. Nem úgy tervezte az Újévet, hogy bezárva egy házban unatkozni fog. Egyáltalán nem tervezett még semmit, de bizonyára bármi jobb lett volna, mint itt várakozni és megoldani egy rejtélyt.

A villa ablaka a hátsó udvarra nyílt. Virágok, hatalmas fák, pad és rengeteg bokor volt, látszott, hogy a Salvatore testvérek nem gondozták a kertet és elhanyagolva volt. A lány azon gondolkodott, merre lehet a többieknek a szobája. Tudta, hogy Damon szobája nem erre nyílik, a hatalmas szoba a bejárat felé nyíló ablakokkal rendelkezett. Stefan szobája is a főbejárat felé nyílt, emlékezett, hányszor látta Damon autóját leparkolni a ház előtt és hányszor rémült meg, amikor meglátta a kocsiból kiszállni.

Nagyot sóhajtott. A kezébe vette a fehér iPhone-t, de ugyanúgy visszatette a párnára. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit csináljon – aludni nem tudott, bár már éjfél is elmúlt, egyedül unatkozott és a neten már semmi érdekes nem volt. Egy ideig Caroline-nal üzenetezett, de a lány fáradt volt és lefeküdt aludni. Ahogy ezen töprengett, valaki apróra nyitotta az ajtót a szobáján. Túl sötét volt ahhoz, hogy lássa, hogy ki lehet, ezért felállt, hogy jobban láthassa.

-Elijah? – lepődött meg, miután megismerte Elijah ismerős parfümjét. A férfi becsukta az ajtót maga mögött és odasietett a lányhoz. Szorosan megölelte, megpuszilta a fejét, majd elhúzta magától és megcsókolta Elenát.

Gyöngéden csókolta, szenvedélyesen, de Elenának nem volt elég. Nem ehhez volt szokva, vadul és érzelemmel teli csókokat várt, most mégsem azt kapta. Visszacsókolta a férfit, karát a nyaka köré vonta és erőteljesen magához húzta. A férfi hajába túrt, felborzolta a haját és ajkait erősebben nyomta oda a vámpíréhoz. Elijah gyengéden, de magabiztosan szorította Elena derekát. Keze nem vándorolt se lennebb, se fennebb, egy helyben maradt és várakozott. Mintha meghívóra, vagy engedélyre lenne szüksége, arra várt, hogy Elena irányítsa. A lány hátrébb húzódott, de nem volt elég az, amit kapott. Hirtelen többre vágyott, szeretetre, szerelemre éhes volt, ahogy megpróbálta Elijah-t rávenni, hogy ő irányítsa a helyzetet. Késöbb jött rá arra, hogy a vámpír nem fogja megtenni azt a bizonyos lépést, mert sokszor kihangsúlyozta, hogy soha nem fog olyasmit tenni Elenával, amit ő nem akar. Elena meglepődve észlelte, hogy nagyon hiányzik neki az, hogy alávethesse magát valakinek, aki az öröm földjére kézen fogva vezeti majd el. Elijah erre még nem volt képes.

A lány előre húzta a kezeit. Megfogta Elijah derekát, de a zakó alá nyúlt, lassan, de határozottan húzta ki a férfi puha, illatos ingét a nadrágjából. Miután véghez vitte az első lépést, újra arra várt, hogy történjen valami, a forró csókok mellett azonban egyéb lépést nem tett a vámpír. Elena érthetetlenül gondolkodott azon, hogy miért nem közelít a vámpír hozzá, de felkötötte a képzeletbeli gatyáját és újabb lépést tett. Elijah nyakához vezetett a keze, kigombolta az első, a másik, majd lassan a harmadik gombot is a világos kék ingen. Úgy érezte, túlzottan sokat akar, mégis folytatta. Amikor az ing összes gombja ki volt gombolva, Elijah megtette az első lépést – egyik kara Elena hátára csúszott és meztelen mellkasához szorította a lányt. A szenvedélyes ajkak nem hagyták el egymást egyetlen pillanatra sem.

Elena lecsúsztatta Elijah karán a zakót, az inget gondosan rajta hagyva, felkészülve a következő lépésre. A lány magával húzta a férfit, egészen az ágyik, majd egyetlen apró mozdulattal magára húzta, együtt zuhantak bele a puha, hatalmas ágyba. Elijah megpróbált hátrébb húzódni, de Elena körülölelte őt a lábaival, szorosabbra fogva a férfit a testéhez. Mikor a férfi túlságosan belemerült a heves csókok ízébe, Elena a derekához nyúlt, majd lennebb és egyetlen mozdulattal kibontotta a szoros övet és nadrágot is.

-Elena… - húzta véglegesen el a száját Elijah és nagyot nyelt, ahogy továbbra is Elena ajkait figyelte.

-Valamit rosszul csináltam? – harapott bele az ajkaiba Elena, arra gondolt, hogy most végleg vége az esélynek, hogy egy kis leckét adjon Elijah-nak.

-Úgy gondolom, várnunk kellene még ezzel. – sóhajtott Elijah, de nem mozdult a helyéről. Jobb keze Elena derekán, bal keze Elena arcán pihent, válaszra várva.

-Én akarom. – mondta ki Elena, de Elijah arca azt súgta, hogy ennek az egésznek mind vége. A lány szomorúan nézett a vámpír sötét szemeibe.

-Várjunk még ezzel, aztán ha úgy alakul, majd meglátjuk, hogy döntünk. – Elena csalódottan nézett rá Elijah-ra. Nem volt annyira kiéhezve, hogy ne bírja tovább, de a reggeli incidens után Damon túlságosan nagy szerepet játszott abban, hogy ennyire szerette volna megtenni ma Elijah-val.

Elijah hátrébb húzódott, majd lemászott Elenáról és hátra dőlt az ágyon. Elena mélyeket lélegzett, a mennyezetet nézte és várakozott. Arra gondolt, milyen másképp is alakulhatott volna a ma este, ha nem sieti el ennyire az egészet. Elijah fejében teljesen más gondolatok kavarogtak. Nagyon szerette volna végre magáévá tenni a lányt, de nem akarta elsietni ezt a lépést. Tudta, hogy ha most megteszik, Elena meg fogja bánni azt, ami történt.

-Jobb, ha most elmegyek. – Elijah felkelt az ágyról és Elena nem állította meg. A vámpír begombolta az ingén a gombokat, magára vette a zakót és megfogta Elena kezét, felhúzva őt az ágyról. – Haragszol rám?

-Nem haragszom, megértem. Nem akarod még. Várhatunk. – zavarba jött Elena, miközben magyarázkodni próbált. Nehéz volt nem csalódottnak lenni, de teljes mértékben megértette a vámpírt.

-El sem tudod képzelni, hogy mennyire akarom! – ölelte magához Elijah a lányt. – Jobb lesz ez így mindkettőnknek.

-Tudom. Ne haragudj! – kért bocsánatot Elena azért, amiért megpróbálta elsietni a dolgokat.

-Te ne haragudj! – Elijah megpuszilta a lány homlokát, majd Elena felajánlotta, hogy lekíséri a bejáratig. Ketten elindultak a szoba ajtajához, ahogy azonban kinyitották, Damon állt a falnak dőlve, ölbe tett kezekkel előttük. Szemei összeszűkültek, ahogy végigmérték Elijah-t és látta, hogy a férfi inge nincs a nadrágjában és gyűrötten lóg a derekán. Damon ő maga is fehér ingben volt, de sokkal elegánsabbnak tűnt, mint Elijah. Vad szemei és borzos haja szenvedélyes énjét rajzolták ki, majd ironikus mosoly jelent meg a száján. Elijah kilépett a szobából, Damon pedig abban a pillanatban, ahogy Elijah elhagyta Elena szobájának küszöbét, a férfit a falnak nyomta és nyakát szorosan, minden erejével szorította. Éles fogai villogtak a fényben, szemei pedig pirosan égtek a vértől, ami elöntötte hirtelen az egész testét és fejét.

-Hányszor mondjam, hogy nem látlak szívesen a házamban?! – kiáltotta elég hangosan Damon, majd újra összeszedve minden erejét, nem engedett Elijah erős kezeinek.

-Damon, hagyd abba, ne viselkedj ilyen gyerekesen. – kiáltotta vissza Elena, erre pedig Stefan és Alaric is kijött a szobájából. Álmosan pislogtak egyik vámpírról a másikra és vissza.

Stefan odasuhant Damon-hoz és lerántotta a kezeit Elijah nyakáról, majd hátrébb lökte. Damon egyre dühösebben kiabált, erőszakosabb és lobbanékonyabb lett, Elijah pedig megpróbált olyan nyugodt maradni, amilyen csak tud.

-Tűnj el innen, eszelős kretén! – Damon idegesebb volt Stefan karjaiban, mint szabadon. Nem bírta tovább visszatartani magát és szíven akarta szúrni Elijah-t. Meg akarta ölni, és ha a kezei közé került volna, bizonyára meg is teszi. Damon kivágódott Stefan karjai közül és nekiugrott az ősi vámpírnak. A földre teperte és fejét a padlóra vágta. Elijah erőteljesen lökte el magától az idősebb Salvatore-t, megpróbált elmenekülni, de Damon sokkal gyorsabb volt és előtte termett, a bejárati ajtó mellett.

-Damon, nem akarok veszekedést. Hagyd, hogy elmenjek és nem jövök vissza. – kérlelte Elijah, hogy kössenek békét és szüntessék meg ezt a harcot, de Damon nem figyelt. Csak a gyilkolás járt a fejében, az idegesség és a csalódottság.

A többiek közben megérkeztek a földszintre, de már senki sem mert közbe szólni. Ha Stefan nem, akkor senki sem bírta volna leállítani Damon-t.

-Gyáva féreg vagy, Elijah Mikaelson! – szorította össze fogait Damon. – El akarsz futni, mint a félős nyuszik!

Damon a földre teperte Elijah-t, de a másik vámpír kissé erősebbnek bizonyult. Egyik percről a másikra változott a helyzet, mikor ki volt erősebb és mikor ki volt dühösebb, annak függvényében néha Damon, néha Elijah teperte földhöz a másikat. Néhány mozdulat után Damon a földhöz vágta Elijah-t, letört egy széklábat és teljes erejével megpróbálta átszúrni a férfi mellkasát. Egy aprócska, vékony hang állította meg, amikor megszólalt.

-Damon! – Elena odaszaladt hozzá és kihasználva a vámpír lepődöttségét, lelökte Elijah-ról. A Mikaelson fiú kisuhant a villa napalijából és maga után hagyott egy véres, borzos, ideges Damon Salvatore-t, aki dühösen csapott a földre a bottal. Mérges volt, amiért Elena megakadályozta a tervében, de nem tudta elviselni Elena könnyes semének látványát. Régóta nem sírt előtte a lány.

-Ez az egész minek volt jó? – kérdezte Alaric, miközben felsegítette a vámpírt a földről.

-Jól esett! – vágta oda válasznak Damon, azzal odafordult Elenához. – Le akartál feküdni vele…

Mindenki felszisszent, ahogy Damon kimondta a szavakat. Elena sírva állt a vámpír előtt és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Dühösen azt kívánta, bár csak Damon lett volna a szobájában, akkor nem kellett volna ennyi mindenen keresztül mennie. Hatalmas könnycseppek gördültek le az arcán, ahogy a sérült, kék, szomorúsággal tele szemekbe nézett. Fájdalmat és csalódottságot látott.

-Egy senki vagy! – kiáltotta Elena, kifakadva. – Egy senki vagy az életemben, hogy megmond, hogy kivel mit tehetek! Alaric megmondhatja, Jeremy megmondhatja, de te, Damon Salvatore, egy senki vagy!

-Ennek a senkinek a házában laksz, hogy ne rúgja szét senki a hátsódat véletlenül! – kiabált tovább Damon, mert most az egyszer nagyon igaza volt.

-Elég legyen már, Damon. –mondta Stefan és Elena és Damon közé állt. – Hagyjátok abba, ezt csináljátok, amióta Damon visszajött a városba. Elég legyen!

Damon hatalmas, kerek szemekkel nézett rá a lányra, aki sírva nézett vissza rá. Nem bírta elviselni, ha egy lány sír előtte, ezért is gyengült el a vámpír. A lelke azonban tele volt utálattal és csalódottsággal.

-Én elhúztam innen. – mondta ki, és utolsó pillantást vetett Elenára.

-Gyerünk már, nincs miért veszekedjünk. Mindenki feküdjön le és holnap elrendezzük a dolgokat. – mondta Alaric is, hogy enyhítse a feszültséget.

-Ha elmegyek, legalább senki nem fog kárt okozni. – Damon amilyen erősen csak tudta, megnyomta a senki szót és Elena nagyon jól érezte a célzást. Összeszorította a fogait és rezzenéstelen arccal nézett a vámpírra, aki emberlassúsággal elindult ki az ajtón. Mindenki csak némán bámult utána, de senki nem volt annyira bátor, hogy megállítsa.

Damon csak ment, előre. Fehér inge tökéletesen állt rajta, ujjai feltűrve és gondosan összekapcsolva. Az első gomb ki volt gombolva, ezért egy kis rész a mellkasából kilátszott, öve fölött pedig tökéletesen be volt fogva az ing alsó része a nadrágjába. Büszkén vette el az Audi kulcsát és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Nem tudta, merre megy, nem tudta, hol akar lenni, csak azt tudta, hogy itt nem.

* * *

Reggel fél hat volt és Elena még mindig képtelen volt aludni. Az ágyban ült és zenét hallgatott. Szinte végig hallgatta a rádiók éjszakai müsorát mind, mégsem bírt elaludni. Nagyon sok minden forgott a fejében. A kapcsolata Elijah-val, a kapcsolata Damon-nel, és most ez a rejtélyes telefonáló is felzaklatta. Annyi minden várt megoldásra, nem volt könnyű mindenre koncentrálni. Ahogy a zene hirtelen megszűnt, Elena kinyitotta a szemét. Rémülten ugrott fel az ágyban, ahogy meglátta az előtte álló vámpírt.

-Damon, mit keresel itt? – kérdezte, miközben kivette a fülhallgatókat a füléből. Felvette az iPhone-t az ágyról és idegesen bámulta, hogy a fülhallgató el van vágva. Idegesen várt magyarázatra a vámpírtól, aki letette az ollót az éjjeliszekrényre.

-Miért nem alszol? – automatikusan érkezett a kérdés.

-Mit érdekel? – csapta neki a vékony fülhallgatót a vámpírnak és letette a telefonját a szekrényre. Fejére húzta a takarót és remélte, hogy néhány néma csend után kimegy a vámpír.

Damon megradta a takarót és lehúzta a lányról, a földre dobta és odasuhant az ágy mellé. Megfogta Elena kezét és a rémült lányt felhúzta az ágyból. A lány szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek, nem tudta, mi lesz az őrült vámpír következő lépése. Csak állt és nézett, miközben Damon rezzenéstelen arccal állta pillantását.

-Még egy ilyen szó, mint a tegnap éjjel és elfenekellek, erre esküszöm! – mondta komolyan Damon, majd magához szorította a lányt. Átkarolta a vállát és szorosan megölelte, hogy el ne fusson. Elena nem értette, hogy mi történik. Damon kedves volt vele, bár a szavai nem ezt jelezték, most mégis magához szorította Elenát, aki felemelte a kezeit és átkarolta a férfi derekát. Whiskey illata volt, ekkor jött rá Elena, hogy bizonyára elég sokat ivott Damon ahhoz, hogy most ezt megtegye. Elméletileg ez egy bocsánatkérés volt a részéről, amiért úgy viselkedett az este velük.

-Damon, abba kell hagynod ezt a viselkedést. Csak segíteni próbálnak, nem kell egymás nyakának essünk! – mondta Elena, miután Damon elengedte. Lassan estek le a kezei a lány válláról, majd a vámpír ruhástól mászott be Elena ágyába és hátradőlt.

-Ez még mindig az én házam és ha akarsz, el is mehetsz. Menj át a Mikaelson házba. – gonoszan vigyorgott a vámpír, majd nézte, ahogy Elena megkerüli az ágyat és a másik felére ül, Damon mellé. Nem ült közél, csak épp annyira, hogy halkan beszélgetni tudjanak.

-Ha ennyire zavar Elijah jelenléte, akkor majd a Mikaelson villába találkozom vele ezentúl. Csak ne legyen újabb veszekedés. –Elena most gondolt először arra, hogy Damon tudja, amit Elijah-val tett az este. Tisztában voltak mindketten vele, hogy Damon tudta, hogy Elena mit akart Elijah-val, de azt is tudta, hogy elutasították.

-Inkább ne találkozz vele. Nem egyszerűbb?

-Damon… - sóhajtott Elena. Odafordult a vámpírhoz és várakozva várta, hogy felkeljen és elmenjen. Aludni akart, most már tényleg.

Damon értette a célzást. Felkelt és visszaadta a takarót a lánynak. Hiába jött ide, semmit nem ért el vele. Nem is értette, hogy valójában mire számított. Talán azt várta, hogy Elena zokogva ugrik a nyakába, hogy elmondja, mennyire szereti és elhagyja Elijah-t is érte? Amikor gondolkodni kezdett, Damon rájött, hogy Elijah tökéletes Elena számára. Veszélytelen és bármikor meg tudná védeni Elenát, ha úgy adodna a helyzet.

Ő már többször is csalódást okozott Elenának, míg Elijah olyan tökéletes, hogy bármikor bármit megadna Elenának, főleg azt, hogy emberként élhessen. Elijah boldoggá tehetné a lányt, aki olyan életet élne, mintha soha nem is ismert volna vámpírokat. Ez a tény pedig nagyon fájdalmas volt.

-Remélem, mindent megkapsz tőle, amit tőlem nem. – szaladt ki a száján Damon-nek, majd egy utolsó pillantást vetve a lányra, kisétált a szobából, ott hagyva Elenát tágra nyílt szemekkel, amikből kifolyt egy-egy csepp könny.

* * *

Caroline besuhant a Salvatore villa ajtaján. Magával hozott egy aprócska szellőt kintről. Fél 12 volt már, a nappaliban azonban nyoma sem volt senkinek. A vámpír körülnézett és felkiáltott.

-Damon! – a hangja visszhangzott a szobában, majd a házban, és fél perc telt el, Damon már ott állt a nappaliban előtte.

-Barbie. – vigyorgott, rajta pedig egyetlen fekete farmer volt, ami az este, mellkasa csupasz. – Remélem jó okod van arra, hogy megzavarj!

-Miért? Mit csinálsz? Játszadozol Jessicával? – Caroline hangja ingerült volt, de öntelt is. Ironikusan vigyorgott, mert tudta, hogy igaza van.

-Tulajdonképpen igen. – vágott vissza a Salvatore. – És elég izgalmas játék, ugyhogy jobb, ha beszélni kezdesz!

-Túl izgalmas játék… - célozgatott Caroline, majd vigyorogva nézte végig a vámpírt, akinek mellkasán apró cseppekben jelent meg néhol verejték. Caroline undok szemei Damon nadrágjára vándoroltak és annak legfelső gombja be sem volt kapcsolva.

-Kezdj beszélni, amíg jó kedvemben vagyok, különben szükségem lesz egy kis segítségre, hogy újra formába hozzam magam! – mondta ugyanolyan vigyorogva Damon, tovább célozgatva, miközben megragadta és megszorította Caroline nyakát. Amint a lány arckifejezése megváltozott, Damon elengedte és tovább várakozott.

-A tegnap anya lefutatta a telefonszámot, amiről írtak nektek. – kezdett bele a beszédbe. – Először senkit nem talált, de nagyon mélyre ásott, ahhoz, hogy ezt az egyetlen egy nevet megtalálja.

Caroline odanyújtotta a lapot, amit érkezése óta szorongatott a kezében, Damon pedig elvette és ránézett.

-Te most szórakozol velem…


	12. Utolsó napok

_**Aki szereti a történetem, kérem, hogy keressen meg a Facebook oldalamon is NinaD Fanfiction néven és lájkoljon. :)**_

* * *

Stefan rémülten lépett ki a szobájából és sietett le a lépcsőn. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy mi történhetett, hogy ekkora veszekedés van lent. Ahogy a folyosón végig sietett, Elenába ütközött, aki épp akkor hagyta el a szobáját. Fáradtnak és álmosnak tűnt, mint aki nem pihent eleget az éjszaka. Stefan nem is hibáztatta ezért, hiszen elég sok minden történt a napokban, amitől Elena nem tudott aludni.

-Jó reggelt. Minden rendben?

-Miből gondolod, hogy nincs? – mosolygott barátságosan Elena, de nem tudott hazudni Stefan-nek.

-Hazudhatsz nekem vagy el mondhatod az igazat is. A te döntésed. – visszamosolygott a vámpír és előre engedte Elenát, aki sietve lépegetett a lépcsőn. A nappaliban ott állt Alaric, Caroline, Damon, Jeremy és Jessica, mind egy helyen és türelmetlenül néztek össze. –Mi történt?

-Jessica. – szólt Damon és a lány engedelmesen odasietett a férfi mellé. Damon a szemébe nézett és igézés nélkül beszélt hozzá. – Menj fel a szobába és addig ülj ott, míg én fel nem megyek. Megértetted?

A lány bólintott és Damon odahajolt hozzá és megcsókolta. Elena arca döbbenten nézte az eseményeket és mihelyt Damon megcsókolta a lányt, Elena vörös lett és a földet bámulta, hogy senki se vegye észre azt, hogy mennyire féltékeny. Jessica kedves mosollyal lépdelt tovább a lépcső fele, napok óta mást sem viselve csak Damon ingeit. Úgy járkált a vendégek között, mintha a legtermészetesebb dolog lenne, hogy a háloszobában történtek után egy szál ingben jön le. Ahogy a lány eltűnt, néma csönd volt. Mindenki tudta, hogy miért hallgattak el. Damon rögtön odanyújtotta a papírt a kezéből Stefan-nek, mihelyt a szobájának ajtója csapódott.

-Sofia Marie Helsen? Ismerjük? – kérdezte Stefan, de látva Damon arcát, rájött, hogy kiről is van szó valójában. – Kicsi Sofie?

-Kicsi Sofie. – ismételte Damon, ironikusan nevetve. Még maga sem hitte el, hogy az egész mögött az a Sofie áll, akit évek óta ismert és megbízott benne. Rá nézett Elenára, de a lány Stefan felé fordult kérdésekkel.

-Az a Sofie?! – kérdezte meglepődve.

-Igen, az. – Stefan automatikusan válaszolt. Mindenki némán figyelt, hátha valaki magyarázatot tud adni. Végül a két Salvatore összenézett. – Mit akarhat?

-Úgy mondod, mintha az elmúlt egy évet vele töltöttem volna!

-Damon, ha Sofie akar valamit, akkor azt megkapja mindig. – szólt Stefan, hogy Damon vegye komolyan a dolgokat.

-És mégis mit akarhat tőlem?

-Nem tudom, mondd meg te! – Stefan idegesen szólalt meg. Tudta, hogy ha Sofie Damon-tól akar valamit, akkor bizonyára tenni fog azért, hogy megkapja azt.

-A francba, nem tudom, miért épp most bukkant fel.

-Meg kell keresnünk, hogy megtudjuk, mit akar. – mondta Alaric. Damon beleegyezett, hiszen most az lesz a legjobb, ha Sofie minél hamarabb előkerül és beszámol nekik arról, amit tud. Bizonyára ez az egész valami hátsó szándék miatt volt, Sofie soha nem volt egymagában, mindig valaki mögé rejtőzött és onnan irányította a szálakat.

Alaric és Damon rögtön nekiláttak a készülődésnek, Caroline pedig leült Elena mellé a nappaliban. Míg Stefan és Jeremy is segítettek a többieknek, a két lány beszélgetni kezdett. Egyikük sem tudta megtippelni, mit akarhatott Sofie tőlük. Most, hogy tudták, hogy tőle jöttek az üzenetek, Elena már nem félt annyira, hiszen Sofie-tól nem kellett félniük. A lány mindig gyenge volt és befolyásolható – ha valamit akart Sofie, az bizonyára valaki másnak volt szánva, aki helyett a lány kellett a mocskos munkát végeznie.

-Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet Sofie után menni. – sóhajtott fel Elena. Aggódott Alaric és Damon miatt és nem akarta, hogy bajuk essen, miközben egy őrült kislány után rohannak. – Nem megbízható az a lány.

-Mondj valakit, aki megbízható a mai világban! – nevetett fel Caroline, de hangja elcsuklott, amikor Kol, Elijah és Klaus belépett az ajtón.

-Megkaptam az üzenetet. – lépett oda Elijah Elenához, felemelte a kezétől fogva és megcsókolta szenvedélyesen. Átölelte és magához szorította, mint egy értékes kincset, amit fél elveszíteni. – Van valami hír?

-Damon és Alaric Sofie után mennek, megpróbálják elkapni, hátha beszélni fog. – válaszolta Caroline Elena helyett. A szőke vámpírlány odalépett Kol mellé és megölelte. Kol megpuszilta a lány homlokát és átkarolta a derekát. Aranyos páros voltak, Elena nagyon kedvelte őket együtt. Egyedül Klaus lógott ki a képből, aki egyedül baktatott a szobában erre-arra, míg a szerelmes párok lenyugszanak. Úgy tűnt, hogy a hibrid még mindig nem törődött bele a Kol-Caroline párosba.

-A kicsi Sofie jó nagy problémát tud keverni. – nevetett Klaus egyedül. – Újra fellángolt a szíve Damon kék szemeiért?

-Miről beszélsz, Klaus? – kérdezte Stefan, miközben a többiekkel együtt jöttek le az emeletről.

-Még a vak is látja, hogy Sofie oda van Damonért. – Klaus odafordult a többiekhez és öntelten vigyorgott, mint akinek nincs vesztenivalója. Igazat beszélt, hiszen Sofie soha nem volt közömbös Damon iránt.

-Tudsz valamit, amiről nem számoltál be? – Ric gyanakodva bámulta a hibridet, de az bólintott, hogy aboszult semmit nem tud. Klaus mostanában megbízható volt, sokat segített Elenának is, ezért Alaric remélte, hogy a saját érdekében igazat mond. – Damon, menjünk.

Damon bólintott és felkapta a bőrkabátját a kanapéról. Egyetlen szó nélkül lépett ki az ajtón, anélkül, hogy bárkitől elköszönne. Elena csalódottan forgatta a szemei, amikor Alaric odasietett hozzá. Szorosan átölelte őt, mintha hosszú időre menne el, pedig egyáltalán nem így volt. Úgy tervezték, hogy estére hazaérnek, de legkésőbb holnap reggel mindenképp itthon lesznek.

-Vigyázz magadra, amíg haza nem jövünk.

-Te vigyázz inkább, Ric. – Elena mosolyogva búcsúzott el, majd Ric is elhagyta a házat.

A többiek lassan szétszórodtak, Caroline és Kol kettesben beszélgettek a konyhában, Stefan is az emeletre ment, Jeremy pedig ideiglenesen leköltözött a nappaliba a laptoppal. Jessicáról semmi hír nem volt, úgy tett, ahogy Damon kérte tőle, bezárt ajtók mögött ült egész nap. Elena és Elijah a teljes napot némán töltötték. Egy-két szó hangzott el néha, egy-egy válasz a kérdésre, de nem ragadtaták el magukat túlzottan attól, hogy együtt lehetnek. Elena azon gondolkodott, miért érez így. Nem mondhatta, hogy megunta a vámpírt, hiszen alig néhány napja voltak együtt, de valahogy a hatalmas fellángolásra várt még mindig a lány. Arra, ami meg kellett volna érkezzen a tegnap, a tegnapelőtt, de nem jött.

Jeremy fél óránként fel-fel nézett, hogy a vele szemben ülő lányt figyelje. Elijah néha sétált egyet a házban, beszélgetett Stefan-nel vagy Klaus-szal, de Elena még ebédelni sem ment és a közelgő vacsorát is előre visszautasította. Nem volt éhes, nem volt szomjas, csak szomorú volt és sírni lett volna kedve. Milyen példát mutatna az öccsének, ha mindenért el kezdene sírni? Mit gondolnának róla a többiek, ha mindig bármi baj történik, Elena csak sír és búsul. Véget kellett vetnie ennek az érzelmi ingadozásnak, mert csak hátránya származott belőle. Ha Damon megszólította, gyorsan elérzékenyült és veszekedés közben hajlamos volt arra, hogy sírva fakadjon és gyengén feladja a harcot. Nem adhatta fel a harcot Damon-nel. Nem tehette azt, mert akkor azt jelentette volna, hogy a vámpír nyert.

Akart-e harcolni Damon-nel? A kérdés újabb két órára foglalta le Elenát, miközben csak ült és bámulta a tüzet, néha lehunyta a szemeit, de nem tudott elaludni. Szinte reggel volt, amikor lefeküdt és nagyon keveset aludt. Szinte egész délelőtt bámult ki az ablakon és várta, hogy történjen valami. Ugyanide jutott most is, miután Ric és Damon elmentek.

Caroline kedves hangja felcsendült a házban. A konyhából kiabált, hogy a vacsora kész és mindenki siessen le enni. Elena mozdulatlanul ült tovább a nappaliban, figyelte, ahogy Jeremy felpattan és elsiet a konyha irányába. A lány már várta, hogy mindenki összegyüljön és Caroline dühösen kezdjen neki kiabálni, hogy jöjjön már. Körülbelül 5 perc telt el és be is következett az, amitől félt. A szőke vámpírlány hangja idegesebb volt és hangosabb, amikor Jeremy elmondta neki, hogy Elena nem éhes és nem kér vacsorát sem.

-Na ide figyelj, Elena Gilbert. – suhant be a nappaliba, olyan gyorsan, mint a vonat. – Nekem nem fogod éheztetni magad és egész nap üldögélve bámulsz ki a fejedből. Menj enni vagy magam rángatlak ki a konyhába.

Elena megszeppenve ült, felnézett a lányra és megrémült az arcától. Régóta nem látta ennyire dühösnek Caroline-t és azon gondolkodott, mi dühítette még fel azon kívül, hogy Elena nem akart enni. Szót fogadva kelt fel a helyéről és besétált a konyhába, ott, ahol lassan már mindenki nekilátott a vacsorának. Idegesen evett, lenyomta a torkán a falatkákat, pedig egyáltalán nem volt éhes. Egyetlen percre sem nézett fel a tányérról, csak evett és várt, hogy mindenki menjen a dolgára a konyhából.

-Van valami hír? – kérdezte Jeremy Stefan-t, miközben Caroline összeszedte az üres tányérokat. Stefan intett, hogy semmit nem tud még a többiekről, ezért Jeremy kijelentette, hogy ő felmegy a szobájába és ott várja tovább a fejleményeket.

-Ihatnánk valamit. – javasolta Kol, de gyorsan megbánta azt, amit mondott. Caroline mosolyogva nézett rá és Stefan is halkan köhögött, hogy célozgassanak arra az estére, amikor Kol annyira részeg volt, hogy járni sem tudott.

-Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne, tekintve a legutolsó bálon történteket! – mondta Stefan és Elenán kívül mindenki nevetni kezdett.

-Mi lenne ha a szokásos játékot játszanánk? Még sohasem… - Caroline ajkára hatalmas mosoly rajzolódott ki. – A kedvencem!

Stefan gyorsan beleegyezett és Caroline rávette Elijah-t is a játékra, ezért Elena is kényszerítve volt, hogy kövesse a példáját. Klaus vígan foglalta el a helyét a kanapén, Elena odaült a jobb felére, a sarokba, a hibrid bal felén pedig Stefan ült. Elijah egyedül ült az egyszemélyes fotelben, Elena jobb oldalán, a kanapéval szemben pedig Caroline és Kol is leültek. Jó mókának tűnt az egész és Caroline boldogan magára vállalta a kezdő szerepet. Kitöltötték az italokat, mindenkinek egy kis pohárba az erős whiskey-t és a szabályokat felállították – akire nem igaz az állítás, az meg kell igya az előtte levő pohárka italt.

-Soha nem dobott még senki engem. – mondta, de gyorsan meg is itta az italt, őt követte Klaus, gonosz vigyorral, Stefan, Elijah és Elena is. Egyedül Kol nem ivott ebben a körben.

-Mi az? Ennyire jó vagyok! – mondta önelégülten, majd megcsókolta Caroline-t és átvette tőle a vezetést. – Soha nem flörtöltem valakivel, miközben mással randiztam.

Kol maga is megitta az első pohárkával, Stefan és Elijah kimaradtak ebben a körben, de Elena és Klaus mindketten megitták az italukat. Klaus nevetve nézett a vele szemben ülő Caroline-ra, a lány pedig megitta a whiskey-t és zavarba jött. Idegesen pillantott Klaus-ra, aki úgy döntött, hogy tovább folytatja a játékot.

-Még soha nem csináltam konyhában! – mondta vigyorogva és megitta az újabb, harmadik pohárka italt. Caroline is megitta az italt és nevetve nézett körül, hogy senki másra nem volt érvényes a kijelentés.

-Csak nem ti ketten?! – csapott a vállára a hibridnek Stefan.

-Nem árulhatom el! – folytatta Klaus a feszült hangulat keltését, de Caroline nem igazán élvezte ezt a beszélgetést.

-Még soha nem adtam vért. – mondta ki Elijah, de megitta az italt ő is, Elena is és Caroline is. A többiek nevetve néztek Elenára, aki olyan sokszor adományozott jó vagy rossz okból vért, hogy megszámolhatatlan volt.

-Elena nekem adományozott a legtöbbet! – Klaus nevetve csapta össze a kezét Elenával, hiszen már hűrom kör ital volt benne és ez volt az egyedüli kör, amikor igaz volt rá az állítás.

-Lecsapoltad a vérem! – panaszkodott a lány, de most, ebben a helyzetben viccesnek tűnt neki a helyzet. Akkor, abban a pillanatban rettegett Klaus-tól és most tiszta szívéből örült annak, hogy Klaus megváltozott.

Néhány újabb kérdés után már mindenki vigyorgott, hiszen több, mint 5-6 pohárral ittak meg whiskey-t, majd előkerült vodka és martini is Damon rejtett készleteiből. Stefan megjegyezte, hogy bajba fognak kerülni emiatt, de senki nem hallgatott rá és abban a pillanatban őt sem érdekelte igazán, hogy mit szól majd Damon, hogy kifosztották.

Az most igazából senkit nem érdekelt, mert annyira vígan játszadoztak, hogy megfeledkeztek néhány órára a sok problémáról. Lassan éjfélt ütött az óra, amikor Stefan úgy döntött, hogy nem bírja tovább és felmegy a szobájába, Caroline és Kol pedig kint ültek a ház hátsó udvarán, szinte felfalták egymást. A szobában Elena, Klaus és Elijah maradt, de egyedül Elijah volt teljesen józan. Nem ivott annyit, hogy elveszítse a fonalat, de Elena és Klaus már túlságosan közeli barátok lettek az italozás után.

-Még soha nem gondoltam arra, hogy megcsókoljalak! – vonta össze a szemeit Klaus és nagyot kacagott, amikor ő is és Elena is kezükbe vették a poharat. Elijah csak némán ült ott és várta, hogy mikor lesz már vége ennek az egésznek, de nem tudott semmit tenni.

-Ne mondj ilyeneket, Elijah féltékeny lesz! – kacagott a lány, miközben megsimogatta Elijah vállát. Teljes mértékben elveszítette a fonalat és örült neki, mert így legalább szórakozott és nem gondolt a sok problémára, amik éjszaka aludni sem hagyták. – Várj. Én jövök. Még soha nem voltam bezárva egy szobába egy teljes napon keresztül!

Elena visszaemlékezve az egy éve történt eseményekre, nevetve itta meg a pohár vodkát és kitöltött egy új adag tequilát. Klaus csak ámult, amikor ezt hallotta, mert nem tudott hozzá szólni semmit.

-Gondolkodom azon, hogy ki lehetett az… - Elena roppant gyorsan fordult hátra, amikor hallotta Damon-t az ajtóból. Ott állt a nappali bejáratánál és csípőre tett kézzel vonta fel a szemöldökét. Aztán vigyorogva nézte, hogy Elena és Klaus mennyire részegek már.

-Találtatok valamit? – Elijah gyorsan felkelt a helyéről és érdeklődve várta, hogy leadják a híreket Damon és Alaric.

-Semmi sehol. Nagyon messze lehet már innen és nem hiszem, hogy a napokban problémát okoz számunkra. – magyarázta Damon, aztán segített Ric-nek behozni a csomagokat. Elijah visszapillantott a barátnőjére és a testvérére. Örült, hogy Elena jól érzi magát, de zavarta, hogy ez nem úgy történik, ahogy ő szerette volna. A lelke mélyén úgy érezte, hogy nem teszi boldoggá Elenát.

Végül Elijah úgy döntött, hogy elmegy és magukra hagyja őket, ezért szólt Ric-nek, hogy figyeljen Elenára, nehogy hülyeséget csináljon. Miután elment Elena és Klaus is tovább folytatta a játékot. Közben Kol és Caroline siettek át a nappalin. A lány örömmel hallotta, hogy nem találták nyomát sem Sofie-nak, de ez érdekelte a legkevésbé most. Kol-lal együtt suhantak át a nappalin és egyenes útjuk volt az emeletre.

-Soha nem vetkőztem még pulton. – kiáltotta Klaus és felhajtotta a tequilát, de Elena lebiggyesztette az ajkait. Igaz volt rá a kijelentés és nem ihatta meg az italt

-Most nem ihatom meg. – mondta szomorúan. Klaus vállat vont, mintha nem érdekelné, majd önelégülten dőlt hátra. Elena újabb kérdésen gondolkodott és elképzelte azt a képet, amikor Klaus vetkőzöst játszik valakivel. Bármennyire is utálta Klaus-t, ezt azért megnézte volna most.

-Látom, engem kihagytatok a buliból. – sétált be Damon a nappaliba és őt Alaric kö leült az egyik kanapéra és magának is töltött italt, majd Damon egy nagyobb poharat vett elő és azt töltötte meg lassan az erős itallal. Közben végig Elenára nézett. – Ugye tudjátok, hogy megölöm azt, aki elővette a tartalékjaim?

Elena mosolygott, de nem válaszolt a kérdésre, Klaus pedig már csak pihent, lehunyta szemeit és hátradőlt a kanapén. Damon odalépett Elenához és megszorította a kezét. A lány felszisszent, de aranyos mosolya nem tűnt el az arcáról. Automatikusan állt fel, ahogy Damon szorítva a kezét felfele húzta.

-Látom sokat ittál ma és még mindig nem elég. – mondta a vámpír a lánynak, aki kissé megszeppent a férfi közelségétől, de gyorsan eltűnt a benne levő kicsiny rémület és bátran mosolygott tovább. Ahogy felállt érezte, hogy megfordul a világ vele, de nem érdekelte.

-Ó, Damon. – fakadt ki belőle, de továbbra is boldogan pillogtatta szemhéját. – Csak szórakoztunk kicsit. Régóta nem volt ilyen jó kedvünk már.

-Hallom nem vetkőztél még pulton. – vigyorgott büszkén Damon, mert látta, hogy előnyben van. Ha Elena inni akart ahhoz, hogy elfelejtse őt, akkor megkapja, amit akar.

-Miért, te vetkőztél már? – Elena kezeit Damon mellkasára tette és játszadozva kezdte kigombolni a fekete ing gombjait. Damon gyorsan megfogta a lány kezét és odanyújtotta az italt neki, amit kitöltött.

-Igyál! – parancsolta, de Elena automatikusan visszaült az ágyra. Elkapta a kanapén levő távirányítót és bekapcsolta a zenét hangosra. Damon továbblökte Klaus lábait a kanapéról, amelyek a földre zuhantak, miközben Klaus szundított. Damon átkarolta Elena nyakát és a kezébe adta a poharat. – Igyál, Elena.

-Nem iszok többet, Damon! – kacagott Elena, megpróbálta ellökni Damon kezét magától, de képtelen volt rá.

-Elena. – a vámpír hangja erősebb volt. – Idd meg a tequilát!

A lány képtelen volt elvenni az italt Damon-tól és a nagyobb pohárból másodperceken belül megitta az egész italt. Hihetetlen volt, hogy ilyen kemény italt ilyen gyorsan meg tudott inni, amikor Damon megismerte még a whiskey is nehezen csúszott le a torkán. Elena megitta az italt és Damon újra megtöltötte a poharat. A vámpír hatalmas, kék szemeivel szembenézett Elenával és szó nélkül itta meg ő is a részét. Elena most egyáltalán nem jött zavarba, csak mosolygott továbbra is és dúdolta a zenét, ami hangosan ment.

-Van egy ötletem. – mondta Damon és felkelt, felvette Elenát a kanapéról és a nappali közepébe vitte. A zenét még hangosabbra állította és kezével hátulról beletúrt Elena hajába. – Táncoljunk.

Elena örömében felkiáltott és gyorsan elkapta a ritmust. Hosszú haja ide-oda lobogott, miközben Damon felszabadította benne az ördögöt. Imádott táncolni és régebb nagyon sokat táncolt, de a szülei halála után már feladott mindent, ami boldoggá tette. Elena csak forgott és ugrándozott, néha Damon borzos hajába túrt, majd még egy-két gombot kigombolt a fekete ingen. Közben Damon dupla adagot töltött a poharába és felét megitta. A többit Elenának szánta.

-Tessék. – mondta, odanyújtva a poharat a lánynak. Elena nemet bólintott, de a vámpír rögtön megállította és átkarolta a bal kezével a derekát. – Idd meg ezt vagy leöntöm a torkodon a saját kezemmel.

-Damon, már nem bírok többet. – panaszkodott Elena és a hajába túrt. Lassan idegessé tette a zene és fájt a feje is, nem volt szüksége arra, hogy Damon több italt erőltessen belé. A vámpír azonban nem nyugodott meg. Szenedélyesen lökte neki Elenát a legközelebbi falhoz és ahogy odahajolt hozzá, Elenának beugrott az, amikor a tegnap Damon a házuknál járt. – Miért csinálod ezt?

-Azt mondtad, nem ittál eleget. Idd meg ezt, vagy nagyon-nagyon csúnyán fogok csinálni!

Damon odanyomta Elena ajkainak a poharat és a lány képtelen volt meginni az egészet. A tánc és az alkohol ma este nem bizonyult jó kombinációnak Elenának, rosszul volt már és Damon csak továbbra is erőszakolta bele az italt. Ahogy kiszabadult Damon kezei közül, kisietett az udvarra, a vámpír pedig leült Ric mellé. Alaric ellenezve a viselkedését, látványosan forgatta a szemeit, de Damon ügyet sem vetett rá.

-Jól kiütötték magukat ezek itthon. – panaszkodott Alaric, miközben az ő kezében is ital volt. Ironikus volt a helyzet, mert régen ő volt az, aki még nappal is ivott. Amióta azonban Elenával és Jeremy-vel maradtak, odafigyelt arra, hogy hogyan viselkedik előttük.

Időközben Elena visszatért a kinti hűvősből és letelepedett a kanapéra. Nagyot ásított, de úgy tűnt, hogy a kedve újra megjött. Nagyot ütött Klaus lábára, hogy ébredjen, a hibrid pedig fáradtan kelt fel a helyéről.

-Menj fel valamelyik szobába. Maradhatsz ma éjszaka. – mondta Damon, megveregetve Klaus vállát, aki hálásan indult el a lépcsőn felfele. Végül odafordult Elenához. – Ami pedig téged illet, kisasszony, választhatsz: tequila vagy martini?

-Őszintén, jobban örülnék valami másnak ma este! – a lány közelebb hajolt Damon-hoz és áttette a férfi lábain a sajátjait. Kezével megsimogatta a vámpír nyakát és maga felé húzta a fejét. Damon olyan közel hajolt hozzá, amilyen közel csak lehetett.

-Bármennyire is akarnád, Elena, még nem! – suttogta halkan, és megszorította a lány nyakát, belemarkolva a hajába. Az újabb pohár alkoholból nagyot kortyolt, majd egy apró érinkezéssel az ajkaikkal, a tequila Elena szájába ömlött. Damon nem hezitált, a poharat újra Elena ajkának szorította és Elena megitta az italt. Ez azonban az utolsó alkalom volt.

A lány a fejét a tenyerébe nyomta, arcát beletemette, mert olyan rosszul volt, hogy forgott vele az egész világ. Ott ült Damon kezei között és szédült, úgy érezte, rögtön visszajön minden amit ivott és amit evett az este folyamán. Nem bírta sokáig így, lassan megragadta Damon kezét és megszorította, amennyi ereje még maradt, azzal megfogta és megpróbált beszélni.

-Vigyél a… - motyogta, de muszáj volt megállnia, mert ha folytatta volna, akkor ott lesz rosszul a vámpír karjai közt. - … a mosdó…

Damon felkapta és két másodperc alatt felsuhant a szobájába a mosdóig, gyorsan tette le Elenát a földre és a gyors utazás során Elena gyomra végleg felfordult. A férfi megragadta Elena haját és elégedetten ült le a fürdőkád szélére, miközben türelmesen várta, hogy Elena jobban legyen.

* * *

Stefan körülnézett a nappaliban. Alaric épp akkor kapcsolta le a zenét, amikor a vámpír belépett az immár üres nappaliba. Érezhető volt a tömény ital illata a házban, de még Stefan sem volt teljesen józan.

-Mi történt? – kérdezte félálomban, ahogy ott bóklászott a szobában nézelődve.

-Elena és Klaus kicsit sokat ittak.

-Sofie megkerült?

-Nem. Nyoma sincs sehol. – Alaric csalódottan mondta és összeszedte a poharakat az asztalról. Miközben bevitte őket a konyhába, Stefan megállás nélkül követte.

-Damon?

-Az emeleten van Elenával.

-Megint…? – nézett nagyot Stefan, de rápillantva Alaric arcára, tudta, hogy nem az, amire gondolt.

-Elena nagyon rosszul van.

-Mert annyit ivott, hogy nyugodtan leüthette volna valaki, az sem érdekelte volna! – kiáltotta Damon, ahogy belépett a konyhába. Stefan elé állt és őt vonta kérdőre. – Olyan nehéz lett volna az, hogy egy kicsit figyelj rá, míg mi nem vagyunk itt?!

-Mit kellett volna tegyek? Bezárjam egy szobába? – Stefan is ideges volt, amiért Damon őt vonta felelfősségre.

-Igen! Ha kell, akkor bezárod egy szobába, ha kell akkor adsz neki egy akkora pofot, hogy a szemei szikrázzanak! Nem tud parancsolni magának és meggondolatlan. Olyasmiket csinál az utóbbi napokban, hogy a hajam az égnek áll, az Isten szerelmére, Stefan, próbálj parancsolni neki!

-Nem vagyok a rokonja, sem a pasija, nem vagyok senkije, csak az egyik barátja! – Stefan is megemelte a hangját, amikor látta, hogy Damon is idegesebb a kelleténél. – Ha inni akar, akkor inni fog! Nem vagyok olyan, mint te, én nem próbálom irányítani az életét!

-Szóval én vagyok itt megint a negatív szereplő? Én vagyok az, aki irányítani akar mindent és mindenkit, csak azért, mert megkértelek, hogy ne engedd, hogy hülyeséget csináljon?!

-Fiúk, hagyjátok abba. Nincs értelme újabb veszekedésnek! – szólt közbe Alaric de már megszokta, hogy semmiféle hatást nem ér el ezzel.

-Ott volt végig Elijah vele. – védekezett Stefan, amilyen erősen csak tudott. – Állítólag az ő csaja, védje meg ő. Miért szólsz bele az életükbe? Szakítottatok és nincs semmi jogod ezt tenni vele.

Damon dühösen vetett véget a veszekedésnek. Nem akarta megütni Stefan-t, de minden izma arra buzdította. Irányt változtatva, elindult az emeletre, hogy megnézze, Elena mit csinál. A lány továbbra is ott volt a mosdóban, halvány arcának színe nem a megszokott barna volt.

-Kelj fel. – szólította meg Damon. – Elena, komolyan mondom, kelj fel a földről.

A vámpír felvette az ölébe a lányt és a szobába vitte. Lefeketette az ágyra és levette a cipőit. Ekkor hallotta, hogy Elena halk sírásba kezdett, mélyeket lélegzett és megpróbálta elrejteni szomorúságát.

-Miért sírsz? – kérdezte Damon, de Elena nem válaszolt rá. – Csak az alkohol sír belőled. Aludd ki magad és majd holnap beszélünk.

-Damon… - Elena megfogta a vámpír kezeit és nem akarta elengedni. Nem akart egyedül sírni egy üres szobában éjszaka, azt akarta, hogy valaki mellette álljon. Az nem volt annyira biztos, hogy most Damon volt a legjobb választás erre. Mindketten tudták, hogy nem közömbösek egymás számára, de azzal is tisztában voltak, hogy a kapcsolatuknak vége és nem kezdhetik ugyanonnan, ahol abbahagyták.

Damon levette Elena kezét a sajátjáról és hezitált. Ha most elmegy, Elena sírva fakad és egész éjszaka folytatja, de ha marad, az számára lesz kísértés és a kapcsolat közöttük csak újra és újra bonyolodni fog. Azt tervezte, hogy feladja a leckét ma a lánynak, ha már inni akart, hogy megtanulja, hol a határ és máskor abbahagyja, amikor még nem késő. Most mégis hezitált, mert nem tudta innen hova tovább. Nem hagyhatta egyedül pityeregni a szobában.

-Ha azt akarod, hogy maradjak, hagyd abba a sírást. Ezzel nem jutunk sehova! – parancsolta Damon, ahogy kezébe vette az irányítást. Elena kissé meglepődve hagyta abba a sírást, de szemei pirosak voltak és könnyeztek. Arra várt, hogy történjen valami, de Damon csak állt előtte és gondolkodott. Még nem tervelte ki, hogy mit fog tenni, de azon volt, hogy minden a legsimábban és a legnagyobb rendben történjen. Nem akart veszekedést, sem durva szavakat, csak azt akarta, hogy Elena ne akarja őt ennyire. Ara vágyott, hogy végre Elena elfelejtse őt és neki is sikerüljön őt elfelejteni.

-Damon. Minden rendben? – Damon megfordult, amint Jessica lépett be az ajtón. Teljesen megfeledkezett a lányról, emlékezett, hogy itt hagyta nemrég, amikor a szobában járt. Bizonyára a konyhában járt, látva a kezében a csokoládét és narancslevet, amit magával hozott.

A lányra pillantva, Elena újra elérzékenyült. Az alkohol összezavarta és a szívének nem tudott parancsolni – a fájdalom, hogy más érintheti meg a férfit, akit szeret, összetőrte a szívét újra és újra. Soha nem is tette össze a darabokat, mindig csak megpróbálta összeszedni magát, de nem sikerült végleg összeilleszteni a darabokra tőrt életét.

-Jessica, menj át Elena szobájába. Ma ott alszol. – mondta automatikusan Damon és közelebb lépett hozzá. Türelmesen várta a lány reakcióját, aki újra Damon ingében sétált a házban.

-Miért nem alszik ő ott? – Jessica szeme szikrát szórt, és Damon tudta, hogy veszett ügy az egész. Hiába próbál normálisan beszélni a lánnyal, úgyis veszekedés lenne belőle és pont ezt próbálta ma elkerülni.

-Mert nem érzi jól magát és segítenem kell neki. – magyarázkodott Damon, de nem igazán értette, hogy egyáltalán miért próbál normális beszélgetést folytatni, mikor Jessica hihetetlenül dühös volt már így is.

-Engem nem versz át, Damon! – és már kezdődött is, Jessica kiabálva veszekedett és próbálta megakadályozni azt, hogy Elena kettesbe maradjon Damon-nel. – Nem fogok elmenni, hogy te vele hemperegj ma éjjel, aztán vissza gyere hozzám, ha ő nincs. Elijah ilyenkor hol van? Azt hittem, hogy az ő barátnője!

-Fogd már be. – mondta idegesen Damon és lassan kifele lökte a lányt az ajtón. – Azt mondtam, menj és aludj ott és ajánlom, hogy a következő egy percben el is indulj, különben nagyon magadra haragítas és nem tudom, mihez fogok kezdeni magammal!

Jessica bosszúsan nézett szembe a sötét kék szemekkel, de nem adta fel a harcot. Lehet, hogy gyenge volt, de buta nem és harcolt azért, ami az övé volt. Damon Salvatore pedig jelenleg az övé volt és nem adta csak úgy oda bárkinek.

-Nem alszok Elena szobájában. Vagy veled maradok vagy most azonnal összepakolok és elmegyek! – Jessica gyorsan ultimátumot adott Damon-nek, aki tátott szájjal nézte, hogy mennyire bátor a lány. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy van benne annyi bátorság, hogy így beszéljen a vámpírral.

Damon dühösen nézett vissza Elenára. Elena csak bámult az előtte levő vámpírra és a dühös lányra, aki ölbe tett kezekkel állt, várakozva a választásra. Kíváncsian várta mindkét lány, hogy Damon hogyan dönt.

A vámpír elővette a mobilt a zsebéből és gyorsan tárcsázott egy telefonszámot. Úgy érezte, ez a legrosszabb döntés, amit hozott az életében, de ahhoz, hogy oda eljusson, ahova szeretett volna, szükség volt erre a lépésre. Ahogy a vonal másik felén megszólalt egy hang, Elena tudta, hogy ki beszél és mit akar.

-Elijah. Szükségem van arra, hogy két percen belül itt legyél. Gondolod, képes leszel rá? - Elena nagyot nyelt, amikor Damon letette a telefont. Szemei könnyel és homályosan látott, de egyetlen könnycsepp sem gördült még le az arcán. A szobában levő vámpír odasietett az ágyhoz és kezét Elena homlokára tette, aztán végig simította és kiemelte a vékony hajszálakat a lány szeméből.

-Elmész? – kérdezte a lány, de hangja elcsuklott, mert a sírás kerülgette.

-Igen. – Damon fejében ezer érzés átsuhant, többet között szomorúság, csalódottság és féltékenység, de egyik sem késztette arra, hogy maradjon és Elenával töltse az éjszakát. Túlságosan meg volt bántva ahhoz, hogy újra megtörténjen az a bizonyos dolog. A gondolat, hogy gyereke születhetett volna ettől a lánytól, még mindig hatalmas szerepet játszott a döntéseiben. Nem állt készen arra, hogy Elenával újra kezdje a kapcsolatát.

A lány szeméből kicsordult az első könnycsepp, amint meghallotta a választ. Damon keze nedves lett a lány arcától, elvette a kezét és az ajtó felé fordult. Körülbelül két másodperc után megjelent a lépcső tetején Elijah és sietve ment be az ajtón, észre sem véve Jessica ártatlan arcát.

-Mi történt? –érdeklődött, de nem kellett sokat mondani, szinte végig nézte, ahogy Elena és Klaus megisszák azt a rengeteg italt az este folyamán.

-A kisasszony többet ivott a kelleténél, fél órát feküdt a mosdóban a földön és egyszer sem hányt még. – mintha helyzetjelentést adott volna, úgy magyarázta Elijah-nak Damon a történteket. Elijah szomorúan nézett rá a lányra, aki már hátat fordítva mindannyiuknak, beleburkolózott Damon takarójába és arra várt, hogy mindenki elmenjen már. –Mehetünk, hisztikirálynő?

-Damon megragadta Jessica karát és kirángatta a szobából, ott hagyva Elijah-t és Elenát a saját szobájában. Ironikus helyzet volt, ahogy pont Damon szobájában maradt Elena egy másik vámpírral. Bár Damon tudta, hogy nem fog az éjszaka folyamán semmi történni Elijah és Elena között, a szíve legmélyén fájdalmasan éríntette a tény, hogy az ő szobájában vannak.

A vámpír egy vendégmentes vendégszobába ment Jessicával és undorodva eresztette el. Unottan ült le az ágyra és várakozott. Azt várta, hogy elaludjon, hogy ne hallja Elena remegő szuszogását és Elijah aggódó sóhajait, megpróbálta kizárni a gondolatokat a fejéből de nem ment. Jessica idegesítő hangja a fülébe tépett.

-Miért vagyunk egyáltalán együtt? – vonta kérdőre a lány a vámpírt, de válasz nem érkezett. Hiába várt perceket, hiába telt el két óra, Jessica félig elszundítva ült az ágy egyik felén, míg Damon az ágyra dőlve nézte a falakat. Belemerülve a gondolataiba, megpróbálta megfejteni a Sofie-rejtélyt, de sikertelenül tért vissza a hallgatózásba. Elena továbbra is szipogott, Elijah mozdulatlanul ült az ágy szélén, órák óta, meg sem próbált segíteni a lányon. Bizonyára mind a négyen tudták, hogy amíg Damon és Elena nincsenek együtt, addig egyikük sem lesz igazán boldog.

* * *

A következő nap viszonylag nyugodtan telt. Elijah reggel is ott volt Elena mellett, akkor, amikor felébredt hosszan tartó álmából és kétségbeesetten vizet kért. Miután segített neki átöltözni és helyrepohozni magát egy zuhany után, mindketten lesiettek. A továbbiakban visszaszolgáltatták Damon számára a szobát és Elijah köszönetet mondott neki azért, hogy gondját viselte Elenának és felhívta őt az éjjel. Damon érdektelen mosolyt erőltetett, mint akit egyáltalán nem érdekel a dolog, majd visszatért Alaric mellé, hogy tovább tárgyalják a dolgokat Sofie-ról. Caroline és Kol karikás szemekkel érkeztek le, de senki nem tett bármiféle megjegyzést arra, ahogy kinéztek.

A nap folyamán Elijah és Kol a kissé másnapos Klaus-t összeszedve hazamentek és elhagyták a Salvatore villát. Jeremy érdeklődve bámulta a társaságot és azon tűnődött,hogy miből maradt ki a tegnap este, végül csak addig jutott, hogy rengeteg pia és dráma volt az, amit kihagyott.

Az utolsó éjszaka az évből nyugodtan, békésen telt, valószínüleg azért, mert a társaság fele másnaposságtól szenvedett. Elena visszament a saját szobájába, így Damon és Jessica is visszaköltözhetett a vámpír szobájába. Bár Jessica nem érezte, de Damon tökéletes vámpírszaglásával érezte, ahogy a helyet betölti Elena kellemes illata. A többiek is békésen, veszekedés nélkül feküdtek le, miután Caroline és Stefan hosszú bevásárlás után hazaérkeztek az áruházból. Szükségük volt italra és ételekre a holnapi éjszakára, amikor végleg maguk mögött hagyják ezt a szörnyű évet és éjféltől mindenki új, jobb életet ígér magának.

Damon unalmasan bámulta a sötét szobát. Bár lámpa nem égett, ő tökéletesen látott mindent és érzékszerveivel mindenre figyelt egyszerre. Jessica békésen aludt mellette, ott, ahol Elena feküdt a tegnap este. Hosszú, fekete haja körülölelte és eszébe juttatta a vámpírnak, hogy miért is kedveli annyira. Tűzes volt és bátor, egy olyan lány volt, akivel régi életében legjobb barátok lettek volna. Amióta visszatért Mystic Falls-ba, Alaricon kívül egyetlen igazi barátja sem volt. Egyedül intézett mindent, mert senkiben sem bízott és senki nem bízott benne eléggé ahoz, hogy barátként tekintsenek rá.

Ezért hozta magával Jessicát is, amikor megérkezett néhány napja. Arra számított, hogy benne emgtalálja azt az elveszett barátot, akire szüksége van, aki irányítani tudja őt és egyben gondoskodik róla, mint egy igazi barát, aki fél elveszíteni a társát. Nem táplált erős érzelmeket a lány iránt, de szüksége volt arra, hogy kielégíthesse vágyait, ennek érdekében még mindig itt tartotta őt és parancsolni kezdett neki, mint minden egyes kapcsolatában, ami volt eddig Elenán kívül. Meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy Jessica nem annyira kooperatív, mint tervezte. Lázadó volt és harcolt azért, amit akart és ez tetszett Damon-nek. Mégsem érezte azt, hogy boldog és tudta, hogy hamarosan el fogja küldeni a lányt, mert ha tovább feszíti a húrt, egyszerűen megöli és azt most nem akarta.

Az éjszaka csendesen telt és Damon lassan elszundított, mint a villában az összes többi ember és vámpír. Reggel azonban Stefan és Elena ébredt a leghamarabb és lent, a konyhában futottak össze, ahogy Stefan kávét készített és Elena is reggelizni jött.

-Jó reggelt. – mondta Stefan kedvesen, majd nekidőlt a konyhapultnak. Elena álmosnak tűnt, szemei aprók voltak még és haja copfba volt kötve. – Korán keltél.

-Korán is feküdtem. A tegnapelőtti italozás kikészített. - kuncogott és visszaemlékezett, hogy Stefan tűnt el a leghamarabb aznap este. – Te nem ittál sokat.

-Tartogattam magam mára. Caroline nagy bulit szervez. – Stefan levette a kávét és kitöltött egy-egy csészével Elenának és magának is.

-Lehet, hogy ma távol tartom magam az italoktól.

-Ne butáskodj, egy évben egyszer van ilyen nap. – Stefan meggyőzően magyarázott. – Miért mondanál le pont ma egy jó bulit? Az év minden napján távol tarhatod magad az alkoholtól, de nem ma!

Elena nevetve vett elő egy kis tortát a hűtőszekrényből és nekilátott falatozni. Közben Stefan-t méregette. A meleg kávé jót tett Elenának. A kedve lassan visszatért és újra jól érezte magát a saját bőrében. Igaza volt Stefan-nek. Lazítania kellett és szórakoznia, mert az az év utolsó napja és hamarosan új időszak kezdődik. Ahogy ezen gondolkodott, újra eszébe jutott az, hogy egy éve milyen kezdetben volt része – Damon és ő boldogak voltak, bár nem merték bevallani egymásnak és a vámpír a legtökéletesebb éjszakát varázsolta elő a legszörnyűbb helyzetből is.

Idén más volt. Elijah visszatért, Klaus és Kol is itt volt, Damon pedig Jessicával volt és nem Elenával. Elena most Elijah barátnője volt elméletileg, gyakorlatilag azonban semmi sem volt tökéletes, még csak közel sem volt a kapcsolatuk a jóhoz.

-Jó reggelt az év utolsó napján. – harsogta Caroline miközben belépett a konyhába. Kol követte őt, mint egy kiskutya, úgy ment a lány után, bárhova követte őt. Kipihentnek tűntek, frissnek és üdének, Caroline haja tökéletesen állt és bőre illatos volt. Kol sötét kék-fehér kockás ingben volt, sötét nadrág és fekete cipő voltrajta, mintha indulni készülne valahova.

-Nem töltitek itthon az egész napot? – kérdezte Elena, tetőtől talpig végig mérve a vámpírokat. Caroline fekete nadrágban volt és kötött felsőben, a cipő azonban még nem volt a lábán. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy el fognak menni valahova.

-Átmegyünk Mrs. Forbes házába. – vigyorgott Kol büszkén, mintha egy kisgyereket vinnének a játszótérre. Tökéletes kis párocska voltak ezek ketten, soha nem veszekedtek és mindig jól kijöttek. Annak ellenére, hogy mennyire ellenezte Elena a kapcsolatot, most szörnyen megszerette a fiút. Örült, hogy Caroline boldog és komolyan dolgozik ezen a kapcsolaton.

-Töröld le a vigyort a képedről! – fenyegette a szőke vámpírlány a barátját. – Anya úgy végig fog mérni rajtad minden egyes részecskét, hogy észre sem veszed.

-Ez így igaz! – helyeselt Elena, majd elmosogatott, miközben a többiek is gyűltek a konyhában. Jeremy és Jessica együtt jöttek le, valami internetes applikációról beszélgetve, Alaric és Damon pedig követték őket. Nemsokára azonban kiürült a konyha, mert Caroline és Kol elindultak a városba, Stefan pedig elintézett néhány dolgot a városban. Elena esze ágában sem volt Ric és Damon társaságához csatlakozni, inkább a Jeremy és Jessica párost választotta, akik továbbra is az internet nagy kérdéseit vitatták.

-A múlt hónapban vettem egy új pogramot. Azzal meg tudnád csinálni. – Jessica úgy tűnt, hogy nagyon ért a dolgokhoz. Elena megelégelve az unalmas témát, felkelt és azon gondolkodott, mit tehetne, hogy elűzze az unalmát.

-Jeremy, láttad valahol a Macbookom? – szólt közbe, amint egy apró szünetet tartottak a beszélgetés közben. Miután Jeremy elmagyarázta, hogy pontosan hova tette Elena Mac-jét, a lány nagyon gyorsan meg is szerezte és helyet foglalt a nappaliban, az egyik kanapén. Kutatni kezdett az interneten és elolvasott minden unalmas cikket, ami az útjába került.

Rengeteg cikk a szerelemről, az unalmas szakításos témák és egyéb férfi-nő kapcsolat gondos elemzése villant fel a lapon, ami Elena böngészett. Annyira unalmas volt még így is a netezés, hogy amikor megszólalt a csengő az ajtón, ő volt az első, aki felpattant és ajtót nyitni indult.

-Mit képzlesz, mit csinálsz? – Damon előtte állt, Elenának jóformán ideje sem volt a kilincs után nyúlni, Damon máris elállta az útját. Csípőre tett kezekkel, kérdően bámulta Elenát. – Ajtót nyitnál bármilyen idegennek. Elment az eszed?

-Megnéztem volna, hogy ki az. – vágott vissza Elena, de jogtalanul, mert ő is érezte, hogy Damon-nek tökéletesen igaza volt. – Megnéznéd, hogy ki csenget?

Damon ajkait huzogatva, összeszorította a fogait és vészjóslóan nézett Elenára vissza, miközben odasétált az ajtóhoz. Már nyitotta is, bármilyen elővigyázatosság nélkül, ami dühbe gurította Elenát újra, mert az imént szinte leharapták a fejét, mert ugyanilyen természetes módon szeretett volna ajtót nyitni.

Ahogy az ajtó nyílt, Matt Donovan alakja rajzolódott ki a vékony ködben, ami a reggel szállt le Mystic Falls-ra. Matt mosolyogva, gondtalanul lépett be, hogy megölelje Elenát és mindenkit nagyon szívélyesen köszöntött, mindhárom férfivel kezet fogott és mindkét lányt megpuszilta kivétel nélkül. Ragyogó arca hiányzott mindenkinek, mert hiányzott a vidámság és a boldogság ebből a környezetből.

-'Lena. Ezer éve nem láttalak! – forgatta meg a lányt az osztálytársa, majd jól szemügyre vette újra. Megvizsgált rajta mindent – fogyott vagy hízott, nőtt vagy alacsonyabb lett?

-Örülök, hogy eljöttél, Matt. – őszinte mosolyát semmi sem hervasztotta le az arcáról Elenának. Végre újra találkozott egyik legjobb barátjával és most, hogy Matt itt volt, mintha hatalmas kő esett volna le a válláról. Nagyon nehéz volt cipelni, most pedig egyre könnyebbnek tűnt minden probléma.

Matt nekilátott segíteni az előkészületekben, a férfiak gyorsan széthúzták a kanapékat és tökéletes táncparkettet dobtak össze a villa nappalijának közepén. A kanapékat egy kisebb helyre tolták, hogy továbbra is elférjenek bennük, majd néhány asztalt megterítettek, ahova lassan behordozták a süteményeket és italokat. Nemsokára megérkeztek az addig tekergő Kol és Caroline, akiknek az arcán úgy tűnt, hogy minden simán ment Caroline anyukájánál. Kol gyorsan neki is látott a segítségnek, Caroline pedig jó néhány percig nosztalgiázott Matt-tel, mígnem tíz perc alatt kibeszéltek mindent, amit lehet.

-Caroline, nálad van a laptop? – szólt oda neki Kol, mire Caroline rémült szemekkel bámult rájuk. A fiúk már össze is szerelték a vetítőt, a kanapékkal szemben levő falra, távolabb irányítva, hogy minden jól látszodjon.

-Mi ez az egész? – kérdezte Elena a fiúktól, de úgy tűnt, Matt sincs igazán képben.

-Caroline tervezett egy meglepetést mára. – kiáltotta Kol, miközben a vetítő dobozka mögött megpróbálta a szálakat összedugni. – Tetszeni fog.

Miután Caroline eltűnt az emeleten, mindenki kíváncsian várta, hogy mi fog történni. Lassan délt ütöttek az órák és épp ideje volt elkezdeni az ünneplést, de néhányan még mindig hiányoztak. Elena az emeleten beszélt telefonon, Stefan pedig késve ért haza.

-Itt az iPad, a laptopom a házatokban maradt. – intett Kol-nak a lány és odanyújtotta a szerkenytűt a férfinek, aki azt is hozzászerelte a vetítődobozkához különböző színű drótokkal.

-Elijah és Klaus csak este csatlakozak, még van némi elintéznivalójuk. – érkezett meg Elena is és most, hogy végre mindenki itt volt, Caroline összecsapta a kezét.

-Mindenki kap 30 percet, hogy átöltözzön, ha akar. – vigyorogva ragadta meg Elena kezét és gyorsan magával vitte az egyik szobába. Elena tudta, mi történik. Caroline azt akarja, hogy csípjék ki magukat, hogy frizurát meg sminket készítsenek, de nem igazán tartotta jó ötletnek.

-Care, muszáj ezt?

-Elena Gilbert, nem mondhatsz nemet ma este! - azzal kinyitotta a bőröndjét, amit otthonról hozott magával ma és kutatni kezdett. Színesebbnél színesebb darabok kerültek elő, a szobában a földön már ott hevert egy halom cipő és Elena csak figyelte, ahogy több és több ruha kerül elő.

A fél óra elteltével Caroline és Elena is elkészült. Bár rengeteg ruha volt továbbra is a szobában, többet között Kol ingjei és nadrágjai, a tökéletes ruhák a lányokon voltak és a vámpírlány biztos volt benne, hogy mindenki imádni fogja rajtuk. Amikor halk kopogás hallatszott az ajtón, mindkét lány felkapta a fejét.

-Bejöhetek? – kérdezte Kol, ahogy bedugta a fejét az ajtón, de gyorsan tovább merészkedett, mielőtt bárki más belát a résen. – Hűha.

-Én megmondtam! – mosolygott Elena a barátnőjére, akit szempillantás alatt átölelt az érkező vámpír. Úgy tűnt, Kol eszét vesztette Caroline szépségétől, ahogy meglátta, amint belépett az ajtón. Caroline rövid, pánt nélküli ruhát viselt, amely felül szorosan rászorult a testére. Fekete, elasztikus része hátul 3 gumis sávban végzett, közöttük meztelenül hagyva a lány rózsaszín bőrét. A ruha alsó része Caroline combjának felső részéig ért, nagyon rövid volt, de egyáltalán nem feszült úgy rá, mint fent. Neonsárga alsó része volt és bolondosan hullott alá két vékony rétege a lány combjaira, alig takarva valamit.

-Majd lent megcsodálod, most menj! – tuszkolta ki az ajtón Caroline a pasiját, de az még egyszer visszafordult, mielőtt becsukta volna az ajtót.

-Ma este leveszem azt a ruhát rólad! – egyetlen kacsintás után eltűnt, mintha ott sem lett volna.

Néhány perc után a két lány elindult a nappaliban és nagy csodálkozásukra ott is ugyanilyen meglepetést keltettek, mint az emeleten Kol-nak.

-Meg kell mondani, kitettetek magatokért. – mondta Alaric, aki egy pohár pezsgővel állt a nappaliban, sötét farmer rajta és fehér ing. Ingének felső két gombja begombolatlanul volt, bizonyára Damon szoktatta rá. Damon tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta a lányokat, különösen Elenát. A férfi mellett Jessica világoszöld ruhában volt, amelynek felső része hosszú ujjú volt és végig csipkéből állt. Igazán egyedi ruha volt, de ma este nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy Damon figyelmét lekösse. A férfi izgatottan figyelte, ahogy Alaric odamegy és átöleli Elena derekát és nevetve beszélgetnek. A lány egy két részes öltözetben volt – felső része egy fekete selyeming volt, gomb nélküli, ujjatlan, puha anyaga dupla rétegből állt és kiemelte Elena karcsú derekát, ahogy az alsó, színes, mintázott, rövid szoknyába volt elretjve. A szoknya tökéletesen rásimult Elena lábaira, Elena természetes barna bőre kiemelte azt a szépségét, aminek Damon nehezen tudott ellenállni.

Damon sötét szürke nadrágot viselt, hasonlóan fehér inggel, mint Alaric, derekán fekete öv volt megcsatolva. Haja enyhén borzos volt, mint azt mindenki megszokta. Kerek, gyöngéden kék szemeit le sem vette Elenáról. Ahogy végig bámulta a lányt, tekintetét megragadta a lány nagyon magas sarkú cipője, amivel szinte olyan magas volt, mint Damon. Lábai kecseszen álltak lábujjhegyen a cipőben, olyan magabiztosan, mintha oda születtek volna.

-Akkor kezdhetjük? – kérdezte Caroline, Kol-ra pillantva, aki bólintott. – Mindenki foglaljon valahol helyet, hogy levetítsük a meglepetést, amit nektek készítettem.

Alaric és Elena egymás mellett ültek, Elena mellé Jeremy került, majd Jeremy bal oldalára Caroline is helyet foglalt. Alaric jobb oldalán a Damon-Jessica páros volt, Matt pedig befészkelte magát Jeremy és Caroline közé, hogy a világért se válassza el Kol-t a barátnőjétől. Stefan végül Damon és Alaric között telepedett le és mindenki készen állt a filmezésre.

-Bár Tyler most az anyukájával a nagyszüleinél van és Kol, Elijah és Klaus nem sok időt töltött velünk az elmúlt évben, én készítettem nektek egy videót képekkel, hogy emlékezzetek, mennyi boldog pillanatot éltünk már át együtt. – magyarázta Caroline és amint Kol megnyomta a gombot, megkezdődött a videó.

Az első képen Tyler, Caroline, Matt és Elena volt. A grill előtt készítették, amikor egy éve a hegyekbe síelni készültek. Caroline nosztalgiázva bámulta a képet, amikor még Tyler-rel volt együtt. A következő képre Elena nem emlékezett. Damon csomagokat hurcol be az ajtón, kint hatalmas hó és Caroline pedig egy újabb adag tasakot próbál a hátára tuszkolni.

-Itt én hol voltam? – kérdezte Elena, Caroline-tól várva a választ.

-Épp kipakoltál.

Az újabb kép arról árulkodott, hogy Jeremy csinálta. Alaric, Damon, Caroline, Elena, Tyler és Matt vidáman játszák Caroline kedvenc játékát – Még Sohasem.

-Ez akkor volt, amikor Damon bevallotta, hogy 5 csajjal is volt együtt egyszerre! – kacagott fel Matt és a többiek automatikusan követték.

-Így igaz, Donovan! – helyeselt Damon önelégült vigyorral.

A következő három kép Elenát és Damon-t kihagyta. Összenéztek és a lány gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét a vámpírról. Eszébe jutott, hogy aznap éjszaka érkezett Sofie és Damon ott hagyta egy szeretkezés után, hogy Sofie-val töltse az időt. Duzzogva nézte tovább a képeket.

A falon megjelent Elena, fekete melegítő nadrágban, rózsaszín felsőben és fekete csizmában. Duzzogva ült egy kanapén és egy cikket olvasott. A kép láttán mindenki kuncogva nézett rá. Nem bírt komoly maradni, ajkai mosolyra húzódtak, ahogy eszébe jutott, milyen cikket olvasott : „Hogyan tedd túl magad egy elmúlt kapcsolaton?"

Újabb képek érkeztek, amin Jeremy snowboardon, Matt pedig síelés közben próbálják megmutatni tehetségüket. Caroline és Tyler hatalmas hóembert építettek és Alaric Tyler parancsára a hóba dobta a vámpírlányt és hatalmas fürdés következett. Caroline hangosan nevetett, amikor meglátta a képet, ahol mindene tele volt hóval – a szeme, a szája, a haja.

-Ric, ezt még visszafizetem! – nevetett, ahogy Kol magához szorította és megcsókolta.

Két újabb képen Caroline volt, a földön ült, az ajtó előtt, ahova Elena egész napra be volt zárva. Unalmasan nézett vissza a fényképről a lány, majd vicces mozdulatokat, nevetséges arcokat mutatott, miközben Elenával beszélgetett.

-Ez szörnyű volt! – nevetett nagyot Elena. –Nagyon dühös voltam!

Előre hajolt, szembenézett Damon-nel, aki elkapta szemét és öntelten vigyorgott, miközben belekortyolt a poharába.

Ezek után pedig következtek azok a képek, amik az aznapi bulin készültek. Az első néhány kép tűrhető volt – Caroline és Tyler énekelnek, Matt és Jeremy megkezdték az ivást és egy fénykép is érkezett Alaric és Damon koccintásáról. Matt és Jeremy nagyot kacagott, amikor egy ciki kép is megjelent róluk, amint nagyon részegen táncolnak. Összecsapták Elena mögött a kezüket.

Alaric nevetése akkor csengett fel, amikor Caroline Tyler hátán volt a képen és Tyler pedig a konyhapulton táncolt. Hamarosan képek érkeztek Caroline és Matt koccintásáról, majd beugrott egy kép amin Elena Damon ölében van. A csók, ami ez után következett volna, nem volt megörökítve, de látható volt, hogy forró helyzetet mutatott be a kép. Végül megjelentek a Damon-Elena fényképek is: Elena egy pohár whiskey-t nyomott neki Damon szájának, Damon inge teljesen kigombolva és nevetve öleli magához a lányt, egy másikon pedig Elena és Damon az udvaron voltak, Elenán Damon kabátja és úgy tűnt, Elena szörnyen rosszul volt.

-Ez után hoztuk ki Jeremy-t és Tylert! – hangosan nevetett Alaric és összecsapta tenyerét Damon tenyerével.

A falon megjelent a kép, ami Alaric mondatát igazolta – Jeremy és Tyler a hóban feküdtek, mindketten erőtlenül hevertek az éjszakában és Damon büszkén állt melettük, kissé összehúzott szemekkel. Amikor a vetítő újra lecserélte a képet, mindenki hálásan sóhajtott fel. Vége lett az őrült képeknek és megjelent egy kép Damon-ról, amint az autó hátulsó ülésén ül, ölében Elena békésen aludt Damon pedig ördögi vigyorral nézett bele a kamerába, vámpírfogait mutogatva.

-Tesó, ez akkor volt, amikor felhívtál! – bökdöste Damon Stefan-t, aki mosolyogva nézte Elena reakcióját. Mostanra már sajnálta, hogy akkor ennyire ráijesztett a lányra.

-Míg én aludtam, ti nagyot nevettetek a hátam mögött. – panaszkodott Elena Caroline-nak,majd Damon-nek is. – Te jó ég, hogy néz ki Jeremy és Tyler itt!

Az újabb kép magától beszélt: Jeremy és Tyler a vendéglőben ülnek, ahova akkor beültek enni, de szemeik karikásak és úgy tűnt, még mindig részegek. Jeremy elpirulva bámult a földre, hogy elkerülje a nevető pillantásokat. A következő kép megjelenése mindenkiben aranyos kis kiáltozást váltott ki – Jeremy és Elena voltak rajta, ölelkeztek, a Mystic Falls-i nagy bevásárlóközpontban.

Jeremy és Elena megölelték egymást és a lány hatalmas puszit nyomott a fiú arcára, mire Jeremy újra elpirult.

-Stefan itt jelent meg, emlékszel? – kérdezte Jeremy és összenéztek Stefan-nel. A vámpír nagyon hitelesen idézte fel az emléket, amikor megjelent a plázában, hogy Elenát feldühítse. Nem gondolta volna, hogy Jeremy ilyen bátor lesz, hogy szembeszálljon vele.

-Stefan, nem gondoltad volna, hogy Jeremy úgy megmondja a véleményét rólad, ugye? – Elena is kedvesen nevetgélt, ahogy Stefan bólintott, hogy valóban meglepő volt Jeremy viselkedésre számára.

-Már akkor vámpírvadásznak készült! – jegyezte meg, mire mindenki nagy nevetésben tőrt ki a következő kép érkezéséig. Kissé feszült hangulat kezdett eluralkodni – a képen Elena a kórházban volt, bár nevetve nézett a kamerába, látszott rajta, hogy sok mindenen ment már keresztül. A képeken Caroline bújt oda Elenához, majd Jeremy is, végül Damon vicces mozdulattal próbálta meg egyik fényképen a szőke vámpírlányt lerázni.

-Emlékszem, amikor a beképzelt képeddel ott sétáltál és mindenre tettél egy megjegyzést. – fenyegetően viccelődött Caroline. – Túl jo kedved volt!

-El is hiszem! – fűzte hozzá Jeremy, de mielőtt bárki reagálhatott volna, a kép tovább ment.

Caroline két krémszínű meghívóval állt, vidáman mutatta és őszintén mosolygott. A meghívókon az állt, dőlt, karcsú betűkkel, hogy „Mystic Falls – Tavaszi bál, Március 21." Kol kedves puszit nyomott a barátnője arcára, Elena pedig mosolyogva emlékezett arra, hogy neki is volt két jegye, amit Damon hagyott neki egy üzenettel. Lassan nézett rá a vámpírra, aki nem őt figyelte most, ezért egy rövid ideig rajta pihentethette a szemeit.

A jegyeket Damon és Elena újabb fényképe követte, amint az iskola ebédlőjében ölelkezve mosolyognak. Bizonyára Caroline készítette ezt a fényképeket. Több tíz fénykép volt beillesztve Jeremy-ről, amint a grill-ben Matt-tel dumál, Caroline és Tyler szorosan összebújnak és Alaric minden képen jelen volt szinte.

-Alaric a védőangyal szerepét játszotta egész évben! – cikizte Damon a másik férfit.

-Fogd be, Salvatore! – nevetett Ric.

A képek csak úgy követték egymást. Elena egy gyönyörű, babarózsaszín báliruhát tartva a kezében, majd egy kép, amikor a ruha rajta volt. Caroline is gyönyörű volt a képen, rengeteg fénykép érkezett róluk, amint Jeremy-vel és Alaric-kal ölelkeznek, egymással és külön-külön is pózoltak, mielőtt elindultak volna a bálba. A bálon is rengeteg kép készült, amelyekből Caroline csak keveset tett be – Elena és Alaric táncoltak, Caroline és Matt, Stefan és Elena.

-Akkor megcsókoltál! – kiáltott fel Elena nevetve, majd megbökdöste Stefan-t Alaric háta mögött.

-Nem kellett volna. – kuncogott Stefan. Bűntudata volt, hogy ennyi jó pillanatot kihagyott, hogy Klaus hülye társaságával időzzön.

-Caroline, te jó ég, ezek a képek honnan vannak meg? – sikított Elena, ahogy meglátta a képet a portugál tengerpartról, amit ő készített saját gépével.

Mindenki nevetve nézte a képeket. Elena a repülőn, Damon-nel ölelkezve, Elena a hotel bejáratánál, boldogan mosolyog, majd egy limuzin előtt állt, amelynek szélére az volt ráírva tökéletesen dőlt betűkkel, hogy D&E.

A kép láttán Jessica undok arckifejezéssel húzogatta száját. Remélte, hogy minél hamarabb vége lesz ennek az egésznek. Csalódottan dőlt hátra, amikor a portugáliai utazásról több fénykép érkezett. Elena képe egy tűrkíz ruhában, Elena a tengerparton, Elena a szállodában, miközben egymagában csokoládét majszol. A további képek között Elena egy lila ruhában ült az éjszakában, piknikezett, végül megjelent egy kép róla és Damon-ról közösen, amint a pokrocon fekszenek és Damon odabújva a lányhoz, kinyújtja kezét és lekapja magukat.

Elena nagyot nyelt. A falon vigyorgó Elena már réges régen nem ő volt. Rá nézett a képre és döbbenten nézett szembe régi önmagával. Majd ahogy szemei a kezére vándoroltak, észrevette a különbséget – a fényképen hatalmas, lile, gyémánt gyűrű villogott az ujján.

Úgy tűnt, ezt Damon is észrevette, mert összeszorított foggal nézett rá Elenára. Elena össze volt zavarodva. Eszébe jutott, hogy a gyűrű eltűnt, Damon-nel együtt.

-Tetszik a gyűrűd, Miss Gilbert! – jegyezte meg Jessica undok hangsúllyal, erősen megjegyezve a Gilbert nevet. Elena dühösen nézett vissza a falra, ahol újabb kép volt róla és Damon-ról a szállodába. A gyűrű továbbra is az ujján virított, de a másik kezében egy fehér iPhone mosolygott vissza szinte ugyanolyan szélesen, mint a gazdája.

Elena kitervelve, hogy bosszút áll Jessica előző megjegyzésén, felvette öléből a fehér telefont és mosolyogva mutogatta Damon-nek, akinek kék szemei gyengéden figyelték a lányt. Önelégülten nézte, ahogy Elena hálásan teszi vissza a telefont az ölébe, majd megnézik az utolsó képet is a bemutatóból.


	13. Gyémántok az éjszakában

Hangos zene szólt a házban. Caroline és Kol a kanapén ültek egy-egy pohár whiskey-vel a kezükben és nevetgélve bújtak össze néha, egymás fülébe súgva dolgokat. Elena az ablaknál állt és onnan figyelte, hogy mennyire aranyosak. A videó levetítése után a hatalmas gyémánt gyűrű nyomot hagyott az agyában és azóta ott állt és gondolkodott. Emlékezett arra, hogy minden ajándék, amit a vámpírtól kapott, eltűnt vele együtt, amikor elhagyta Mystic Falls-t a vámpír legutóbb, de remélte, hogy azért visszakaphatja a nyakláncot legalább.

-Csak így egyedül? – Elena testét átfutotta a bizsergés, ahogy meghallotta Damon kellemesen csengő hangját a fülében. Damon Elena mögött állt és nagyon közel hajolt hozzá, hogy épp a fülébe suttoghasson.

-Gondolkodtam. – vallotta be Elena.

-Mindig azt teszed. – Damon gúnyosan jegyezte meg Elena egyik tulajdonságát és várta, hogy a hűvősség újra megborzongja a lány testét. – Min gondolkodtál?

-Nem tudsz valamit véletlenül a nyakláncomról?

Damon hosszan magában tartotta a levegőt, miután meghallotta a kérdést, de tökéletesen tisztába volt azzal, hogy Elena melyik nyakláncról érdeklődik. Elengedte a lány háta mögött a falat, amire eddig támaszkodott és odasétált szembe Elenával.

-Elhagytad a nyakláncod?

-Elloptad! – lobbant fel Elena, miközben Damon teljes nyugodtsággal nézte a lányt.

-Elhagytad! – Damon Elena módszerével játszott és megpróbált kikerülni a kérdés alól, mert ez a rész az életéből még mindig tiltott volt a lelkében.

-Megértem, ha nem akarsz beszélni róla. Csak tudnom kell, hogy nálad van-e vagy sem. – győzködte a lány, aggódva, hogy talán mégis csak ő veszítette el valahol az apró varjútollat a nyakából.

-Nálam van.

-Szóval elloptad! – újabb vádokkal dobálta meg Elena a vámpírt, akinek egyre inkább tetszett a dühös volt, de ez egy egészséges, barátságos düh volt tőle, a vámpír nem tartott attól, hogy megharagszik vagy duzzogni kezd, ha kicsit szórakozik vele.

-Tolvajnak nevezel, Miss Gilbert? – kérdezte, szemöldökét felvonva.

-Ne nevezz Miss Gilbert-nek! Lealacsonyodsz Jessica szintjére! – megvetően ejtette ki Elena a lány nevét, majd ölbe tette a kezeit.

-Elnézést, Elena! – javította ki magát Damon, Elena pedig derűlten dőlt neki a falnak. Nem akarta abbahagyni a faggatást.

-Add vissza a nyakláncom!

-Nem. – úgy tűnt, ezzel Damon lezárta a beszélgetés ezen témáját és készen állt tovább lépni. Megpróbált új téma után nyúlni. – Akarsz táncolni?

Elena mosolyogva rázta a fejét, majd újra kibámult az ablakon. Nem bírt tovább Damon szemeibe nézni, mert úgy érezte, elveszíti a fonalat. A kristály kék szemek gyöngéden figyelték őt és Elena attól félt, hogy kísértésbe esik. Elijah hamaros megérkezik szerencsére, onnan kezdve pedig nem fog emiatt aggódni.

Damon bal kezét a falnak nyomva, teljesen elkerítette Elenát. Egy lépéssel közelebb lépett hozzá, mire a lány újra visszanézett rá. Túl közel volt ahhoz, hogy normálisan tudjon gondolkodni. Lélegzete megérintette Elena arcát és a gyönyörű kék szemek a lány szeméről az ajkára mozdultak. Hihetetlen érzés volt, ahogy a férfi parfümjének illata beborította mindkettejüket egy láthatatlan burokba, ahol csak ketten álltak egymással szemben és mosolyogtak. A vámpír újra Elena szemébe nézett, mintha várakozna, mintha engedélyt kérne arra, hogy tovább léphessen, közelebb juthasson a puha ajkaihoz.

-Damon, ez… - mondta halkan Elena, de Damon nagyon jól hallotta. Nem léphetett közelebb, nem csókolhatta meg a lányt. Mit tegyen, ha az egyetlen dolgot, amit szeretne tenni, nem lehet?

-Mi az, Elena? – kérdezte, ahogy kissé hátrébb lépett.

-Semmi. – sóhajtott a lány és újra kinézett az ablakon. A vámpír elvette a kezét és a nadrágzsebeibe dugta mindkettőt. Várakozott még egy kicsit, elidőzve a lány mellett, de tudta, hogy ez most nem az a pillanat. Ő is felsóhajtott, ahogy elindult egy másik irányba.

Ahogy Damon hátat fordított Elenának, a Salvatore villa ajtaja nyitódott és belépett Elijah. Ironikus véletlen volt az időzítése és kissé feldühítette az idősebb Salvatore-t, hogy mindig akkor zavarja a legjobban a másik vámpír őket, amikor nem kellene. Damon visszafordult, ahogy meglátta, hogy Elijah mosolyogva bámulja Elenát. Elena ugyanúgy nézett vissza a másik vámpírra, majd Damon-re és összeszorította a fogait. Megpróbált nyugodt lenni, de félelem töltötte el. Látva Damon arcát, rettegett, hogy meggondolatlanul fog cselekedni.

-Menj csak. – mosolygott szomorúan Damon és arca komorrá vált. Ahogy elsétált Elijah mellett dühösen pillantott fel arra a férfire, aki boldog azzal a lánnyal, akivel ő kellene boldog legyen.

Háta mögött hallotta, ahogy Elijah köszön és megcsókolja Elenát. Mindenkit vidáman köszöntött és gyorsan feloldódott a hűvős hangulat. Néhány órán belül Elena és Elijah a kanapén bújtak össze és nevetve beszélgettek minden bolondságról. A férfin látszott, hogy végre átlépte határait és több alkoholt ivott, amitől kedve is jobb lett, és Elena is jobban érezte magát a társaságában.

Kol és Caroline nem ittak sokat még, hiszen hátra volt az egész éjszaka, ezért inkább táncoltak és beszélgettek a többiekkel. Damon és Caroline viccelődve piszkálták egymást egy darabig, majd Kol újra elsajátította a lányt és Damon a fiúkkal maradt inni, míg Jessica gyanusan sokáig távol volt valamerre.

-Damon, fel kellene jönnöd. – mondta Stefan, ahogy belépett a nappaliba.

Damon összehúzta a szemöldökét, mert először nem értette, hogy mi történhetett, de ahogy Stefan rápillantott Elenára, aki zavarodottan nézett rá vissza, Damon rájött, hogy mi történt. Felsietett a lépcsőn, hogy belépve a szobájába, Jessicával álljon szemben. A lány az ágyon ült, szemei pirosak voltak és látszott rajtuk, hogy sokat sírt az elmúlt időben.

-Gyere ide. – mondta Damon és közelebb lépjen, hogy Jessica felállva, odabújhasson hozzá. Átölelte a lányt, aki újra zokogni kezdett, hatalmas könnyei áztatták Damon ingét, de most az egyszer nem zavarta a férfit. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy miért sír a lány. Jessica mindig tudta, hogy Elena és Damon nem csak barátok, de soha nem volt féltékeny, idáig. Talán most érezte, hogy Damon szíve mindig Elenáé lesz és ezen ő változtatni nem tud, bármennyire is kedvelte a vámpírt.

Jessica negyed órán keresztül sírt, majd kezdett elcsendesedni. Damon visszaültette őt az ágyba, és továbbra is magához szorította. Nem tudta, mit tehet ilyen helyzetekben. Beszélniük kellett volna, de nem tudta, hogyan kezdjen neki.

-Jobban vagy? – kérdezte Damon újabb negyed óra elteltével, amikor Jessica nem sírt, csak Damon ingének gombjával játszadozott, némán. A lány szipogott egyet, majd elhúzódott a férfitól. Amikor rá nézett, mosolyogva bólintott, hogy jobban van.

-Tudom, hogy soha nem leszek olyan, mint ő. – mondta Jessica, ahogy lassan újra könnyes lett a szeme. Damon újra magához ölelte, de a lány összeszedte magát, hogy folytatni tudja mondanivalóját. – Sajnálom…

-Ne butáskodj. Gyönyörű vagy és okos. Sokan élnek-halnak érted.

-Nem igazán van ahova menjek. Nincs senkim.

-Jessica, itt maradhatsz. A barátom vagy… - Damon őszinte szavai meglepték a lányt. Tulajdonképpen igaza volt a vámpírnak, szinte végig csak barátság volt közöttük, néha extrákkal.

-Ez jól esik. – mondta, majd levette a cipőit. – Azt hiszem én lefekszem, kihagyom a ma esti bulit. Menj, és szerezd meg a lányt!

-Az nem olyan könnyű! – kacagott Damon, majd felállt, hogy inget cseréljen. Besétált a ruhatárba és előkeresett egy hasonló, fehér inget, majd gyorsan felvette. Jessica magához hűen, nekilátott begombolni Damon ingét, miközben a vámpír türelmesen várt.

-Elijah nagyon jóképű, ha engem kérdezel. – vigyorgott Sofie, miközben gondosan begombolta az utolsó gombot és Damon összekapcsolta az övét, miután elrendezte az ingét.

-Nem kérdeztelek. – nevetve pattintott egyet Jessica orrára, majd kérdően nézett rá. – Gyere le a buliba. Ott a helyed velünk.

-Biztos nem zavarok?

-Jess… - mondta Damon, mint a legtermészetesebb dolgot, majd megölelte újra a lányt. Sokkal jobban érezte magát a társaságában most, hogy inkább barátok maradtak.

A lány Damon-nel együtt sétált le a lépcsőn a nappaliba. Szerencsére a szemein már nem látszott az, hogy sírt, csak az, hogy a vastag festék eltűnt. Így még szebb volt, mint valaha, tökéletes hosszú, fekete haja gyönyörűen meg volt csinálva a bulira. Damon odasietett az asztalhoz, ahol az italok voltak és két pohár whiskey-t hozott, egyiket átnyújtotta a lánynak.

-A barátságra! – mondta Damon és Jessica bólintott, majd koccintottak és megitták az italt. Éjfélig több mint 2 óra volt, ezért még mindenki próbált józan maradni és kevesebb alkohol fogyott, mint hitték.

A zenék gyorsan következtek egymás után, lassú és gyors egymás után, míg végül Caroline keze egy lassú zenén állt meg. Kol átkarolta a barátnőjét, Elijah szempillantás alatt magához ragadta Elenát és Damon Jessicával táncolt, miközben a szerelmes dal szólt. Jessica mélyet sóhajtott.

-Nem velem kellene itt táncolj. – mondta halkan, hogy csak Damon hallhatta. A vámpír arca őszinte volt. Látszott rajta, hogy tiszta szívéből szenved, mint aki soha nem érintheti meg azt, amiről egész életében álmodott. Damon bús szemekkel kereste az Elijah-Elena párost, de Elena nem nézett vissza ugyanúgy. A lány a földet bámulta, vagy Elijah zakójának gombjait, de egyetlen percre sem nézett fel a vámpírra, akivel táncolt. Gondolataiban cikáztak a képek róla és Damon-ról, az érzés, amikor megérinti és megpuszilja. Nem volt szó csókról, csak egyetlen puszi olyan sok érzést tartalmazott, hogy kifejezhetetlen volt.

Damon levette szemeit Elenáról és lehunyta őket. Ekkor Elena rápillantott Damon-re Jessica karjaiban és féltékenyen nézett rá arra a lányra, aki a karjaiban tarthatja őt. Nem is értette, hogy juthatott idáig ez a helyzet, mikor ő Elijah-val boldog kapcsolatban élt.

Ekkor ugrott be neki egy gondolat. Elijah azt hiszi, hogy boldog kapcsolatban vannak, de csak ő tudja, mennyire szenved így. Nem akart esélyt sem adni ennek a kapcsolatnak, csak szüksége volt valakire, aki mellette legyen és szeresse, de úgy tűnt, hogy senki nem képes úgy szeretni őt, mint Damon.

Az egyik dal végén Elijah megcsókolta Elenát, aki gondolkodás nélkül visszacsókolt. Nem tudott nemet mondani, annyira szüksége volt valakire, aki vele van és vigyáz rá. Elijah szenvedélyesen csókolta, míg Damon nagyot nyelt és kiviharzott a konyhába. Elena érezte a mosolyt Elijah ajkain, miközben csókolta őt, de nem tehetett mást. Nem lehetett Damon-nel és talán ha Elijah-val is tovább lépnének, akkor szorosabb lenne ez a kapcsolat közöttük. Elvégre Elijah és ő elég jól megértették egymást.

-Felmegyünk? – kérdezte Elijah, mintha Elena gondolataiban olvasna.

-Menjünk. – mondta halkan Elena, bele sem gondolva, mit váltott ki ez Damon lelkében.

Damon összeszorította a fogait, ahogy két kézzel támaszkodott a konyhapultnak. Dühös volt magára és mindenkire, egyedül volt és senki nem segített neki tovább lépni vagy senki sem próbált enyhíteni a szenvedésein. Őrült idegesség közepette húzott végig a koynhapulton, ahol tányérok sokasága zuhant a földre, villákkal és késekkel együtt. A lelkében égett a fájdalom keserű tűze, összeszorította a torkát és nem engedte, hogy levegőhöz jusson. Csak sorra ütötte a konyhapultot, hatalmas kiáltások, dühös megnyilvánulások közepette tört össze újabb és újabb poharakat, díszeket és tányérokat.

-Damon! – kiáltott Stefan, miközben besuhant és hátulról átkarolta Damon-t. Megpróbálta lefogni, de Damon dühösebb volt, tehát erősebb volt és kitépte magát a testvérének a karjából. Nagyot kiáltott, majd belecsapott teljes erejével a falba. Stefan tehetetlenül figyelte, ahogy tönkretesz mindent maga körül és önmagát is. – Damon!

-Stefan, elveszítettem őt! – mondta Damon, ahogy megteltek könnyel a szemei. Nem bírta egyedül tovább elviselni ezt a nehézséget és fájdalmat. Gyötrelmesen fájt minden pillantás, amit rávetett, minden lélegzetvétel, ami tartalmazta az illatát.

-Hívjam be Elenát? – ajánlotta fel Stefan, hátha össze tudja szedni Damon magát. Elena segíteni tudott volna. – Beküldöm, hogy beszéljetek. Csak Elenát, ő jön egyedül, rendben?

Damon szótlanul nézett az öccsére. Azt kívánta, bárcsak olvasna Stefan a gondolataian, bárcsak tudná, mennyire szeretné, ha Elena bejönne ide és azt mondaná, hogy minden rendben lesz. Stefan elsuhant a konyhából és mire kiért a nappaliba, rájött, hogy senki nem hallotta meg Damon dühét a konyhából, olyan hangosan ment a zene. Stefan odasietett Elenához, aki épp a lépcső irányába tartott Elijah-val.

-Válthatnák veled két szót négyszemközt? – könyörgött Stefan, megfogva Elena karát, a lány pedig automatikusan felismerte ezt az aggodalmat a vámpír szemében. Tudta, hogy Damon-ról van szó.

-Elijah, menj fel, jövök néhány perc múlva. – Elena elengedte a vámpír kezét és Elijah szó nélkül felment az emeletre, míg Elena összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett Stefan-re. – Miről van szó?

-Damon.

-Kitalálhattam volna! – harsant fel Elena, reménykedve, hogy minél gyorsabban elrendezi az ügyet Damon-nel. – Mit tett megint?

-Beszélj vele. Összetőrt mindent a konyhában. – panaszolta Stefan, aggódva. – Nem tudok már segíteni rajta, Elena.

Elena megrémülve lépett be a konyhába, Stefan nélkül. Stefan nem kísérte el, csak biztosította azt, hogy senki ne zavarja meg őket. Damon-nek szüksége volt arra, hogy beszéljenek négyszemközt Elenával, hogy végleg eldöntsék hányadán állnak.

-Damon, mit művelsz itt? – kérdezte Elena, ahogy letette a telefonját az egyik konyhapultra, majd körülnézett. – Mi a gond? Beszélj velem.

-Tönkrement az életem, Elena. – mondta búslakodva, ahogy egy lépést tett a lány felé. Elena rémülten nézett a vámpír szemébe és szinte fel sem ismerte. –Csak szenvedek és egyedül vagyok. Nincsenek barátaim, veled együtt elveszítettem mindent!

-Nem veszítettél el engem! Mindig a barátod leszek!

-A barátok nem bántják egymást. Nem fenyegetik egymást. Nem lehetek a barátőd, Elena, nem érdemlem meg! – Damon nagyot nyelt.

-Ne hibáztasd magad. Számíthatsz rám mindenben. Helyrehozzuk a dolgokat, Damon. – Elena megsimogatta Damon karát, mire a vámpír újra összeszorította a fogait.

Megfogta Elena arcát, gyöngéden megsimogatta és végighúzta a nyakán az ujjait. Olyan puha volt a bőre, hogy nem bírta ki, hogy tovább ellenálljon. Megszorította Elena nyakát és erőszakosan húzta oda magához. Ajkaik összeértek, ahogy Damon beléharapott a lány ajkaiba. Elena felszisszent és reflexszerűen húzódott hátra, miközben Damon őrült mosollyal húzta vissza magához, ezúttal gyöngédebben csókolva a lányt, aki hónapokig távol volt tőle. Végre kibontakozhatott és azt tehette vele, amit akart.

Damon megnyalta a lány puha ajkait, kedvesen szorította magához Elenát, a lány pedig nem is ellenkezett. Lassan megadta magát, két kara körülölelte Damon derekát, ahogy a vámpír szorosan magához fogta őt. Szenvedélyesen izgalmas volt így egymás karjaiban elveszni, miközben senki nem tudott róluk odakint. Damon kezei a kemény, masszív izomtömeg helyett most lágy tapintással érintette meg Elena bőrét, bal kezével szorosan amgához szorítva a lányt, végighúzva karát a karcsú hátán, jobb kezével közben Elena puha orcáján simított végig.

Tüzesen csókolták meg egymást, egyikük sem volt képes elengedni a másikat. Damon csak erre az aprócska jelre várt és már tökéletesen biztos volt abban, hogy Elena ugyanúgy akarja őt. Bal keze lecsúszott a lány hátárol a combja hátsó részére és olyan gyorsan kapta fel Elenát az ölébe, hogy a lány fel sem észlelt és már a vámpír erős karai a levegőbe emelték. Jobb kezével a hátát tartotta Elenának, majd vámpírsebességgel odasuhant az ajtótól legtávolabb eső konyhapulthoz. Miközben nedves ajkaik eltávolódtak egymástól, Elena apró nyöszörgése hallatszott a heves levegőben, Damon pedig csupán néhány centiméterre hajolt hátra, míg Elenát gondosan elhelyezte a konyhapulton.

A lány lábai összekulcsolódva szorították közelebb a férfit, akinek a vigyor az ajkain hatalmas volt. Derekát megragadva, olyan közel húzta magához Elenát, hogy testük összeütközött. Elena fogai összeszorultak, ahogy homlokuk összeért és Damon ajkai apróra nyíltak az izgalomtól. A vágy aprócskán felgyülemlett benne és csak gyült, egyre erősebb lett, fékezhetetlen és irányíthatatlan. Vágyakozva nézett le Elena testére, ahogy kezei megszorították a karcsú derekát. Elena formás kis testét odalökte az izzó vámpíréhoz. Sóvárogva várta, hogy megérintse őt Damon, miközben saját kicsi kezei a vámpír izmain húzódtak végig, az ingen.

Elena testhezálló szoknyája felcsúszott a combjain, amikor Damon teljesen magához húzta a lányt. Férfias kezei végigsimultak a lány puha bőrén, amelyik kellemes testápolóval volt bekenve. Elena megfogózkodott a fehér ingbe, arra késztetve azt, hogy kicsússzon a szorosan bekapcsolt övből és nadrágból. Damon észrevétlenül szorította meg a lány combját, amin kirajzolódott néhány izom, miközben szorította Damon-t. A puha, megfeszült hús elernyedt, ahogy a férfi megmarkolta, Elena lábai erőtlenné váltak és elengedte Damon-t, aki vadul csókolta meg Elenát, nyelvét végig húzva az alsó, majd felső ajkain, majd a lány szájába tolta, hogy megízlelje a lány édes ízét.

A vámpír úgy érezte, hogy ez az a pillanat, amire egész este várt. Újra akarta Elenát, magáéva akarta tenni újra és újra, hiszen annyira jó volt vele régen. Most, hogy hosszabb ideig voltak távol egymástól, a szenvedély és vágy hatalmasra nőtt és képtelen volt továbbra visszatartani ezt a rengeteg érzést, ami eluralkodott benne. Elenát a derekától fogva újra magához szorította, a lány combjai újra eltávolódtak egymástól, ahogy közrefogta Damon-t. A szerelemre éhes vámpír hezitálás nélkül simította végig kezeit Elenán, fentről kezdve egészen le, minden aprócska részen, minden kicsiny helyen, amíg Elena egyre izgatottabbá vált. Szemei nem hazudtak soha és a vámpír látta, mennyire vágynak egymásra.

Egyetlen másodperc alatt Damon felhúzta a lány szoknyáját, hogy többé ne képezzen gátot közöttük. Elena kiszolgáltatottan ült és várta, hogy Damon átölelje, magához szorítsa és bebizonyítsa mennyire szereti őt. Vámpírsebességgel bontotta ki saját övjét és Elena szinte fel sem észlelt, ahogy ugyanilyen sebesen a vámpír a lányba temetkezett.

Elena halk sóhajjal jelezte, hogy a forróság egyik percről a másikra elöntötte. Az érzés felülmúlhatatlan volt, szenzációs és pótolhatatlan. Ajkai megremegtek, ahogy Damon újra és újra magához lökte Elena testét, majd megragadta a lány két kezét és a sajátjával a fejük fölé rögzítette őket, hogy megkapaszkodjanak. Érzékien mozgott, újra és újra arra késztetve Elenát, hogy ajkába harapjon vagy összeszorítsa saját fogait. A lány ajkai egyetlen másodpercig sem voltak csukva, mindvégig nyitva tartotta őket és forróságot lehelt ki rajta.

Elena megpróbálta kihúzni kezeit Damon kezei közül, de nem járt sikerrel. Damon teste megfeszülve tartotta ott a lány kezeit, mintha az alávetettje lenne és mozdulnia sem lenne szabad. A felgyülemlett érzés olyan erősen nyomta belülről, hogy már nagyon kevés kellett ahhoz, hogy robbanjon. Amikor Elena teste megfeszült és a kezeit tiszta erejéből kirántotta Damon kezei közül, hogy magához szoríthassa a férfit, Damon-nek tökéletes esély volt arra, hogy Elenával együtt ő is elképesztően élvezze az együttlét minden egyes percét.

Végül mindketten kimerülten sóhajtottak. Homlokuk összeért és az ajkuk nyitva volt, miközben mellkasuk gyorsan emelkedett, a többszörös egymás utáni lélegzés során. Egyikük sem szólalt meg, csak bámulták egymás ajkait, Elena lecsukta a szemét és szorosan kapaszkodott Damon karjaiba. Félelmetesen jó volt, erre várt hónapok óta. Most azonban egyetlen hang sem jött ki a torkán az aprócska nyöszörgéseken kívül. Damon megölelte a lányt, szüksége volt támaszra.

Néhány percig így ültek, szótlanul, majd Damon mosolyogva húzódott el. Elena orrát megcsapta az édes parfüm illata, majd arra észlelt fel, hogy Damon próbálja bepakolni a kicsúszott fehér ingét a nadrágjába. A lány elpirulva húzta le a szoknyáját, majd lemászott a konyhapultról. Körülnézett a konyhában és újra felészlelt – a konyhában minden darabokra volt törve, Damon gondoskodott, hogy kevés dolog maradjon épen, mielőtt Elena megérkezik. Miközben körülnézett Elena, elintézte borzos haját, majd megszeppenve nézett Damon-re. Damon azonban nem a lányt, hanem az érkező férfit figyelte, aki belépett a konyhába.

-Srácok… - sóhajtott Alaric, ahogy rájött, mi folyik itt. Még a vak is láthatta, hogy mivel foglalkoztak ezek ketten az elmúlt fél órában itt. Csalódottan nézett Elenára, aki kapcsolatban volt Elijah-val és most mégis itt állt Damon-nel.

-Nem beszélhetsz erről senkinek, Ric! – kérlelte Elena.

-Elijah háromszor jött le, hogy megkérdezze, merre vagy, Elena! – mondta idegesen Alaric. – Háromszor! Én pedig nem kint vártam Stefan-nel, hogy ne zavarjunk meg titeket, mert Damon szörnyen rosszul volt!

-Fogd be, Ric. Elena felnőtt és azt tesz, amit akar! – rivallt rá Damon a barátjára.

-Damon, ne beszélj így. – Elena kínosan érezte magát, miközben a vámpír szinte leordította a legjobb barátjának a fejét.

-Elena, hagyd csak. – Ric bosszúsan nézett szembe a fényes, kék szemekkel. – De amikor Elijah meg tudja ezt az egészet, engem felejts el! Nem fogom a pártod állni, mert egy szemét alak vagy és ami még ennél is fontosabb, hogy egy gyáva alak vagy! Átvertétek Elijah-t, aki a leghűségesebb és legszaváttartó férfi a világon. Mindkettőtök megszégyelheti magát és eláshatjátok magatokat, amiért nem meritek felvállalni a tetteiteket!

Elena bűntudata rögtön felébredt, ahogy Alaric kirohant az ajtón. A lány utána sietett, de megszeppenve állt a nappali ajtajában, ahol mindenki őt figyelte. A zene már nem szólt, zavarba jött arcok pillantottak a lányra, aki úgy érezte magát, mintha meztelenül állna egy világ előtt. Kol és Caroline összenéztek, majd a földet bámulták, mert nem tudták mit szóljanak ebben a kínos pillanatban. Stefan Elena háta mögött állt, ezért csak a jelenlétét érézkelte a lány, viszont látta Jeremy csalódott arcát és Matt semleges sóhajtását, amiről nem lehetett eldönteni, hogy jó vagy rossz. Az egyetlen arc, amelyik mosolygott és boldog volt, az Jessica arca volt, aki együttérzően nézett a lányra és Elena szíve megnyugodott egy pillanatra. Egészen addig, míg nem találkozott szeme egy bizonyos szempárral.

Elijah szemei könnyesek voltak, úgy szikráztak a fényben, ahogy ránézett Elenára. Nem szólalt még meg, de Elena tudta, hogy beszélniük kell.

-Mióta álltok itt? – kérdezte halkan Elena, hátrafordulva Stefan felé, de tudta, hogy mindenki hallja, aki vámpír a szobában.

-Elég régóta. – mondta ugyanolyan halkan Stefan, és pislogott, hogy Elena értse, hogy nagyjából mindent hallottak, amit beszéltek.

-Damon hol van? – futott ki Elena száján, gondolkodás nélkül. Tudta, hogy újabb port kavar fel ezzel, de muszáj volt Damon mellett állnia, hogy erőt adjon neki a vámpír. Nem küzdhetett meg egyedül ezzel az egésszel.

A következő pillanatban Damon lépett elő a konyhából, magabiztosan, odalépve Elena mellé, akinek gyorsan könnyes lett a szeme. Félt attól, ami be fog következni, főleg most, hogy Damon is itt volt.

-Mi ez az egész? – fordult oda a többiekhez Damon. – Mt bámultok?

-Te szemétláda. – mondta Elijah, kifordulva magából.

-Figyelj, Mikaelson. – mondta teljesen nyugodtan Damon. – Te nem tudtad lefektetni, én igen! A dolog ilyen egyszerű!

Elijah vámpírsebességgel suhant Damon elé és erőteljesen orrba ütötte a vámpírt, aki hátrazuhant és felhasadt a bőre, majd elkezdett ömleni a vér az orrából és a szájából. Damon nem ütött vissza, nagyon jól tudta, hogy megérdemelte ezt az ütést. Elijah dühösen állt a vámpír előtt, aki felkelt, de egyetlen ujjal sem nyúlt hozzá Elijah-hoz.

-Ezt megérdemeltem. – vallotta be öntelten Damon és magabiztosan állt Elijah előtt.

Elijah Elenára szegezte a tekintetét, dühösebb volt, mint valaha. Érthető volt, mert annyira fájdalmas volt számára ez az egész, hogy képtelen volt kibírni, hogy átverték és elveszítette a lányt.

-Most pedig úgy gondolom, semmi keresnivalód a házamba. – Damon csípőre tette a kezeit és felvonta Elijah figyelmét magára. – Tehát, azt fogjuk csinálni, hogy én háromig számolok. Ha háromra nem tűnsz el a házamból, megöllek és addig hagyom a szívedben a tőrt, míg el nem rohadsz.

Elijah összeszorította a fogait és türelmesen pillantott egyet.

-Tehát. – vigyorgott Damon. – Egy.

-Damon, nem szükséges ez. – mondta Stefan,megpróbálva meggyőzni a bátyját.

-Kettő!

Elijah szó nélkül tűnt el, mintha ott sem lett volna, kisuhant a Salvatore villából és ott hagyta a többieket megszeppenve. Damon önelégülten vigyorgott, hogy végre elérte azt, amit szeretett volna, majd odafordult Kol irányába.

-Ifjabb Mikaelson! – szolította meg Kol-t is Damon.

-Damon, én nem akarok problémát, csak Caroline miatt vagyok itt. – magyarázta Kol, hogy ott maradhasson Caroline mellett. Nem érdekelte, hogy Damon és Elena mit művelnek egymással, csak a barátnője mellett akart lenni.

Damon fintorogva mosolygott egyet, majd ránézett Jessica arcára. Boldogan kacsintott a lányra, aki ugyanolyan boldogan mosolygott rá vissza. Most, hogy minden rendben volt közöttük, szinte a legobb barátok voltak. Ezek után a vámpír felsuhant az emeletre és mindenki hallotta, ahogy csapódik a szobájának ajtaja.

Elena elpirulva lépett oda az asztalhoz, ami tele volt italokkal. Kiválasztott egy erős whiskey-t és miután a hangulat feloldódott és a zene újra elindult, elkeveredett a többiek között, helyet foglalva a kanapén. Stefan csatlakozott hamarosan hozzá, egy hasonló pohár whiskey-vel.

-Minden rendben? – kérdezte Stefan. Elena kérdően pillantott rá. – Oké. Tudom, hogy nem. Gondoltam, beszélnél valakivel.

-Jelenleg inkább elvonulnék egy házba egyedül, ahol senki sem mondja meg, hogy mit tegyek és hogyan. – Elena csalódottan válaszolt és megitta az italát.

* * *

Damon a szobájában volt és feküdt az ágyon. Annak ellenére, hogy az utóbbi órában megvalósult néhány vágya, különösen boldogtalannak érezte magát. Bár büszkén tekintett fel a mennyezetre, miközben arra gondolt, hogy Elena újra az övé, csalódottan hunyta le újra a szemét. Hiányzott valami az életéből. Azt hitte, hogy Elenával minden újra a régi lesz, de tévedett. Hiányzott a gyerek, akit olyan kegyetlenül elvett tőle a sors.

Hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét és az ablak fele nézett. Az eső csapkodta a faágakat, amik zörögve ütögették Damon ablakát kívülről. Végül a vámpír újra elmerült a gondolataiban. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy Elena még mindig szerelmes belé, de elgondolkodott azon, hogy akart-e többet ennél. Talán mindvégig arra várt, hogy Elena érzelmei megnyílvánuljanak, talán ennyi elég is volt számára, ahhoz hogy megnyugodva távozzon erről a helyről, ebből a kapcsolatból és békésen éljen távol Mystic Falls épületeitől.

Nem mehetett el. Belegondolt, hogy mit érezne Elena, ha most elmenne és itt hagyná őket, őt. Miután tönkretette Elena kapcsolatát, nem mehetett el csak úgy. Még a nyakukon volt Sofie rejtélyes üzenete és a zűrzavar, amit eddig nem oldottak el. Hogyan tudott csak arra gondolni, hogy mi lesz vele és Elenával, amikor annyi megoldatlan probléma maradt, megoldásra várva?

Gondolatait összeszedve újra kinyitotta szemét. Kristály kéken villogtak a sötétségben, ahogy a hold halovány fénye megvilágította az esőcseppes ablakon keresztül. Szemei tükrözték az érzéseit, gyöngéden, értelmetlenül néztek ki a viharba, ami nem szűnt órák óta. Tehetetlennek érezte magát egyedül, a szobában, ebben a házban. Nem volt boldog, de szomorú sem. Köztes állapotba került, és ez szörnyen rossz helyzet volt. Eddig legalább boldog volt, míg Jessica tönkre nem tette az estét, majd Elena csinos kis derekával le nem sétált azon a lépcsőn és felébresztette Damon-ben az ördögöt. Tökéletesen uralkodott az érzésein és úgy tervezte, hogy ma rengeteget iszik és jól berug, hogy semmire sem emlékezzen. Nem akarta hallani, ahogy Elena és Elijah szerelmeskednek, nem akart tudni semmiről, ami Elenáról szólt, mégis megszegte ígéretét és rákényszerítette Elenát arra, hogy megcsalja Elijah-t.

Igen, ez volt a tökéletes szó – rákényszerítette. Ha ő nem kezdeményez, valószínűleg Elena soha nem csókolja meg és nem ad neki erőt arra, hogy tovább merészkedjen. Saját hibája miatt érezte rosszul magát, csakis önmagát okolhatta mindenért, ami történt.

Újra sóhajtott és körülnézett. A koromsötét szobában rajta kívül senki nem volt. Még egy halvány árnyék sem jelzett arra, hogy valaki érdeklődve hogyléte iránt, meg akarná látogatni a vámpírt. Elképedve az éjszakai némaságon, Damon visszadőlt az ágyra.

* * *

Elena Caroline segítségét kérve felsietett a szobájukba, hogy átöltözzön. Magát okolta a történtek miatt, tulajdonképpen a ruháját. Túl kihívónak találta és alig bírta ki a felfele utat az emeletre, annyira szégyelte, hogy megmutatkozott ilyen darabban. Most már értette, hogy miért esett neki Damon olyan hirtelen és miért volt képtelen visszatartani magát a testétől.

Elmosolyodott, ahogy nekidőlt az ajtónak. Hiba volt, amit tett, de nagyon jó érzés volt. Végre történt vele valami, ami erősen megdobogtatta szívét, annyira, hogy majd kiugrott a helyéről. Az élete újra visszatért a normális kerékvágásba, miután annyi hónapig egy ismeretlen világban élt. Nehéz volt elhinni, hogy megtörtént, hiszen az emlék már annyira elhalványodott, mintha soha meg nem érintette volna a vámpír.

A lány lehunyta a szemeit és homlokát összeráncolta, hogy minél élénkebb képet alkosson arról a pillanatról. Szemrebbenés nélkül idézte fel azt, ahogy Damon megcsókolta, ajkaik összeértek és csókolták a másikét. Elena arcáról a mosoly letörölhetetlen volt. Úgy érezte, itt az idő, hogy újra el kezdjen élni. Hátra hagyva a múltat, mindketten újabb esélyt kaptak a boldogságra és ezt minél hamarabb ki kell használniuk.

Egy egyszerű, krémszínű ruhát öltött magára, amelynek derekán szorosan rászorult Elenára a ruha, majd aláhullva, a földig ért. Két rétegéből a felső áttettsző, selyem anyagból volt és alakjával elkápráztatóvá varázsolta a ruhát. Köszönhetően Caroline-nak, annyi ruha volt még, amiből választani lehetett, hogy a teljes szoba bevonható lett volna. Ez az egyetlen volt, ami Elenának tökéletes volt. A szekrényhez lépve felvette legkedvesebb szandálját, egy gyöngyös, pántos, lapos talpú darab, amit nyáron hordott legtöbbször, most azonban túl ideges volt ahhoz, hogy 15 cm magas sarokban tipegjen.

Elég magas volt ahhoz, hogy a ruha ne érjen a földre, épp eltakarta lábujjait és tökéletes volt. Így lépett ki az ajtón, amit gondosan bezárt, nehogy lába keljen bármelyik ruhának Caroline és Kol szobájából. Ezek után körülnézett a halvány fénnyel megvilágított folyosón. Félelmetes volt, de ő nem rémült meg. Tudta, mit keres és azt is tudta, hogy merre kell keresse.

A folyosónak két része volt: egyik irányban világosabb, lefele vezető út, a másik irányban sötétebb, a többi szoba felé vezető rész. Az irónia édes viccén elmosolyodva, a sötét irányba vette útját Elena, kissé megemelve ruhája elejét, hogy rá ne lépjen. Körülnézett, de ahogy előre jutott, egyre sötétebb lett és egyre inkább elhalkult a zene. Ahogy a folyosó végére ért, már csak alig hallatszott a lenti muzsikaszó. Abban a helyben, ahol állt, elágazott a folyosó.A Salvatore villa széles folyosói most, a viharban és sötétben még inkább félelmetesek voltak, mint nappal, a fényben.

Balra pillantva, rémülten hátrált meg. Kissé felszisszent, ahogy a rettentő sötétség mintha hátralökte volna. Bár semmi sem érintette, úgy érezte, menten hátraesik, ahogy belepillantott a rémísztő sötét folyosó kifürkészhetetlen képébe. Hihetetlen volt, hogy semmi sem mozdult, mégis annyira félelmetes volt a kővé dermedt feketeség és hűvős fuvallat, ami belibbent egyik nyitva hagyott ablak résén.

Elena nem mert mozdulni. Meg sem mert fordulni, hogy a másik irányba pillantson, csak előre bámult, mintha megvakult volna. A semmi ereje körülölelte és a hatalmába kerítette és sikítani szeretett volna, hogy valaki ragadja ki ebből a sötétségből, de nem mert. Félt, hogy hangját nem fogja hallani és mi több, a többiek sem fogják meghallani és segíteni sem fognak tudni. Csak reszketve dőlt neki a jéghideg falnak, szemben a feketeséggel, mintha mozdulni sem bírna tovább. Végül lehunyta szemeit, hogy megszabaduljon az ijesztő látványtól.

Ekkor lábai összecsuklottak, ahogy hátulról elkapta két erős kar és magához szorította. Elena hálát adott, hogy valaki magához szorította és nem rogyott össze, a földre. Csak szorította a két izmos kart, majd nagyot nyelt és megpróbált magához térni.

-Elena, lélegezz. – hallotta a hangot és gyorsan észbe kapott. Rémületében a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta, akaratán kívül. Eddig úgy érezte, hogy fojtogatják, pedig saját maga nem mert egyetlen apró lélegzetet sem venni. Mélyet lélegzett, de szemeit nem merte kinyitni. Félt, hogy továbbra is ott lesz, szemben a sötétséggel, amely annyira megrémísztette.

Csak állt és szorította a hűvős kezeket magán. Hátához szorult a test, ami gyorsan a segítségére jött és megmentette. A férfi feje az ő feje mellett volt és apró puszit lehelt a nyakára, amjd újra odabújt hozzá és tovább szorította. Amint kissé erőre kapott, Elena megérezte Damon illatát és apró mosollyal, boldogan sóhajtott fel.

-Úgy ver a szíved, mintha kísértetet láttál volna. – mondta Damon, miközben megfordította lassan a lányt, így már egymással szemben álltak. Kezei továbbra is magához szorították a lányt. – Erőre kaptál kicsit?

Elena bólintott, de arcát Damon vállába temette. Kezei, amelyek továbbra is reszketve karolták át a vámpír nyakát, most is erőtlenül érintették meg őt. Rémes volt, amíg az elmúlt 5 percben átélt és érezhető volt a teljes testén. Megfeszülve állt Damon mellett és nem bírt kapaszkodni a vámpír testébe. Damon jobbnak látta, ha felveszi és lefekteti az ágyába, hogy pihenjen és erőt merítsen. Néhány perc alatt be is értek a szobájába, ahol már apró gyertya volt gyújtva és halvány fényt árasztott szét a szobában. Elena érezte, ahogy Damon leteszi őt az ágyba és utána megfogja a kezét és simogatni kezdi kézfejét.

-Elena, lélegezz. – szólt újra a vámpír, közelebb hajolva a lányhoz, mire Elena szófogadóan normális ütemben kezdett lélegezni. Végre, miután ki merte nyitni a szemeit, elmosolyodva nézett körül. Romantikus hangulat uralkodott, az kicsi gyertya semmittevő fénye hatalmas csodára volt képes és elvarázsolta az egész szobát. Kintről friss levegő jött be, hideg volt és érezhető volt rajta az eső édes illata. Az ablakból hallatszott az eső apró cseppeinek az ereszen való csattogása.

-Jobban vagy? – kérdezte, immár negyedszerre is egyedül megszólalva Damon. Egyszer sem kapott választ, ezért próbált valami rövid szavakat kiszedni Elenából. Próbálkoza ezúttal is sikertelen volt. Elena bólintott, majd újra lehunyta a szemét. Csak akkor nyitotta ki újra, amikor a vámpír egy pillanatra elengedte a kezét. Nem telt el sok idő, rögtön ott volt újra a lány mellett és egyik kezével felsegítette Elenát. Szájához nyomta a poharat és Elena nem tudott ellenkezni, innia kellett. – Ügyes kislány!

Néhány perc múlva Damon is felmászott az ágyba és Elena bal felére feküdt, jobb kezét a lány hátához tette támasznak és így az ölébe szorította a lányt. Elena megbátorodva figyelt, hogy mi következik, de továbbra sem volt elég ereje szólni bármit, vagy tenni bármit. Nagy meglepetésére, Damon beleharapott bal csuklójába és Elena felé nyújtotta karát.

-Nem! – Elena hátrébb húzódott és ellökte a vámpír karát, majd felnézett Damon-re. – Vámpírvér lesz a szervezetemben.

-Majd én megvédelek, te csak idd meg. Felerősödsz tőle. Vigyázok én rád.

Elena teljesen megbízott Damon-ben. Az életét is rábízta volna bármikor. Nem vitatkozott vele, beleharapott a karába, amelyikből már alig folyt a vér. Kicsi fogaival felhasította a sebeket, amik szinte begyógyultak már, majd szívni kezdte az édes vámpírvért, mintha édesség lenne. Néhány másodperc után Damon elvette a csuklóját és mereven tartotta, hogy beforrjanak a sebek rajta.

-Most mondd el, hogy mitől ijedtél meg ennyire. – parancsolta Damon, várakozó pillantást vetve Elenára.

-Ez a ház rémísztő. Utánad jöttem és egyszerűen megtorpantam. Mozdulni sem bírtam, ahogy az üres, sötét folyosóba bámultam vakon. – panaszkodott Elena a vámpírnak.

-Meg kellene kérjem Caroline-t, hogy fesse át rózsaszínre. – viccelődött Damon, de karát szorosabbra fonta Elena körül. – Miért vagy laposban?

-Elegem van a hatalmas sarkú cipőkből. Valami egyszerűre vágytam. Nem tetszik?

-Ha kopogtál volna végig a folyosón a tűsarkúdban, hamarabb meghallottam volna. – magyarázta Damon, majd megpuszilta Elena homlokát. – Mennyit ittál ma?

-Damon Salvatore, te azt hiszed, részeg vagyok? – kérdezte kuncogva Elena, de Damon nem válaszolt, csak némán ráhajtotta Elena fejére a sajátját. Elena lehunyta a szemét és újabb mély lélegzetet vett.

* * *

Kol, Alaric és Stefan a tüzijátékot egyengették gondosan az udvaron. Nem volt sok belőle, de vigyázni kellett, hogy nehogy valami rosszul süljön el és megsérüljön valaki. Persze, a vámpíroknak ez nem volt akadály.

-Matt, lehívnád Elenát és Damon-t? Mindjárt éjfél! – kiabálta Caroline, a pezsgőt készítve. Jessica nevetgélve segédkezett a vámpírlánynak, aki idegesen pakolt mindent össze vissza.

-Caroline, nyugodj meg. Még van negyed óra. Van időnk mindenre. – csitította Jessica a szőke lányt, aki egy pillanatra felnézett a másik lányra.

-Jessica,egy arany vagy, de még egy asztalt sem vittünk ki, amire rátegyük a poharakat meg a pezsgős üvegeket. Ezek a fiúk semmire sem képesek. – panaszkodott aggodalommal tele Caroline, akinek legnagyobb gondja az volt, hogy a pezsgőről nehogy lemaradjanak. Kedves arcát most a legdühösebb pillantás váltotta fel.

-Majd kiviszek egyet, ne aggódj emiatt. – ajánlotta fel Jessica.

-Egy frászt! – Caroline kiáltására mindenki felpillantott. – Jeremy, egy asztalt azonnal vigyél ki az udvarra!

Jeremy felpattant a fotelből és nekilátott egy asztal keresgéléséhez, de fogalma sem volt, melyik lenne jo Caroline-nak.

-Ez megfelel? – kérdezte, rámutatva egyikre.

-Ha egy esküvői vacsorára készülnénk, Jeremy, akkor azt az asztalt vinnénk ki. Te jó ég, egy kis asztal kell, nem egy az ebédlőből!

A készülődés javában folyt, amikor Matt bekopogott Damon ajtaján. Mivel válasz nem érkezett, Matt benyitott és körülpillantott. Damon-t látta, aki háttal volt neki, de látta, hogy Elena keze szorosan fogja a vámpírét. Közelebb ment, hogy lássa, ébren vannak-e, de Elena békésen szundikált és csak Damon pillantott vissza.

-Mi az, Donovan?

-Mindjárt éjfél, gyertek le. – mondta mosolyogva Matt és Damon most az egyszer nem haragudott rá. Volt most más baja is, minthogy Matt-tel veszekedjen.

-5 perc és lent vagyunk.

Matt bólintott és lesietett a nappaliba, Damon pedig nekilátott felébreszteni Elenát. Apró puszit nyomott a homlokára, de nem ébredt meg, erre ajkait csókolta meg, hogy felkölthesse valahogy. Elena összerezzenve nyitotta ki szemeit és megrémült. Hirtelen nem tudta, hogy hol van és mit csinál, félálomban volt és félelmetesen sötét volt még a szobában.

-Nyugalom. – csitította Damon. – Ébresztő, különben átalszod a tüzijátékot és a pezsgőzést.

-Már éjfél van? – kérdezte álmosan Elena, miközben felült.

-Hamarosan. – válaszolta Damon és kimászott az ágyból, hogy felhúzza magához Elenát is. – Menjünk le.

Elena kissé megijedve lépett ki Damon szobájának ajtaján. Megpróbált nem visszamelékezni arra, hogy mennyire félt nemrég a folyosón. Damon azonban rögtön felkapcsolta a villanyt, ahogy kiléptek az ajtón. A gyönyörű, hosszú és széles folyosó megvilágosodott, a sötét folyosó helyén most gyönyörű sárga fények világítottak és szinte díszbe borították Stefan szobájának ajtaját. Elena szinte el is felejtette, hogy Stefan szobája Damon szobája mellett van, ezért meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy a sötétség helyén mi lehet.

-Nem akarom, hogy bármi megrémítsen téged. – mondta Damon, arca pedig komoly volt és őszinte. Ezek után pedig a lépcső irányába lépkedtek, egyre gyorsabban.

-Végre, már azt hittem, nem volt elég egyszer. – viccelődött Caroline, de úgy tűnt, nagyon komolyan gondolta. Egy üveg pezsgőt odanyomott Damon kezébe, aki zavarodottan bámult. – Fogj te is valamit.

Damon megfogta Elena kezét és közben felnézett a kandalló felett lógó hatalmas órára. 5 perc volt hátra ebből az évből. Gyorsan elindult a kijárat fele, hiszen a többiek az elülső udvaron rendezkedtek be. Egyedül Caroline, Matt és Alaric intézkedtek még a házban. A kijárat mellett Damon megállt és a fogasra pillantott.

-Akaszd le a kabátodat és vedd fel. – nézett rá Elenára, aki szófogadóan a farmer kabátja után nyúlt és kisiettek az udvarra. Kint Stefan és Kol már javában töltötték a pezsgőt és készülődtek a nagy durranásokra. Damon lepakolta a pezsgőt az asztalra, miközben Jeremy sorra leoltotta a lámpákat a házban és felkapcsolta a kinti díszeket megvilágító kapcsolókat.

-Készen vagyok, minden kész! – kiáltotta Caroline, utolsónak lépve ki a házból és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. – Stefan, készen van a tüzijáték?

-Igenis, főnökasszony. – nevetett Stefan, majd közelebb lépett a robbanószerekhez.

-Jól van, még van 2 perc. Remélem mindenki jól érezte magát, bár még az alkohol legnagyobb része megvan és ránk vár. – kezdett neki szónokolni Caroline. – Remélem, hogy el is fogy, miután belépünk az Újévbe és tiszta szívből remélem, hogy mind együtt leszünk egész évben és számíthatunk egymásra ugyanígy, mint most.

Caroline pityeregni kezdett, mivel azonban Kol teljes készenlétben volt Stefan-nel együtt több méterre a többiektől, Damon odanyúlt és magához húzta egyik kezével a szőke vámpírlányt, majd átölelte mindkét lányt. Először Caroline-t, majd Elenát is megpuszilta,mire Caroline zokogásba kezdett.

-Annyira szégyelem, hogy sírok.- mondta, arcát beletemetve Damon ingébe. – De annyira fontosak vagytok nekem és egyikötöket sem akarom elveszíteni!

-Késöbb jól fenéken ruglak még, mert elcseszted ezt a pillanatot! – mondta kuncogva Damon, megpuszilva Caroline fejét, mire mindenki nevetett és Caroline megszorította Damont, majd megtörölte a szemeit. Ekkor elkezdődött a visszaszámlálás.

-Még 30 másodperc! – nézett Stefan az órájára. Ránézett a többiekre és mosolyogva pillantott végig mindenkin. Boldogok voltak, végre boldogan élhették meg mind ezt a pillanatot és azt kívánta, bár Klaus és Elijah is itt lennének velük, békében.

-Még 20 másodperc, baby, és a karjaim közt tarthatlak! – kiáltotta Kol nevetve, de tudta, hogy Caroline mosolyogva reagál erre.

-Tartsd az eszközöd a gatyádban, Mikaelson! – fenyegetőszött Damon, de mind viccelődtek már így, az utolsó percekben.

-15 másodperc. – kiáltotta újra Stefan és a kezében levő gyufákat sorra gyújtotta, majd.

-10 másodperc. – suttogta Damon Elena fülébe, aki közelebb hajolt hozzá, úgy nézte, ahogy a fiúk nekilátnak meggyújtani az összes robbanószert, amelyek a földbe szúrva ékeskedtek az udvaron.

-5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

Mire kimondták az egyet, Caroline már Kol karjai közt volt és mindenki pezsgőt ragadott. Abban a pillanatban, amikor az órákon tizenkettőt ütött a mánus, a tüzijáték robbant és hatalmas csattanással terült szét az égen, mire mindenki az égnek emelte a poharát és hangosan kiáltották, hogy Boldog Újévet! Caroline és Kol megcsókolták egymást szenvedélyesen, Stefan kezet fogott sorra Jeremy-vel, Matt-tel, Alaric-kal, Kol-lal, majd Damon-nel is és mindenkivel koccintottak.

-Boldog Újévet! – suttogta Damon, mikor végre szemtől szemben álltak Elenával, de a tüzijáték folyamatos pattogása miatt Elena csak a vámpír ajkának mozdulatairól tudta leolvasni, amit mondott.

-Boldog Újévet, Damon! – válaszolta Elena és koccintottak, ám ahelyett, hogy pezsgőt igyanak, szenvedélyesen hajoltak oda egymáshoz és nagyon lassan összeérintették az orrukat. Még egyszer egymás szemébe néztek, majd megcsókolták egymást, mintha most történne meg először. Fejük fölött csattogott a tüzijáték hangosan, de mit sem hallottak abból őt. Csak összeölelkezve csókolták egymást és nem engedtek senkit a világukba.

-Elég legyen már, fiatalok! – mondta nevetve Alaric. Damon és Elena ajkai elváltak, Elena pedig zavartan bújt el Damon ingébe. Miután összeszedte magát, megölelte Alaric-ot és Jeremy-t is. Testvére már jócskán ivott alkoholt, látszott, mennyire szórakozott és vidám. Ezek után sorra mindenki mindenkivel koccintott és miután az összes pezsgő elfogyott, Caroline azt tanácsolta, hogy menjenek be és folytassák az ivászatot.

Damon megölelte Jessicát is, felköszöntötte és együtt indultak el a bejárat fele. Ott felpillantottak, amikor Caroline rémült hangja hallatszott.

-Nem mehetek be elsőnek, hiszen férfi kell bemenjen először! – a többiek azt hitték ennél nagyobb a gond, végül Caroline kiabálni kezdte Stefan és Damon nevét. – Stefan, Damon, gyertek már!

A két testvérnek nem volt választása, előresiettek az ajtóhoz és türelmetlenül bámulták Caroline babonás arcát.

-Hogy szerencsés legyen ez az év, férfinek kell bemennie az ajtón először. Menjetek! – parancsolta, mutogatva az ajtó fele. Damon és Stefan gúnyosan néztek össze. Nem tudták eldönteni, melyikük menjen elsőnek. – Gyerünk már, Damon! Stefan, menjetek már. Szerencsések akartok lenni idén vagy sem?!

-Gyerünk tesó, te vagy az idősebb! – csapkodta meg a vállát a bátyjának Stefan, majd előreengedte Damon-t, aki kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett a házba. Őt követte mindenki, gyorsan, mert egyre hidegebb lett kint. A villanyok mind felkapcsolódtak, Damon biztosította Elenát, hogy az emeleten is villanyt kapcsolt, majd gyorsan nekiláttak a zenének és táncnak.

Sorra érkeztek a zenék, mindenféle, amit csak ismertek Mystic Falls-ban. Az alkohol is egyre fogyott, de még rengeteg várt rájuk, hiszen Damon különösen sok whiskey-vel járult hozzá ehhez a ma esti eseményhez. Mindenki jól szórakozott, Elena táncolt Alaric-kal, Jeremy-vel és Stefan-nel is már, Matt el volt foglalva a pultnál, Damon pedig Jessicával beszélgetett. Elena úgy érezte, hogy el van hanyagolva. Bár a dolgokat nem beszélték meg Damon-nel, de nem bírta elviselni, hogy többet foglalkozzon Jessicával, mint vele. Elena dühösen sietett oda a pulthoz és gyorsan felhörpintett egy whiskey-t. Néhány tánc után, amit Caroline-nal együtt eljárt, újra megkereste Damon-t a szemeivel. Féltékenysége akkor robbant ki, amikor látta, hogy továbbra is Jessicával beszélget. Az asztalról ezuttal két pohár italt vett el és odasietett gyorsan a beszélgető pároshoz.

-Nem táncoltál még velem! – nyomta oda a poharat Damon kezébe, aki a kanapénak dőlve ült, Jessica pedig mellette állt. Elena odafészkelődött Damon elé, testét nekinyomva a kanapénak és Damon-nek, majd hatalmas, kerek szemeivel várakozva nézett a vámpírra. Damon kacsintott egyet Jessicának, aki nevetve bámulta Elenát. Elena össze volt zavarodva. – Most mit nevetsz?

-Semmit, csak jól érzem magam! – válaszolta Jessica.

-Ne rajtam röhögj azért, hogy jól érezd magad! – csattant fel Elena kissé felmérgelődve, de Damon megragadta a kezét és miután a poharát letette, kezével megragadta aprócska állát.

-Féltékeny vagy, hercegnőm? – kérdezte Damon kedvesen és Jessica aranyos mosollyal nézte végig, mennyire kedves tud lenni Damon ezzel a lánnyal. Nagyon szurkolt nekik, hogy végre együtt legyenek, mert tudta, hogy milyen fontos ez a lány Damon számára.

-Én nem vagyok féltékeny! – Elena Damon ingének gombjával játszott, miközben Damon hüvelykujjával az arcát simogatta. – Csak szeretnék táncolni veled.

-Te szeretnél táncolni vagy a féltékenység? – bosszantotta Damon a lányt.

-Mindkettő! Na gyere! – Elena megragadta Damon kezét és elhúzta magával. Damon boldog mosollyal intett búcsút Jessicának, aki megértően bólintott és elindult Jeremy felé.

Amikor Damon és Elena a táncra berendezett szobarészhez értek, Kol egy lassú zenét tett, hogy romantikusabb hangulat legyen. A nappaliban már csak gyertyák égtek, és Elenának eszébe jutott az emeleten Damon szobájának romantikus hangulata. Damon átkarolta a derekát és lassan mozogni kezdet a dallamra.

Szótlanul néztek egymás szemébe. Most, hogy végre Elena megnyugodott, Damon szemügyre vehette szemén át tükröződő érzelmeit. Boldog volt. Meg volt rémülve, de a boldogság nem bújhatott el, bármennyire is megviselték őt ezek a hónapok. Elena szemein látszott, hogy hónapokig szenvedett. Damon még elrejthette őket, de Elena soha nem tudta eltitkolni azt, amit valójában érzett. Damon úgy tekintett rá, mint egy gyöngéd, érzékeny lényre, aki sokat szenvedett, de az igaz célért.

Bár Elena boldog volt, Damon nem tudta, mit érezzen. Szíve minden apró zugával szerette ezt a lányt és ha tehette volna, soha nem engedi el. A szíve legmélyén azonban volt egy hely, ami hónapok óta üres volt és fakó. A vámpír nagyon jól tudta, hogy ezt a helyet már soha nem fogja megtölteni senki. Elenával elveszítette már a közös gyerekét és azt már soha nem tudják pótolni, hiszen mennyi az esélye annak, hogy újra teherbe ejti Elenát? Nincs több esélyük és tisztában volt ezzel.

Nem akarta, hogy ez a gondolat megviselje a kapcsolatát Elenával. Megpróbált úgy tenni, mintha nem is létezne ez a probléma, de sokszor felbukkant a gondolatai között az, hogy mi lett volna, ha a baba megmarad és most velük együtt élhetne.

Még mielőtt Elena észrevenné, hogy elmerült a gondolataiban, visszazökkentette önmagát a valóságban, ahol Elenára kellett koncentrálnia. Még nem beszéltek arról, hogy hogyan tovább, de nagyon várta, hogy erre terelődjön már a szó. Semmi kétség, hogy Elenával akart lenni.

-Min gondolkodsz? – kérdezte Elena és egy pillanatra Damon úgy érezte, hogy bajba került. Gyorsan összeszedte magát és minden előző gondolatát összecsomagolta és bedobta a folyóba, hogy elvigye az ár.

-Rád gondoltam. – mosolygott Damon, miközben a zene már a végére járt.

-Mire gondoltál? – érdeklődött kíváncsian Elena.

-Arra, hogy milyen gyönyörű vagy! – szorosabban magához szorította a lányt. – És arra, amit ma tettünk.

Elena elpirult és gyorsan elvette tekintetét Damon világos szemeiről. Szégyelte magát, még Damon előtt is, szégyelte, hogy megcsalta barátját. Damon megforgatta a zene utolsó pillanatában Elenát és magához szorította, mikor visszatért mellé a lány.

-Miért pirulsz? – kérdezte a vámpír a lánytól. Megfogta a kezét és elindultak az italos pulthoz. Damon újabb pohár whiskey-t adott Elenának és magának is vett egyet. Miután gondosan felkészültek, Damon kivitte Elenát az udvarra, ráterítve a hátára Elena farmer kabátját, ugyanúgy, mint azelőtt.

A távolban Jeremy és Jessica beszélgettek, mire Elena fühösen fordított hátat nekik. Jeremy észre sem véve az elleszenvet, intett Jessicának, hogy menjenek közelebb a nővéréhez.

-Damon, ez a csaj egy ász. Szinte mindenhez ért! – dícsérte Jeremy Jessicát!

-Tudom, kicsi Gilbert! – kacsintott Damon és közelebb hajolt. – Szeretnéd, mi?

-De még mennyire! – nevetett Damon és Jessica vonogatta a szemöldökét, miközben tudta, hogy róla beszélnek. Tudta, hogy mindketten csak viccelődnek.

-Használhatjátok Elena szobáját, ő úgyis nálam alszik ma! – tanácsolta Damon kuncogva. Jeremy nagyot nevetett és megköszönte, de Elena hátrahúzta kezét és szemöldökét összehúzva, beszámolásra várt Damon-tól.

-Az én szobámban nem alszik senki jött-ment. – fordult oda Jessica irányába. – Nem kiadó és soha nem lesz az!

-Nyugi, 'Lena, csak hülyülünk! – Jeremy átkarolta Jessicát, hogy támaszkodhasson rajta.

-Akkor húzzatok el innen és szórakozzatok máshol. Elegem van már belőle! – nézett Jessicára és arcára rá volt írva, mennyire feldühíti a rivális lány.

-Nyugi, cica. – húzta oda magához Damon a lányt, majd intett Jeremy-nek, hogy menjenek be. Jeremy és Jessica úgy is tettek, mire Damon és Elena kettesben maradtak. – Mitől harapsz úgy?

-Miért vagy úgy oda Jessicáért?

-Ki mondta, hogy úgy odavagyok?

-Együtt voltatok! – panaszkodott Elena. – Mi változott? Mitől gondoltad meg magad? Ma este, néhány órával ezelőtt még egy párt alkottatok és az utóbbi napokban végig a szobádban ki tudja mit csináltatok!

-Nahát, 'Lena, azt hittem egyértelmű, hogy mit csinálunk! – bosszantotta Damon vidáman Elenát, de a lány nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy viccnek vegye a beszólásokat.

-Fogd be. Undok vagy velem, vele pedig kedves! – könnyek gyültek a lány szemébe, de gyorsan eltüntette őket.

-Azt hittem, hogy veled éltem át néhány forró pillanatot a konyhapulton, néhány órája! – Damon kuncogva bújt Elena nyakába, de Elena makacsul tolta el. Nem volt hajlandó abbahagyni ez a veszekedést.

-Nem fogom eltűrni, hogy itt legyen!

-'Lena, ő csak egy barát! Ne bosszants fel, mert rossz vége lesz ennek! – mondta immár komolyabban Damon Elenának és átölelte. A lány kezéből elvette a pohár whiskey-t és bár tudta, hogy hiszti lesz belőle, letette az asztalra, ami kint maradt. – Elég volt ebből mára. Igyál narancslevet vagy vizet. A whiskey csak depressziót okoz ma neked.

Elena duzzogva fordult el a vámpírtól, aki újra körülfonta a lány derekát a karjaival és hátulról magához szorította. A mai nap során már többször hasonló helyzetbe kerültek. Ahogy álltak a hidegben, a sötét, csillagokkal tele égboltot nézték. Tele volt csillagokkal. Nagyon hideg volt kint. Elena fogai vacogtak, miközben Damon szorosabbra fogta karát és magához szorította mégjobban. Néma csönd volt. Semmilyen hang nem zavarta meg őket egyetlen pillanatra sem. A fák meg sem moccantak, annak ellenére, hogy a szél gyöngéden fújt. A földön végigsuhant a nedves levegő. Damon testéből meleget lehelt Elena nyakára, hogy felvegye a harcot a jéghideg januári fuvallattal.

A távolban apró fények világítottak. Mystis Falls utcái újra néma csöndbe borultak, miközben az otthonokban mindenki ünnepelt és mulatott. Egy új év kezdődött. Új év jó dolgokat ígér, új ismerősök és egy jobb, szebb élet, de igaz volt-e ez pont rájuk, akik az utóbbi évben szörnyű dolgokat éltek meg. Mindegyikük, egytől egyig sorra kiszenvedte a neki járó fájdalmat és tovább léptek. Most azonban titkon mindenki imádkozott, hogy elmúljon a rossz és végre a jó érkezzen.

Damon halkan sóhajtott, hogy Elena ne vegye észre. Újra belemerült a gondolataiba, ma éjszaka már többször. Negyed három volt, január elseje, ő pedig itt áll a lánnyal, akit annyira szeret, miközben 24 órával ezelőtt még mással voltak mindketten. Eszébe jutott Jessica is, aki most bizonyára bent szórakozik. Remélte, hogy nem neheztel rá a lány, azok után, hogy összevesztek. Bár ki is békültek, Damon szívébe belehasított a fájdalom és a szánalom, ahogy meglátta Jessicát a szobájában sírni. Örült, hogy vége volt.

Az Elenával történtek továbbra is aggodalommal töltötték el. Mit kellene tennie? Hogy lenne a legjobb mindkettejüknek? Nem beszéltek még erről, de ő nem is erőltette. Nem tudta, hogyan tovább. Ez a pillanat most helyesnek tűnt és kihasználták mindketten, mielőtt az őrült gondolatok tovább vezetik őket a düh, érthetetlenség és viszály irányába. Mert ez következett volna, ha számon kérték volna egymástól a történteket.

Elena elmosolyodott, ahogy bentről Caroline felkiáltott. A fiúk nevettek, de mindenki jól érezte magát, ahogy egy csajos szám következett.

-Gyere. – Damon gyorsan behúzta a villába, és már táncoltak is, újra magához szorítva Elenát. A szobában sötét vol, alig néhány lámpa égett, halványan. Hangulatos volt a hely, Caroline igazán kitett magáért. Elena odabújt Damon nyakához. Boldog volt és nem hitte, hogy így lesz ezen az éjszakán.

-Köszönöm. – mondta, mosolyogva. A vámpírt azonban nem lehetett átverni. Letörölte a könnycseppet Elena szeméből és szorosabban átölelte, fejét odaszorítva mellkasához.


End file.
